


Худший заключенный. Стихия изменений

by blahblahbayern



Series: Худший заключенный [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Wu is white lotus, Badass Katara (Avatar), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Lovely deep friendships for the whole Gaang, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sokka is the best, Teenagers learning about friendship despite being on opposites sides of a war, Translation, Zuko Needs a Hug, Zutara, Zutara being tender and getting to know each other, character development for everyone, or at least wacky jokes, slow build romance, slow build zutara, teenagers being sarcastic about each other's poor choices, teenagers making poor choices, the belligerent start of the gaang-wide love in, the white lotus needs more women
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: А что, если бы Зуко спас Сокку во время шторма? Что, если бы Сокка участвовал в событиях с Синим Духом? Что, если ли бы сумасшедшая судьба и несколько плохих решений свели бы четырех ребят вместе? Могут ли враги стать друзьями? История, полная переделок, о неожиданной дружбе, тупости и сарказме. Также в меню: романтика и драма! AU.





	1. Буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Prisoner: The element of change (Book 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362419) by [emletish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emletish/pseuds/emletish). 



_«Не могу поверить, что умру вот так»,_ — думал Сокка про себя с огромным раздражением, пока океан бесновался вокруг него. Он цеплялся за деревянный борт лодки и пытался подавить свою панику. Океан кидал их судно из стороны в сторону, волны били по его бокам с ужасающей силой. Он посмотрел на горизонт, напрасно надеясь увидеть лохматую голову Аппы и возможность спасения, хотя и знал, что это безнадежно. Духи никогда его особо не любили. Ему не стоило рассчитывать на такую удачу. Вместо этого он увидел око бури, маленький оазис спокойного воздуха, но слишком далеко и слишком поздно. Их лодка получила слишком много повреждений, чтобы доплыть до него и искать спасения.  
  
Он оглянулся и увидел корабль Народа Огня неподалеку, который так же нещадно бросало из стороны в сторону. _«Хорошо, по крайней мере они пойдут ко дну вместе с нами»,_ — подумал Сокка с горечью, когда оглушительный треск повторился над головой и небо озарилось сияющим белым светом. Молния осветила невероятную волну, с жадностью обрушивающуюся на рыбацкую лодку. Удар воды был слишком силен, и, хотя Сокка цеплялся как только мог, этого было недостаточно. Он слышал, как старый рыбак отчаянно звал его, когда его смыло за борт.  
  
Вода была настолько неистовой, что Сокка не мог отличить верх от низа. _«Теперь мне действительно конец»,_ — подумал он и позволил немного грусти и жалости к себе. Сокка был прагматиком. Сокка был реалистом. Он знал, что его шансы на выживание сейчас значительно упали. Но тем не менее, он продолжал бороться. Еще одна вспышка молнии подсказала ему, где находится поверхность. Он вложил всю свою силу в то, чтобы выплыть за громким глотком воздуха.  
  
Он только успел заметить тень другого корабля, кренящегося от ударов волн, перед тем, как течение снова утянуло его под воду, крутя и вертя его под поверхностью, пока у него не закружилась голова и легкие не начало жечь огнем от недостатка воздуха. В голове стучало. Без молнии Сокка не мог определить, в какой стороне была поверхность. Глубоко в душе его охватил ужас. Он не хотел умирать. Он был слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Это был такой глупый способ умереть! Если бы он только был покорителем воды, как Катара. Если бы у него только был летающий бизон, как у Аанга. Он подумал о Катаре и Аанге, ожидающих его возвращения домой завтра, и его сердце болезненно сжалось: _«Ну и кто теперь присмотрит за этими идиотами?»_  
  
Последнее, что почувствовал Сокка, было парой сильных рук. Затем наступила темнота.  


***

  
Первое, что почувствовал Сокка, было толчками в грудь, короткими и резкими.  
  
Затем его нос зажали, пара теплых губ накрыла его губы, и горячий воздух втолкнули ему в рот. Сокка чувствовал себя так, как если бы кашель и рвота могли наступить одновременно. Он почувствовал, как вся его грудь вздымается, когда он выплюнул огромное количество воды. Он тяжело закашлялся, сотрясаясь всем телом. Твердая рука перевернула его на бок, пока другая хлопала его по спине, заставляя все больше воды выйти наружу.  
  
— Попытайся выкашлять все остальное, — приказал хриплый голос, и Сокку пробил озноб (не только от холода). Этот голос был ему знаком.  
  
— Зуко? — бросил он с недоверием, переворачиваясь. Из воды его вытащил Зуко, и это из всех-то возможных вариантов?  
  
Здоровый глаз Зуко распахнулся с удивлением:  
  
— Идиот из племени воды? — спросил он с таким же недоверием.  
  
— Ты что, только что меня поцеловал? — спросил потрясенный Сокка. У него была целая куча вопросов, но этот вырвался первым. Тогда он казался самым важным.  


***

  
— Ты что, только что меня поцеловал? — спросил пацан, с таким отвращением на лице, какое чувствовал и сам Зуко.  
  
Да… технически. В конце концов их губы коснулись. Его губы прикасались к этому грязному деревенщине. Отвратительно. Пацан отвернулся и начал яростно тереть рот, и Зуко хотелось сделать то же самое.  
  
— Нет! Это не поцелуй, — со злостью крикнул Зуко в ответ. — Ты не дышал, кретин. Это был поцелуй жизни, — объяснил он.  
  
— Так это был поцелуй! — сказал кретин, ошеломленно указывая на него с обвинением.  
  
Зуко издал неразборчивый звук разочарования. Он только что совершил отважный подвиг. Он поднялся по лестнице во время очень сильного шторма, чтобы спасти рулевого. Затем подвернулась эта маленькая рыбацкая лодка. Старый рыбак смог ухватится за спасательный круг, который они ему бросили. Но они заметили, что кого-то еще выбросило за борт. И Зуко — бездумно, как он признался самому себе — повязал веревку на талию и кинулся за борт, как только увидел голову, показавшуюся из воды неподалеку от корабля. Он нырнул, вытащил пацана наверх, реанимировал его… и _это_ он получил вместо благодарности!  
  
Обезьяньи перья, духи его ненавидели.  
  
— Это не был поцелуй! — закричал он, но прямо перед тем, как он пустился в полномасштабное объяснение методов спасения жизни этому идиоту, корабль снова яростно тряхнуло другой волной.  
  
Им удалось попасть в око бури, но они все еще были в опасности. У Зуко были более важные дела, чем спорить с простолюдином-идиотом, который не мог даже сказать спасибо. Он дернул идиота за руку и потащил его за собой к двери.  
  
— Отведите его в карцер вместе с другим! — приказал он, прежде чем толкнуть пацана внутрь, захлопнув дверь у него за спиной.  


***

  
Катара крепко держалась за седло Аппы, пока они отчаянно боролись со штормом. Они искали лодку Сокки и тут и там, но безрезультатно. Ветра, набиравшие силу, теперь превратились в воющий вихрь. Аппа уклонялся и нырял, рыча от усилий, прилагаемых к борьбе со штормом. Аанг смотрел на девушку распахнутыми от волнения глазами.  
  
— Буря становится слишком сильной для Аппы, — прокричал он, пытаясь быть громче ветра.  
  
Они искали часами, но темные облака и жестокие волны не оставляли возможности рассмотреть что-либо на поверхности океана, хотя Катара и надеялась, что яркость голубой одежды в традиционном стиле племени воды поможет Сокке быть более заметным.  


***

  
Сокку бесцеремонно бросили в маленькую металлическую комнату. Дверь захлопнулась, и щелкнул замок.  
  
— Держитесь за что-нибудь там, — сказал стражник.  
  
Удаляющийся топот ботинок указал на то, что он спешил прочь, предположительно, для исполнения своих обязанностей неприятного придурка. Судя по шуму и активности, а также по тому, как корабль раскачивался, на палубе, кажется, каждая пара рук была на счету.  
  
Держаться за что-то, однако, оказалось очень полезным советом, а не бессмысленной угрозой, как сначала предположил Сокка. Он почувствовал, как корабль под его ногами резко заваливается. Мир наклонился, и Сокка, неподготовленный к внезапному рывку, со взмахом рук больно приземлился на попу.  
  
— Ох, все еще живой, как я посмотрю, — прокомментировал грубый голос из-за угла.  
  
Старый рыбак с позеленевшим лицом был здесь, обернув руки вокруг чего-то, что выглядело как очень прочный шест. Сокка, пошатываясь, направился к старику и попытался ухватиться за шест, но рыбак оттолкнул его.  
  
— О, это мой шест. Иди найди свой, — проворчал он, указывая на другую сторону комнаты.  
  
Там был точно такой же шест, но Сокка не хотел даже приближаться к нему. На нем были зловещие кандалы для покорителей огня, и Сокка не собирался оказываться в радиусе десяти шагов от них. Это он и сказал, пытаясь оттолкнуть рыбака и прижать руки к безопасному шесту без кандалов. Рыбака вырвало на него в ответ. Возможно, потому что самого этого шторма было достаточно, чтобы заставить любого страдать от морской болезни, но более вероятно, он сделал это назло. В конце концов, он был вредным стариком.  
  
Сокка пытался стряхнуть рвоту как только мог и потом перешел к зловещему шесту, преувеличенно вздыхая и сокрушаясь о своей участи. Сокка знал, что имел склонность к сарказму и преувеличению. Он прежде довольно часто называл какие-то дни худшими в своей жизни, но этот действительно таким и был. Сегодняшний день был попросту самым худшим. Сегодняшний день оказался хуже, чем быть почти заключенным в дженнамит, выслушивая ужасные каламбуры Буми, хуже, чем застрять в чокнутом мире духов, и хуже всех дней, связанных с этим придурком Джетом.  
  
Сегодня он пришел не просто к пониманию того, что деньги Племени Воды будут все более бесполезными с их продвижением вглубь Царства Земли, но и того, что их, наверное, в любом случае не хватит для того, чтобы добраться до Северного Полюса, учитывая текущую скорость и привычку Аанга тратить деньги направо и налево. У них не останется ни гроша, и скоро! Если судить по тому, как Сварливый Старый Приятель встретил Аанга, они не всегда смогут рассчитывать на радушный прием только из-за Аватара. Сокка как хороший мужчина-добытчик решил поработать на самого ворчливого старика в мире, пока Катара и Аанг валялись в беспечном неведении.  
  
Затем ему пришлось провести целый день с самым сварливым стариком, делая намного больше тяжелой работы, чем ему хотелось бы, и получая по голове скользкой рыбиной чаще, чем он считал необходимым. А потом их настигла самая ужасная буря, которую ему доводилось видеть. Весь их улов смыло за борт, а вместе с ним и шансы Сокки на получение денег. А затем и сам Сокка присоединился к рыбе.  
  
Он бы утонул. Он мог умереть. Он почти умер сегодня.  
  
От смерти его спас покоритель огня. Ледяные шары, он был спасен принцем всех покорителей огня. Замороженные шары, его поцеловал покоритель огня. Теперь он знал, как ощущаются губы принца Зуко на его лице. Он никогда не сможет разузнать это обратно. Теперь это в его мозгах.  
  
Покоритель огня оказался вторым человеком, с которым он целовался.  
  
По крайней мере, его первый поцелуй был с Суюки. Ах, Суюки. Почему она не могла оказаться здесь, чтобы спасти его от утопления поцелуем жизни? Но это бы означало, что она застряла на корабле Народа Огня, а такого бы он никогда для нее не пожелал.  
  
И теперь Сокка застрял на корабле Народа Огня, цепляясь за шест с кандалами, покрытый рвотой — даже не своей! Впрочем, если буря вскоре не успокоится, его рвота присоединится к смеси. К счастью, беспощадная качка утихла. У Сокки появился крошечный момент счастья от того, что худшее позади.  
  
— Сейчас вас посетит Принц Зуко, — объявил голос из-за двери.  
  
Проклятье! Худшее было еще впереди!  
  
Зуко ворвался, уловил запах рвоты, искривил лицо в отвращении и быстро вышел. Чуть позже пришла четверка стражников с новой одеждой — в черном цвете Народа Огня, конечно же. Она была чистой, теплой и сухой. Сокка не взял ее из принципа. Он устроил шоу, отказываясь носить грязные вещи Народа Огня. Один из стражников вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что перепачкан во рвоте прямо сейчас, не так ли? — спросил он чересчур ехидным, по мнению Сокки, тоном.  
  
— О нет, это полностью ускользнуло от моего внимания! — сказал Сокка, закатывая глаза.  
  
Стражник уставился на него с открытым ртом, как будто никто прежде не использовал сарказм при нем. Затем это выражение сменилось злобой.  
  
— Надень их, иначе я подожгу твои рвотные обноски — с тобой или без, — прошипел он.  
  
Сокка надел их. Он был саркастичным, а не тупым. Покорители огня были _опасными_ , и он не собирался пойти ко дну, споря из-за одежды, перепачканной во рвоте, сразу после того, как был спасен от утопления. Оно того не стоило.  


***

  
Зуко сел рядом со своим дядей, делая маленькие глотки успокаивающего чая, который ему был даже не нужен. Он был абсолютно спокоен! Может быть, он был слегка возбужден. Наконец-то что-то хорошее вышло из сгустка лавы, называвшегося его жизнью. Буря была ужасной, и повреждения его корабля были серьезными, но из-за нее ему удалось выловить помощника Аватара из океана.  
  
Закон моря утверждал, что любой, кто не сделает всего возможного для спасения путешественников во время шторма, будет жестоко наказан духами. Не то, чтобы Зуко изначально был особенно удачливым, но и давать духам дополнительный повод, чтобы обрушить на него больше неудач, он не собирался.  
  
Зуко был хорошим пловцом. На это потребовалось всего мгновение. Это не было таким уж безрассудным. Дяде не стоило себя так вести. Он все сделал правильно. Этот идиот из Племени Воды был глупым и раздражающим, но это не повод позволять ему утонуть.  
  
Зуко знал, что этот клоун может помочь ему заполучить Аватара. Он был уверен, что Аватар придет на выручку своему другу. Это делало его идеальной приманкой. Он спустился в карцер, чтобы задать несколько вопросов, но был атакован отвратительнейшим запахом. Рвота. Он был очень чувствителен к ней. Одного только запаха было достаточно, чтобы его лапша запросилась наружу. И, хотя он никогда не сдавался без боя, ему пришлось быстро ретироваться.  
  
Дядя предложил дать сменную одежду их «гостям» — как он называл их — и пригласить их в свои покои на чай. По словам дяди, относиться к тем, кого спасли в море, почтительно было общепринятым, иначе грубого хозяина ждало несчастье. Несчастья уже преследовали Зуко, но он почувствовал, что снова напоминать об этом дяде будет бесполезным.  
  
Старик зашел первым, а вслед за ним — угрюмый клоун из Племени Воды и стража. Клоун уставился на Зуко с сильной неприязнью.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на наше судно! Я счастлив видеть, что вы оправились от своего тяжелого испытания. Пожалуйста, садитесь, — начал дядя любезно, указывая на подушки. — Выпейте с нами чаю. Это жасминовая смесь, которая поможет восстановить тело и дух.  
  
Старик с радостью принял приглашение.  
  
Клоун из Племени Воды сел напротив — с фырканьем и все еще недоверчиво сощуренными глазами. Он отказался от чая и зло скрестил руки — прямо-таки эталонный угрюмый подросток. О том, как быть угрюмым подростком, Зуко знал не понаслышке. Теперь, имея возможность рассмотреть его поближе и при хорошем освещении, принц понял, что клоун был старше, чем он изначально предполагал. Вероятно, по возрасту он был ближе к Зуко, чем к Аватару.  
  
— Это мой племянник, Принц Народа Огня Зуко, а я Генерал Айро… — начал представляться дядя.  
  
— Милостивые духи! Дракон Запада! — тревожный вопль сорвался с губ рыбака, а его глаза стали размером с блюдце, и он упал на пол перед дядей. — Пожалуйста, не потрошите меня огненными ножами, и не сжигайте меня живьем на глазах у моей жены, и…  
  
О чем, Кох побери, он говорил? Дядя не делал ничего подобного. Никто не делал ничего подобного.  
  
— Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы лишь хотели узнать, из какого вы порта, чтобы вернуть вас туда, как велит нам закон моря, — прервал его дядя.  
  
Старик в замешательстве уставился на них с открытым ртом и слегка поднял голову:  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, что не хотите изжарить меня своим огнем, а затем попировать моей плотью?  
  
— Нет! — зло настоял Зуко прежде, чем добавить: — Это так отвратительно! Кто вообще такое _делает_? — Он был ошеломлен.  
  
— Мы лишь хотели узнать, из какого вы порта и как связаны с этим молодым человеком, — сказал Айро, сохраняя спокойный и обходительный тон.  
  
Старик развернулся к клоуну перед тем, как снова посмотреть на дядю, в спешке говоря:  
  
— Я его не знаю. Я встретил его только сегодня утром, и он отчаянно нуждался в деньгах. Он умолял меня взять его. Мне нужен был молодой совершеннолетний парень, чтобы…  
  
— Достаточно, спасибо, — сказал дядя твердо, теряя всякое дружелюбие и с ужасом глядя на старика.  
  
Зуко тоже смотрел то на старика, то на юного клоуна с омерзением. Неужели он действительно позволил этому старому мужику… воспользоваться собой? Из-за денег? Зуко обменялся взглядом, полным отвращения, со своим дядей.  
  
— Это совсем не то, чем кажется! Ему нужна была моя помощь с вытягиванием рыболовных сетей. Я помогал ему рыбачить… На рыбацкой лодке… Мы рыбачили… — быстро вставил мальчишка из Племени Воды, ужасно краснея.  
  
Кажется, он понял, как звучали слова старика для Зуко и его дяди. Он очевидно был сконфужен.  
  
— И мы из Рыбацкой деревни, — добавил он быстро и отвернулся.  
  
— Скажите Лейтенанту Джи держать курс на Рыбацкую деревню. Вы двое, отведите старика на верхнюю палубу, — сказал Зуко, поворачиваясь к стражникам. — Вы двое, помогите мне отконвоировать его назад в карцер, — сказал он, указывая на клоуна из Племени Воды.  
  
— Почему нас разделяют? — со злостью спросил парень, когда они пошли вниз по коридору.  
  
— Хочешь позависать вместе со старым извращенцем? — спросил Зуко.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ну, ладно, — сказал Зуко, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Эй, придурок, а меня тоже вернут в Рыбацкую деревню? — спросил клоун.  
  
Зуко был поражен его отношением и тоном. Зуко был принцем! Зуко только что спас этого козла! Эти две вещи давали ему право как минимум получить чуть больше уважения, а не этот нескончаемый парад враждебности.  
  
— Я знаю, что, возможно, хорошие манеры еще не дошли до Южного Полюса… Но я только что спас тебя, меньше 12 часов назад. Может быть, _спасибо_ было бы не лишним.  
  
— Спасибо? — изрек клоун прежде, чем закричать. — Да пошел ты! Я не собираюсь говорить тебе спасибо за то, что ты бросил меня в тюрьму!  
  
Изначально этих двоих отправили в карцер, потому что это единственное свободное помещение на корабле, где они были бы в безопасности во время штормовой качки. Сообщать ему это Зуко, конечно, не собирался. Wani была слишком маленьким судном, чтобы иметь пустующие гостевые покои. Зуко использовал каждый доступный дюйм. Тем не менее, он почувствовал, как волна стыда и злости захлестывает его. Отец дал ему самое старое, самое маленькое и самое ветхое судно во всем флоте, с трудом подходящее для крыс, не говоря уже о принце.  
  
Возможно, состояние Wani означало, что отец верил в то, что он способен выполнить задание с минимальными ресурсами. Конечно, отец не планировал оскорблять или унижать его еще больше. Зуко убеждал себя, что это часть сложной задачи по восстановлению его чести.  
  
— Послушай, деревенщина, спасать тебя вообще-то было не так уж и просто! Я не был обязан нырять, чтобы вытащить тебя. Я бы мог просто позволить тебе утонуть! — огрызнулся он, откидывая ту старую обиду в сторону.  
  
— И почему же ты этого не сделал? Что-то не пойму, что к чему. Особенно с учетом того, что я такой бесполезный деревенщина. Нет смысла рисковать своей жизнью ради моей, — ответил клоун чуть менее враждебно.  
  
Зуко остановился и смерил его взглядом, а затем быстро отвернулся. По правде говоря, он не раздумывал об этом. _«Ты повел себя бездумно»,_ — сказал ему дядя. Все были заняты на палубе, пытаясь обезопасить судно, и Зуко, задыхавшийся от усилий по спасению рулевого, стоял у борта, пытаясь отдышаться. Именно с того места он и увидел, как этот шут ушел под воду. Он был единственным, кто смотрел в ту сторону. Он один был рядом. Ярко-синяя рубашка клоуна тонула.  
  
Зуко схватил веревку, повязал ее вокруг талии и прыгнул, просто потому что он мог спасти кого-то и не сделать это было бы неправильно. Просто смотреть, как кто-то тонет было неправильно.  
  
Он не мог так просто сказать это. Он не мог сказать: «Я поступил так, как было правильно». Голос Азулы почти зазвучал у него голове: _«Это самая глупая причина, которую я только слышала, Зу-Зу. Ты действительно идиот»._ Это заставляло его звучать наивным и слабым, и он прекрасно это знал.  


***

  
— О, понятно. Ты слишком благородный и могущественный, чтобы отвечать мне! — воскликнул Сокка, разозленный.  
  
Злобный придурок смотрел в сторону, игнорируя его, что в общем-то устраивало Сокку. Ему не нужны ответы этого урода. Кого вообще волнуют его мотивы? Уж точно не Сокку!  
  
И все-таки это было странно. Покоритель огня спас его, и Сокка не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Сокка не был тупицей. Он бы точно был мертв, если бы не этот придурок. Сокка был благодарен за каждый глоток воздуха с того момента, как его вытащили из воды, но будь он проклят, если скажет об этом покорителю огня.  
  
— Закон моря. Всем известно, что ты должен помочь судну в беде, иначе духи проклянут тебя, идиот, — сказал злобный придурок резко после долгого молчания.  
  
Это не ввело Сокку в заблуждение. Он не мог ассоциировать покорителей огня хоть с каким-нибудь моральным кодексом. У него наверняка были какие-то коварные скрытые мотивы.  
  
— Не верю. У тебя, должно быть, есть какой-то злобный план. Быть того не может, что ты просто высадишь нас в порту, — сказал Сокка с обвинением в голосе.  
  
— Старика высадим. Он передаст Аватару сообщение от меня, — ответил придурок, когда дверь в карцер открыли.  
  
— Какое сообщение? — спросил Сокка, пока его заталкивали внутрь.  
  
— Что его шут у меня в тюрьме, — ответил придурок, хлопая дверью. — Если Аватар хочет получить тебя назад, ему придется прийти и забрать тебя.  
  
— Эй, я не собираюсь быть приманкой в ловушке для Аанга! — крикнул Сокка в ответ, колотя по двери, но чувствуя себя странно оправданным.  
  
Ага! Вот и он. Коварный скрытый мотив, который искал Сокка. Он знал, что покоритель огня никогда не сделает ничего по доброте душевной. Сокка, впрочем, и не был до конца уверен, что у покорителей огня есть душа. Теперь ему не нужно чувствовать раздражающую благодарность по отношению к этому придурку.  
  
— Выпусти меня, мудак! — кричал он через дыру в двери.  
  
Когда-то это было стеклянным иллюминатором, но он разбился во время шторма. Отражаясь от металла корабля, голос парня звучал очень громко. _Мудак… мудак… мудак…_ — отдавалось эхом ниже по коридору. Придурок развернулся и, громко топая, направился обратно к двери.  
  
— Вау, называя меня мудаком, ты полностью изменил мое мнение! — сказал он, закатив глаза.  
  
Ну что за саркастичный придурок!  
  
Сокка почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Быть саркастичным придурком — его фишка!  
  
Сокка быстро решил побить этого придурка в его собственной игре. Он мог быть более саркастичным, более раздражающим и большим мудаком, чем этот дурацкий покоритель огня. Собираешься использовать меня как приманку и держать в тюрьме? Пожалуйста! Но облегчать задачу злобному придурку он не собирался.  
  
О, нет!  
  
Он собирался стать худшим заключенным в истории. Он заставит этого саркастичного придурка пожалеть, что он вообще его запер!  


***

  
_«Дин-дон, ди-ди-дон, песня бесючая и приставучая! Мне подпевай, не отставай!  
Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла- ла-ла-лааааааааааааааа!»_ — отдавалось громким эхом повсюду вокруг Зуко.  
  
Идиот пел уже часа три. У идиота совсем не было музыкального слуха. Его голос был грубым. Однако мотив был на месте. И от этого было только хуже. Мотив застрял у Зуко в голове. Поначалу Зуко намеревался просто его игнорировать, чтобы показать, что пацану до него не добраться, но дурацкую песню было слышно по всему кораблю. Он собирался заткнуть ублюдка, чтобы никто не сошел с ума.  
  
С терпением, истонченным до предела, он тяжело шел по коридору. Раздражающая песня моментально прервалась в пользу отвратительного притворного кашля. Гребаный ледник, звуки, которые издавал этот болван, были такими ужасными! Это звучало так, как будто он собирался выплюнуть свои легкие. Он определенно знал, как сильно люди ненавидели этот проклятый звук, потому что он издавал его все чаще и чаще.  
  
Зуко ворвался в комнату и был атакован болваном сбоку. Зуко легко его сбросил, и тот неуклюже приземлился на пол. Пацан поднял голову с сощуренными глазами, которые он никак не мог отвести от открытой двери позади Зуко. Конечно, это не было плохо спланированным и организованным побегом? Никто не может быть настолько тупым.  
  
Ну, кроме этого болвана. Он, очевидно, был настолько тупым.  
  
Дурень, кажется, был намерен не дотягивать даже до самых скромных ожиданий Зуко. Он попытался снова, подскакивая и неумело отталкивая покорителя огня с непонятными криками. Зуко ловко перехватил его руку и завернул ее за спину, своей свободной рукой взяв его в удушающий захват. Это было слишком просто.  
  
— Сдаешься? — спросил он.  
  
Болван кивнул. Зуко выпустил его, но сохранил руки в оборонительной позиции. Тупица, спотыкаясь, ретировался.  
  
— Даже не пытайся снова, — предупредил Зуко.  
  
— Что, боишься, что я выиграю? — зло бросил он в ответ.  
  
Зуко откинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся от самой идеи. Да он побьет этого болвана с завязанными глазами и без использования рук. Его смех, кажется, привел тупицу в исступление, и он с яростным воем атаковал снова. Зуко беспечно обернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, и, подставив плечо, уронил болвана на спину.  
  
— Послушай, тебе не победить. Я слишком хорош, — с издевкой сказал Зуко, нависая над ним, к этому моменту почти надеясь, что дурень попытается еще раз.  
  
После всего разочарования и раздражения, которые обрушил на него этот тупица, Зуко испытывал странное удовлетворение каждый раз, когда укладывал его на лопатки. Дурень же пытался пробиться снова и снова.  
  
У Зуко было так мало спаррингов, в которых он чувствовал абсолютную уверенность в своих способностях и победе. Дядя старался держать его на базовых приемах, и, хотя он и выиграл Агни Кай против Джао, поединок был отвратительным. Он помнил тот момент, когда упал, а также страх и панику, захлестнувшие его тогда. Сражаясь с этим недоумком он, наконец, мог отвести душу.  
  
Пацан был безнадежный, необученный и неуклюжий — его было так легко побить. Впрочем, он не задерживался на полу. Зуко не мог не признать, что тот был упертым. Он продолжал попытки — еще 18 перед тем, как сдаться. Зуко прижал его к металлическому полу, одной рукой фиксируя его на месте, а другой удерживая его руку в болевом захвате. Он почувствовал, как боевой дух покидает его противника, когда тот обмяк на полу.  
  
— Я сдаюсь, — донеся до Зуко тихий голос болвана, поверженного и смирившегося.  
  
Он очевидно вымотался от своих несвоевременных, неподготовленных и плохо исполненных атак. Зуко позволил ему подняться, и тот неуклюже доковылял до стены, упав на нее, несчастный и расстроенный. Он не возобновил пение, не бросил ни одного колкого замечания. Он выглядел разбитым и безнадежным.  
  
Зуко почувствовал укол вины, но изо всех сил старался не дать слабину. Этот парень из Племени Воды был примерно одного с ним возраста, но без какой-либо боевой подготовки, насколько мог судить Зуко. Драка не была честной, и Зуко это знал. Он тренировался с самого детства, но этого болвана, кажется, не научили даже основным приемам. Зуко его просто унизил.  
  
_«Нечего его жалеть,_ — раздался в его голове голос, подозрительно напоминавший Азулу, — _это слабо и жалко. Идиот напал на тебя и сам навлек это на себя. Ты бы мог так жестоко наказать его за это»._ Зуко знал, что, возможно, так и стоило сделать. Это было бы ожидаемо. Азула или Джао поступили бы именно так. Он же отказался от идеи причинять боль безоружному и поверженному противнику.  
  
Азула всегда была жестока. Он помнил, каково было сражаться с ней, когда отец поставил их в пару после того, как она опередила его на две ступени в покорении огня. Зуко помнил, как сильно старался, с какой легкостью она одерживала над ним верх, каким нечестным это все казалось и как она наслаждалась, играя с ним… Не то же ли самое он сделал в отношении этого болвана? Ему стало плохо от этой мысли.  
  
Он не хотел становиться похожим на Азулу и поступать так по отношению к другим.  
  
— Эй, … — начал он, пытаясь найти в памяти имя болвана. — Ты ведь Сокка, верно? — спросил он.  
  
Сокка взглянул на него при упоминании своего имени, но не поправил его.  
  
— Сокка, … послушай… — не смог договорить он.  
  
Он точно не собирался извиняться перед назойливым козлом. Но все равно чувствовал себя виновато. Он побил пацана, который даже не мог встать в правильную стойку. Можно с этого и начать.  
  
— Твоя стойка абсолютно ужасна. Хуже нее я ничего не видел, — начал он с энтузиазмом.  
  
Сокка выглядел оскорбленным.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — раздраженно спросил он с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Ты позволяешь противнику слишком легко выбить себя из равновесия. Из-за этого я одерживал верх каждый раз, — объяснил Зуко, поднимая парня на ноги. Сокка уставился на него с величайшим замешательством, ничего не говоря в ответ.  
  
— Ставь ноги вот так, — продемонстрировал Зуко, и Сокка повторил. — Нет. Вот так… Как если бы ты был большим упрямым ослом, — поправил Зуко и, не удержавшись, добавил, — это не должно быть для тебя слишком сложным.  
  
— Ты такой придурок, — сказал Сокка, выходя из стойки.  
  
— Эй, я просто пытаюсь помочь. Это твое представление было просто жалким, — грубо ответил Зуко.  
  
— Может быть, ты победил только потому, что я начинаю заболевать. Если бы я был здоров, ты бы меня так просто не побил, — язвительно сказал Сокка прежде, чем зайтись в притворном кашле. Так же, как он делал целое утро, чтобы вывести всех из себя. Он определенно переигрывал: согнулся пополам и кашлял так сильно, что аж тряслись плечи.  
  
Зуко изогнул бровь:  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я куплюсь на твою «болезнь» после того, как ты целый час пытался сбежать? — спросил он раздраженно. Сокка продолжил драматично кашлять.  
  
— Даже не надейся, — сказал Зуко, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
  
Сокка не прекратил притворяться, и это взбесило Зуко сильнее всего. Он не вчера родился. Все это представление оскорбляло его интеллект.  
  
— Настолько тупым ты меня считаешь? — зло спросил Зуко от двери.  
  
— Очень тупым, — выдохнул Сокка в промежутках между приступами кашля и резко упал на пол.  


***

  
Аанг и Катара искали и тут и там большую часть утра, но не смогли найти ни Сокку, ни следы рыбацкого судна. Вчера они долетели до ока шторма и поднялись в безопасный воздух над ним. Аппа отказался спускаться назад в яростный шторм. Аанг настоял, что ему нужен отдых и что они отправятся в путь с рассветом. Кроме того, возможно, Сокка смог вернуться в гавань. Однако, когда они добрались до порта, там не оказалось ни следа рыбацкого судна. Они поговорили с женой рыбака, выяснили, в каких местах он чаще всего бывает и отправились снова сразу после того, как Аппа немного отдохнул, а шторм утих. Но чем дольше они искали, тем тревожнее становилась Катара. Тем не менее она не собиралась терять надежду.  


***

  
Сокка лежал на мягкой удобной кровати где-то в тепле. На мгновение он не мог понять, где находится. Он почувствовал запах трав и услышал приглушенный разговор неподалеку. Он слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы изучить обстановку. Кажется, он был в комнате побольше, чем его камера. В ней было несколько кроватей, закрепленных болтами вдоль стены. Полки были заставлены банками и припасами. Один человек сидел на дальней кровати, а другой осматривал его руку, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
  
— Что ж, кажется, она заживает хорошо, однако тебе все еще нужны две недели на восстановление. Я порекомендую Принцу Зуко освободить тебя от активных обязанностей.  
  
Мужчина сердито фыркнул и сказал что-то о том, что они бы не попали в шторм вообще, если бы не Зуко.  
  
Доктор отчитал его, сказав, что если бы не Зуко, то раненый мужчина был бы мертв.  
Пострадавший мужчина выразил большое недовольство тем, что его спас Зуко. Сокка никогда раньше не чувствовал такого родства с кем-то из Народа огня, но человек был прав. Быть спасенным Зуко — отстой!  
  
Доктор не согласился и сказал, что потеплел к Злобному Придурку после того, как услышал о том, как тот на самом деле получил свой шрам. С тех пор ему стало немного жаль принца. Это объясняло, почему с ним было так сложно иметь дело большую часть времени. Раненный мужчина не знал, о чем говорил доктор.  
  
— Послушай, ты не можешь никому рассказывать, что услышал это от меня. Генерал Айро сказал, что это должно оставаться секретом…  
  
Сокка должен был пораскинуть мозгами. Конечно, Генерал знал, что после «не говори никому» только очень редкие люди могли сдержать желание тут же это разболтать. Этот доктор выглядел как любитель посплетничать. Он встал, выглянул в коридор, а затем закрыл дверь. Он подошел проверить Сокку, который быстро притворялся спящим.  
  
— В общем, прошлой ночью перед тем, как начался шторм, некоторые из нас были в трюме и жаловались на Принца. А затем Генерал Айро вышел из тени. Ну знаешь, мы думали, что нам конец, но вместо этого Генерал сел с нами и рассказал, почему мы на самом деле на этом ржавом корыте и почему мы ищем этого проклятого Аватара…  
  
Любопытство Сокки совсем разыгралось. Он прислушивался к каждому слову доктора с нарастающим изумлением. Злобный Придурок заступился за каких-то солдат, и потом его отец… Сокка едва сдержал содрогание, когда доктор описывал официальную огненную дуэль дурацких покорителей. Злобного Придурка ввели в заблуждение, и ему пришлось сражаться с собственным отцом… Вся эта огненная драка звучала как жестокий поединок до смерти. Сокка не мог даже представить, как ужасно это было бы. Сокка поневоле почувствовал, как его живот скручивается от отвращения. Что-то, ужасно похоже на сочувствие, зародилось в его груди.  
  
Он всегда думал, что Хозяин Огня Озай был, возможно, самым худшим человеком из когда-либо живших, и это только что подтвердилось. Какой отец поступит так со своим ребенком? Отец Сокки никогда бы…  
  
Что бы его отец сделал в этой ситуации? Он бы точно не стал лежать здесь, притворяясь спящим и испытывая жалость к покорителю огня.  
  
О нет, отец бы лежал здесь, притворяясь спящим, и придумал бы коварный план побега!  


***

  
Когда Катара и Аанг вернулись к портовому причалу, они удивились, обнаружив, что старый рыбак дожидается их. Он призывно помахал им и пересказал сообщение. Катара прокрутила то, что он им сказал, еще раз в своей голове. Рыбак утверждал, что корабль сразу уплыл назад в море, как только высадил его. Они ждали, что Аанг придет и заберет Сокку.  
  
— Послушай, Аанг, я не знаю, стоит ли нам следовать за ними: это может быть ловушкой… — проговорила она медленно.  
  
— Конечно, это ловушка, деточка. Я и сказал, что это ловушка. Так что делайте с этим, что хотите, — перебил рыбак.  
  
И Аанг, и Катара проигнорировали его:  
  
— Но мы ведь не можем оставить Сокку в злодейских огненных лапах Зуко», — быстро добавила Катара.  
  
— Он и не хочет, чтобы твой братец был в его лапах. Он больно раздражающий! — фыркнул рыбак.  
  
— Может быть, нам и не надо выбираться в открытое море, чтобы встретиться с ними. Мы подождем, когда они сойдут на берег. Всем кораблям нужно делать это рано или поздно, — сказал Аанг с надеждой.  
  
— О, можете мне поверить. Им нужно будет сойти на берег рано, а не поздно. Корабль пострадал в шторме, — встрял старый рыбак снова.  
  
— Так, они сходят на берег… пока они заняты ремонтом корабля… мы можем устроить диверсию. Большую диверсию. Тогда мы сможем забрать Сокку, — начала Катара думать вслух. Она осмотрела гавань. Корабль Зуко был слишком большим. Не похоже, что в этой гавани можно было его отремонтировать. — Где ближайший порт, который может отремонтировать корабль такого размера? — с вопросом развернулась она к рыбаку, который все еще подслушивал.  
  
— Это Похуай, — с уверенностью ответил старик.  
  
Аанг и Катара немедленно отправились в Похуай, придумывая идеи для операции «Спасение Сокки». Пока они говорили, Катара заметила, что ее голос становился все более и более сиплым. Она начала кашлять. Ее голова стала тяжелой и туманной. Аанг с нарастающим беспокойством смотрел на нее распахнутыми глазами. Катара изо всех сил пыталась его успокоить, но все ее тело болело и тряслось от озноба.  
  
Она, должно быть, простудилась от таких неустанных поисков во время шторма. Ее решимость найти брата заставила ее игнорировать и дождь, и холод. Аанг мог согреться приемами покорения воздуха, и это, вероятно, и сыграло свою роль, потому что он не выглядел даже слегка заболевающим. Он выглядел юным, потерянным и обеспокоенным.  
  
Аанг быстро приземлился около каких-то древних руин на некотором расстоянии от крепости Похуай. Он помог ей спуститься и сделал все в его силах, чтобы устроить ее поудобнее. Он завернул ее в одеяла и велел Аппе и Момо присматривать за ней.  
  
— Катара, оставайся здесь. Я раздобуду для тебя каких-нибудь лекарств, — сказал он после паузы.  
  
— Будь осторожен! — смогла прохрипеть она перед тем, как болезнь и усталость одержали верх, и она провалилась в сон без сновидений.  


***

  
Зуко ходил по своей комнате, погруженный в размышления. Это не имело смысла. Он думал, что Аватар беспокоился о назойливом болване Сокке. Он думал, что его сестра точно захочет его вернуть, или, возможно, они тоже считали Сокку раздражающим. Возможно, он пел _приставучую песню_ и в их присутствии, так что они были рады от него избавиться.  
  
До Зуко дошли сплетни, что бизон Аватара был замечен в направлении крепости Похуай. Зуко дал рыбаку четкие инструкции и указания, но сейчас, по-видимому, Аватар решил отправиться в Похуай и бросить Сокку. Ему стало немного грустно за Сокку: друг и сестра его просто бросили. Это было жестоко.  
  
Ему было немного жаль Сокку, но это и близко не стояло, как ему было жалко самого себя. Зуко никогда не отдыхал. Целый день _приставучей песни_ , и ради чего? Сокка выздоровел после того, как доктор начал давать ему микстуру из лягушек. Зуко был действительно рад сообщить болвану состав того, что он проглотил. Его переместили назад в карцер, и он продолжал быть надоедливым целый день.  
  
Зуко откладывал ремонт корабля слишком долго. Как только до них дошли вести, что Аватар направляется на Север, он установил курс на Похуай. Он никак не мог решить, что делать с Соккой. Авантюра Зуко не окупилась. Возможно, ему стоило высадить Сокку на берег, когда они прибудут в Похуай, во имя сохранения всеобщего рассудка и прежде, чем его кто-то задушит.  
  
Сокка, однако, казался яростно верным своей сестре и Аватару и защищал их. Он выглядел удивленным, что они не пришли за ним. Это заставило Зуко помедлить. Когда Зуко выразил свое недоумение тем, что Сокку до сих пор не забрали, парень слегка ухмыльнулся, бормоча что-то похожее на «слишком умно для тебя».  
  
Возможно, так и было.  
  
Зуко рассчитывал на то, что чувства возьмут над ними верх, и думал, что они поспешат с безрассудной попыткой спасения. Однако, возможно, это было слишком очевидной ловушкой. Тем не менее любой, кто намеренно врывался на тюремную баржу, чтобы произносить эмоциональные речи о надежде, явно действовал спонтанно, а не логически. Теперь он понял, что недооценил Аватара и девочку из Племени Воды.  
  
Они приближались к крепости Похуай, и это дало Зуко новый ориентир. Когда они причалят, Зуко сможет выбраться Синим Духом. «Мы простоим у берега несколько ночей», — думал он с предвкушением, осторожно доставая маску из тайника. Синий Дух давал ему возможность временно уйти от сгустка лавы, считавшегося его жизнью.  
  
Он начал это, чтобы просто _сбежать_ , но затем Синий Дух доказал свою полезность в сборе информации, и после этого он уже не мог остановиться. Он делал это каждый раз, когда они приставали к берегу. Никто не ненавидел Синего Духа. Никто не высмеивал его. Синий Дух никогда не лишался своей чести и не получал невыполнимого задания для ее восстановления. Синий Дух не был душераздирающе одинок. Зуко любил превращаться в него, пусть и на чуть-чуть.  
  
В дверь постучали, и Зуко быстро запер свой сундук.  
  
— Войдите, — крикнул он.  
  
Дядя заглянул в его комнату с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
  
— Принц Зуко, мы только что получили еще одно важное сообщение от недавно назначенного Адмирала Джао, — сказал он со странной мрачностью.  
  
Злорадные послания Джао стали привычным явлением. Зуко был одним из первых, кому он написал после повышения. Ему всегда нравилось тыкать подобным Зуко в лицо.  
  
Зуко вырвал письмо из рук дяди, разломил печать и начал читать.  


***

  
Сокка с тревогой ждал, когда вся суматоха утихнет. Он был один в карцере, и его старая одежда вернулась к нему после стирки. Он размышлял о том, что одним из лучших качеств его парки были карманы, в которые он запихивал тонкие металлические щипцы из медицинской каюты. Он засунул их в свои ботинки, пока доктор, считавший его спящим, возился с травами.  
  
Этим утром Зуко зашел проверить Сокку и разбудил его. Сокка был чрезвычайно ворчлив по этому поводу. Зуко был еще более ворчлив в ответ. Там был и сарказм. Зуко воспользовался возможностью напомнить Сокке, что он съел внутренности лягушек. Сокка снова был грубым и бесполезным. Зуко объявил его худшим заключенным, что Сокка принял с превеликой гордостью.  
  
Затем Зуко задавал много вопросов и сокрушался себе под нос в бессмысленности того, что Катара и Аанг еще не попытались освободить Сокку. Сокка почувствовал, как что-то теплое разливается по его груди. Его сестра не попала в эту смехотворно очевидную западню, даже наоборот — она взяла на себя параноидальную роль в его отсутствие. Катара была слишком умна для Зуко.  
  
Сокку вернули в карцер, и он выжидал подходящего времени, напевая _приставучую песню_ в открытое окно. Песня скрывала шум от его возни с замком. Он смог погнуть металл так, чтобы он подходил к замочной скважине. Сокке еще не доводилось вскрывать такие замки, и это занимало у него целую вечность. Звуки шагов прерывали его много раз. Сокка прятал свой импровизированный ключ, прижимался ухом к холодной металлической двери и прислушивался. Он подслушал отрывки тревожного разговора проходящий мимо огненных придурков.  
  
Они говорили о том, что Джао поймал Аватара, и обсуждали, что с ними случится теперь. Должны ли они будут остаться с принцем Зуко? Он уже несколько часов не отдавал им приказов. Означало ли это, что они смогут отправиться домой? Принц Зуко мог отправиться домой, только если поймает Аватара сам, и теперь это было попросту невозможно.  
  
— Что будет с певчей птичкой? — спросил один из них, когда они проходили мимо карцера.  
  
Сокка поднял глаза и увидел два лица, смотрящих на него через разбитое окно.  
  
— Ну, Джао потребовал доставить его в крепость завтра, чтобы заключить его в тюрьму вместе с Аватаром. Но если он повторит это раздражающее пение с Джао... — огненный придурок провел пальцем по горлу и издал режущий звук перед тем, как уйти.  
  
Глаза Сокки расширились в ужасе.  
  
Джао поймал Аанга? Как? Его держали в крепости. Что случилось с Катарой? О ней не сказали и слова, так что она должна быть где-то на свободе. Сокка почувствовал крошечное облегчение. По крайней мере, с ней ничего не случилось. Чувство облегчения не длилось долго. Ситуация самого Сокки все еще была очень мрачной.  
  
Зуко ведь не отдаст его так просто Джао?  
  
Джао его убьет! Зуко, хотя и был огненным придурком, был удивительно _не_ смертоносным. Не смертоносным? Неважно. Конечно, он кричал и злился. Конечно, он с топотом носился вокруг, но Сокка быстро вычислил, что Зуко не настолько плох, как кажется. Он совсем не причинил Сокке боли. Ну, он чуть-чуть побил его в первый день, когда Сокка попытался на него напасть, но с тех пор — ничего подобного.  
  
Это, признаться, не было лучшим часом Сокки по части планирования. Честно говоря, он винил во всем жар. Лихорадочному Сокке казалось, что атаковать покорителя огня и бороться с ним было лучшим планом всех времен. Зуко с легкостью одерживал над ним верх. Снова и снова.  
  
Сокка вымотался и отступил к стене, пытаясь собрать все свое мужество и принять ожидаемое жестокое наказание. Он только что атаковал Принца Огненных Придурков и был уверен, что ему выжгут половину лица или сделают что-то сопоставимое по ужасности. Но потом...  
  
Должно быть, Сокка был действительно болен в тот момент. Он, очевидно, был уже в бреду, потому что в его воспоминаниях Зуко помогал ему, оскорбляя его боевые стойки и показывая что-то получше.  
  
Он сосредоточился на замке. Ему нужно было выбраться отсюда. Он был нужен Аангу.  
  
Они пришвартовались уже какое-то время назад. Сокка почувствовал, что двигатели заглушили. До него доносились звуки оживленного порта. Он ждал, когда большая часть экипажа заснет. Он собирался выскользнуть наружу и добраться до крепости.  
  
Он придумает, как спасти своего друга и найти свою сестру. Его голова значительно прояснилась с тех пор, как доктор скормил ему то ужасное варево из лягушек. Сокка с неохотой вынужден был признать, что оно действительно помогло. Сейчас он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Он сможет придумать план получше. В этом он был уверен. Они на него рассчитывали.  
  
Наконец замок щелкнул. Сокка приоткрыл дверь так тихо, как только мог. Он, крадучись, направился вниз по коридору. Продвигался он медленно, но в итоге выбрался на палубу. На посту была пара патрулирующих стражников. Сокка подождал, пока они повернут за угол, затем пригнулся и побежал к трапу. Он приземлился на причал и бросился к ближайшим ящикам. Он спрятался за ними, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
  
Он не мог поверить, что это прошло так легко. Он просто выбрался с корабля без каких-либо проблем. Он начал прокрадываться к городу. Он услышал шаги, направляющиеся к нему — упорядоченные и ритмичные. Это, должно быть, был патруль покорителей огня.  
  
Он нырнул в ближайшую аллею с бешено стучащим сердцем. Шаги затихли, и Сокка собрался высунуть голову из-за угла, когда внезапно его грубо схватили сзади: сильная рука обхватила его за талию, и ладонь зажала ему рот, полностью подавляя его крики.  
  
— Куда-то собрался? — сердитый голос, уже ставший знакомым, прохрипел ему на ухо.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  


***

  
Зуко никогда не узнает, что его на это толкнуло, но он только что спас Сокку, великого идиота: еще чуть-чуть и он выдал бы себя патрулю Джао. Сокка извивался в его руках как огромный разъяренный осьминог.  
  
— Шшш! Еще один патруль идет. Идиот. Они услышат нас, — прошептал Зуко.  
  
Сокка замер. Зуко выпустил его и нырнул в дверной проем, знаками показывая ему сделать то же самое. Идиот нырнул в дверной проем напротив и уставился на него. Они оба вжались в стены, пока патруль проходил мимо. Джао увеличил количество патрулей втрое, и город просто кишел солдатами.  
  
Это должно было быть сложным, даже без довеска проблем от сбежавшего клоуна.  
  
Зуко выбрался с корабля и изучал город. Он считал патрули и просчитывал их маршруты, пытаясь сформировать план по доставке Аватара на свой корабль без обнаружения, когда увидел идиота, бегущего по причалу.  
  
Вид клоуна, сбегающего с его корабля, вывел Зуко из себя. Как он мог надеяться удержать Аватара, если он не смог удержать взаперти даже этого тупицу. Слишком многое выскальзывало из его рук сегодня вечером, и будь он проклят, если хотя бы не сможет удержать этого болвана до завтра.  
  
— Как ты вообще сбежал? — шепотом спросил он.  
  
— Зуко? — прошептал в ответ шокированный Сокка.  
  
— Конечно, идиот. Кто бы еще это мог быть? — Зуко закатил глаза.  
  
— Что это на тебе? — спросил Сокка, осматривая его с головы до ног.  
  
Зуко быстро понял смущение Сокки и внутренне застонал. На этот раз не Сокка был идиотом, а Зуко. Он выдал себя этому тупице.  
  
Дядя был прав. Зуко никогда не продумывал вещи наперед. Он увидел сбегающего Сокку и поступил импульсивно. Теперь Сокка был для него бесполезным. Теперь он не нужен был Зуко даже в качестве пленника. Как он мог быть приманкой для Аватара, если сам Аватар был заключенным Джао?  
  
Зуко действительно мог позволить патрулю Джао схватить его и и счастливо продолжить путь. То, что Сокка сбежал от него, плохо сказалось бы на его репутации и компетентности. «Но это уже проигранная битва», — с горечью подумал Зуко. Зуко уже знал, что думают о нем и его миссии другие капитаны и губернаторы.  
  
— Зачем бы тебе переодеваться в ниндзя посреди ночи? — прошептал Сокка, прерывая ход его мыслей.  
  
— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Зуко и быстро взвесил, что ему делать сейчас. Ему нужно было избавиться от этого идиота. Мог бы он просто убежать от него? Он был намного быстрее Сокки — в этом он был уверен. Сокка уже видел Зуко, что было достаточно плохо само по себе, но, по крайней мере, он еще не догадался, почему Зуко выскользнул с корабля.  
  
— О, я знаю! Ты хочешь выкрасть Аанга у Джао, чтобы поймать его самому! — прошипел Сокка, сощурив глаза.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Эм, нет? — ответил Зуко, пытаясь звучать убедительно и мысленно пиная себя за то, что оказался таким идиотом. Сокка дважды моргнул, совсем не выглядя убежденным.  
  
— Послушай, я не вчера родился. Можешь, по крайней мере, попытаться врать более убедительно? — прошептал он со злостью перед тем, как добавить: — Я с тобой.  
  
— Нет! — прошипел Зуко в ответ.  
  
Звук раздражения сорвался с его губ, и он со злостью сжал кулаки. У него было время только до рассвета, чтобы подняться на холмы, пробраться в крепость Похуай и освободить Аватара. Он должен был избавиться от Сокки. Сейчас.  
  
— Послушай, это пустая трата времени. Ты больше не мой пленник, так что беги отсюда, — Зуко пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
  
Сокка выглядел очень оскорбленным этим предложением:  
  
— Я никуда не побегу. Я иду с тобой спасать своего друга.  
  
— Серьезно, Сокка, это секретная миссия. Ты будешь просто ужасен для этого, — сказал честно Зуко. Разве идиот сам не видел, насколько неуклюжим он был?  
  
— Ну уж нет, не буду, — громко сказал Сокка прежде, чем Зуко поднял палец к губам, напоминая ему о необходимости тишины.  
  
— Ты самый шумный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты будешь бесполезен для меня, — прошептал Зуко в ответ.  
  
Он не пытался его задеть. Это была правда. За все время, что Сокка был у него в заключении, пацан только и делал, что обвинял его в поцелуе, кричал _«Йе-е-еху, внезапная атака»_ или пел _приставучую песню_. Единственное, что он делал тихо — это был без сознания.  
  
— Между патрулями на этой улице пятиминутный перерыв. Затем две группы сходятся. Если ты побежишь к деревьям прямо сейчас, ты успеешь, — прошептал Зуко, указывая на начало леса. Это был самый безопасный маршрут, но он позволит Сокке забрать его.  
  
Зуко сможет найти другой.  
  
Зуко нужно было избавиться от Сокки, но он также не хотел, чтобы его поймали. Сокка видел его и знал, что он собирался сделать. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это чтобы Сокку схватил один из патрулей Джао. Что, если он проболтается патрульным Джао? Зуко был бы так глубоко в дерьме, если бы это произошло...  
  
Сокка посмотрел на деревья, затем сощуренными глазами снова на Зуко:  
  
— Если ты не позволишь мне пойти с тобой, я буду шуметь очень сильно, привлеку внимание всех, уничтожу эту секретную миссию и расскажу всем, что у тебя на уме, — пригрозил он.  
  
Какого Коха?  
  
Этот гребанный ублюдок!  
  
— Отлично! Можешь идти, — прошипел Зуко со злостью, ненавидя свою жизнь, свое везение и Сокку одинаково сильно.  
  
Зуко поправил рюкзак на спине, бросил быстрый взгляд за угол и затем бросился к лесу. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что его раздражающая громкая тень следовала за ним. Зуко пытался придумать решение, двигаясь между деревьев.  
  
Он не мог просто бросить его. Сокку поймают прежде, чем он сделает два шага без присмотра. Зуко не мог стукнуть его по голове и оставить в аллее без сознания. Люди Джао нашли бы его рано или поздно. У Зуко не было времени стукнуть его по голове и оттащить назад в камеру на корабле. Ему ни за что не затащить идиота в карцер тихо.  
  
Позволить ему присоединиться, возможно, было лучшим решением.  


***

  
Сокка следовал за спиной Принца, излучавшей негодование, всю дорогу вверх по холму. Было невероятно, как кто-то мог уноситься от него, не издавая ни звука. Зуко был удивительно хорошим ниндзя. Сокка пытался копировать его движения и ступать туда же, куда он, но был менее опытным во всем этом.  
  
Зуко разворачивался и подносил палец к губам синей маски, что была на нем, каждый раз, когда Сокка задевал ветку или делал шумный шаг. И происходило это часто. Сокка был уверен, что он был просто в ярости за этой маской.  
  
Они забрались на хребет, и Сокка впервые увидел крепость Похуай. У него захватило дыхание. Это было внушительное, грозное сооружение, возвышающееся над ландшафтом. Сокка почувствовал, как глубоко внутри у него поселился ужас.  
  
Как им вытащить Аанга оттуда?!  
  
В очередной раз Зуко призвал его жестами к молчанию, и они нырнули за хребет. Зуко сел, прислонившись спиной к камню и сдвинул маску, чтобы потереть лицо. Он взглянул на небо и нервно вздохнул, словно сомневаясь в мудрости своих действий. Он выглядел юным в свете луны. Сокка задумался о том, сколько ему лет. Со шрамом он выглядел старше, но, возможно, он был ровесником Сокки.  
  
То, что делал Зуко, было довольно сомнительным даже по меркам Народа Огня. Сокка знал, что у него будут большие проблемы, если его поймают. Это сочтут предательством. И после того, что его отец сделал с Зуко только за то, что тот сказал что-то не в свою очередь, Сокка не хотел и представлять, что его ждет за прямую измену.  
  
То, что делал Зуко, было сумасшествием, было таким большим риском, но Сокка все таки думал, что понимает. Аанг нужен был Зуко на свободе, чтобы у него был шанс вернуться домой, и, если для этого ему нужно было пробраться в одну из крепостей его собственного народа, то так тому и быть. За это Сокка вынужден быть отдать ему должное.  
  
— Получается, Аанг где-то внутри? — прошептал Сокка. Зуко кивнул.  
  
— Так как мы собираемся вытащить Аанга из рук Кошмарных Бакенбардов? — тихо спросил Сокка.  
  
Они были слишком далеко, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что кто-то мог их услышать, но Сокка все еще был достаточно параноидально настроен относительно возможной поимки. Зуко ухмыльнулся, когда Сокка назвал Джао Кошмарными Бакенбардами, но быстро взял себя в руки, и его лицо снова стало серьезными.  
  
— _Мы_ ничего не делаем. _Я_ проберусь туда один и вытащу его, — прошептал он.  
  
— Эй, я пришел помочь! — настаивал Сокка.  
  
— Нет. Ты пришел, потому что угрожал сдать всю эту секретную операцию солдатам Джао, — раздраженно огрызнулся Зуко.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Сокка мог понять, почему Зуко был взбешен этим. Дерьмовый ход с его стороны. Сокке просто повезло, что Зуко был совсем не из тех, кто любил убивать. Ему даже в голову не пришел самый простой способ заставить Сокку замолчать, а если и пришел, то он от него отказался. В Зуко, кажется, просто не было ни капли от хладнокровного убийцы. Сокка уже это и предполагал, иначе бы никогда не попытался угрожать ему таким образом. Тем не менее Сокка чувствовал себя придурком из-за того, что использовал это против него.  
  
— Послушай, мне жаль. Я правда поступил дерьмово, — прошептал Сокка тоном, который успокоил бы даже самых сварливых пингвинов. Зуко обернулся к нему лицом с шокированным видом. — Короче, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что твоя секретная миссия в безопасности со мной, вот. Даже если меня поймают, я не собираюсь тебя сдавать.  
  
Зуко сделал очень скептическое лицо:  
  
— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — спросил он медленно, звуча невероятно озадаченным.  
  
— Я думаю, что нам следует заключить перемирие и стать настоящей командой. Я здесь. Ты здесь. Аанг там, — сказал Сокка указывая за хребет. — Если мы будем работать сообща, у нас намного больше шансов его вытащить.  
  
Зуко не казался убежденным.  
  
— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я буду бесполезными и шумным… И ты прав. Но, может быть, мы можем использовать это в нашу пользу. Я устрою много шума для отвода глаз здесь, и тебе будет проще пробраться внутрь и достать Аанга, — объяснил Сокка.  
  
Это не было особенно подробным планом, но это было лучшим, что он смог придумать за такое короткое время.  
  
— Зачем бы тебе вообще помогать мне? — спросил Зуко. — Ты меня ненавидишь.  
  
— Нет, я тебя не ненавижу, — сказал Сокка быстро, удивленный тем, что это была чистая правда.  
  
Зуко тоже выглядел удивленным. Его хмурое выражение исчезло, и вместо него появилось трагическое ошеломление, как если бы он не мог понять, почему кто-то его не ненавидел.  
  
Сокка не мог ненавидеть Зуко. Сокка ему не верил, это да. Сокка не знал, где границы его терпения. Но если Сокке предстоит выбирать между Зуко и Джао, Зуко определенно был меньшим из двух зол.  
  
В этом и заключалась суть проблемы. Прямо сейчас большее зло держало Аанга в своих лапах. И, хотя Сокка внутренне содрогался от самой идеи сотрудничества с покорителем огня, он знал, что самому ему ни за что не вытащить Аанга из этой крепости. Зуко был здесь с ним, у него были крышесносные навыки ниндзя, и он был готов рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы вытащить Аанга.  
  
— Враг моего врага — мой друг, — сказал Сокка, и Зуко кивнул в ответ. — Мы оба ненавидим ублюдка с кошмарными бакенбардами, и Аанг сейчас у него. Прямо сейчас у нас есть общая цель. Тебе не нужно делать это в одиночку.  
  
Зуко задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Как только Аанг окажется снаружи, у нас не будет общей цели. Моя судьба — поймать его, — сказал Зуко неуверенно.  
  
— Как только Аанг окажется в безопасности вне крепости, наши пути разойдутся. Ты снова сможешь попытаться поймать его, а мы снова сможем попытаться убежать от тебя, — констатировал Сокка.  
  
Он знал, что Зуко попытается сцапать Аанга, а Зуко знал, что Сокка попытается его остановить. Даже если у Зуко получится сбежать с Аангом, ему все еще нужно будет пробраться с ним на корабль, чтобы вернуться в Страну Огня. А как сбежать с этого корабля, Сокка отлично знал.  
  
— Мы работаем вместе до тех пор, пока Аанг не окажется за этим хребтом. Тогда все договоренности остаются позади, — сказал Сокка, протягивая руку. Зуко с любопытством смотрел на его руку какое-то время. Сокка помахал ему нетерпеливо. — Так что, мы договорились или нет?  
  
— Договорились, — ответил Зуко, решительно пожимая руку Сокки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добро пожаловать в клуб, в котором мы боготворим emletish!
> 
> Спасибо Ttruth с фикбука, которая бетит эту историю. Без нее перевод занимал бы намного больше времени и сил.
> 
> PS: Если кому-то интересно читать и перевод заметок автора, то на фикбуке я выкладываю главы вместе с ними.


	2. Синий Дух

Зуко открыл рюкзак, который он принес с собой, доставая кое-какие вещи.  
  
Сокка присвистнул с одобрением:  
  
— Кто-то подготовился.  
  
— Ну да, я не знал, чего ожидать, так что я положил все, что легко унести с собой и могло пригодиться.  
  
— Умно.  
  
Зуко почувствовал, как против его воли уголок губ слегка поднимается вверх в улыбке и теплота расцветает в его груди. Это было самое приятное, что ему говорили за такое долгое время… И не было ли это попросту трагичным?  
  
Агни, его жизнь была удручающей.  
  
— А это что такое? — спросил Сокка, поднимая контейнеры.  
  
— Это взрывчатка. Я собирался использовать ее, если мне понадобится организовать диверсию.  
  
— Звучит как работа для Сокки.  
  
— Нам нужно придумать, как поджечь их без покорения огня, — сказал Зуко.  
  
Сокка кивнул, затем бросил взгляд на вещи, которые лежали вокруг него:  
  
— У меня есть идея...  
  
Зуко с неохотой пришлось признать, что идея была не так уж и плоха. Парень умел мыслить стратегически (даже при том, что настаивал на использовании дурацких кодовых имен). Зуко поклялся никогда не откликаться на Красного Крольгуру.  
  
Они наметили маршрут по карте, которую Зуко принес с собой. Сокка будет ходить кругами вокруг крепости и с периодичностью устраивать взрывы, чтобы привлечь внимание. Они обговорили, как Сокке избежать лучников Ю Янь. Они были менее точны ночью и при стрельбе сквозь ветки деревьев, что Сокка собирался использовать по полной. Он, впрочем, отказался сменить голубую одежду Племени Воды и указал на то, что хочет, чтобы его _заметили_ из крепости. Зуко указал на то, что это намного опаснее, но Сокка ответил, что если они будут смотреть на него, то Зуко будет проще и безопаснее внутри.  
  
_«Так вот каково иметь кого-то, кто прикрывает твою спину»_ , — подумал Зуко.  
  
И вот снова: улыбка заиграла на его губах. Он посыпал пеплом эту тоскливую мысль. Сокка не был его другом на самом деле. Лишь «врагом его врага». Они работали вместе только временно. Будет глупо со стороны Зуко привыкать к этому. Ему всегда приходилось страдать и сражаться в одиночестве, и это сделало его сильным.  
  
Тем не менее он не мог отделаться от теплого чувства, разливающегося по телу, когда Сокка — этот глупый увалень — сказал:  
  
— Удачи, Красный Крольгуру. Синий Пингвин даст тебе пять минут до начала Операции Ба-Бах.  


***

  
Зуко плавно и бесшумно пробирался сквозь лес обратно к дороге. Он объяснил Сокке, что Джао заказывал товары в большом количестве для завтрашнего парада, который тот устраивал. Джао собирался растянуть Аанга на веревках и провезти его через весь город. Он пригласил Зуко посмотреть на это с «почетного места», в основном чтобы позлорадствовать и утереть принцу нос. Джао был еще большим подонком, чем Сокка предполагал. Кажется, он думал, что ему сойдет с рук отношение к Зуко как к грязи.  
  
Возможно, Джао и сошло бы.  
  
Сокка наблюдал, как Зуко запрыгнул в повозку, приземляясь так мягко, что возница, кажется, не заметил. Сокка, слегка впечатленный его навыками, был вынужден признать, что козел очень ловок. Им, вероятно, повезло, что они сражались с Зуко только в открытую, так что он не мог воспользоваться своим обширным набором подлых приемчиков.  
  
Сокка повесил рюкзак на плечо, добрался до западной части крепости и принялся устанавливать взрывчатку. Он проделал небольшое отверстие в коробке с черным порошком и провел им тонкую линию от взрывчатки, чтобы высечь искру с безопасного расстояния. Как только порошок занялся, яркая маленькая искорка устремилась к месту, где Сокка заложил взрывчатку.  
  
Сокка припустился бегом, время от времени выставляя себя напоказ. Было важно, чтобы увидели голубую одежду Племени Воды. Они подумают, что он пришел с моря и отправят больше солдат в том направлении. Также было важно, чтобы в крепости считали, что он был не один.  
  
За спиной прогремела серия взрывов. Со стороны крепости донеслась громкая какофония звуков. Звон колоколов, и свист, и сигналы тревоги разносились эхом в воздухе. Большая группа солдат побежала туда, где произошел первый взрыв, разбегаясь при входе в лес.  
  
_Сработало._  
  
Сокка подбежал к следующей закладке, а затем поджег порошок. Он замкнул цепь, выманивая еще больше солдат наружу перед тем, как вернуться к месту встречи. Неожиданно из крепости послышался гулкий звук горна. Солдаты быстро развернулись и возвратились в крепость — массивные двери захлопнулись за ними. Внутри было шумно и светло от огненных вспышек.  
  
О, нет! Это было очень плохо.  
  
С выпрыгивающим из груди сердцем Сокка ждал целую вечность, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Затем так же резко, как и началось, весь шум и суматоха прекратились. Массивные ворота со стоном медленно открылись.  
  
Сокка увидел, как Зуко спиной вперед выходит из просвета с Аангом перед ним. Казалось, что Зуко удерживает Аанга, но луч света, проникающий через открытые двери, отразился от чего-то металлического в руках принца. С беспокойством Сокка понял, что Зуко держал мечи у Аанга под горлом. Скользкий двуличный ублюдок!  
  
Они отступали по дороге. Джао следил за ними из-за дверей с явной ненавистью на лице. Но он ничего не предпринимал. Он не пытался отправить солдат вслед за ними, пока те медленно ретировались. Теперь, когда все наблюдали за ними, скрыться было бы сложно.  
  
Они прошли мимо его укрытия. Аанг широко улыбался даже несмотря на мечи, приставленные к его горлу, и это было самым сумасшедшим во всей ситуации. Аанг совсем не выглядел напуганным. Знал ли он, что это был Зуко? Он согласился на представление с лезвием у горла?  
  
Что тут творится?  
  
— Пс, Аанг, что происходит? — прошептал Сокка из-за деревьев.  
  
Аанг и синяя маска повернулись к нему лицом. Сокка был уверен, что если бы синяя маска могла двигаться, она бы закатила глаза, но губы Аанга растянулись в широчайшей улыбке.  
  
— Сокка! — счастливо воскликнул он в тот самый момент, когда парень услышал звук стрел, разрезающих неподвижный и тихий воздух — его ни с чем не спутать.  
  
— На землю! — выкрикнул он, но уже было слишком поздно.  
  
Зуко со стоном упал на землю. Стрелы опасным острым дождем усыпали землю вокруг Сокки. Он услышал, как отряд солдат несется к ним из крепости. Вот дерьмо!  
  
— Аанг, пылевое облако! — скомандовал Сокка, и мальчик подчинился. Это даст им немного времени, чтобы спрятаться.  
  
  
— Сокка, это Зуко, — сказал Аанг, в ужасе уставившись на парня из Народа Огня, неуклюже лежащего на земле с расколовшейся маской, съехавшей набок. Кровь сочилась из его левого плеча, откуда торчала стрела.  
  
Сокка наклонился, чтобы осмотреть его. Он был без сознания, но живой. Сокка попытался поднять его, но он был слишком тяжелый. Им нужно было двигаться быстро. Быстро сбежать теперь, когда Зуко не мог двигаться, будет сложно.  
  
_«Ну и что?_ — прошептал слабый злой голосок в голове Сокки. — _Он из Страны Огня. Почему тебя должно волновать, что с ним случится? Ты мог бы просто оставить его здесь. Они убьют его, и тогда у тебя будет на одну проблему меньше»_.  
  
Сокка выкинул эту мрачную мысль. Он никогда бы так не поступил.  
  
— Эй, Аанг, помоги-ка мне. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда!  
  
Аанг подбежал и взял Зуко с другой стороны:  
  
— Держись! — сказал он и с помощью покорения воздуха отправил их в полет.  
  
Они оказались так высоко, что Сокка видел море, огни порта и окружающие их горы. Аанг достал из рукава свисток для бизона и дунул в него что есть силы. В этот момент концентрация Аанга сместилась с Сокки и Зуко, и они начали падать. То, что последовало за этим, было самыми страшными пятью секундами в жизни Сокки.  
  
Он летел к земле так быстро. Сокка выпустил из рук и Аанга, и Зуко. Он вцепился в рюкзак, хотя в том не было ничего, что могло бы ему хоть как-то помочь. Он кричал — громко и испуганно — но ветер проглотил его вопли. Верхушки деревьев стремительно приближались к нему.  
  
— Сокка, ты готов? — позвал Аанг откуда-то слева от него.  
  
Прежде чем у Сокки появился шанс сказать _НЕТ_ , под ним возникла воздушная подушка и отправила его высоко в небо снова. Аанг «подкинул» их своим покорением еще два раза. Сокка услышал рев Аппы вдалеке, и в следующий раз его падение завершилось в безопасном седле бизона. Зуко громко приземлился рядом с ним. Аанг мягко опустился на голову Аппы.  
  
— Вау, это было вполне себе весело! — радостно заметил Аанг.  
  
Ох уж эти покорители воздуха!  


***

  
Аанг больше не понимал, что происходит, но по крайней мере он выбрался из крепости Похуай. Это, определенно, было плюсом. Аанг всегда верил в то, что у любой ситуации была положительная сторона. Катара была больна, Зуко был в седле Аппы, а Сокка сошел с ума. Но Аанг больше не был закован в цепи, и Джао больше не глумился над ним. Это было хорошо.  
  
Кроме того, Сокка снова был с ними. Это тоже было хорошо.  
  
Также у него в кармане все еще была частично замороженная лягушка для Катары. Это было удивительно хорошо.  
  
Сокка спросил его, что произошло. Аанг быстро объяснил, как они решили попытаться перехватить корабль в порту рядом с крепостью Похуай, но Катара тяжело заболела. Он рассказал Сокке о безумной травнице и о том, как искал замерзших лягушек до того, как ниндзя-лучники вышли на сцену.  
  
— Это лучники Ю Янь. Зуко рассказал мне о них, — ответил Сокка.  
  
— Эмммм… да… Кстати, об этом... — начал Аанг, выразительно переводя взгляд с Сокки на Зуко. — Не хочешь объяснить… это? — мальчик указал туда, где лежал Зуко.  
  
— Я объясню, но давай сначала доберемся до Катары и уберемся подальше от крепости Похуай.  
  
Аанг согласно кивнул. Кажется, это отличная идея.  


***

  
День Катары начался из рук вон плохо. Она проснулась с отвратительной лягушкой во рту. Она была озадачена, устала и все еще пыталась избавиться от болезни. Аанг при помощи покорения воздуха закинул ее в седло, и она приземлилась на Сокку и Зуко.  
  
Она заверещала и сообщила двум мальчикам, что Принц Зуко из ужасного Народа Огня — тот самый парень, что преследовал их по всему миру и привязал ее к дереву — тоже был в седле с ними. Ни Аанга, ни Сокку это, кажется, не волновало.  
  
Сокка обнял ее, а она была так счастлива воссоединиться с ним. Она так волновалась о том, как они будут вызволять его из злобных лап Зуко. Но ее брат пошел дальше и притащил злобные лапы Зуко к ним. Он притащил эти злобные лапы прямо в это седло!  
  
Это седло должно было быть зоной, свободной от злобных лап.  
  
— Катара, можешь посмотреть, в порядке ли он? — спросил Сокка, кивая в сторону Зуко, словно это была абсолютно нормальная просьба.  
  
Она с недоумением посмотрела на Сокку прежде, чем подобраться к другому парню. Он все еще был без сознания. Это было совсем не хорошо. Он сильно ударился головой, и это было совсем-совсем не хорошо. Кроме того, стрела торчала из его левого плеча, и это уже было действительно плохо.  
  
— Он не в порядке, — сказала она прямо.  
  
— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Сокка. Ее брат, кажется, действительно беспокоился.  
  
Что с ним случилось за те несколько дней, что она его не видела?  
  
Катара уже предполагала, что эта история ей совсем не понравится, но она пыталась больше доверять своему брату — особенно после случая с Джетом. В тот раз инстинкты Сокки не ошиблись. У него были причины не верить Джету, но она не послушала его.  
  
Вот и сейчас ей нужно было поверить, что у Сокки были весомые причины притащить сюда раненого Зуко.  
  
— Я могу попробовать, — сказала она Сокке, пытаясь звучать ободряюще.  


***

  
— В общем, я просто хочу напомнить вам двоим, что я вызвался добровольно работать на того вредного старого рыбака, потому что у нас заканчивались деньги, — начал Сокка, как только они разбили лагерь и уселись вокруг костра.  
  
Зуко все еще не приходил в себя. Катара прошлась по вещам из его мешка и нашла кое-что для оказания первой помощи, а также веревку отличного качества. Она усадила его спиной к дереву чуть в отдалении и аккуратно привязала его к стволу, пытаясь не задевать его плечо в процессе. Аанг считал это перебором. Сокка был необычайно горд паранойей Катары, но его сестра лишь пробормотала что-то напоминающее «посмотрим, как тебе это понравится».  
  
Они окружили Зуко, приводящего в замешательство своим видом — привязанный к дереву и все еще с торчащей из него стрелой.  
  
_«Кто-то должен с этим что-то сделать»,_ — думал Сокка. Выглядело странно, но, по крайней мере, больше не кровоточило.  
  
Катара оставила стрелу внутри. Она считала, что стрела и была тем, что сдерживало кровь. Она взглянула на Сокку:  
  
— Как его вообще подстрелили?  
  
Сокка внутренне простонал. Он знал, что подзывать Аанга там, у крепости, было глупейшей ошибкой. Он мог проследовать за ними через лес и привлечь внимание Аанга потом, когда бы до них не могли долететь стрелы, но нет, ему нужно было открыть свой большой дурацкий рот.  
  
Сокка не мог не чувствовать крошечный укол вины за произошедшее.  
  
Возможно, чувство вины заставило Сокку притащить покорителя огня с собой. А, возможно, то, что он спас Сокке жизнь во время шторма. И, как бы сильно этот факт ни раздражал, Сокка не мог сбежать от него: он знал, что должен Зуко.  
  
Оставить парня там, чтобы его поймали и убили, было попросту _неправильно_.  
  
Кроме того, его инстинкты говорили ему, что взять Зуко с собой было лучшим решением.  
  
Сокка сел у костра и начал рассказывать свою часть истории. Он рассказал Аангу и Катаре, как выпал за борт во время бури и как его втащили на корабль Народа Огня. Он попытался объяснить, как очнулся от поцелуя Зуко.  
  
В этом месте от истории отвлеклись, потому что эта часть вызвала настоящую суматоху: Аанг слышал о поцелуе жизни и пытался рассказать о нем так, чтобы это звучало нормально и совсем не извращенно.  
  
Аанг всегда это делал: пытался быть разумным и увидеть ситуацию с обеих сторон. Он всегда пробовал избегать оскорбление Народа Огня, просто потому что у него был друг-покоритель огня сотню лет назад. Это было отстойно. Дурацкий Кузон, делавший Аанга таким вот терпимым к Народу Огня и вот это вот все.  
  
Аанг сказал, что это совершенно нормальное явление в Стране Огня. Кузон из прошлого знал, как это делается. Катара спросила, доводилось ли Кузону использовать прием на Аанге — мальчик залился алым румянцем и не ответил. Он быстро промямлил оставшуюся часть объяснения, отмечая, что Страна Огня расположена на тропическом архипелаге и куча людей ходит купаться или плавать, а некоторые из них попадают в неприятности — особенно если пытаются прокатиться верхом на гигантской кольмаро-акуле.  
  
Там не было ни покорителей воздуха, ни покорителей воды. Народу Огня как-то нужно было наполнить воздухом легкие утопающих. Всегда был небольшой промежуток времени, чтобы «вернуть кого-то к жизни». Из-за этого прием и называется поцелуем жизни: можно привести утопающего в сознание и помочь ему выжить.  
  
Катара была вне себя от мысли, что Сокка мог утонуть. Сокка попытался преуменьшить опасность, потому что не хотел волновать ее. Ему также хотелось казаться мужественными и беззаботным по поводу смерти, которая была так близка. Он упомянул, сколько воды вышло из его легких, и ее просто сорвало с катушек! Она устроила маленькую истерику и настояла на обследовании Сокки перед тем, как позволить ему продолжить рассказ.  
  
Он рассказал им все, что смог вспомнить, но время болезни было немного туманным. Он пересказал корабельные сплетни о том, как Зуко получил свой шрам. Катара и Аанг то и дело бросали взгляды на шрам покорителя огня, пока Сокка рассказывал эту часть.  
  
— Это ужасно, — сказала Катара тихо.  
  
Сокка не знал, что ответить. Это было ужасно, но это не делало Зуко меньшим придурком.  
  
Затем он дошел до пересказа событий в крепости Похуай, Аанг вмешался со своей версией событий. И вот рассказ подошел к концу.  
  
— Хорошо, что, по-твоему, мы должны с ним сделать теперь? — спросил Аанг, как только Сокка закончил.  
  
Сокка не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
  
— Думаю, мы должны доставить его к настоящему целителю, — вставила Катара, бросая взгляд через плечо и с беспокойством хмуря брови. — Он плохо выглядит. Он должен был уже проснуться к этому времени.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — ответил Сокка. — Мы понятия не имеем, где находится ближайший целитель, у нас нет денег на него, и, если Аанг решит разыграть «карту Аватара», чтобы его вылечили, к нам будет много странных вопросов и нежелательного внимания в месте, кишащем покорителями огня.  
  
— У меня есть идея! — радостно воскликнул Аанг. — Может быть, Зуко изменит свое мнение о моей поимке. Сокка, я имею в виду, что он не кажется таким уж плохим...  
  
— Я не это имел в виду! — перебил Сокка.  
  
— … возможно, если я перенесу его в уединенную часть леса, дождусь, когда он проснется, и поговорю с ним о дружбе, он захочет стать моим другом и прекратит преследовать нас, — закончил Аанг с энтузиазмом.  
  
Сокка переглянулся со своей сестрой. Они синхронно повернулись лицом к Аангу и моргнули дважды.  
  
— Нет, Аанг. Мы не будем этого делать, — сказала Катара мягко.  
  
— Аанг, это самая странная вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил, — прямо сказал Сокка.  
  
— Хорошо, а какие идеи есть у тебя, Сокка? Это ты притащил его, — с раздражением ответил Аанг, немного обиженный тем, что его «прекрасную идею» похоронили так основательно.  
  
Но в ту же самую секунду они услышали стон, доносящийся с другой стороны поляны.  


***

  
Катара поспешила к дереву, и остальные последовали за ней. Зуко громко стонал и щурился в огромном замешательстве.  
  
— Что за... — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ребята, он приходит в себя, — позвала она через плечо и развернулась к Зуко. — Эй, все в порядке, — сказала она успокаивающе. — Не сопротивляйся, ладно? Ты сделаешь себе только хуже.  
  
Зуко уставился на нее с открытым ртом и затем опустил глаза на веревки, которыми она привязала его. Он начал бороться с новой силой, а затем ахнул от боли, пошевелив плечом.  
  
— Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала, — отчитала его Катара.  
  
— Вы взяли меня в плен? — прохрипел Зуко, оценив ситуацию.  
Он уставился на стрелу, торчащую из его плеча, словно только осознавая, что она была тут, а затем снова на Катару:  
  
— Вы подстрелили меня! — обвинил он.  
  
— Мы не стреляли в тебя, идиот. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
  
— Помочь мне? О, да, я так и понял по веревкам. Отличная помощь, деревенщина.  
  
Катара заметила дым, поднимающийся от пут на его запястьях, и поняла, что он пытается прожечь их:  
  
— Даже не пытайся, — сказала девушка, обливая его водой и быстро пропитывая ею веревку.  
  
Если она будет держать веревки мокрыми, он не сможет их прожечь. Зуко повалился на дерево, как будто это усилие вытянуло из него последние силы.  
  
— Так-то. Сколько пальцев я показываю? — спросила она односложно.  
  
— Четыре.  
  
Она показывала два.  
  
Ой-ой!  
  
Вероятно, у него было небольшое сотрясение. Она знала, что лед мог бы помочь. Она держала лед у его ушиба, пока они были на Аппе, но, очевидно, недостаточно долго. Она собрала ледяную перчатку вокруг своей ладони и попыталась приложить ее к месту, где появлялся синяк у его глаза со шрамом. Он отчаянно рванул от нее, широко раскрыв глаза, прежде чем издать мучительный звук от удвоившейся боли, вызванной внезапным движением.  
  
Катара подумала о том, каково было бы ей, окажись она на месте Зуко. Если бы она только пришла в себя с сотрясением и ужасной раной, из которой торчала стрела, связанная и окруженная потенциальными врагами, она бы тоже была мрачной и сопротивлялась…  
  
Она боялась — осознала она со спешкой. И он испугался ее, когда она протянула руку к его шраму. Ничего удивительно с учетом того, как он его получил. Вероятно, ему не нравилось, когда люди дотрагивались до него.  
  
— Послушай, я не собираюсь вредить тебе, — сказала она как можно мягче.  
  
Он выглядел очень скептически, когда она сказала это, и недоверчиво фыркнул в ответ.  
  
Неудачное начало. Возможно, Катара, привязав его так тщательно, могла поспособствовать общему чувству недоверия, витающему в воздухе.  
  
— Ты очень сильно ударился головой, — объяснила она. — Я думаю, что у тебя сотрясение. Я собираюсь приложить немного льда, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Вот и все.  
  
Он продолжил отстраняться от нее настолько сильно, насколько позволяли веревки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе! — поторопила она, немного рассердившись.  
  
Может быть, «пожалуйста» сыграло свою роль, а, может быть, просто то, что она объяснила ему, почему дотронулась до его лица, но Зуко перестал уворачиваться и слегка кивнул, прежде чем наклонить голову. Она приложила ледяную перчатку к его глазу там, где был синяк. Его лоб был очень горячим — как если бы у него был жар — но, возможно, все покорители огня были такими горячими на ощупь. Он блаженно вздохнул и прижался к ее покрытой льдом руке. Она заметила, как его здоровый глаз закрывается и он бормочет что-то похожее на «как же хорошо» так тихо, что она едва смогла расслышать.  
  
Если бы она не услышала это собственными ушами, она бы никогда не поверила, что Зуко может быть таким уязвимым. Когда бы они не говорили в прошлом, он либо был резким или язвительным, либо кружил вокруг нее, тряся ожерельем ее матери, пока она была привязана к дереву. Она грустно улыбнулась: она, конечно, получила свой реванш, но прямо сейчас было сложно этому радоваться. Зуко, должно быть, совсем выбило из колеи, раз он настолько потерял бдительность.  
  
— Рада, что помогает, — тихо произнесла Катара.  
  
Его здоровый глаз распахнулся. Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением, словно успев забыть, что она была рядом. Потом он залился румянцем: красный так сильно выделялся на фоне его бледной кожи.  
  
Сокка многозначительно покашлял у нее за спиной и жестами подозвал ее сесть рядом с собой. Он покопался в рюкзаке и достал из него очень подробную карту. Аанг сидел рядом с ним и делал вид, что изучает бумагу.  
  
— В общем, у меня есть идея, — начал Сокка, когда она к ним присоединилась.  
Он указал на блокпост Народа Огня, находящийся в нескольких долинах от них. — Мы доставим его к этому блокпосту. Он сможет отправить сообщение кому-то с корабля, чтобы его забрали оттуда. Мы высадим его и сбежим раньше, чем Народ Огня узнает, что мы там вообще были. Даже если он совсем потеряет рассудок и решит преследовать нас, он сейчас не в состоянии. — Они взглянули на Зуко, который очевидно подслушивал, находясь всего в несколько шагах от них. — Он не сможет уйти далеко, — пришел к выводу Сокка.  
  
— Вы не можете _так просто_ оставить меня там, — вмешался Зуко со своего места у дерева.  
  
— Это еще почему? — спросил Сокка.  
  
— Из меня торчит стрела лучников Ю Янь. На мне костюм Синего Духа. _Они все поймут_ , — прошептал он с нотками паники в голосе. — Они поймут, что это я освободил Аанга прошлой ночью. Так что можете убить меня хоть сейчас, если вы собираетесь сделать это, — закончил он драматически с горящими от жара глазами.  
  
Возможно, именно жар делал его намного более честным и неосторожным.  
  
— Никто не будет никого убивать, — только и сказал Аанг.  
  
— Всего один удар, — уговаривал Зуко. — Это намного быстрее, чем то, что сделает со мной отец.  
  
Катара и Сокка переглянулись. Возможно, это было правдой, учитывая, что его отец сделал с ним за то, что тот высказался не в свою очередь.  
  
— Никто не будет этого делать, — настоял Аанг.  
  
— Тогда высоко взлетите на бизоне и выкиньте меня из седла. Это тоже сработает, — предложил Зуко.  
  
— Нет! — крикнул Аанг.  
  
— Сокка, у твоего бумаанга острые края? — спросил Зуко. — Можешь ударить меня им.  
  
Сокка действительно вытащил свой бумеранг и принялся его рассматривать:  
  
— Думаю, что он слишком тупой, приятель. На самом деле скорость, которая зависит от броска, и травма от удара тупым предметом наносят основной урон.  
  
— Ну, ладно, тоже сойдет. Удар тупым предметом, конечно, не так мне нравится, но тоже должно сработать.  
  
— Я еще никого им не убивал, — признался Сокка.— Он больше для того, что травмировать и обездвиживать. Я имею в виду, технически, я, вероятно, мог бы, но только если бы я ударил тебя прямо...  
  
— Нет! — закричал Аанг. Он начал перечислять предложения, загибая пальцы. — Никаких убийств при помощи колющего оружия! Никаких убийств при помощи бизона! Никак убийств при помощи бумеранга! Никаких убийств!  
  
— Они убьют меня в любом случае, — сказал Зуко очень драматично. — Если они узнают, что я сделал, можете считать меня трупом.  
  
— Только если они узнают, — размышлял Сокка потирая подбородок. — Мы можем раздобыть новую одежду для тебя и вытащить стрелу. Они никогда не догадаются.  
  
— Мы не можем вытащить стрелу, — прошипела Катара. — Он может умереть от потери крови!  
  
— Меня вполне устроит, — согласился Зуко.  
  
— Нет, не устроит! — сказала Катара, подлетая к нему и садясь рядом. — У тебя сотрясение и жар. Ты плохо соображаешь.  
  
— Это лучше, чем бросить меня там _вот так_ , — огрызнулся Зуко, пытаясь кивнуть в сторону стрелы.  
  
— Катара, а ты не можешь просто выдернуть ее быстро? — спросил Сокка через мгновение.  
  
Сокка понятия не имел, о чем просил. Ему никогда не приходилось помогать Пра-Пра собирать кости по частям и принимать роды. Катара же все время помогала бабушке с ее обязанностями. Она была уверена, что это плохая идея, но у нее не было выбора. Они не могли оставить Зуко, не могли бросить его здесь, как не могли и вернуть назад в этом же состоянии.  
  
Ей не нравился Зуко, неустанно преследовавший их по всему миру. Во имя духов, он привязал ее к дереву! И все же… он спас ее брата и ее друга, и она не желала ему ужасной смерти.  
  
Она села рядом с ним и осторожно поместила руку на гладкую поверхность древка стрелы. Она могла легко ухватиться за него. Может быть, это поможет. Одного лишь ее легчайшего прикосновения хватило, чтобы заставить Зуко дышать тяжелее. Он пробормотал ужасную непристойность сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока капли пота стекали по его лицу.  
  
Он запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза:  
  
— Просто избавься от нее. Пожалуйста.  
  
Она долго изучала его лицо.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снял свою рубашку: так я смогу лучше ее видеть, — уверенно сказала Катара, приняв решение, и вытянула воду из веревки. — Сначала нам нужно промыть все вокруг. Сокка, доставай нож. Аанг, принеси воды.  
  
Она обошла дерево кругом и начала развязывать узлы. Она едва сможет сделать необходимое, если он будет привязан к дереву, и сейчас он не мог быть настоящей угрозой для Аанга. Она вернулась к нему и взяла нож, чтобы отрезать ткань возле раны, но слишком сильно задела стрелу. Зуко подавил стон.  
  
— Извини, — пробормотала Катара, продолжая работу.  
  
В конце концов, разрезать всю вещь было проще. Сжав губы в прямую линию, Зуко притворялся, что ему было совсем не больно, но она чувствовала, как он слегка вздрагивает. Они с Соккой помогли ему лечь на траву. Катара принялась старательно очищать область рядом со стрелой. Она вонзилась достаточно глубоко. Девушка сделала вдох и попыталась подавить подступающий ужас.  
  
Это будет отвратительно.  
  
— Вам придется его держать, — Катара дала инструкции своим брату и другу, которые были удивлены тем, что им тоже придется участвовать. Она опустила взгляд на Зуко. — Будет больно, но тебе нужно оставаться как можно неподвижнее ради меня.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, ребята. На счет три, — донесся до Катары ее резкий голос. Она вцепилась в древко стрелы и уперлась коленом в грудь Зуко, чтобы использовать это как рычаг. — Один...  
  
Она дернула изо всех сил. Это старый трюк. Люди готовились к счету три, и иногда получалось все сделать достаточно просто за считанные секунды, так что они не совсем не успевали почувствовать боль.  
  
Но не в этот раз.  
  
Зуко буквально прорвало на непристойную ругань, пока он метался под Соккой, пытавшимся прижать его к земле (Аанг держал его за ноги, чтобы быть как можно дальше от стрел, торчащих из людей. Его вегетарианский желудок не выдержал бы вида такого количества крови). Катара безжалостно тянула, пока стрела не выскочила с ужасным булькающим звуком. Она отбросила ее в сторону и схватила бинты, которые протянул ей Аанг.  
  
Она прижала их к ране, но кровь беспорядочно вырывалась наружу. Слишком много. Это было очень плохо. Все было намного хуже, чем она ожидала. Голова Зуко упала назад, когда он снова потерял сознание. Катара выругалась себе под нос и попыталась остановить поток.  
  
— Я ведь говорила тебе, что мы не должны ее вытаскивать, — сорвалась она на брате.  
  
— Уже слегка поздно для этого! — огрызнулся Сокка.  
  
Она все еще чувствовала, как теплая жидкость пробивается сквозь бинты и ее пальцы. Он терял много, слишком много крови и слишком быстро, и она знала, что это может привести только к одному. Они почти убили его своими попытками помочь. Вся затея с вытаскиванием стрелы возникла из-за того, что они не хотели, чтобы смерть Зуко была на их совести.  
  
Она лишь хотела, чтобы кровь просто остановилась — _просто остановись и вернись на место_. Она почувствовала, как кровь подчиняется ей, словно вода.  
  
Ого?  
  
В конце концов, это тоже жидкость. Может быть, она могла бы… Катара убрала бинты, чтобы лучше видеть. Она была в достаточном отчаянии, чтобы попробовать что угодно, и начала плавно двигать руками. Кровь остановилась, затем медленно потекла обратно: вверх по его груди и в рану.  
  
— Это ты делаешь? — спросил Аанг у нее из-за плеча с изумлением в голосе.  
  
— Думаю, да, — прошептала Катара, пораженная.  
  
Она могла управлять кровью?  


***

  
Зуко проснулся под треск костра. Его сознание было более ясным в этот раз, не таким туманным, как до этого. Голова все еще раскалывалась, вся левая сторона болела, а плечо и вовсе отдавалось нестерпимой болью, и его бил озноб. Но он не был связан, что уже было прогрессом. Он полусидя-полулежа облокачивался на камень. Его плечо было туго перевязано свежими бинтами, а его рука была помещена в петлю, чтобы поддержать и обездвижить сустав.  
  
Никто на него не нападал.  
  
Он не был в тюрьме Народа Огня за предательство.  
  
Кто-то даже накрыл его одеялом и положил подушку под голову.  
  
В общем и целом, это было намного лучше, чем он ожидал.  
  
— Ты очнулся! — сказал Аватар радостно, сидя у костра. Зуко оглядел лагерь. Сокки или его сестры, Катары, нигде не было видно.  
  
Они просто оставили его наедине с Аватаром?  
  
Это мог быть шанс, которого Зуко так ждал.  
  
Но как его использовать?  
  
Он сместился в предвкушении и ахнул от пронзившей его бок боли.  
  
— Вот, выпей это, — сказал Аватар, протягивая ему чашку чая. Зуко так хотел пить. Он осторожно принял ее, пока мальчик кричал, — Ребята, он снова пришел в себя!  
  
Он услышал всплеск и увидел, как Сокка выходит из реки. Из реки? Что? Ближайшая к крепости Похуай река была в километрах от нее. Кроме того, достаточно крупный вулкан возвышался у Сокки за спиной. Они ушли либо сильно на север, либо вглубь материка.  
  
— Где мы? — спросил Зуко медленно.  
  
— Ну, согласно твоей карте, мы рядом с Макапу, — сказал Аанг радостно.  
  
— Макапу! — воскликнул Зуко. — Я думал, вы собираетесь высадить меня у блокпоста.  
  
— Ну-у-у, мы попытались, но этот блокпост просто кишел солдатами. По правде говоря, весь лес вокруг крепости кишел Народом Огня. Мы не могли рисковать, — сказал Сокка, потирая шею, пока садился.  
  
— Хорошо, это имеет смысл с вашей точки зрения. Но зачем вы меня сюда притащили? — спросил Зуко сердито.  
  
Они увезли его от корабля на расстояние, эквивалентное, по крайней мере, двум неделям пешего похода, и Зуко был уверен, что он не сможет убедить их вернуться в этом направлении после того, что только что сказал Сокка.  
  
— Ты все еще был без сознания, — улыбнулся Аватар так, словно это все объясняло.  
  
Зуко оставил при себе язвительный комментарий о том, что он не знал, что Аватар был из тех, кто похищал случайных людей, потерявших сознание.  
  
— Мы так не договаривались, Сокка! — Зуко попытался звучать сурово и рассерженно.  
Он старался игнорировать звон в голове и неприятные ощущения в боку, когда попробовал сесть. В этом он потерпел неудачу, которая закончилась тем, что он скорчился от боли. — Мы работаем вместе до тех пор, пока Аватар не окажется на свободе, а затем наши пути расходятся! Вот что ты сказал!  
  
— Эй! Я спасал твою жизнь! Если бы мы оставили тебя там, на залитой кровью поляне ужаса, тебя бы поймали твои соотечественники, и никакие оправдания не спасли бы твою несчастную задницу! Предпочел бы остаться там и быть пойманным? — бросил Сокка, оправдываясь.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не отвлек меня по-идиотски, тогда бы меня вообще не подстрелили и ничего из этого не произошло бы!  
  
— Ничего из этого не произошло бы, если бы ты вообще не брал меня в плен! — сказал Сокка сварливо. — Это не моя вина!  
  
— Почему я в Макапу, Сокка? — практически прокричал Зуко от досады. Боль пронзила его плечо. Он поморщился и сильнее прижал руку.  
  
Быть подстреленным — полный отстой!  
  
Он не мог даже по-нормальному поспорить с этим идиотом, не причиняя себе боли.  
  
— Хватит орать, — послышался рассерженный голос у него за спиной.  
Катара села в круг с корзиной, полной всякой всячины, которую она набрала в лесу. — Не мы плохие парни в этой истории, — отчитала она его, выкладывая еду.  
  
— Ну так, и не я тоже! — сказал Зуко с чувством.  
  
Катара ошарашенно повернулась к нему, словно не ожидала от него такого ответа. Она уставилась на него. Зуко уставился на нее в ответ. Пусть пялится. Почему его должно волновать, что она о нем думает?  
  
— О, да, скажи это Острову Киоши, — сказал Сокка через мгновение, прерывая их соревнование по игре в гляделки.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Зуко нахмурился в смятении.  
  
— Та деревня, что ты сжег, — ровно ответил Сокка.  
  
О. Это.  
  
Стоило признать, что то был не лучший его момент, но никто не пострадал, насколько Зуко было известно. Он не пытался навредить кому-то. Он даже не пытался сжечь деревню. Что он и сказал, осознавая, что это похоже на оправдание.  
  
— Нет, ты всего лишь пытался поймать Аанга, — сказала Катара, прищуриваясь.  
  
— Эй! Эй, ребята! Послушайте! — громко вмешался Аватар, используя покорение воздуха, чтобы усилить собственный голос. Все повернулись к нему. — Отлично. Теперь, когда вы обратили на меня внимание… Я просто хотел сказать, что спорить друг с другом — это не выход. Это ни к чему нас не приведет. Согласны?  
  
Сокка и Катара кивнули. Зуко тоже кивнул, но очень раздраженно.  
  
— А теперь я бы хотел поговорить с вами о дружбе, — сказал Аватар. Он выглядел так, как будто у него была заготовлена речь. — Знаете, чем плохо родиться больше ста лет наза...  
  
_Это_ еще что?  
  
— Не сейчас, Аанг! — твердо сказал Сокка. — Зуко не будет нашим другом.  
  
Наступила неловкая тишина. Немного задевало, что Сокка сказал это так решительно, но Зуко убедил себя, что ему все равно не нужны друзья. И уж точно ему не нужны друзья, которые тащат его в Макапу, пока он находится без сознания.  
  
— Серьезно, почему вы притащили меня сюда? — спросил Зуко, нарушая тишину. — Что вы собираетесь со мной сделать?  
  
Троица переглянулась. Зуко посчитал это тревожным.  
  
— Ладно, вы, очевидно, не собираетесь меня убивать. Если бы вы собирались бросить меня в лесу, вы бы уже это сделали. Так что же?  
  
Молчание затягивалось, и троица продолжала вести разговор глазами. Прямо сейчас Катара закатывала свои перед Соккой, но Зуко понятия не имел, что это означало для него. Что им вообще может быть нужно от него?  
  
Они совершенно точно не были рады его компании. И все-таки они сделали кое-что, чтобы его не поймали после событий в крепости Похуай. Они обработали его рану так хорошо, как только вообще было возможно в текущих обстоятельствах. Это не имело смысла.  
  
— Выкуп? Вы хотите денег? — в конце концов догадался Зуко, потому это единственный шаг, который мог иметь хоть какой-то смысл в этой причудливой ситуации.  
  
Зачем бы еще им похищать его?  
  
Зачем еще хоть кому-то похищать его, обесчещенного принца?  
  
Почему он злился из-за этого?  
  
Похищение решило бы все его проблемы. Он быстро понял, что оказался в идеальной ситуации для поимки Аватара. После месяцев тщательных поисков ради любой зацепки о местоположении Аватара он проснулся здесь, в его лагере, сидя меньше, чем в десяти шагах от Аанга. Должно быть просто. Зуко заерзал в предвкушении, моментально забыв о травме плеча. Травма плеча моментально напомнила ему о своем существовании.  
  
_«О, да, моя удача»_ , — подумал он с горечью. Как он мог надеяться, что сможет застать Аватара врасплох с всего одним здоровым плечом?  
  
Было невероятно иронично, что после месяцев безрезультатных поисков идеальная возможность просто свалилась к нему в руки — как благословение Агни — и ровно в тот момент, когда он не мог ничего с нею сделать.  
  
Ему ни за что не схватить Аватара в своем нынешнем состоянии. Он сидеть-то мог с трудом.  
  
Раны могут зажить. Зуко видал и похуже этих, и раньше он всегда быстро восстанавливался.  
  
Возможно, ему просто нужно убедить их продержать его у себя чуть дольше.  
  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что нам нужны деньги? — спросила Катара, прерывая его мысли.  
  
— Ну, смотри, я знаю, что Сокка готов был на все ради быстрого заработка. Он собирался позволить этому мерзкому старому рыбаку воспользоваться своим телом, — не удержался Зуко.  
  
Он почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от оскорбленного выражения на разъяренном лице Сокки.  
  
— Ой, ты же уже знаешь, что я рыбачил с ним! — пыхтел Сокка, возмутившись.  
  
— Ну, да, коне-е-ечно», — ответил Зуко перед тем, как повернуться к Катаре. — Просить за меня выкуп — буквально единственная разумная вещь. Вам, ребятки, нужны деньги. Я думаю, мы все понимаем, что сейчас я не представляю опасности, — он указал на свою руку в перевязи. — Иначе… не думаете же вы, что я поверю, что вы протащили меня до самого Макапу только для того, чтобы Аанг прочитал мне лекцию о дружбе посреди леса? Я знаю, что вы не настолько глупы, ребята.  
  
Манипулирование не было сильной стороной Зуко, но ему, очевидно, удалось завладеть их вниманием. Возможно, они всерьез это рассматривают. Теперь Зуко следовало быть осторожным. Они должны связаться с его дядей, а не его отцом. У него было подозрение, что отца не зацепит завуалированная угроза его жизни. Озай решит, что допущение собственного похищения — постыдная слабость, а не блестящая хитрость.  
  
Будет ли отцу все равно, если с ним что-то случится? За последние три года Озай точно не показал, что скучал по Зуко. Он никогда не отвечал на письма Зуко. Зуко даже не был уверен, что тот их читал. Зуко не мог позволить, чтобы отец узнал об этом. Уж точно не раньше, чем Аватар будет в его руках. В любом случае, отец, вероятно, не заплатил бы и медной монеты за него. Но дядя заплатит.  
  
— Если бы мы хотели потребовать за тебя выкуп, то как бы это происходило? — медленно спросил Сокка.  
  
— О-о-о, я знаю! — Аанг счастливо подскочил. — Мы с Кузоном видели пьесу про это в Стране Огня!  
  
Сокка и Катара посмотрели на него выжидающе.  
  
— Там была принцесса. Очень красивая. Пираты взяли ее в плен и потребовали выкуп за нее. Требование выкупа означало, что они держали ее в пещере и относились к ней очень хорошо, приносили ей цветы, вкусную еду и все такое. Потом они все влюбились в нее. Потом она влюбилась в одного из них. Там были грустные части, смешные части и счастливый конец с фейерверками, — объяснил Аанг.  
  
— Я не собираюсь приносить тебе вкусности и влюбляться в тебя, — коротко сказала Катара, неодобрительно глядя на Зуко.  
  
— А я не собираюсь влюбляться в тебя, — возразил Зуко.  
  
— Поверь мне, тебе не нужен Зуко, — вмешался Сокка. — Он отвратительно целуется.  
  
— В последний раз: это был не поцелуй! — крикнул Зуко.  
  
Кох побери это ранение! Рассерженный, он подумал, что неплохо было бы надрать Сокке задницу. Он с усилием откинул злость в сторону, а затем глубоко и преувеличенно спокойно вздохнул и выдохнул. Попытки надрать Сокке задницу не убедят их оставить его при себе.  
  
— Это не требование выкупа, Аанг, — сказал Зуко пытаясь вернуться к теме. — Для выкупа похищают богатого человека, а похитители… — он указал на группу, — … требуют деньги у родственников за его возвращение в целости и сохранности. Затем они встречаются на нейтральной территории и обменивают человека на деньги.  
  
— Мы не похитители! — Катара с негодованием скрестила руки.  
  
— Ой, извини. Значит на спине бизона до проклятого Макапу меня притащил кто-то другой. Виноват.  
  
— Мы могли бы стать похитителями... — начал говорить Сокка, а затем жестами подозвал сестру и Аватара.  
  
Зуко ненавидел, когда они так делали.  
  
Они думали, что совещание кучкой в трех футах от него каким-то образом делало их разговор конфиденциальным, тогда как на самом деле Зуко отчетливо слышал все, что они говорили. Зуко воспринимал то, что они даже не пытаются оградить свои планы от него, оскорблением его интеллекта. Он даже не пытался скрыть, что подслушивает.  
  
— Послушайте, я думаю, что мы действительно должны рассмотреть этот вариант, — сказал Сокка тихим голосом. — Нам бы пригодились деньги. Не думаю, что наших денег Племени Воды хватит, чтобы добраться до Северного Полюса. Мне не заплатили за то, что я чуть не умер на той проклятой рыбацкой лодке.  
  
— Но мы не можем быть похитителями! Они плохие! — настоял Аватар.  
  
— Что в этом плохого? Мы похитили плохого парня! — сказал Сокка. — Нет, мы взяли в плен придурка, который преследовал нас, — поправил он самого себя. — Кроме того, нам следует держать друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе. В конце концов, мы можем использовать то, что этот придурок нас преследовал, в свою пользу.  
  
Сокка, по-видимому, прочел один или два свитка по военной стратегии, и это удивило Зуко. Южный Полюс не был похож на место с обширной библиотекой.  
  
— Каким образом? — спросила Катара.  
  
— Вот смотри, сейчас он не опасен. Он сильно ранен, — три головы повернулись к нему в унисоне. Зуко уставился в ответ.  
Сокка жестами призвал остальных вернуться к секретному совещанию. — Мне кажется, он подслушивает.  
  
— Конечно, подслушиваю! — перебил Зуко. — Я сижу _прямо тут_. Я всего в трех футах от вас.  
  
— Думаю, мы должны обсудить это в другом месте, — сказал Сокка совещательной кучке.  
  
Все кивнули и поднялись с места.  
  
— Не надо ли нам связать его снова? — поинтересовалась Катара с непрошенным рвением.  
  
— Можно бы, — пожал плечами Сокка. Он направился к знакомому рюкзаку.  
  
— Эй! Это мой рюкзак! — наконец понял Зуко.  
  
— Ладно, значит, спасибо за веревку отличного качества, — сказал Сокка.  
  
Он вытащил ее, дождался, пока Катара пропитает ее водой, и подошел. Зуко был очень несговорчивым и особенно ворчливым в процессе привязывания, но не сопротивлялся слишком сильно. Он не хотел, чтобы казалось, что он _хочет_ похищения. Это бы сдало его план с потрохами.  
  
Но он не хотел быть и слишком трудным пленником для них. Если они подумают, что «похищать» его слишком сложно, они могут запросто решить, что проще оставить его в лесу… без еды, без воды и без ресурсов… и без рубашки… в двух неделях ходьбы от его корабля… и с ужасно раненым плечом.  
  
Ну вот, это было бы удручающе.  
  
Они отошли к реке, и Зуко не мог разобрать их слов. Он с раздражением ждал, когда они примут решение. В конце концов, явился Сокка с картой в руках.  
  
— Как скоро твой корабль сможет добраться до этой бухты? — спросил он, показывая точку на карте.  
  
Зуко прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, куда он указывал, но Сокка ерзал на месте:  
— Можешь подержать ее в одном положении, чтобы я мог посмотреть? — пробурчал принц.  
  
Сокка подчинился.  
  
— Через неделю, может, через две. Зависит от погоды и течений. Мой корабль сильно пострадал во время шторма, так что это тоже может его замедлить.  
  
— Как нам связаться с твоим кораблем, чтобы получить наши деньги? — спросил Сокка.  
  
— Ты можешь отправить моему дяде почтового ястреба. Если мы рядом с Макапу, то рядом с городом должна быть ястребиная станция, — сказал Зуко с облегчением.  
  
Его все-таки похитят!  
  
Удача наконец-то поворачивалась к нему лицом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Ttruth, которая спасает меня от стыда, а вас от Звуко и Скоки, пропущенных и лишних запятых, странных выражений и случайных постапокалиптических АУ, кхе-кхе.


	3. Гадалка

Сокка ворочался всю ночь. Он не мог избавиться от чувства, что Зуко как-то _обманом_ заставил их себя похитить. Он попытался прогнать это ощущение. Зуко не был настолько умен. Зуко был из тех, кто готов прыгнуть в океан посреди шторма, чтобы спасти кого-то. По-видимому, Зуко не особенно продумывал свои шаги наперед. Он был плох в долгосрочной сложной стратегии и манипуляциях.  
  
Сокка взвесил все за и против. Он знал, что Зуко был очень серьезно настроен относительно поимки Аанга, но в то же время он, казалось, был весьма потрясен тем, что его подстрелили, и все такое. Он даже попросил их убить его — что это вообще было? Сокка будет держать Аанга подальше от Зуко. Он просто не даст Зуко шанса на поимку. А если принц попытается это сделать, то… в рюкзаке были действительно приличные кандалы, а также очень качественная веревка.  
  
Сокке также не хотелось подавать виду, что он случайно совершил похищение. Когда Зуко сказал: «Я знаю, что вы не настолько глупы, ребята», — Сокка почувствовал, что это было адресовано ему. Он бы ни за что не признался в такой глупости. Была же у него гордость, в конце концов.  
  
Подождите-ка. Вообще-то не он тут глупец.  
  
Если кого и считать глупой, так это Катару. Она была слишком доверчивой. Ни свет ни заря она подошла к нему и ослабила веревки. Ее уровень паранойи в обществе Зуко несколько снизился, и это беспокоило Сокку.  
  
— Осторожнее, Катара, — предупредил Сокка. — Убедись, что он ничего не сделает с помощью этого риса.  
  
И Зуко, и Катара оглянулись на него с недоумением.  
  
— Что вообще можно сделать с помощью риса? — поинтересовался Зуко.  
  
— Ты можешь нагреть его до супер высокой температуры, затем швырнуть в Катару и ошпарить ее, потом кинешь палочки вместо сюрикенов мне в глаза, а потом… потом… даже не знаю, — сказал Сокка теряя нить катастрофических событий. — Не я тут злой гений.  
  
— Очевидно, — сказала Катара и, нахмурившись, снова повернулась к Зуко, чтобы проверить его рану. — Как себя чувствуешь сегодня?  
  
— Плохо, — ответил Зуко.  
  
— По-обычному плохо — как бывает после того, как тебя подстрелили — или по-странному плохо? — уточнила Катара.  
  
— Э-э-э, в меня еще никогда не стреляли, — сказал Зуко, почти извиняясь. — Я не знаю, насколько плохо это обычно бывает.  
  
— Так щекотно или… очень больно? — спросила Катара, слегка нажимая на рану пальцами.  
  
— Оу! Теперь действительно болит! — сорвался Зуко. — Почему ты спрашиваешь, не щекочет ли в ране?  
  
— Наверное, это из-за странной штуки, которую она проделала с твоей кровью вчера, — раздался мягкий голос Аанга, сидящего рядом с Соккой. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше. _Это было так мерзко_ , но и захватывающе тоже… Но в основном мерзко.  
  
Аанг сгорбился с чем-то в руках, полностью сосредоточившись на этом. Он, кажется, совсем не заметил, какое беспокойство вызвало его беспечное заявление. Выражение лица Зуко было просто бесценным — похищать его ради выкупа уже стоило, только чтобы это увидеть (Кстати, о выкупе… Сокка надеялся, что выкуп будет значительным, особенно учитывая, что Зуко принц).  
  
— Ты истекал кровью, — начала объяснять Катара торопливо. — Ты бы, скорее всего, умер. И крови было так много, а кровь — это жидкость, так что я поняла, что могу контролировать ее с помощью покорения воды. Так что, используя покорение, я вернула ее на место… И ты все еще живой, а плечо твое, кажется, выглядит лучше. Просто… это может быть странным. Я никогда не делала ничего такого раньше. Так что скажи мне… если будешь чувствовать себя странно.  
  
Зуко уставился на огонь, охваченный ужасом.  
  
— Зуко… Возможно, будет лучше, если ты будешь двигаться поменьше. Ну, знаешь, на случай, если она будет вести себя странно. Я верну твою руку в петлю, — сказала Катара и принялась за дело.  
  
Зуко моргнул, но ничего не ответил. Он все еще выглядел невероятно потрясенным.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань истерить и скажи что-нибудь, — потребовала Катара, закончив.  
  
— Истерить… Я не истерю. Все в порядке. Ты можешь управлять кровью. Все в порядке. Все в полном порядке, — сказал Зуко удивительно высоким голосом, особенно если сравнивать с его привычной низкой хрипотцой.   
  
Очевидно, для него не все было в порядке с этим утренним откровением.  
  
— Зуко, у меня есть кое-что, что тебя развеселит, — предложил Аанг.  
  
— Что? — спросил Зуко с огромным сомнением.  
  
— Я сделал новое ожерелье для Катары! — Аанг поднял с колен свою работу. — Разве оно не красивое?  
  
Ожерелье не развеселило Зуко.  
  
Аанг вручил его Катаре, которой оно, кажется, понравилось. Сокка с тревогой осознал, что Аанг использовал его рыболовную леску для того, чтобы сделать украшение. Он язвительно прокомментировал подход Аанга к ювелирному делу и его очевидную одержимость Катарой. Катара велела ему заткнуться.  
  
В этот самый момент они услышали грозный рык где-то рядом. Аанг полетел узнать, в чем дело, и крикнул, что на кого-то напал медведь-утконос.  
  
Катара и Сокка бросились на помощь, пока Зуко кричал, чтобы они его развязали.  
  
— Ребята, вы не можете просто оставить меня на съедение медведю-утконосу! — прокричал он довольно мрачно.  
  
Сокка и Катара выбежали на поляну, где медведь-утконос загнал в угол удивительно спокойного и безмятежного мужчину. Катара и Сокка наперебой кричали противоречащие друг другу советы о том, как сбежать от медведя, но он лишь снисходительно улыбнулся и сказал, что в этом нет нужды. Аанг вклинился между мужчиной и медведем и попробовал усмирить медведя. Потом откуда-то сбоку появился Зуко и повалил Аанга на землю, когда медведь замахнулся на него.  
  
Эй, как он сбежал?  
  
Сокка почти не заметил, как Аппа прилетел к берегу реки и спугнул медведя. Аанг прыгнул действительно высоко, приземлился на спину Аппы и с любовью обнял бизона. Сокка сердитым шагом направился к Зуко.  
  
— Какого Коха ты творишь? — начал Сокка. — Как ты сбежал?  
  
— Я прожег веревку насквозь, идиот. Я не собирался дожидаться, когда меня съест медведь-утконос. Вам повезло, что я оказался здесь и вытащил Аанга из-под удара.  
  
— О, так вот, что ты делал? Это выглядело, как будто ты собирался выкрасть его! — ответил Сокка, подходя к нему вплотную.  
  
— Выкрасть его? Да его чуть не съели! Я спас его, — зло ответил Зуко, не собираясь отступать.  
  
— Если бы кого и съели, то это был бы этот идиот, — сказал Сокка, указывая на спокойного мужчину.  
  
Мужчина ответил, что все было под контролем, потому что гадалка предсказала ему безопасное путешествие. Это привело Сокку в ярость. Он отметил, что спокойного мужчину чуть не убили. Спокойный мужчина сказал какую-то чушь о том, как великолепна его гадалка (чушь, с которой, к несчастью, согласилась Катара). Он дал им зонт и радостно продолжил путь. Катара предложила сходить к этой гадалке.  
  
— Я уже сейчас могу сказать вам, что произойдет в будущем. На самом деле, я могу даже показать, — ответил Сокка. — Аанг принесет мне большой мешок из лагеря. Быстро!  
  
У Сокки появилась идея. В конце концов, нужно держать друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе.  
  
— Зуко, смотри! — сказал Сокка громко, показывая пальцем. — Это адмирал Джао в блестящей балетной пачке?  
  
— Что? — сказал Зуко и действительно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.  
  
Сокка использовал этот момент, чтобы молнией вытащить наручники и защелкнуть их — на своем запястье и на запястье Зуко. Звон металла привлек внимание Зуко, и тот развернулся. Он посмотрел на пространство между ними и наручники, потом снова на Сокку, потом опять на пространство между ними. Его лицо приняло самое злое выражение, какое Сокка только видел.  
  
— С этих пор мы везде будем ходить вместе, — объявил Сокка.  
  
— Сокка, кретин! — крикнул Зуко. — Что, во имя Коха, это такое?!  
  
— Я знаю, что ты пытался добраться до Аанга. Даже не думай, что я куплюсь на то, что ты пытался его спасти. Ты использовал это оправдание слишком часто в последнее время, — прошипел Сокка.  
  
— Но я именно это и делал, — начал Зуко.  
  
— Нет, даже слушать не хочу. Вот как все будет: ты не сможешь выкрасть Аанга, пока ты привязан ко мне, и, куда бы ты не шел, я пойду с тобой.  
  
Зуко посмотрел на Катару и Аанга с мольбой.  
  
— Справедливости ради, Зуко, ты постоянно пытался поймать меня, — сказал Аанг мягко. — Мне кажется, что это разумная предосторожность, если мы на время собираемся стать твоими похитителями.  


***

  
Они разобрали лагерь. Сокка дулся из-за того, что Зуко прожег «хорошую» веревку. Зуко дулся еще больше из-за того, что был прикован к Сокке. Аанг попытался сделать их друзьями. Это вызвало сердитый отклик от каждого из парней, но Катара заглушила их обоих.  
  
Она была очень взволнована предстоящей встречей с настоящей гадалкой. Она попыталась воодушевить и мальчишек этой встречей. Если они собирались зайти в Макапу из-за станции с почтовыми ястребами, то можно было бы задержаться в городе и сходить к Тете Ву.  
  
— Я согласен, Катара. Узнать свое будущее было бы отлично, — сказал Зуко сердито по дороге в город.  
  
— Спасибо, Зуко. Вот видишь, Сокка? Зуко не считает это ерундой, — чопорно сказала Катара своему брату.  
  
— Да, — продолжил Зуко. — Если бы я знал, какое будущее меня ждет во время шторма, если бы я знал, что ты _сделаешь это_ … — он помахал их запястьями в наручниках у Сокки перед лицом так сильно, что цепь зазвенела, — … я бы просто дал тебе утонуть!  
  
— Ладно, если бы я знал, что ты будешь таким мудаком, я бы просто дал им поймать и убить тебя у крепости Похуай! — ответил Сокка тем же. — Кроме того, ты не можешь согласиться с Катарой! Ты знаешь, что предсказание будущего — это полная чушь! Тетя Ву дала нам зонт, а дождь до сих пор даже не начался.  
  
Катара была уверена, что в этом споре вселенная была на ее стороне, потому что в этот самый момент дождь полил как из ведра. Она открыла тот самый зонт, и Аанг укрылся под ним вместе с ней, взяв ее за руку. Сокка и Зуко с растрепанным видом стояли под проливным дождем, промокая до нитки. Сокка проворчал, что это ничего не доказывает, потому что небо было затянуто облаками весь день.  
  
— Просто признай, что ты неправ, и можешь присоединиться к нам под зонтом, — предложила Катара.  
  
— Сокка неправ. Относительно всего. Вообще, — быстро сказал Зуко. — Можно мне под зонт теперь?  
  
Катара подвинулась.  
  
— Предатель, — прошипел ему Сокка, пока они шли, но тем не менее использовал то, что он прикован Зуко, как предлог, чтобы тоже забраться под зонт.  


***

  
На самом деле Зуко не верил в предсказания. Но его показная вера, кажется, основательно выводила из себя Сокку, и прямо сейчас выводить из себя Сокку было его главной целью. Он был очень сильно раздражен тем, что Сокка так просто обвел его вокруг пальца. Одно его плечо нещадно болело вместе с рукой, висящей в петле на шее. Другая рука была прикована к язвительному клоуну из Племени Воды.  
  
Он с неохотой был вынужден признать, что это было умным шагом со стороны Сокки.  
  
В конце концов, Зуко пытался схватить Аанга.  
  
На самом деле он ничего не продумал. Он лишь увидел возможность. Он надеялся, что каким-то образом сможет использовать драму, вызванную медведем-утконосом, в свою пользу. Сейчас он был даже в худшем положении, чем если бы просто остался привязанным к камню.  
  
Они добрались до почтового отделения и выбрали стойку для письма. Зуко инстинктивно потянулся за бумагой и чернильницей. В конце концов, он очень привык к отправке почтовых ястребов. Сокка, однако, оттолкнул его.  
  
— О, нет. Никакого тебе пера! Кто знает, что ты сделаешь с его помощью?  
  
— И что же, ты думаешь, я сделаю при помощи пера? — спросил Зуко с возмущением.  
  
— Ты мог бы использовать его, чтобы брызнуть чернилами мне в глаза, а потом бы отрубил мою руку с помощью навыков ниндзя и похитил Аанга, — объяснил Сокка.  
  
— Это выглядит чересчур сложным, — ответил Зуко. — Было бы куда больше смысла воткнуть его тебе в шею, потом достать ключи из твоего кармана, освободиться и потом схватить Аанга.  
  
— Ну же, ребята, перестаньте спорить и попытайтесь подружиться, — вставил Аанг. — Как знать, может быть, вам удастся весело провести день прикованными друг к другу.  
  
Зуко переглянулся с Соккой. Сокка недоверчиво поднял бровь. Зуко согласно кивнул.  
  
— Заткнись, Аанг, — сказал Сокка. — Мы не собираемся _весело проводить день_.  
  
— Поддерживаю. Мне не весело, Аанг! — Зуко помахал перед Аангом руками в наручниках.  
  
— Не затыкай его! — вмешалась Катара. — Пойдем, Аанг. Давай оставим этих идиотов и узнаем наше будущее.  
  
Аанг присоединился к ней, и они ушли вместе, оставляя его наедине с Соккой.  
  
— Предсказания — это такая чушь! — пробормотал Сокка, поворачиваясь к стойке для письма.  
  
— Я знаю, ясно? — согласился Зуко.  
  
— Ага! — сказал Сокка триумфально. — Я _знал_ , что ты тоже считаешь их полной ерундой.  
  
Сокка начал писать, но это было довольно непросто, потому что его рабочая рука была прикована к Зуко. Это делало письмо излишне сложной задачей. Зуко предложил взять это на себя. Даже травмированной рукой он писал бы аккуратнее, чем то, что выходило из-под пера Сокки.  
  
— Не-а. Я не позволю тебе написать и отправить грязное, злобное закодированное послание своему дяде, — ответил Сокка.  
  
— И что, по-твоему, я бы сказал? Что меня похитил самый неумелый человек на свете?  
  
Сокка как взрослый и серьезный человек высунул язык в ответ, а потом закончил письмо:  
— Ну что, как тебе? — Сокка протянул свою записку для проверки.  
  
Она содержала все важные детали. Адрес был написан правильно. Почерк можно было разобрать, хоть и с трудом.  
  
— У тебя почерк серийного убийцы, — заметил Зуко невозмутимо.  
  
— На самом деле у серийных убийц обычно очень аккуратный почерк, — ответил Сокка, просматривая записку еще раз. — Кроме того, я пытаюсь изменить свой почерк, чтобы они не узнали, кто это.  
  
— Но они узнают, кто это. Ты подписался своим именем, — с долей нахальства отметил Зуко.  
  
Сокка недовольно хмыкнул и зачеркнул свое имя. Они отправят его до востребования. Дяде придется заплатить, чтобы получить его, но с этим все будет в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо, готово. Теперь пора отправляться в дом абсурда? — сказал Сокка мрачно.  
  
Они двинулись к нему. Сокка слегка его подтолкнул. Он толкнул его в ответ. Они продолжили толкаться все дорогу туда.  
  
Катара заканчивала получать свои предсказания, когда они пришли. Аанг с весьма довольным видом сидел на одной из подушек, лежавших на полу. Вокруг него стояло очень много различных закусок. Девочка в розовом неустанно подносила их ему. Она заливалась румянцем каждый раз, когда Аанг смотрел на нее.   
  
Сокка помчался к закускам. Зуко понемногу начал привыкать к прикованности к Сокке. Принц раздраженно вздохнул и последовал за ним.  
  
Катара вышла, сияя от счастья.  
  
— Ну что, получила хорошее предсказание? — спросил Сокка не без иронии. — Она сказала тебе, за кого ты выйдешь замуж и сколько у тебя будет детей?  
  
— Просто попробуй мыслить шире, Сокка, — ответила она, пропуская его вопрос мимо ушей. — Разве не здорово немного заглянуть в свое будущее?  
  
— Мне это не нужно. Я уже знаю свою судьбу, — проворчал Зуко.  
  
Да, его судьба, состоящая в поимке Аватара и возвращении в Страну Огня для восстановления чести, теперь казалась намного сложнее, особенно после того, как Сокка прицепился к нему. Буквально. Зуко был уверен, что если он просто подождет, будет выставлять боль от ранения напоказ и будет казаться сговорчивым, то троица расслабится и он сможет застать их врасплох. У него появится еще один шанс.  
  
— Если ты в очередной раз напомнишь мне, что твоя судьба — это поймать Аватара и притащить его в Страну Огня, я скормлю тебя медведю-утконосу, — сказал Сокка, словно читая мысли Зуко.  
  
Зуко отодвинул тарелку с едой подальше от Сокки. Сокка наклонился и попытался вернуть ее назад. Состоялась неуклюжая перебранка из-за еды. Катара выразила неодобрение. Аанг уставился влюбленными глазами на Катару.  
  
— Что Тетя Ву сказала про твоего будущего мужа? — спросил Аанг с нетерпением.  
  
Сокка и Зуко прервали свою перебранку, чтобы понаблюдать за болезненно неловкой сценой. Катара ответила что-то неопределенное о могущественных покорителях. Аанг ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
Агни, у мальчишки все было написано на лице.  
  
Не может быть, что Катара этого не заметила.  
  
Тетя вышла из тени своей обители чепухи и излишне грозным голосом спросила: «Кто следующий?» Сокка изъявил желание «поскорее с этим закончить». Это не произвело большого впечатления на Тетю Ву. Она сказала ему, что его жизнь будет полна страданий, которые он причинит себе сам. Зуко фыркнул.  
  
Кажется, Сокке потребуется немного льда, чтобы приложить к ожогу, оставленному гадалкой.  
  
— Отстойно быть тобой, Сокка, — сказал он ехидно.  
  
Тетя Ву посмотрела прямо на Зуко:  
  
— Возможно, твоему другу захотелось бы получить предсказание, — сказала она так, что это прозвучало как приказ, а не предложение.  
  
— Он не мой друг! — быстро вставил Сокка.  
  
Тетя Ву посмотрела на наручники, которые их сцепили:  
  
— Была неправа. Я лишь предположила, что вы _близки_ , — сказала она с ехидством всего повидавшей женщины.  
  
— Это не то, чем кажется! — начал говорить Сокка и повернулся к нему, слово ожидая, что _Зуко_ придумает оправдание тому, что они были в наручниках вместе.  
  
Зуко состроил ему рожу, говорящую _«давай, скажи ей, что похитил меня»_.  
  
— Они случайно сковали себя наручниками сегодня утром, — выручила Катара. — Они ругаются из-за этого весь день.  
  
Тетя Ву неодобрительно покачала головой, говоря так, чтобы Сокка услышал:  
  
— Несчастья, которые ты сам себе создаешь. Она жестом позвала их за собой. — Полагаю, что вы _двое_ можете пройти сюда.  
  
Она привела их в задымленную комнату в задней части дома. Они сели рядом.  
  
— Молодой человек, дай мне свою руку, — сказала она Зуко.  
  
Это оказалось немного неудобным, потому что одна из его рук висела на перевязи, чтобы не тревожить раненое плечо, а другая была прикована к Сокке. В конце концов, он дал ей руку со стороны Сокки. Рука Сокки повисла на конце цепи, как полудохлая рыба. Это, видимо, был его способ выразить недовольство комнатой предсказаний. Невероятное отвращение Сокки к гаданиям поставило Зуко в гораздо более про-гадательное настроение.  
  
— Что Вы видите? — спросил он у гадалки с деланным интересом.  
  
— Я вижу, что рододендрон цветет в полночь, — сказала Тетя Ву, невозмутимо смотря на него.  
  
Что?  
  
Зуко собирался подыграть любой чепухе, которую она скажет, просто чтобы вывести Сокку из себя, но это было просто бессмысленно:  
  
— Это действительно точно? Мой дядя говорит, что только луноцвет предпочитает тень и темноту.  
  
— Да, это так. Ты прав, — сказала Тетя Ву с большим воодушевлением. — Ты знал, что лилия раскроется для тех, кто ищет истину? — спросила она Зуко.  
  
В-е-е-е-е-рно.  
  
Это становилось действительно странным. Это было даже большей ерундой, чем Зуко ожидал. Как Катаре мог понравиться этот бред? Он обменялся взглядами с Соккой, который только пожал плечами.  
  
— Лотос хранит мудрость? — спросила Тетя Ву снова — теперь дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Это и есть мое будущее? — спросил Зуко, очень озадаченный.  
  
— Возможно, ты станешь садовником, который выращивает цветы, — предположил Сокка.  
  
— Я не стану садовником! — огрызнулся Зуко, разозленный.  
  
Тетя Ву выглядела озадаченной и смотрела то на одного, то на другого. Повисла долгая пауза. Она уронила руку Зуко и посмотрела прямо на него:  
  
— У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление, о чем я говорю? — спросила она со вздохом.  
  
Т-а-а-а-к!  
  
Вообще-то, не Зуко нес какую-то чушь о цветах. Если кто и должен вздыхать, то это он.  
  
— О моем предсказании? — предположил он. Он считал, что это то, чем она занималась все это время.  
  
Не выдержав, Тетя Ву вздохнула еще раз и встала:  
  
— Нет. Твое предсказание таково: ты делаешь свою жизнь излишне сложной для самого себя и всех, кто тебя окружает. Глупый путь, который ты для себя выбрал, не принесет тебе счастья. Ты должен спросить себя, кто ты такой и чего хочешь. Если не найдешь ответы на эти вопросы, то навечно застрянешь в болоте ненависти к себе и страданий, которые причинишь себе сам, — закончила она драматично и жестом велела им уходить.  
  
Что, и у него страдания? Точно такие же, как у Сокки? Она, что, каждому, кто не считает ее пустую болтовню удивительной, дает одно и то же предсказание?  
  
Гадание — это полная ерунда!  


***

  
Тетя Ву освободилась от мальчишек и удалилась в свой личный кабинет. Затем она осторожно открыла потайное отделение своего стола. Она положила пергамент на свой набор пай шо. Она хотела убедиться в том, что расшифровала все абсолютно правильно. Получив послание от Великого Лотоса несколько дней назад, она была довольно встревожена. С тех самых пор она высматривала молодого человека с заметным шрамом.  
  
Великий Лотос всегда казался невозмутимым во всех своих посланиях, но срочный тон его последнего письма чувствовался даже через их сложный код. Он искал любую информацию о местоположении своего племянника. Теперь, встретив парня, о котором идет речь, она прекрасно понимала почему.  
  
Очевидно, он был не очень-то умен, если случайно оказывался прикованным к кому-то наручниками. Вероятно, его не стоило оставлять без присмотра.  
  
Она переставила фишки и начала писать ответ.  


***

  
— Вот видишь, я говорил тебе, что гадания — это пустая болтовня! — многозначительно сказал Сокка Катаре.  
  
— И не говори! — согласился Зуко недовольно. — Что это вообще было? Мне ведь не показалось? — он повернулся к Сокке. — Она действительно сначала несла какую-то чепуху про цветы, да?  
  
— Ага, твое предсказание было таким странным. В нем не было никакого смысла, — сказал Сокка, кивая в знак солидарности.  
  
— В нем есть смысл, да еще какой! — сказала Катара самодовольно. — Вы двое просто беситесь из-за того, что сделаете свою жизнь жалкой, — она слащаво улыбнулась. — Лично я думаю, что она просто замечательная. Ей достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать о тебе все.  
  
— Да неужели? — сказал Зуко скептически.  
  
— Она смогла определить, что вы два идиота, которые сделают себя несчастными, — фыркнула Катара.  
  
— Ага, но, честно говоря, сказать, что мы сделаем себя несчастными, не так уж и сложно, если она думает, что мы из тех людей, которые случайно могут приковать себя наручниками друг к другу, — ответил Сокка, махая руками в наручниках у нее перед лицом.  
  
— Это не моя вина, что люди думают, будто вы случайно приковали себя наручниками друг к другу, — сказала Катара снисходительно.  
  
— Еще как твоя! Ты именно это и сказала! — возмутился Зуко.  
  
— Гадание — полная ерунда, и мы это докажем! — объявил Сокка. — Давай, Зуко, пойдем переманим людей на сторону науки!  
  
Он попытался убежать.  
  
— У меня есть выбор? — спросил Зуко без особого желания.  
  
— Нет! — сказал Сокка, таща парня за собой.  
  
Катара с интересом наблюдала за ними. Сокка ходил туда-сюда и пытался убедить жителей города, что Тетя Ву аферистка. Зуко следовал за ним с таким видом, словно предпочел бы, чтобы вместо этого его съел медведь-утконос. Время от времени она слышала его громкие стоны:  
  
— Эти люди просто _тупые_ , Сокка. Давай, пожалуйста, просто уйдем.   
  
Горожане делали оскорбленные лица, когда он проходил мимо.  
  
Ах, Зуко. Кажется, у него был дар оскорблять людей, где бы он ни был.  
  
Сокка игнорировал его нытье. У него была миссия. Один из жителей города спросил у Сокки, может ли его всемогущая наука объяснить, почему идет дождь.  
  
— Конечно, может! — услышала его вопль Катара.  
  
Он разочарованно пнул камень. Камень ударил утку, которая бросилась на парней в отместку. Катара выбрала этот момент, чтобы пройти мимо них, копируя голос Тети Ву:  
  
— Так много страданий… которые ты причинишь себе сам.   
  
Потом она долго смеялась. Ребята уставились на нее с высшей степенью раздражения.  
  
Тетя Ву появилась, чтобы озвучить какие-то предсказания на сцене в центре города. Катара попыталась пробиться вперед, чтобы было лучше слышно. Аанг увязался за ней, как он делал все утро. Аанг начал говорить, и она пыталась сосредоточиться на словах Тети Ву, но его слова все еще доносились до нее.  
  
_О, нет!_  
  
Кажется, он собирался признаться ей в любви.  
  
Катара знала о его влюбленности. Конечно, знала. Она же не слепая. Она тоже любила Аанга, но как брата. Она всегда говорила с ним с братской любовью, описывала его как милого маленького мальчика и относилась к нему как к своей семье. Она надеялась, что этого достаточно, чтобы он понял ее намек. Она не хотела причинять ему боль, но если он признается ей в любви и захочет от нее взаимности, то придется сказать что-то, что его расстроит.  
  
Она сделала самое разумное в этой ситуации.  
  
Притворилась, что не слышит его, и убежала.  


***

  
Аанг только что подошел и попросил у Сокки совета насчет девочек. Зуко не особенно разбирался в девушках, но даже он был уверен, что совет, который дал Сокка, был просто ужасен.  
  
Будь равнодушным?  
  
Игнорируй их?  
  
Не будь слишком милым?  
  
Зуко был уверен, что это тупой совет. Впрочем, весь этот город был тупым, так что, может быть, это сработает?  
  
Кроме того, не было ли немного странным давать любовные советы парню, который собирался встречаться с твоей сестрой? Если бы какой-нибудь бедолага когда-нибудь попросил у Зуко любовного совета относительно Азулы, он бы просто сказал ему бежать подальше.  
  
_Бежать со всех ног._  
  
Но Катара была совсем не такая, как Азула.  
  
Слава духам!  
  
Сокка наблюдал за тем, как Аанг грубо игнорирует девочку в розовом, которая приносила ему закуски этим утром. Она ссутулилась и выглядела несчастной. Зуко обнаружил, что сочувствует ей. Сокка, кажется, думал, что это хорошо. Сокка, кажется, думал, что Аанг собирается встречаться с девочкой в розовом.  
  
Это было настолько откровенным идиотизмом, что Зуко больше не мог терпеть. Он пробыл с ними всего ничего и уже понял, что Аанг без памяти влюблен в Катару. Это было просто. Аватар этого особо и не скрывал. Вероятно, даже бизон и лемур уже знали.  
  
Зуко задал Сокке вопрос:  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он говорил о твоей сестре?  
  
— Ага, но Катара не отвечает ему взаимностью. Я все время подшучиваю над ним по этому поводу. Надеюсь, до него дойдет намек, пока это не стало неловким.  
  
— И ты думал, что, сказав ему бесцеремонно игнорировать девочек, сделаешь его менее неловким? — спросил Зуко с недоумением.  
  
— Девчонкам нравятся парни, которые не обращают на них внимания, — уперся Сокка. — Может быть, он последует моему совету. Если он просто продолжит игнорировать ту розовую, она влюбится в него. Бум! И он больше не сохнет по моей сестре.  
  
Зуко был уверен, что любовь работает не так, но не стал спорить.  
  
— Я хочу есть. Что ты хочешь? — спросил Сокка.  
  
В это время они проходили мимо прилавка с фруктами. Удивленный, Зуко повернулся к нему. Сокка собирался купить ему фруктов? Он, в общем-то, не ожидал ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего заботу, от этого идиота. Зуко никогда не знал, как себя вести, когда Сокка хорошо к нему относился. Это заставило его чувствовать себя странно неловко. Ему не довелось встретить много людей, которые были бы дружелюбны к нему, совсем, и он понятия не имел, как реагировать.  
  
— Эм, ананас, — сказал Зуко.  
  
— Неа, не ананас. Выбери что-то не такое опасное.  
  
— Как, Кох побери, ананас может быть опасным? — спросил Зуко, чувствуя, как нарастает знакомое раздражение. Теперь он чувствовал себя комфортнее.  
  
— Ты мог бы ткнуть острой верхушкой или брызнуть соком мне в глаза, использовал бы слепоту против меня и сбежал. Ты мог бы схватить Аанга, пока он увлекся мечтами о Катаре.  
  
На самом деле… это не самый плохой план. Зуко прежде не приходило в голову использовать ананас как оружие. Жаль, что Сокка додумался до этого первый. Сокка, безусловно, был очень изобретательным в своем подходе к насильственным сценариям.  
  
— Ладно, тогда папайю и лайм, — сказал Зуко, подумав.  
  
Они ели свои фрукты в тени под крышей. Через какое-то время подошла Катара и тоже купила папайю, но с чрезвычайно мрачным видом. Со вздохом она села рядом с ними.  
  
— Почему ты ешь папайю? Ты же ее терпеть не можешь, — бросил Сокка.  
  
— Знаю, но Тетя Ву сказала мне съесть папайю, — ответила Катара с набитым ртом.  
  
— Катара, если тебе не нравится, я могу ее съесть, — предложил Зуко. Он даже не осознавал, насколько голоден, пока не начал есть. — Купи себе фрукт, который хочешь.  
  
Она взглянула на него:  
  
— Тетя Ву еще ни в чем не ошибалась. Кто знает, может быть, мне понравится папайя в итоге.  
  
— Катара, мне действительно нравится папайя. Это нормально, что тебе не хочется ее есть. Только не ковыряйся и не веди себя так, будто это худший фрукт, прямо у меня под носом.  
  
— Нет, я собираюсь съесть ее, чтобы научиться любить ее. Тетя Ву сказала, что мне понравится, — она откусила огромный кусок от бедной папайи, смотря ему в глаза все это время. Она буквально сверлила его взглядом. Она прожевала, сморщилась и проглотила. — Вкуснотища, — через силу произнесла она упрямо.  
  
— Ты правда собираешься делать все, что скажет Тетя Ву? — спросил Сокка с ужасом.  
  
— Ну, она предсказала, за кого я выйду замуж. Если я хочу, чтобы это сбылось, мне нужно слушаться ее и в мелочах, — сказала Катара невозмутимо, как будто для нее это было абсолютно логично.  
  
— И кто же он? Я познакомлюсь с ним первым? Ты не можешь выйти замуж за кого-то, кто мне не нравится, только потому, что так сказала Тетя Ву, — потребовал Сокка, начиная сердиться на свою сестру.  
  
— Я еще не знаю, кто он, но она сказала, что он будет могущественным покорителем. Он будет храбрым, и добрым, и умным, вот, — возразила Катара перед тем, как снова переключиться на папайю.   
Она снова сморщилась. — Какая гадость, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Так перестань есть ее, если тебе так не нравится! — вмешался Зуко. — Никто тебя не заставляет!  
  
— Храбрый, добрый, умный, да еще и покоритель, — Сокка загибал пальцы. — Пфф, Катара, она просто говорит тебе то, что, как ей кажется, ты хочешь услышать. Кому не захочется храброго, умного, доброго и крутого покорителя? Ты не можешь делать все, что она говорит.  
  
— Но она все знает, — заупрямилась Катара.  
  
— Подожди-ка, то есть, если бы она сказала, что ты выйдешь замуж за Зуко, ты бы это сделала? Или ты бы признала, что она чокнутая? — спросил Сокка.  
  
— Эй, Сокка! Не втягивай меня в это. Я не хочу жениться на твоей сестре.  
  
— А я не хочу за тебя замуж, — огрызнулась Катара. — Да из тебя муж как из папайи!  
  
— Ты пытаешься меня оскорбить? Это, что, должно быть плохим? Потому что бы мне понравился муж-папайя… то есть, я имею ввиду жена! Я бы хотел жену-папайю!  
  
— Как угодно, но твоя жена-папайя точно не будет мной! — не отступала Катара.  
  
— Очевидно! — сказал Зуко разгоряченно. — Ты ведь ненавидишь папайю!  
  
— Где Аанг? — неожиданно спросила она, нервно смотря по сторонам.   
  
— Он ходит туда-сюда и спрашивает у влюбленных парочек, как они сошлись, — сказал Сокка, указывая на площадь, где они увидели Аанга, разговаривающего с парой счастливого вида. — Вероятно, он в поисках советов, чтобы получить себе жену-папайю.  
  
Зуко состроил ему рожу.  
  
— Вот же мокрый снег! — сказала Катара с видимым раздражением. — Сокка, ты можешь поговорить с ним?  
  
— О чем? — сказал Сокка с напускной неосведомленностью.  
  
— О, ну знаешь, его влюбленности и… его чувствах к… Я… Я не… О, не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, — Катара бросила свою папайю и закрыла лицо руками.  
  
Сокка довольно улыбнулся и спустил ее с крючка. Он знал, о чем она говорила. Как и Зуко. Вероятно, даже продавец фруктов уже знал.  
  
— Послушай, я попытаюсь, но он не особенно понимал намеки до этого, — сказал Сокка. — Идем, Зуко.  
  
— О, нет-нет-нет! _Я в этом не участвую!_ Не хочу становиться свидетелем этого разговора. Можешь сделать это, когда я не прикован к тебе? — спорил Зуко с надрывом.  
  
— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с ним прямо сейчас. Я иду в туалет, — сказал Сокка.  
  
— Не хочу становиться свидетелем этого тем более! — воскликнул Зуко.  
  
— Послушай, если ты просто отвернешься, не будешь слушать и притворишься, что тебя там нет — все будет в порядке, — объяснил Сокка.  
  
— Катара, можешь сделать мне одолжение и просто тыкнуть ананасом мне в глаза? Я предпочел бы это перерывам на туалет с Соккой, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Катаре.  
  
Она рассмеялась, потому что думала, что он шутит.  
  
— Давай уже, тащи сюда свою задницу, — сказал Сокка, тряся цепью. — Мне нужно пописать и… ну, то другое тоже.  
  
— Обезьяньи перья! Разве ты не можешь просто дать мне право оставаться в неведении в течение пяти минут? Я не хочу там находиться, пока ты это делаешь! — возмущенный, сказал Зуко.  
  
— Катара, не тыкай Зуко ананасом в глаза. Лучше заставь его шевелиться, чтобы я уже мог пойти в туалет, — сказал Сокка, обращаясь к сестре.  
  
Вместо тыканья ананасом, Катара протянула руку:  
  
— Просто прицепи его ко мне, сходи в туалет и потом поговори с Аангом.  
  
— Катара... — начал Сокка.  
  
— Я покорительница воды, Сокка. Я смогу справиться с мужем-папайей, — успокаивающе сказала она своему брату, указывая на Зуко. — Кроме того, Тетя Ву сказала, чтобы я терпела надоедливого мальчишку, несмотря на его раздражающее поведение. Это, очевидно, Зуко.  
  
Зуко почувствовал странную смесь эмоций, как когда ты одновременно ужасно оскорблен и невероятно благодарен. Если бы Катара не ненавидела папайю так сильно, он мог бы расцеловать ее прямо сейчас за то, что она спасла его от необходимости присутствовать рядом с Соккой, пока этот идиот отвечает на зов нужды.  
  
— Эй, ребята, — сказал Аанг, приближаясь.  
  
— Эй, Аанг, — радостно ответили брат и сестра из Племени Воды.  
  
— Хочешь какой-нибудь фрукт? — предложила Катара.  
  
— Ой, ну ты же знаешь меня, мне все равно, что есть, — сказал Аанг, пожимая плечами.  
  
Это было явно неправдой. Аанг говорил едва ли не каждому второму, что он вегетарианец. Зуко уже выслушивал это целых двадцать минут этим утром, когда только проснулся.  
  
— Ох, когда тебя будит задорный вегетарианец, а потом тебя снова привязывают к камню, — подумал он с ностальгией.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание, потому что, кажется, никто из группы не знал, как ответить на деланное равнодушие Аанга.  
  
— Это хорошо, — наконец сказала Катара.  
  
— Эй, Сокка, хочешь подняться на гору со мной? — радостно спросил Аанг, разворачиваясь к парню.  
  
— «Конечно, Сокка хочет! — ответила Катара за него.  


***

  
Ковыряя папайю, Катара села рядом с Зуко и попыталась собраться с мыслями, пока наблюдала за ним. Он сидел на ступеньках, вытянув ноги и оперевшись на здоровую руку. Кажется, это был самый простой способ сидеть вместе, когда ты прикован к кому-то наручниками. Катара искоса наблюдала за Зуко. Она пыталась понять его.  
  
Он совсем ее запутал. Он был принцем Народа Огня, который не считал себя плохим парнем во всей этой истории.  
  
Теперь, когда он проводила с ним больше времени (времени, когда он не пытался поймать ее друга и последнюю надежду человечества на мир), она пришла к выводу, что, хотя он совершенно точно мог быть придурком, он не был злым. Сокка постоянно раздражал его и выводил из себя, но этим утром Зуко был очень добр к ней. И даже оказался полезен. Он помог ей развести костер для завтрака, не дожидаясь, пока она сама об этом попросит.  
  
Он терпеливо выслушал речь Аанга о «полезности вегетарианства для здоровья» и согласился есть больше брокколи. Это было настоящим сюрпризом! Он казался таким вспыльчивым и нетерпеливым большую часть времени. Вид того, как он спокойно потакает Аангу, вызывал когнитивный диссонанс.  
  
Она отправила Аанга с заданием, чтобы он точно был подальше. Потом она подошла и ослабила веревки. Она сделала это в основном, просто чтобы узнать, как поступит Зуко в ответ. У нее были большие опасения относительно плана Сокки, но согласилась с ним. В конце концов, они были рядом с рекой, а ее покорение действительно становилось лучше. Она решила, что риск того стоит. Она хотела посмотреть, предпримет ли Зуко чего-нибудь.  
  
Но он лишь с наслаждением вздохнул и потянулся самым отвлекающим образом. Катаре не доводилось видеть особенно много парней своего возраста с голым торсом, и почувствовав, что ужасно краснеет, она отвернулась.  
  
Она разрезала его рубашку вчера, когда вытаскивала стрелу. Тогда она и решила, что необходимо найти ему другую рубашку. И быстро!  
  
К счастью, у него была запасная в рюкзаке: однотонная серая туника. Он даже улыбнулся, когда она принесла ее, или, по крайней мере, на мгновение его хмурость исчезла. Он осторожно поблагодарил ее. Она отвернулась и притворилась, что занята у костра, но Зуко ни разу не попытался сбежать от нее, хотя она дала ему несколько возможностей. Это было тревожными знаками для Катары.  
  
— У меня есть вопрос, — начала она; Зуко повернулся к ней, чтобы показать, что слушает. — Почему ты не сбежал? Я буквально оставила тебя развязанным. Ты так просто прожег веревки этим утром, когда появился медведь-утконос. Ты на самом деле мог сбежать когда угодно.  
  
Зуко выглядел застигнутым врасплох, как будто его поймали за чем-то ужасным. Он отвернулся, но не ответил. Она наконец поняла, что хотела сказать.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, я думаю, что тащить тебя с нами, чтобы мы могли требовать деньги с твоего дяди или что-то в таком духе — глупая идея. Ужасная идея. Я согласилась с ней только потому, что альтернативой было оставить тебя раненого в лесу одного, а мне такое совсем не нравится.  
  
Он снова повернулся к ней с широко распахнутыми глазами, когда она упомянула то, что его могли бросить посреди леса. На мгновение он выглядел таким уязвимым и взволнованным. Она почувствовала сумасшедшее желание утешить его, но, слава духам, он опять отвернулся. Сказать то, что она собиралась, было просто, если не нужно было смотреть в его грустные глаза.  
  
— Послушай, я думаю, что Сокка перегибает палку большую часть времени, но я не считаю, что он неправ. Я думаю, что ты все еще хочешь поймать Аанга. И я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я наблюдаю за тобой. Если ты попытаешься навредить Аангу, это будет последним, что ты сделаешь. Это понятно?  
  
Она попыталась произнести свою угрозу как можно более убедительно. Казаться крутой и зловещей, когда ты прикована к человеку, было совсем непростой задачей, но, похоже, Катара справилась.  
  
— Да, — сказал Зуко просто.  
  
Они сидели в неуютной тишине.  
  
— Я не хочу _навредить_ Аангу, — сказал он через какое-то время.  
  
— Но ты все еще хочешь поймать его, верно?  
  
Вопрос был риторическим. Они оба знали ответ. Он не ответил, но и не стал лгать ей, отрицая это. Она оценила это.  
  
— Попытайся понять, — сказал он мягко. — Для меня это единственный способ вернуться домой.  
  
— Это ты пойми, что миру Аанг нужен больше, чем тебе нужно домой к твоему злобному отцу, — не выдержала она.  
  
Он разозлился и резко встал, что также заставило подняться Катару.  
  
— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь! — огрызнулся он.  
  
— И что же такого прекрасного в Стране Огня? — огрызнулась она в ответ.  
  
С молниеносной быстротой он зажал ей рот. Его большая ладонь была на ее губах, и он притянул ее, так что их тела прижались друг к другу. Ее шокировало неожиданное тепло вокруг. Со стороны, должно быть, это выглядело так, будто он обнимал ее.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Не смей говорить, что я из _того места_ , — прошептал он ей прямо в ухо, перед тем как отпустить ее так же быстро.   
  
Он обвел площадь взглядом. Люди смотрели на них.   
  
— Пойдем, — сказал он резко и, развернувшись, двинулся с места.  
  
Катара держалась позади, то и дело бросая на него взгляды из уголка глаз.  
  
— Извини. Я не собирался так хватать тебя, — сказал он после паузы.  
  
Это было все, что Катара могла сделать, чтобы не останавливаться и не пялиться на него. Она правильно расслышала? Он извинялся перед ней?  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я упоминала… откуда ты? — медленно спросила она, пытаясь избежать использования Страны Огня.  
  
— Мы в Северном Вулканическом Регионе, — сказал Зуко.  
  
Катара не поняла, что он имел ввиду. Они углублялись в тихие улочки Макапу. Зуко опасливо осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем объяснить.  
  
— Не так давно в этом регионе прошли… неудачные кампании, — он казался действительно печальным, когда он сказал «неудачные кампании».  
  
В его голосе была какая-то скрытая эмоция, которую Катаре никак не удавалось определить. Не осталось и следа от его обычной злости или мрачной вспыльчивости:  
  
— На самом деле много людей сбежали из Страны Огня… вскоре после того, как мой отец стал Хозяином Огня. Это было предательством, но они все равно ушли. Иногда целыми отрядами. Даже один из наших лучших генералов покинул свой пост. Возможно, какие-то из дезертиров до сих пор скрываются в этом регионе.  
  
Возникла долгая пауза, и Катара думала, что он не собирается продолжать, но все равно ждала.  
  
— Некоторые из них были пойманы местной милицией или были сданы горожанами, которые догадались, кто они такие, — он понизил голос. — Если покоритель огня пойман Царством Земли за пределом колоний, типичное наказание для него заключается в том, что его руки и ноги разбивают булыжниками. Так он больше не может покорять огонь.  
  
Катара уставилась на него в ужасе. Это было так отвратительно. Когда твое покорение выбивают из тебя… Ей было плохо от одной мысли. Она не могла до конца в это поверить. Это было настолько злым, что казалось чем-то, что сделал бы только Народ Огня. Только Народ Огня мог додуматься до чего-то настолько бесчеловечного. Она была уверена, что Царство Земли никогда не опустится до уровня Народа Огня. Она выразила свое недоверие.  
  
— Ты называешь меня лжецом? Зачем мне выдумывать что-то такое? — сказал Зуко с тихой яростью.  
  
— Я не говорю, что ты лжешь. Ты совершенно точно в это веришь. Просто это звучит как что-то, что Народ Огня сказал бы своим солдатам, чтобы они не сбегали. _Ох, не будьте дезертирами, иначе придет большой и злой покоритель земли и расплющит ваши руки и ноги, если вы убежите_ , — она попыталась изобразить низкий голос генерала Страны Огня, каким он был в ее представлении.  
  
— Они попытались сделать это с моим дядей! Он просто купался в одном из горячих источников, и они схватили его, а я едва успел добраться туда вовремя, чтобы остановить их! — он крикнул ей в ответ с пылающими от злости янтарными глазами.  
  
Он попытался гневно умчаться, но Катара стояла твердо. Он сделал два бешеных шага своими длинными ногами, пока цепь, соединяющая их запястья, не дернула его назад.  
  
— Мне жаль, ясно. Я не знала об этом, — сказала Катара, чувствуя, что берет в руки клубок проблем — клубок проблем, который она, кажется, не вполне готова распутывать.  
  
Зуко не отрывал от нее взгляда. Она уставилась на него в ответ. Они словно играли в гляделки.  
  
Он кивнул после паузы:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они возобновили движение.  
  
— Извини, что накричал на тебя, — сказал он.  
  
— Все в порядке. Ты так много кричал на Сокку, когда он только прицепился к тебе наручниками, что я даже начала чувствовать, что меня оставили за бортом, — попыталась пошутить Катара, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
  
Шутки не были ее сильной стороной, и она знала это, но Зуко все-таки пришлось спрятать удивленную улыбку.  
  
— Что же, ты намного менее раздражающая, чем Сокка, — сказал он через мгновение.  
  
Аанг и Сокка все еще не вернулись с прогулки к тому времени, когда Зуко и Катара вернулись на площадь. Сначала они ждали у фонтана, но Катара быстро заскучала. Она так привыкла быть занятой чем-то. Безделье в ожидании Сокки и Аанга начинало действовать ей на нервы. Зуко не был особенно разговорчивым и, кажется, был полностью погружен в свои мысли. Он пялился на одну трещину в булыжнике последние двадцать минут.  
  
— Как думаешь, когда они вернутся? — спросила Катара, вырывая его из забытья. Он, кажется, был слегка раздражен тем, что его отвлекли от очень-глубоких-и-важных-раздумий.  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — проворчал он в ответ.  
  
— Все не так просто. Если они вернутся в ближайшее время, нам лучше дождаться их здесь. Но если их не будет еще долго, то нам, вероятно, стоит пойти пообедать. Что думаешь? — спросила Катара.  
  
Зуко пожал плечами, а потом ужасно сморщился, когда это движение потревожило его больное плечо. Он выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Я же говорила тебе не шевелить им так много. Оно все еще заживает, — отчитала его Катара.  
  
— Когда я снова смогу пожимать плечами? — поинтересовался в ответ Зуко.  
  
Честно говоря, Катара не знала. Рана была очень серьезной. Стрела с острым наконечником вошла достаточно глубоко. Как правило, такие травмы заживали целую вечность (в обычных обстоятельствах, он бы скорее всего умер, но она не стала говорить ему это). Но, с другой стороны, Катара сделала эту странную штуку с кровью, и этим утром рана выглядела намного лучше, чем она ожидала. Можно было только предполагать. Зуко таким ответом доволен не был.  
  
— Почему бы нам не спросить у Тети Ву? — спросил он язвительно. Парень добавил высоким голосом, изображая Катару:  
  
— Она все знает.  
  
Катара пихнула его локтем:  
  
— Еще как знает!  
  
— Ей просто нравятся твои деньги.  
  
— Она не берет за это деньги, — указала Катара.  
  
— Я не об этом говорю, — проворчал Зуко, хотя Катара была уверена, что он именно это и имел ввиду. Он попытался найти что-то другое. — Я хочу сказать, что она, очевидно, мошенница.  
  
— Получается, ты согласен с Соккой? — спросила Катара, чувствуя себя немного оскорбленной.  
  
По дороге в город Зуко назвал много преимуществ предсказания будущего. Вероятно, только для того, чтобы позлить Сокку. И все же он говорил о судьбе и духах так, как будто верил в них, и эта внезапная смена в настроении беспокоила Катару.  
  
— Разве ты не веришь в судьбу, знаки от духов и все такое? — спросила она.  
  
— Послушай, я просто говорю, что нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы посмотреть на чью-нибудь ладонь и промямлить какую-нибудь ерунду о… — Зуко помахал их сцепленными руками, словно пытаясь получить предсказание прямо из воздуха, — … твой знак находится в фазе роста в Великом Медведе-Утконосе, кувшинки полны мудрости и все такое. А потом люди усматривают в этом то, что им хочется, — закончил он, довольный своим объяснением.  
  
— То есть ты думаешь, что я просто придаю ее словам такой смысл, какой мне хочется, когда она прямо говорит мне съесть папайю, потому что однажды она мне понравится? — потребовала Катара.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, этот совет довольно конкретный, — уступил Зуко.  
  
— Почему бы нам не получить еще одно предсказание? — предложила Катара с надеждой.  
  
Тетя Ву отказалась принимать Катару, так что ей нужно было, чтобы кто-то еще пошел с ней. Кроме того, это была не самая плохая идея. Они были не заняты. И это решило бы вопрос о силах Тети Ву раз и навсегда. Если Тетя Ву сможет доказать свое мастерство, то Сокке придется признать, что она великая гадалка, а предсказание будущего существует.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Зуко категорически.  
  
— Давай, будет весело, — сказала Катара, пытаясь уговорить его.  
  
— Нет, не будет. Готов поспорить, что она просто будет нести какую-то чушь про цветы и страдания, которые я принесу себе сам.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Может быть, но если она скажет что-то истинное и реальное, тебе придется признать, что я права и поддерживать меня во всех спорах с Соккой целый день… и ты будешь говорить, какая Тетя Ву прекрасная, — предложила Катара.  
  
Зуко иронично поднял здоровую бровь и на секунду задумался:  
  
— Хорошо, но если выиграю я, то ты должна будешь съесть еще одну папайю.  
  
— По рукам, — радостно согласилась Катара.  


***

  
Тетя Ву не была рада увидеть ее снова:  
  
— Я не могу сделать тебе еще одно предсказание сегодня, Катара, — открывая дверь, она вздохнула при виде полного надежды лица девушки.  
  
— Не мне. Ему, — сказала Катара, толкая Зуко вперед.  
  
Зуко с неохотой вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед. Тетя Ву посмотрела на них, многозначительно задерживая взгляд на наручниках.  
  
— Эм… мы тоже случайно сцепились наручниками, — глуповато объяснила Катара.  
  
Тетя Ву подняла бровь, осуждающе осматривая Зуко с головы до ног:  
  
— Почему это продолжает происходить с тобой, сынок? — спросила она с некоторым раздражением.  
  
— Я надеялся, что вы сможете мне сказать, — язвительно ответил Зуко.  
  
Тетя Ву знаком позвала их следовать за ней, и Катара с радостью подчинилась. Зуко пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на «не могу поверить, что ты меня на это уговорила», идя за ними, но без дальнейшего ворчания, что Катара решила считать маленькой победой.  
  
Тетя Ву взяла его руку и внимательно ее изучала, цокая в смятении:  
  
— М-м-м-м-м-м-м-м, очень интересно.  
  
Повисла долгая неловкая пауза.  
  
— И что это должно значить? — нетерпеливо спросил Зуко.  
  
— Ты много размышлял о прошлом в последнее время, не так ли? — ответила Тетя Ву вопросом на вопрос.  
  
— И ты тосковал о далеком месте. Теплом месте… месте с темно-зелеными джунглями, с бледными песочными пляжами и коралловыми рифами, — она сосредоточенно сузила глаза.  
  
Катара почувствовала, как Зуко мгновенно напрягся, когда Тетя Ву заговорила. Теперь он внимательно следил за гадалкой с удивлением на лице.  
  
— Что еще вы видите? — спросила Катара, когда никто другой не подал голоса, чтобы заполнить тишину.  
  
— Я вижу людей. Молодую женщину, красивую и грустную. Маленькую девочку с жестокой натурой. Любящего дядю, которого нет рядом. И еще кого-то... — Тетя Ву сощурилась, вглядываясь в его ладонь, зашипела и резко ее отбросила. — В твоей жизни есть кто-то ужасный. Мужчина. Он удивительно жесток. Он прячется и выжидает, а потом… — ее голос резко повысился, и она сделала паузу, чтобы взять его руку снова. — Твоя бедная мать, — произнесла она мрачным голосом.  
  
Зуко обеспокоенно вздохнул и схватил Тетю Ву за руку:  
  
— Что вы увидели о моей матери? Что с ней произошло? Куда она ушла?  
  
— Мне жаль. Я не знаю, — сказала Тетя Ву, искренне извиняясь.  
  
— Посмотрите получше! Скажите мне! — потребовал Зуко, протягивая руку.  
  
— Я не могу увидеть этого по твоей руке. Мне жаль, — ответила Тетя Ву, вставая. — Возможно, если бы ты вернулся один для другого предсказания…  
  
— С меня хватит, — резко встал Зуко, утягивая Катару за собой. Он посмотрел на Катару и залился краской, словно стыдясь того, что выдал так много. Он развернулся и рванул к двери.  
  
Самым большим недостатком наручников, сцепляющих тебя с другим человеком, было то, что ты мог идти так быстро, как шел этот человек, но Зуко все равно попытался обогнать ее. Он несся вперед с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой.  
  
Катара видела, как глубоко Зуко задели слова Тети Ву о его матери и как он почти преисполнился надежды. Она не забудет это. Она молча шла за ним через город, пока он не направился в лес, где раньше у них был разбит лагерь.  
  
— Куда ты вообще идешь? — спросила Катара, когда последний дом остался у них за спиной.  
  
Она почти ничего не сказала в самом начале в основном потому, что не знала, что тут можно сказать. Она не ожидала ничего такого, когда они пришли к Тете Ву. В ее голове вилось столько вопросов, но она не могла задать ни один из них. В конце концов, она совсем не знала Зуко. Ей казалось, что она не может так просто спросить, что случилось с его матерью. Это было довольно личным.  
  
Как он мог не знать, что случилось с его матерью? Одно лишь ее упоминание вызвало самое душераздирающие выражение на его лице, и Катара не понимала почему.  
  
— Зуко, остановись. Давай поговорим об этом, — сказала Катара после того, как он проигнорировал ее вопрос.  
  
— Нет. Я не хочу говорить об этом, — сказал он резко.  
  
— Тогда просто остановись.  
  
— Нет, не остановлюсь.  
  
— Ну, мы не должны уходить далеко от города. Сокка и Аанг скоро вернутся.  
  
— Ладно, тогда ты можешь просто отпереть их, — сказал Зуко, кивая на наручники, словно бросая ей вызов. — Тогда мне не придется тащить тебя за собой, и ты сможешь вернуться и дожидаться их.  
  
Катара замешкалась, не зная, как ответить. Почему он вообще попросил? Он бы уже должен был знать, что она не станет этого делать.  
  
— Так и думал, — сказал он с горьким смирением, разворачиваясь, чтобы опять унестись прочь.  
  
— Подожди! — воскликнула Катара, хватая его за руку.  
  
Она обвила пальцами его ладонь. Это резко его остановило. Он был напряжен, как полярная собака, готовая броситься в бег, и смотрел на нее с опаской. Большим пальцем она выводила маленькие успокаивающие круги на его ладони, и он, кажется, сдавался у нее на глазах. Весь этот гордый гнев сменился чистым удивлением.  
  
Кажется, он пребывал в таком шоке от физического контакта, от ощущения ее руки в его. Катара не могла понять, нравится ему или нет, но это определенно заставило его остановиться. Он не вырывался, напротив — внимательно следил за ней в ожидании того, что последует дальше.  
  
Если бы он был Соккой или Аангом, она бы обняла его. Когда Аанг расстроился от того, что они нашли останки Монаха Гиатцо, она держала его в объятьях столько, сколько понадобилось для того, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Она мысленно ударила себя за такие мысли. Это был Зуко, принц злобной Страны Огня. Это был парень, который привязал ее к дереву. Они не были друзьями, и уж точно не были теми, кто обнимает друг друга до тех пор, пока не станет лучше.  
  
— Послушай... — начала она, хотя даже не была уверена, что сказать дальше.  
  
Она пыталась придумать что-то, что заставило бы его чувствовать себя лучше, и ничего не вышло. Его мать, очевидно, пропала. Она знала лучше кого угодно, каково это. После всех этих лет легче не стало: живот сводило, и ее сердце разбивалось каждый раз, как в первый, когда она думала о своей маме.  
  
Зуко же, кажется, совсем не знал, что случилось с его матерью. Катара не могла представить, каково это, когда твоя мама просто исчезает. Она знала, что случилось с ее мамой, всю душераздирающую правду. Что-то внутри нее разбивалось на все более мелкие кусочки, стоило ей подумать об этом. Она не знала, была бы неизвестность лучше или хуже.  
  
Впрочем, она знала, что это очень больное место, и никому не нравилось, когда им в больное место тыкали огромной палкой. Ее врожденное упрямое желание помогать людям одержало верх, хотя она и знала, что это абсурдно. Она хотела облегчить эту боль, но совсем не знала, как за это взяться.  
  
Тушеный морской чернослив всегда помогал Катаре. Это была любимая еда ее мамы, а теперь и ее любимая тоже. Возможно, Сокка был прав. Иногда еда — лучшее лекарство.  
  
Что нравилось Зуко?  
  
— Как на счет того, чтобы пойти и купить тебе папайю? — предложила она, сжав его руку, прежде чем выпустить ее совсем.  
  
— А? Я не понимаю. Ты же терпеть не можешь папайю, — моментально остановился Зуко, пораженный.  
  
Очевидно, он не ожидал, что она скажет что-то такое. Он наклонил голову и посмотрел на нее с замешательством.  
  
Она мысленно отметила, что его настроения менялись очень быстро. Он мог перейти от добродушного сарказма к глубокому унынию и от злости к милому смущению в мгновение ока.  
  
— Что ж, я сказала, что съем одну, если ты победишь. Ты прав, Тетя Ву ничего не знает.  
  
Катара хотела разрядить обстановку, и попытка перевести все в шутку уже доказала свою эффективность. Может быть, дело было в том, что она сказала, что он прав, или, может быть, дело было в папайе, но Зуко кивнул и последовал за ней.  
  
Они вернулись в город и пошли к фруктовой лавке на площади. Ни Сокки, ни Аанга не было видно, и это место, кажется, было ничем не хуже остальных, чтобы дожидаться их. Катара купила манго себе и папайю и лайм для Зуко. Он сказал, что не будет настаивать на том, чтобы она съела еще одну папайю. Это было мило.  
  
Он был удивлен тем, что она выбрала манго. Если верить Зуко, манго и папайя очень похожие фрукты, поэтому очень странно, что она может любить манго и при этом ненавидеть папайю так сильно. Он сбрызнул свою папайю соком лайма и протянул ей.  
  
— Попробуй с лаймом, — предложил он. — Так лучше. Кислота лайма помогает оттенить сладость.  
  
Хотя Катаре очень не хотелось есть папайю снова, она видела, что это на самом деле предложение мира. Она приготовилась и надкусила ее, затем откинулась назад и посмотрела на Зуко с удивлением. Это было совсем не так ужасно. Даже вкусно. Чрезмерно сладкая мягкость всегда отталкивала ее раньше, но Зуко был прав, с лаймом было намного лучше.  
  
— Неплохо, — сказала она, и Зуко ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, что оказался прав. — Я имею ввиду, манго все еще более совершенный фрукт, но эта папайя не была отвратительной.  
  
Его ухмылка исчезла, и хмурость заняла ее место:  
  
— Тогда верни мою папайю! — проворчал он.  
  
Они ели в тишине какое-то время. Катара не могла назвать ее комфортной, но и неловкой она тоже не была. Это был какой-то новый тип тишины, полный взаимопонимания.  
  
— Послушай, я знаю, ты сказал, что не хочешь об этом говорить, но если захочешь, то… — тихо предложила она.  
  
Он замер, смотря прямо перед собой и отказываясь посмотреть в ее сторону почти, как если бы он боялся взглянуть ей в глаза:  
  
— Ты не поймешь, — сказал он тихо.  
  
— Знаешь, моей мамы тоже больше нет. Я знаю, каково это, — призналась она, чувствуя, как старая острая боль камнем повисла на ее сердце.  
  
— Что произошло? — он с удивлением повернулся к ней, распахнув глаза от беспокойства.  
  
— Она умерла. Народ Огня отнял ее у нас, — просто сказала Катара, чувствуя, как комок подступает к горлу. Она сжала губы, чтобы они не дрожали, что было сигналом подступающего плача по маме.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Зуко мягко.  
  
Катара кивнула и быстро вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони свободной руки. Она почувствовала осторожное нерешительное касание его теплых пальцев перед тем, как он взял ее руку в свою, проводя большим пальцем по ладони — он повторил то, как она обхватила его ладонь там, на холме, когда он попытался убежать.  
  
— Мне действительно жаль… Думаю, это единственное, что нас объединяет, — почти шепотом произнес он.  
  
Теперь была очередь Катары удивляться. Народ Огня отнял мать и у него тоже? Как? Она подумала, что если бы спросила у него тогда, он мог бы рассказать ей, но в этот самый момент Сокка и Аанг выскочили на площадь откуда-то из-за угла, выкрикивая ее имя.  
  
Она быстро выпустила руку Зуко и приготовилась встретить этот переполох лицом к лицу. Лицо Сокки было красным от бега, а Аанг грациозно приземлился рядом с ней.  
  
— У нас серьезная проблема! Вулкан вот-вот начнет извергаться! — воскликнул он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Ttruth, которая героически отбетила и эту главу.


	4. Вулкан

Все согласились, что план Сокки заставить Тетю Ву сделать новое предсказание по облакам был лучшим способом спасти Макапу. Зуко упомянул траншеи для отвода потоков лавы, а также предупредил о ядовитых газах из облаков пепла, но жители деревни даже не собирались ничего предпринимать без одобрения Тети Ву.  
  
Аанг отправился стащить книгу толкования формы облаков, оставляя Сокку, Катару и Зуко одних. Катара воспользовалась моментом, чтобы отпереть свою часть наручников и потом надеть ее на Сокку, как они изначально и договаривались. Она непринужденно положила руку на плечо Злобного Придурка и ободряюще его сжала. Зуко наклонился к ней и легко коснулся кончиками пальцев ее руки, прежде чем накрыть ее своей. Сокка закашлял — многозначительно, громко и брезгливо.  
  
_Гребанный ледник_ , что это было?  
  
Катара была невыносима.  
  
Ее чуткому сердцу потребовалось всего два часа, чтобы сработала фишка я-хочу-помогать-всем-и-спасать-всех-вне-зависимости-от-того-насколько-они-придурки! Любой парень примерно одного с ней возраста с грустными глазами и трагической историей был магнитом для Катары.  
  
Ее к такому дерьму прямо-таки притягивало.  
  
Это также всегда пробуждало ее опасную сторону, и это было проблемой. Катара в режиме помощи не имела ни малейшего чувства самосохранения и чрезвычайно легко привлекала опасность (например, попала в тюрьму ради Хару, не говоря уже обо всех днях, связанных с этим мудаком Джетом).  
  
Сокка оставил ее наедине с Зуко только на два часа, и теперь она смотрела на парня так, как будто хотела прижаться к нему, почти как если бы она полность забыла, что он был покорителем огня, а покорители огня не подходили для обнимашек. У Сокки было предчувствие, что если он еще хоть раз оставит этих двоих наедине, то обнимашки случатся! Сокка знал этот взгляд. И он был источником большого беспокойства для него. Никаких обнимашек с покорителями огня при Сокке!  
  
— Дай-ка мне это! — сказал Сокка, срывая кольцо наручников с нее.  
  
Она виновато посмотрела на Зуко перед тем, как сказать, что пойдет подготовить Аппу к миссии по укрощению облаков. Затем она смерила взглядом их обоих:  
  
— Ведите себя хорошо, оба! — сказала она предупреждающим тоном, указывая между ними.  
  
Вести себя хорошо? По отношению к покорителю огня? Она, конечно, пошутила! Прежде чем Сокка успел поспорить с ней, она развернулась и ускакала к Аппе.  
  
— Ну… что произошло, пока меня не было? — спросил Сокка, намекающе поднимая бровь.  
  
Зуко прикинулся дурачком:  
  
— Мы пошли за очередной порцией предсказаний.  
  
— И-и-и-и?  
  
Решительно плутовская улыбка заиграла у Зуко на лице. Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел Сокке прямо в глаза:  
  
— Тетя Ву потрясающая. Она настоящее чудо. Она _все знает_.  
  
Он сказал это таким невозмутимым тоном, что Сокка не мог понять, были ли это просто сарказм и издевательство или Зуко действительно имел это в виду. Бедный засранец вынужден был тусоваться с Катарой два часа, и она потащила его к Тете Ву еще раз? Возможно, длительное взаимодействие с предсказательной белибердой повредило его мозг.  
  
— Знаешь, — добавил Зуко, — за всеми этими предсказаниями стоит реальная наука.  
  
Сокка знал, что последний комментарий был специально для того, чтобы позлить его. Зуко понимал, как сильно он любил науку, и окунал ее бедное имя в грязь гадания только, чтобы вывести его из себя.  
  
— Заткнись, — сказал Сокка, толкая другого парня.  
  
Зуко толкнул его в ответ. Сокка вздохнул. Такая судьба ему уготована. Быть прикованным к унылому и язвительному покорителю огня — словно Зуко был физическим воплощением всех неудачных жизненных решений Сокки. Тетя Ву была права только в одном: Сокка с легкостью обрекал себя на страдания. Он не мог доверять Зуко рядом с Аангом. Он не мог доверять Катаре рядом с Зуко. Ему придется присматривать за ублюдком самому и нести полную ответственность за его злобную придурковатость, рассчитывая только на себя.  
  
— Ты худший заключенный! — прошипел он Зуко. — Хотя ты и так это знаешь, да? Худший!  
  
— Действительно? Спасибо. И мне даже не пришлось прибегать к раздражающей песне, чтобы победить тебя в этой номинации.  
  
— Послушай, просто заткнись и расскажи мне уже, как работают эти траншеи для вулкана.  
  
Зуко иронично поднял здоровую бровь:  
  
— Заткнуться и рассказать тебе…  
  
Сокка уже понимал, что комментарий будет отпущен, чтобы поглумиться над его неудачным выбором слов. Он — очень по-взрослому — заранее ткнул Зуко в плечо в качестве возмездия. Зуко взорвался руганью, обозвал Сокку несколько раз и пнул его в голень. Сокка схватился за свою голень, скача на месте и пытаясь получше ее растереть. Это прекрасное действо закончилось тем, что он опрокинулся и утянул Зуко за собой. Теперь они извивались в грязи. Какое-то время они просто лежали в куче, дезориентированные.  
  
— Ребята, мне кажется, что вы даже не _пытаетесь_ подружиться, — донесся откуда-то сверху веселый, хотя и с мягким осуждением, голос Аанга.  


***

  
Аанг помог им разделиться. Он отругал их в своей традиционной манере, показал им книгу облаков и ту информацию, которую он и Катара хотели изобразить, а потом побежал спасать город.  
  
Удивительно, но Зуко действительно стало немного стыдно за собственное поведение после выговора от Аанга. Ему, в общем-то, не особенно нравился Макапу, и он считал его обитателей идиотами, но было бы неправильно не помочь им спастись от самих себя. Он был бы ужасным человеком, если бы все эти люди умерли кошмарно горячей смертью только из-за того, что он не мог поладить с Соккой даже на 5 минут.  
  
Сокка, кажется, думал примерно о том же, потому что он слушал, воздерживаясь от дурацких комментариев, уже как минимум десять минут, пока Зуко объяснял, как некоторые покорители огня могли научиться чувствовать передвижение горячей магмы внутри вулканов. Дома к каждому активному вулкану был приписан смотритель. В Стране Огня они обычно получали много предупреждений перед извержением. Существовало несколько способов защиты городов от лавы, но использование глубоких траншей для ее отвода было самым распространенным. Сокка предположил, что Зуко попытается использовать траншею для злобных целей — например, столкнет туда всех и сбежит ловить Аанга. Они немного поругались, прежде чем вернуться к делу.  
  
Сокка сказал, что не заметил никаких сооружений для защиты от разрушительной лавы, когда они поднимались наверх вместе с Аангом. Зуко подумал, что, возможно, это из-за того, что вулкан был спящим очень долго. Когда вулканы засыпают, люди становятся ленивыми и чересчур спокойными. Они забывают, какими разрушительными были вулканы.  
  
Сокка посмотрел на него долгим оценивающим взглядом. Его глаза были такие же темно-синие, как и у его сестры, но намного более осуждающие и расчетливые. И хотя Зуко продолжал говорить о том, какой Сокка идиот, он знал, что было бы ошибкой недооценивать его интеллект.   
  
Сокка сказал, что, как только Тетя Ву увидит облако новой формы, все покорители земли захотят помочь строить траншеи. Они бы быстро с этим справились: в конце концов, тут было много покорителей земли. Зуко согласился, но предупредил, что этого может быть недостаточно. Любые каналы, которые они соединят, должны быть действительно глубокими и широкими, потому что у них нет времени, чтобы построить сложную сеть траншей. Им оставалось только надеяться, что извержение будет маленьким.  
  
Облака над ними начали быстро менять форму. Сокка воспринял это как сигнал для того, чтобы вернуть книгу Тете Ву и указать на такое развитие событий. Она сделала объявление, и, как Сокка и предсказывал, они немедленно начали эвакуацию и приготовления. Покорители земли принялись строить траншеи так быстро, как только могли. Это было хорошо, но слишком мало и слишком поздно.  
  
Зуко почувствовал характерный рокот под ногами за мгновение до начала извержения. Вулкан выплевывал душащее, раскаленное облако пыли. Деревня превратилась в кричащее и плачущее от паники столпотворение, когда все бросились в долину. Лава стекала по склону горы.  
  
Зуко видел, как Аанг с помощью покорения воздуха пытается остудить лаву и направить ядовитые газы в другую сторону, но не может сосредоточиться на двух вещах одновременно. Зуко знал, как вытянуть жар из сгустка лавы. Он мог помочь Аангу хотя бы с этим.  
  
Он направился в сторону горы, но его дернули за запястье.  
  
— Куда это ты собрался? — Сокка перекрикнул кипящий хаос, который их окружал.  
  
— Сокка, пусти меня. Я могу помочь Аангу! — Зуко дернул цепь на себя.  
  
— Я тебе не верю! Ты собираешься сделать что-то плохое, я это знаю!  
  
— Сокка, у нас нет на это времени! Я покоритель огня! Я могу перенаправить жар!  
  
Сокка выглядел так, словно хотел с этим поспорить, но его отвлекла Катара, приземлившись на Аппе позади него.  
  
Зуко крепко схватил Сокку за руку:  
  
— Послушай, я обещаю, что не сбегу и не ткну тебя ананасом в глаз! Но если мы не остановим эту штуку, все в этом городе умрут! Ты должен отпустить меня, чтобы я мог помочь!  
  
Сокка пробормотал что-то похожее на «не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом», доставая ключ из кармана. Замок, который сдерживал Зуко весь день, с щелчком открылся, и парень едва не свалился на землю от облегчения.  
  
Ему действительно приходилось мириться с кучей нелепостей ради этого плана с похищением, и все это в надежде однажды получить шанс схватить Аватара. То, что он был скован и ограничен целый день, не говоря уже о том, что он не мог делать все для побега, заставляло его скрипеть зубами.   
  
Теперь он был свободен.  
  
Он был свободен, но перед пылающим пеклом, вызванным вулканом. Лава стекала вниз по холму, а воздух был густым и тяжелым от дыма и серы.  
  
Возможно, Зуко слегка ввел Сокку в заблуждение. Технически он знал, _как_ вытянуть жар из лавы, но он еще не занимался ничем подобным. Зуко почувствовал, как тяжесть и серьезность ситуации свалились на него, словно тонна камней.  
  
Мгновение он пребывал в нерешительности. Это было глупо. Вулкан извергался у него на глазах! Ему следовало уносить ноги. Он не знал, сможет ли остановить вулкан. Почему он вызвался добровольцем? Чтобы спасти деревню? Чтобы сбежать от Сокки?  
  
Конечно, быть привязанным к Сокке было не так уж и плохо. В любом случае он ненавидел деревню.  
  
Зуко обернулся на деревню, на всех этих людей, напуганных тем, что их дом скоро будет разрушен, и почувствовал, как решимость растекается напряжением по его телу. Он должен попробовать.  
  
Сокка и Катара все еще стояли там, пока пепел падал вокруг них словно дождь, что, кажется, раздражало Зуко. Этих болванов не учили убегать? Они, как минимум, должны спасаться. Он махнул здоровой рукой, показывая, что им нужно бежать, перед тем, как снова повернуться к склону. Оказавшись ближе к траншее, он увидел стекающую лаву. Она вот-вот могла пойти через край.  
  
Однажды дядя нашел горячий источник и отказывался его покидать целых два часа, настаивая на том, чтобы Зуко расслабился. Зуко не хотел расслабляться. На самом деле, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Зуко опустил одну руку в воду, а другую вытянул вверх над головой. Он вытягивал из нее тепло до тех пор, пока она не стала морозно-холодной, а дядя не вскрикнул от удивления. Зуко мог попробовать что-то похожее и здесь. Для этого ему потребуются обе руки.  
  
Он вытащил свою правую руку из повязки и охнул от боли, которую это резкое движение принесло. Он решительно выкинул все мысли о боли из головы. Ему нельзя было терять самообладание сейчас. Его ранили много раз, и ему всегда приходилось терпеть боль и бороться с ней. Это сделало его сильным.   
  
Он мысленно потянулся к жару и сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытянуть его вверх — через свои конечности и по каналам ци — и наружу. Яркая расплавленная поверхность магмы в траншее начала темнеть и твердеть. Сработало!  
  
Аанг мягко приземлился рядом с ним и начал обдувать лаву, плескавшуюся сверху, холодным воздухом. По ощущениям, прошло только несколько мгновений перед тем, как лава у края траншеи застыла твердой коркой, сдерживая остальную магму.  
  
— Мы сделали это! — сказал Аанг радостно.  
  
Зуко почти валился с ног от облегчения, чувствуя, что у него не осталось сил после такого интенсивного расхода ци на перемещениее тепла. Он был полностью опустошен и очень рад тому, что это закончилось. Хотя он всегда говорил, что не сдастся без боя, в этот самый момент на бой его бы хватило едва ли.  
  
— Отличная работа, Аанг, — сказал он.  
  
На лице Аанга заиграла большая открытая улыбка:  
  
— Спасибо за помощь! — ответил он, такой же жизнерадостный, как обычно, даже после того, как чуть не умер из-за вулкана.  
  
Зуко думал, что постоянная веселость будет раздражать его, но в действительности он уже привык к ней.  
  
_Ты мог бы схватить его сейчас. Все заняты вулканом. Ты свободен и рядом с ним._  
  
Мысль возникла в голове у Зуко только что. К собственному удивлению, он почувствовал укол вины и неуверенность. Прежде чем он успел поддаться этому порыву, сверху послышался отчетливый свист и гора взорвалась еще одним огромным извержением.  
  
Зуко с ужасом осознал, что они были обречены.  
  
Они все были обречены!  
  
Этот город был обречен!  
  
Уже никакое перенаправление жара не могло теперь спасти это место, особенно без подходящей системы каналов. Теперь им оставалось только спасаться бегством.  
  
Аанг уставился на вулкан с ужасом и изумлением и полностью замер. Зуко потянулся и встряхнул мальчика, чтобы вывести его из транса.  
  
— Аанг, нужно убираться отсюда! — Зуко пришлось перекрикивать звуки оглушительного извержения. — Мы больше ничего не можем сделать!  
  
Аанг продолжил пялиться на гору, раскрыв рот, словно рыба. Зуко взял Аанга за руку и потянул его за собой. Они бежали от лавы вниз по склону. Зуко словил стрелу из-за Аанга не для того, чтобы тот умер, бестолково уставившись на вулкан.  
  
Внезапно татуировки Аанга начали светиться и он вырвался из его хватки с невероятной силой:  
  
— Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
  
Его голос был так непохож на его обычный: он звучал так, как будто голоса множества людей доносились отовсюду. Он был словно пропитан древней мудростью. Аанг поднимался в дым все выше и выше, где Зуко уже не мог его достать.  
  
Зуко побежал вниз к деревне, где Сокка и Катара все еще чего-то ждали как полные идиоты. Облака над ними снова начали сердито двигаться. Зуко услышал громкий рокот позади.  
  
Они все умрут. Ужасной смертью.  
  
Все _это_ было впустую.  
  
Взглянув на Катару, он с грустью осознал, что даже она умрет здесь. Из них она была единственной, с кем он мог находиться рядом долгое время.  
  
Это было нечестно!  
  
Он не хотел умереть так — в окружении раскаленной лавы и с ожогами повсюду. Это было бы, как… это было бы хуже, чем…   
  
Он пытался приготовиться к ужасному огненному забвению.  
  
Но огненное забвение не наступило.  
  
Вместо него был грандиозный порыв ледяного холодного воздуха, который, казалось, пришел отовсюду и ниоткуда сразу. Он откинул их назад с невероятной силой. Ребята потеряли равновесие, и ветер моментально подхватил и понес их, пока они кучей не врезались в стену магазина. Облака кружились в сумасшедшем танце еще несколько мгновений перед тем, как исчезнуть. Небо было ясным, и светило солнце. Странная таинственная тишина окутала город.  
  
Зуко открыл глаза и увидел, что лава превратилась в обсидиан, сформированный сильнейшим воздушным ударом Аанга. Он возвышался над городом изящной волной, сверкающей на солнце. Она была прекрасна.  
  
— Ого, иногда я забываю, что этот мальчишка могучий покоритель, — заметил Сокка, осматривая только что созданное горное образование.  
  
— Что ты сказал? — спросила Катара, с любопытством глядя на брата.  
  
— Что Аанг сильный покоритель.  
  
— Ну, он Аватар, — сказал Зуко, чувствуя, что он лишь озвучивает очевидное. — Они ведь все должны быть могущественными?   
Могущественное покорение — это _вся суть_ Аватара. Слава духам, он смог использовать свою силу здесь.  
  
Он понимал, что они были бы мертвы, если бы Аанг не использовал силу Аватара, чтобы остановить вулкан. Раньше Зуко не думал об этих силах Аанга в положительном ключе. Обычно это означало, что очень много разрушений предназначалось для Зуко. Сейчас он признался, что у способностей Аанга были определенные плюсы.  
  
— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросила Катара, взволнованно поворачиваясь к нему. — Он вошел в состояние Аватара?  
  
— Нет, не думаю, но его татуировки немного светились, а когда он заговорил со мной, его голос как будто состоял из голосов сотни разных людей.  
  
Катара несколько расслабилась после его объяснения. Аанг делал это раньше? Говорил, словно сотня разных людей? И это считалось нормальным? Странно.  
  
Мгновение они вместе отдыхали, оперевшись на стену, в обессиленной тишине. Даже Сокка молчал, что было редким чудом. Они наблюдали, как Аанг приземлился в небольшом отдалении вверх по склону. Он бродил вокруг своей обсидиановой волны с нескрываемым восторгом.  
  
— Эй, ребята! — счастливо крикнул он им. — Вы видите, как круто? Это я сделал?  
  
Аанг находил столько радости во всем. Зуко не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он был так же счастлив, как Аанг любым утром вторника. Прямо сейчас — после спасения города и создания этой безумной обсидиановой штуки — его улыбка сияла ярче солнца. Он казался таким непорочным и счастливым.  
  
_Как можно хотеть причинить боль такому ребенку?_  
  
На мгновение Зуко почувствовал себя некомфортно, размышляя о том, как он беспрестанно преследовал их по всему миру, даже не задумываясь о таких вещах, как личная безопасность, его или их. Он не лгал, когда некоторое время назад сказал Катаре, что он не хочет навредить Аангу, но он был полон решимости поймать его любой ценой, не особенно утруждая себя мыслями о том, что случится с Аангом потом. На самом деле он не думал ни о чем, кроме поимки Аанга. Аанг был средством для достижения цели, единственным способом вернуться домой.  
  
Катара предложила встать и помочь жителям города. Сокка проворчал, что у него болит все тело. Зуко указал на то, что Сокка не _сделал_ ничего особенного. Сокка запустил в него маленьким камнем. Зуко лениво кинул его обратно. Сокка попытался кинуть его еще раз, но Катара поймала камень в воздухе.  
  
— Пойдемте поможем, — сказала она более настойчиво.  
  
Аанг приземлился рядом с ней и наклонился, чтобы поднять ее на ноги:  
  
— Катара, ты видела меня? Ты видела, что я сделал?  
  
— Видела, Аанг. Ты был невероятен.  
  
Она нежно потерла его лысую голову и поцеловала в лоб, как любящая мать. Аанг залился ярким румянцем.  
  
Сокка и Зуко _переглянулись_ , затем Сокка закатил глаза, указывая на Аанга, и скорчил рожу.  
  
Зуко ухмыльнулся ему в ответ:  
  
— Твоя беседа не сработала, — прошептал он.  
  
Сокка пожал плечами, показывая, что тратить время на бесконечно очевидную влюбленность Аанга в Катару все равно что гоняться за ветром в поле:  
  
— Пусть немного порадуется, — тоже шепотом ответил Сокка.  
  
Обернувшись, они увидели Аанга, почти сияющего от радости, вызванной материнской заботой Катары. Сокка хмыкнул.  
  
Катара сердито повернулась к брату, хотя ее слова были адресованы Аангу:  
  
— Я просто говорила этим лентяям, что мы должны пойти помочь горожанам.  
  
— Не-а, я не сдвинусь с места, — объявил Сокка. — Я жду, когда пир и праздник сами придут ко мне.  
  
— Пир и праздник? — медленно спросил Зуко.  
  
Не двигаться с места было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Он вымотался. И эти мысли не делали его ленивым! Он только что перенаправил жар из Коховой кучи лавы. Это было изнурительно!  
  
— Когда мы спасаем какой-нибудь город, для нас обычно устраивают пир и праздник! — объяснил Аанг. — Полагаю, у тебя не бывает их особенно много, когда ты заходишь в город, потому что ты из Народа Огня, а Страну Огня сейчас не очень-то любят. — Ближе к концу он стал говорить несколько робко, но быстро исправился сияющей улыбкой. — В любом случае, всегда есть прекрасные закуски для Сокки, Катара обычно произносит речь, а я показываю всем _это_! — Аанг достал кусочек мрамора из рукава и заставил его крутиться у себя в руках.  
  
Зуко посмотрел на крутящийся мрамор. Он завораживал, но свистящий звук, который он издавал, немного раздражал. Зуко, однако, не собирался тратить силы на то, чтобы дуться на Аанга сразу после того, как мальчишка спас их всех. Кроме того, Зуко чувствовал смутное беспокойство из-за чего-то в словах Аанга. В них было кое-что, о чем он должен волноваться прямо сейчас, но он никак не мог понять, о чем именно. Может быть, он был просто недоволен, потому что, как точно резюмировал Аанг, никто не устраивал праздник для Зуко уже очень долгое время.  
  
Аанг, кажется, с надеждой смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. Зуко наконец осознал, что Аанг все еще показывает дурацкий трюк для вечеринок. Зуко уже собирался сказать «очень классный фокус, Аанг», когда заметил звук шагов поблизости.  
  
— Он из Народа Огня? — потребовал голос.  
  
Это был беззаботный мужчина из леса, первый, кого они встретили из этой дурацкой деревни. Толпа жителей следовала за ним, волоча ноги вверх по холму, чтобы встретиться с Аватаром и поблагодарить его за спасение поселения (а еще чтобы посмотреть на новое крутое горное образование). Зуко поднял голову и посмотрел на них. Они уставились на него с открытой неприязнью и страхом.  
  
— У него глаза, как у них, — сказал кто-то указывая на принца. — Посмотрите-ка на него!  
  
— Я слышала, как сегодня утром на рынке девчонка говорила, что он из Страны Огня, — послышался еще один голос из толпы, на этот раз женский.  
  
— Я слышал, как он говорил мальчишке из Племени Воды, что он покоритель огня, незадолго до этого! — объявил кто-то еще.  
  
Зуко вскочил на ноги, подгоняемый гневом:  
  
— Только для того, чтобы он отпустил меня спасать вашу дурацкую деревню! — зарычал Зуко, забывая об усталости и слишком разъяренный, чтобы бояться.  
  
— Отпустил тебя? То есть ты признаешь, что ты заключенный из Страны Огня! — сказал мужчина откуда-то издалека.   
  
Толпа росла, и люди злились и толкались.  
  
— Я знал! — закричал кто-то. — Вы не защелкнули наручники случайно! Так они останавливают тебя, чтобы ты нас тут всех не поубивал!  
  
— Он, возможно, настоящая причина того, что вулкан сошел с ума! Он разбудил его покорением огня! Он почти смог разрушить целый город!  
  
Зуко недоверчиво посмотрел на идиота. Они обвиняли его в извержении вулкана, потому что он был покорителем огня...  
  
Он почувствовал странное родство с Соккой из-за непрекращающегося разочарования парня в этом идиотском городе и его странной миссии «открыть истину» о важности науки. Желание поправить этих идиотов и сказать _«гребанные вулканы не так работают, болваны»_ было так сильно в тот момент.  
  
Катара встала перед ним, вытянув руки перед собой:  
  
— Успокойтесь!  
  
Большой камень пролетел мимо нее, ударяя Зуко в грудину с достаточной силой, чтобы оторвать его от земли. Он болезненно столкнулся со стеной позади него, надеясь, что хруст, который он услышал, исходил не от его сломанных костей. Голова закружилась, а перед глазами затанцевали темные точки.  
  
— Хватайте его! — крикнул кто-то.  
  
Толпа страшна.  


***

  
Полнейший хаос! Это было отвратительно! Было так много жестокости и злости. Это шло против всего, чему монахи учили его когда-либо. Аанг не знал, что делать. Он не хотел никому навредить, но, кажется, эти люди хотели убить Зуко просто потому, что он из Страны Огня, даже не потому, что сам он сделал что-то плохое.  
  
Монахи объяснили ему, что другие народы считали допустимым убить человека, если он, по их мнению, совершил серьезное преступление. Хотя монахи были не согласны с лишением жизни, они не вмешивались в то, как другие народы обеспечивали исполнение своих законов.  
  
Зуко даже не нарушил ни одного закона этого города, насколько Аангу было известно. Он только что помог спасти город. Бессмыслица какая-то!  
  
Аанг швырнул сильный порыв ветра в толпу, сбивая несколько человек с ног. Его первого удара не хватило для того, чтобы остановить их. Монахи учили его не решать проблемы насилием, если это можно сделать другим способом. Если бы он только мог успокоить их и поговорить с ними. Заставить их выслушать его.  
  
Желтое пятно привлекло внимание Аанга. Платье Тети Ву развевалось на бегу. Раскрасневшаяся, она бросилась вверх по холму к месту драки. Она словно пришла в ответ на беззвучную мольбу Аанга к духам. Жители деревни послушали бы ее.  
  
— Тетя Ву, сделайте что-нибудь! — взмолился Аанг.  
  
— Я отвлеку их, а ты воспользуйся моментом, чтобы спасти своего друга, — пропыхтела Тетя Ву, пытаясь перевести дух. — Жители Макапу! Оставьте покорителя огня и внимайте мне, ибо у меня было видение о будущем сегодня…  
  
Поразительно, но все горожане подняли глаза, отвлекаясь на Тетю Ву и ее слова. Они всегда так доверяли ей раньше.  
  
Катара была к Зуко ближе всех и воспользовалась отвлекающим маневром, чтобы вытащить его из драки. Сокка помог ей. Они нырнули в ближайшую аллею и продолжили бег. Кое-как им удалось забраться на Аппу, не переполошив жителей деревни и не начав новый бунт. Когда они взлетели, Аанг уделил момент, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и увидел толпу вокруг Тети Ву, когда она указывала на небо и его прекрасную обсидиановую арку.  
  
Они все казались хорошими людьми. Он хотел помочь им. Монахи всегда говорили, что все должны помогать друг другу, и тогда мир станет лучше. Зуко помог жителям, но они убили бы его только за то, что он покоритель огня. Аанг совсем этого не понимал.  


***

  
Его грудь излучала холод. Он догадался, что это лед. Кто-то держал лед у его кожи. Болело все, хотя и по-разному: он чувствовал тупую и ноющую боль, как от наливающегося синяка, а также острую боль, как от резких уколов, в плече. Он застонал и попытался открыть глаза.  
  
— Зуко, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Он услышал мягкий голос откуда-то над собой. Катара. Чувство холода мгновенно отступило. Он попытался кивнуть в ответ.  
  
— Мы донесли тебя на Аппу. Теперь ты в безопасности, — сказала она, и холод вернулся. — С тобой все будет в порядке.   
  
В этот момент Зуко не думал, что все будет в порядке, но он также не думал, что Катара пыталась солгать ему.  
  
— Я проверю тебя, хорошо? — это прозвучало так, как будто она спрашивала у него разрешение.  
  
Он снова кивнул. Ее пальцы, холодные, но нежные, касались его так невесомо, что это было почти лаской. Он с благодарностью вздохнул от ее прикосновения, не в силах сдержаться. И хотя боль никуда не исчезла, ее пальцы действовали успокаивающе, скользя по его коже. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то касался Зуко так мягко.  
  
В жизни Зуко было три человека, прикосновениям которых он доверял: мать, дядя Айро и Лу Тен. Катара была четвертой. Он открыл глаза и наблюдал за ней, когда она села рядом, следя за серьезным выражением на ее лице и осторожностью, с которой она подошла к этой задаче. Она подняла глаза, чувствуя, что он смотрит на нее. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и придвинулись еще ближе, мягко кладя руку на здоровое плечо. На одно из тех немногих мест, куда его не били.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептала она. — То, что произошло с тобой, было нечестно.  
  
Зуко кивнул, соглашаясь, перед тем, как отвернуться. Это простое заявление словно выбило воздух у него из легких. Иногда несправедливость случалась, и это не было его виной. Зуко обнаружил, что больше не может смотреть ей в лицо. Она заставляла его _чувствовать_ , и иногда это было _слишком_. Он затих, не сопротивляясь, пока она заканчивала оставшуюся часть проверки.  
  
Он помог ей снять с себя рубашку, чтобы она смогла рассмотреть россыпь синяков, расцветающих у него на груди. Когда ее пальцы скользнули по его ребрам, он резко вздохнул, не сдержавшись, хотя и пытался не показать, насколько болезненно это было. Катара неодобрительно хмыкнула и нахмурилась. Она сказала, что ему очень досталось от первого камня. Возможно, он сломал несколько ребер.  
  
_«Отлично, просто превосходно»_ , — горько подумал Зуко, в бессилии сжимая кулаки.  
  
Катара подняла глаза, чувствуя смену настроения:  
  
— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросила она.  
  
Зуко пришлось задушить тяжелый грубый смешок. _Был ли он в порядке?_ Что за дурацкий вопрос? Конечно, нет.  
  
Он посмотрел ей в лицо. Ее голубые глаза были широко раскрыты, а брови озабоченно сведены на переносице, как будто она действительно переживала. Он чувствовал, как эти злобные, сердитые комментарии отступают. Катара была не виновата, что его жизнь — отстой. Он не должен на ней срываться.  
  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — сказал он хрипло.  
  
К собственному удивлению, он обнаружил, что хочет успокоить ее. Он хотел стереть обеспокоенность с ее лица. Он не хотел, чтобы она переживала. Ему больше нравилось, когда она с фруктом в руках смеялась на солнце, по-доброму дразня его и Сокку.  
  
— Знаешь, я крепкий орешек, — добавил он.  
  
А затем она сделала очень странную вещь. Она была странной девочкой: всегда удивляла его, и не всегда в плохом смысле.  
  
Это не было неприятным сюрпризом, когда она улыбнулась и наклонилась к нему, на мгновение оставляя медицинский осмотр. Она прижала руку к его здоровой щеке, проводя большим пальцем по нежной коже под глазом. «Я знаю», — прошептала она.  
  
— Кхе, кхе! — раздался громкий, назойливый и невероятно осуждающий кашель с другой стороны седла.  
  
Сокка смотрел на них, так высоко подняв брови, что казалось, они вот-вот спрыгнут с его лица. Катара отдернула руку, что несколько огорчило Зуко. Никто не прикасался к нему с нежностью, просто чтобы утешить его.  
  
Это было приятно.  


***

  
Катара была хуже всех. Серьезно. Сокка наблюдал, как его сестра возится с Зуко. Зуко тоже был хуже всех, честно говоря. Он только поощрял эту конкретную глупость. Это было худшее в похищении Зуко: видеть, как эти двое строят друг другу глазки, пока Аанг смотрит на Катару влюбленными глазами.  
  
Это был _проклятый круг влюбленных глаз_ , и Сокке нужно было придумать, как остановить этот бред.  
  
Не то чтобы он специально пытался помешать ее отношениям с парнями — обратите внимание. Он знал, что если еще раз изъявит желание вмешаться в личную жизнь Катары, когда его об этом явно не просили (как было в случае с Аангом), то его ждет очень много разозленного покорения воды и лекции о феминизме. Сокке хотелось избежать и того, и другого.   
  
Раньше это было легко.  
  
Влюбленность Аанга была до больного очевидна и даже мила, по-странному, но мила. Подшучивания Сокки разряжали обстановку. Он знал, что, хотя она и ворчала на него, чтобы он был «добрее к Аангу», Катара была благодарна за это. Эти подначивания заставляли влюбленность Аанга выглядеть нелепой, какой она и была. Катара явно была не заинтересована и начинала изображать внезапную глухоту, когда бы Аанг ни пытался заговорить с ней на эту тему. Сокка всегда находил это очень забавным.  
  
Хару не так уж сильно нравилась Катара. Ну, или он был слишком робким, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Сокке не пришлось ничего делать, чтобы избавиться от него. Впрочем, он ей нравился. Сокка был в этом уверен.  
  
Потом был этот мудила Джет, и Сокка просто ненавидел этого козла.  
Джет был хуже всех!  
  
Джет, возможно, был даже хуже, чем Зуко.  
  
Возможно.  
  
Впрочем, Зуко недалеко от него ушел.  
  
Хуже всего в Зуко было то, что он был принцем придурков-покорителей, что было очень, очень плохо. Но, стоило признать, Зуко не пытался _спрятать_ этот факт от них, в отличие от Джета, который скрывал, что он лживый и коварный психопат, которому ничего не стоит взорвать город и убить Кохову кучу людей.  
  
Катара повелась на его грустные глаза, роскошные волосы и льстивый шарм. Она быстро оказалась у него на крюке и отказывалась прислушаться к Сокке, хотя тот заметил тревожные признаки того, что с их новым другом что-то было _не в порядке_. Когда она наконец осознала, что из себя представляет Джет, все разъяренное покорение воды досталось ему. И это было прекрасно.  
  
Сокка в целом не был против того, чтобы у Катары был парень. Он не собирался быть одержимым придурком в этом вопросе. Катара уже отчитала его за то, что он собственник и чрезмерно опекающий старший брат, во время инцидента с Джетом. И хотя в случае с Джетом Сокка считал свое поведение оправданным, он мог понять, почему Катару так расстраивала идея о том, что Сокка может выбирать ей парней.  
  
Сокке было не жалко для нее парня. Дома у них не было никого близкого по возрасту, кроме них самих, что было несколько отстойно, если говорить о поиске парня или девушки. Было естественно, что она интересовалась симпатичными парнями, которые не были ей родней. В конце концов, Катара помогла ему с Суюки и подшучивала над ним только чуть-чуть, когда он еще долгое время вспоминал о ней с влюбленными глазами.  
  
Так что да, Сокке не была чужда мысль, что однажды у Катары появится парень. Он только надеялся, что ее парень НЕ будет: а) психом, б) вегетарианцем, в) _гребанным покорителем огня_!  
  
Духи, возможно, им стоит полететь на юг и снова наведаться в деревню Хару.  
  
Хуже всего в Зуко было то, что он проведет с ними еще как минимум несколько дней. Кто знает, какие идеи Катара успеет вбить себе в голову за это время? Кроме того, помимо заметных недостатков в виде того, что он был принцем придурков-покорителей и намеревался поймать Аанга, в Зуко не было ничего действительно _плохого_.  
  
Сокке пришлось неохотно признать, что парень был полезен в щекотливых ситуациях и на удивление забавен (в сухой, язвительной манере, которая нравилась Сокке). Было довольно неплохо иметь кого-то своего возраста, с кем можно дурачиться и над кем можно подшучивать. Сокке нравилось, что рядом был человек, который отвечал на его дурацкие шутки и комментарии, а не молча выслушивал их из-за _пацифизма_ , а также просто потому, что он пропустил все мимо ушей (Аанг), или призывал «быть добрее» (Катара). Зуко также был до глупого честным, что все упрощало. Зуко не мог солгать, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, и это уже было облегчением. Им не придется переживать повторение инцидента с Джетом.  
  
Сокке было жаль Зуко. И это было еще хуже. Сокке казалось, что каким-то образом его почти _обвели вокруг пальца_ , потому что он испытывал жалость к покорителю огня. В последние дни с парнем происходило только какое-то дерьмо. И кроме того, что он уже был покорителем огня, он не сделал ничего особенного, чтобы действительно это заслужить. Его подстрелили, забросали камнями, а еще ему досталось от толпы. Бедному придурку даже к гадалке пришлось сходить дважды.  
  
Произошедшее в Макапу было ужасным. Жители, выяснив, что Зуко покоритель огня, даже после того, как он пытался спасти их город… в людях проснулось что-то отвратительное, к чему Сокка не привык. Он видел такую же слепую ненависть у Джета, но ему нравилось думать, что Джет был исключением.  
  
Сокка знал, что это наивно, но он цеплялся за идею, что в Стране Огня все были плохими парнями, а все остальные, конечно, тогда были хорошими парнями и никогда не делали ничего ужасного. Сегодняшний день заставил его усомниться в этом. Сокке это не нравилось.  
  
Сокке нужно было передать Зуко его дяде, и побыстрее. Ему совсем не нравилось иметь сомнения относительно того, что правильно, а что нет. Раньше он всегда мог отличить добро от зла, но после событий в крепости Похуай он не чувствовал ничего, кроме смятения. Честно говоря, ему хватило. Они должны были просто оставить Зуко на той заставе, но Сокка посчитал это слишком рискованным и принял решение, и вот к чему это привело.  
  
В довершение ко всему, Сокка был абсолютно уверен, что Зуко все еще собирался схватить Аанга. Он был как один из тех спящих вулканов. Просто потому что он казался безвредным сейчас, не означало, что он не собирается однажды метафорически взорваться и забрать их всех с собой (или, может быть, только Аанга). Когда некоторое время назад Зуко объяснял о потери бдительности рядом со спящим вулканом, и как это делало катастрофы только хуже, Сокке хотелось радостно крикнуть: «Да! Вот именно! Поэтому я никогда тебе не поверю, большой спящий вулкан!»  
  
Катара даже не позволила ему связать парня сегодня вечером, потому что он «был слишком ранен». У них состоялся небольшой спор на этот счет. Катара потеряла свой предыдущий энтузиазм относительно связывания Зуко, и Сокка оплакивал эту потерю паранойи с ее стороны.  
  
Она утверждала, что не нужно связывать его сегодня вечером, потому что он, вероятно, сломал несколько ребер, и это только бы усугубило травму, но также потому, что в этом не было особого смысла. Даже если каким-то чудом Зуко собрал бы силы в кулак, чтобы попытаться схватить Аанга, одного резкого тычка в грудь было бы достаточно, чтобы обезвредить его.  
  
Сокка вернулся в лагерь, где они оставили Зуко в одиночестве после того, как отправили Аанга, чтобы он достал травы по просьбе Катары. Он на самом деле заснул, но Сокка разбудил его. Он попросил парня встать. Зуко делал это очень медленно и с очень преувеличенным стоном. Сокка ткнул его в грудь. Только для того, чтобы проверить теорию Катары. В конце концов, он не доверял здравым суждениям своей сестры, когда дело доходило до Зуко.  
  
Зуко согнулся от боли, безостановочно осыпая Сокку различными непристойными ругательствами. Сокке резко напомнили, что парень провел по крайней мере три года на корабле в окружении старых сварливых матросов, не чуждых ругани. Честно говоря, некоторые из этих фраз были просто отвратительны!  
  
Катара кричала на Сокку очень долго. Затем Сокка великодушно сообщил Зуко, что не будет связывать его сегодня ночью, в ответ на что получил предложение пойти на хер. Во всяком случае Сокка смог убедиться в том, что теория Катары действительно работает. Он волновался, что близость Зуко начинала плавить ее мозги.  
  
Аанг вернулся, и Катара сделала что-то вроде пасты из принесенных им трав. Это должно было помочь с синяками. Они уже прошлись по всему содержимому аптечки первой помощи, принадлежавшей Зуко (Это, в общем-то, было рекордом. Этот придурок провел с ними времени меньше, чем они были в лесном доме мудачества Джета, а он лишь всего-то и смог, что устроить Сокке и Аангу небольшую взбучку).  
  
Катара подошла к Зуко. Они занимались тем, что просто долго смотрели друг на друга, как будто пытались разглядеть внутреннюю сторону черепа. Она мягко сказала что-то, и он кивнул. Затем она обошла его сзади и начала нежно втирать свою смесь ему в спину. Зуко закрыл глаза почти блаженно, когда руки Катары прикоснулись к его спине.  
  
Отвратительно. Сокка задумался, не стоит ли ему отпустить какие-то комментарии на этот счет.  
  
Нет, лучше не стоит. Он все еще был на плохом счету за тычок в грудь. Он уже получил свою долю ругани от Катары на сегодня. Впрочем, ему также не очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще раз назвал его ежеложцем-содомитом.   
  
Странная штука, несмотря на всю свою влюбленность, Аанг, кажется, даже не заметил, когда Катара начала влюбляться в кого-то другого. Но, впрочем, Аанг не заметил этого ни с Хару, ни с Джетом. Может, малыш был слишком подавлен сегодня. Аанг уже долгое время уныло смотрел в костер.  
  
Катара спросила, в порядке ли он. Он, конечно, не был в порядке. Он был очень опечален и не не мог поверить, что деревня могла так быстро предать их. Зуко заметил, что деревня отвернулась не от _них_ , только от него. Затем он указал на огромную россыпь синяков у себя на груди (хотя, если честно, он с тем же успехом мог указать на любое другое место).  
  
Аанг разозлился (но не на кого-то из них) и сказал, что это бессмысленно. Это шло вразрез со всеми учениями монахов. Не было смысла относиться к Зуко так после того, как он пытался помочь спасти город, только из-за того, что тот был покорителем огня.  
  
Повисла хрупкая тишина. Зуко вопросительно посмотрел на Сокку и Катару, прежде чем снова повернуться к Аангу.  
  
— Аанг, ты ведь знаешь, что война между Страной Огня и остальным миром идет уже сто лет, верно? — медленно сказал он, как будто считая Аанга глуповатым.  
  
О, Аанг. Это было недостатком того, что Аанг пришел к ним из славной мирной эпохи.  
  
Многое изменилось за сто лет. Катара и Сокка часто оказывались втянуты в неловкое объяснение того, как мир был устроен сейчас. Его сестра всегда старалась подсластить пилюлю для Аанга, пытаясь сделать эти объяснения менее ужасными. Но сегодня он увидел больше неприкрытой ненависти, чем его юный вегетарианский мозг мог понять. После событий сегодняшнего дня для приукрашиваний не осталось места.  
  
Разговоры в духе суровая-любовь-и-никакого-подслащивания-пилюль всегда доставались Сокке.  
  
Сокка попытался более обстоятельно объяснить, какую боль Страна Огня принесла людям и почему некоторые из них чувствовали то, что чувствовали. Он упоминал вещи, которые Аангу доводилось видеть самому: деревню Хару и жестокое пленение покорителей земли, разрушенный лес, деревню Суюки (он пристально смотрел на Зуко во время этого объяснения), даже деревню Джета, а также всех беженцев, которых они встречали.  
  
Аанг смотрел на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, и Сокка чувствовал себя немного подло. Хотя он был там, казалось, что Аанг просто летал над ними, счастливый и жизнерадостный, и _не замечал_ все то плохое, что есть в мире. Из-за этого Сокка чувствовал себя ужасно: ему все время приходилось брать на себя роль плохого парня и болезненно спускать Аанга с небес на землю. Аанг уставился на него, словно щенок, которого пнули, а Сокка был парой больших суровых сапог действительности.  
  
Если подумать, так же на него смотрел и Зуко, и это удивило Сокку. Раньше казалось, что у Зуко были довольно точные представления об их реальности. Очевидно, ужасные сапоги реальности достаточно часто пинали его. Зуко, казалось, понимал, хотя это явно раздражало его, почему жители деревни поступили таким образом, но теперь он смотрел на Сокку с нескрываемым изумлением.  
  
— На мою деревню нападали снова и снова, пока нас не осталось совсем мало, — продолжил объяснение Сокка. — Они похитили и убили всех наших покорителей воды, поэтому некому было обучить Катару. Наш отец уплыл, чтобы защитить нас… после того, как нашу маму убили во время последнего рейда.  
  
Сокка замолк и взглянул на свою сестру. Она закончила втирать свою смесь в какой-то момент рассказа Сокки и теперь сидела между ним и Зуко, монотонно тыкая палкой в костер. Она оставила Сокке разговор о жестокой правде. Как она обычно и делала. Она была оптимистом, а он реалистом. Она опустила глаза и отвела их в сторону, чтобы не смотреть на него, ее губы превратились в тонкую линию.  
  
— Мы потеряли так много, Аанг, — сказал Сокка. — Поэтому люди ненавидят Народ Огня. Им все равно, что твой друг Кузон из времени до войны был прекрасным парнем.   
  
Люди испытывали такие чувства, потому что им было больно, а не потому что они изначально были плохими людьми.  
  
— Я даже потеряла ожерелье своей мамы из-за них, — тихо добавила Катара, дотрагиваясь до пустого места на своей шее. — Это было все, что у меня осталось от нее.   
  
— Но я сделал тебе новое ожерелье, — начал говорить Аанг обиженно, как будто новое ожерелье могло все исправить.  
  
При его словах Катара чрезмерно радостно улыбнулась:  
  
— Я знаю, и оно было красивым, но оно развязалось, пока мы шли, — сказала она, пытаясь утешить его заметное горе.  
  
— Я сделаю для тебя другое, — предложил Аанг.  
  
Она снова улыбнулась этой широкой, нервной улыбкой, прежде чем отвернуться.  
  
Зуко наклонился и положил руку ей на плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание:  
— Это голубой камень с резьбой на синей ленте, верно?  
  
Он говорил так тихо, что Сокке и Аангу пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать его. Катара кивнула.  
  
— Оно все еще на моем корабле, — едва слышно пояснил он, словно его слова не предназначались ни для кого, кроме Катары. — Я правда сожалею, что использовал его… _раньше_. Я не знал, что оно принадлежало твоей матери.  
  
Зуко выглядел немного пристыженным. Катара смотрела на него с открытым изумлением.  
  
— Ты сожалеешь? — спросила она растерянно. Она смотрела на Зуко так, словно он был особенно сложной математической задачкой, и она пыталась понять его.  
  
— Сожалею. Как только я вернусь на корабль, я обязательно верну его тебе, — сказал он неловко, убирая руку с ее плеча и потирая основание шеи.  
  
— Правда? — голос Катары был полон надежды и раним.  
  
— Конечно. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептала Катара в ответ.  
  
_Гребанный ледник._ Теперь они просто _смотрели_ друг на друга снова!  
  
Отвратительно.  
  
Сокка не был покорителем, но ему хотелось облить холодной водой всю эту _проклятую ситуацию с влюбленными глазами_. Он выплеснул на них свою чашку воды:  
  
— Ой, вы двое, прекращайте это!  
  
Зуко снова бурно выругался и одарил Сокку несколькими очень красочными оскорблениями. Катара возмущенно завизжала, прежде чем вытянуть воду из них и превратить ее в снежок, который она затем бросила в брата.  
  
— Не кидайся в меня снегом. Я просто говорю, что сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы доставить этого придурка, — он указал на Зуко, — назад на его корабль, так что не возлагай на это слишком большие надежды.  
  
Повисло недовольное молчание. Сокка воспринял это как временное перемирие со своей сестрой по части снежков.  
  
— Мне абсолютно ясно, что мы не можем таскать его за собой по Царству Земли как попало, — начал Сокка.  
  
— Да, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы, ребята, этого не делали, — сказал Зуко в своей обычной угрюмой манере, а не как человек, которого едва не раздавила толпа.  
  
— Но по его дурацким глазам и дурацкому лицу сразу видно, что он из Страны Огня, — продолжил Сокка, игнорируя оскорбленного Зуко. — Предлагаю использовать маскировку, когда мы будем заходить в города. Я могу одолжить ему свою запасную рубашку.  
  
— Что? Твою рубашку? Не нужна мне твоя рубашка. Вся твоя одежда до сих пор пахнет рыбой! — перебил Зуко.  
  
— Или рыбная рубашка, или повторение сегодняшнего инцидента, — сердито сказал Сокка.  
  
— И как твоя рыбная рубашка может быть маскировкой? Люди все еще будут видеть мое лицо.  
  
— Не-а, в ней ты будешь походить на парня из Племени Воды. Все будут думать, что мы двоюродные братья или типа того, — пояснил Сокка.  
  
— Подожди-ка, как _это_ сработает? Как я вообще могу быть из Племени Воды? Я, что, приемный? — Зуко сморщил нос в замешательстве.  
  
— Нет, семья с твоей стороны просто супер бледная. Белая, как снег, — ответил Сокка.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Зуко, снова глядя на Сокку с нескрываемым удивлением.  
  
— Для маскировки. Ты был бы почти незаметен во льдах, — Сокка сказал снисходительно, хотя и знал, что Зуко не это имел в виду.  
  
— Нет, идиот… просто после всего, что ты только что рассказал о том, как сильно ты ненавидишь Народ Огня, почему ты хорошо ко мне относишься? — прямо спросил Зуко.  
  
Теперь Аанг и Катара тоже смотрели на него.  
  
Сокка почувствовал, что его застали врасплох, и скривился. Он попытался перевести все в шутку:  
  
— Ну знаешь, я не _особенно добр_ к тебе. Я похитил тебя, тебя подстрелили, я весь день держал тебя в наручниках. Тебе действительно нужно поднять стандарты того, что ты считаешь _хорошим_.  
  
— Может быть, я так и сделаю, но это все еще не объясняет почему, — сказал Зуко, не желая оставить эту тему.  
  
— Положим, ты не так плох, как Джет. Ты… не самый худший человек, которого я встречал. Не выдумывай себе, что ты мне нравишься или типа того, но и, чтобы тебя убили, я тоже не хочу.  
  
Гребанный ледник, теперь все _смотрели_ на него.  
  
Сокка повернулся к группе:  
  
— Послушайте, я просто хочу, чтобы этот придурок оказался на своем дурацком корабле, и так, чтобы придурка не убила никакая разъяренная толпа или его собственный народ. Неужели я слишком многого прошу?  
  
— Кто такой Джет? — спросил Зуко, очевидно, выбирая самое важное, по его мнению, в том, что только что сказал Сокка.  
  
_«Джет, конечно, был самым важным»,_ — язвительно думал Сокка.  
  
— Парень Катары, — сказал Сокка самодовольно.  
  
_Как тебе такое, покоритель огня? Ты не первый парень, кому она строит глазки._  
  
— Он не был моим парнем, — сказала Катара сердито, и секундой позже снежок прилетел Сокке в лицо.  
  
— Да ты смотрела на него влюбленными глазами, пока он не взорвал ту плотину! — оспорил ее заявление Сокка, вытирая снег с лица. Он повернулся к Зуко. — Джет — это тот симпатичный парень, который нам встретился. Прям очень красивый и атлетичный. И обаятельный тоже.  
  
Сокка замолк на мгновение. Он надеялся заставить Зуко завидовать и чувствовать себя неуверенно, подчеркивая хорошие качества Джета (привлекательность и обаяние). Однако, судя по растерянному виду, с которым на него смотрел парень, Сокка преуспел только в том, чтобы заставить того думать, что это он был одержим Джетом.  
  
— Но он был полнейшим психом, — быстро добавил Сокка. — Катара была вся такая: _мой сильный, мужественный герой, ты так прекрасен!_ — проговорил Сокка голосом на тон выше, чтобы передать страстный голос своей сестры.  
  
— Эй, я ничего подобного не делала! И мой голос совсем не такой! — она выглядела так, словно еще один снежок вот-вот отправится в Сокку.  
  
— Джет убедил Аанга и Катару использовать покорение воды, чтобы заполнить резервуар по максимуму, чтобы он смог затопить город неподалеку. Я им говорил, что Джет мутный тип, но никто меня не послушал, потому что они были так очарованы его лихой красотой…   
  
— А звучит так, как будто это ты был очарован его лихой красотой, — пробормотал Зуко, развлекаясь.  
  
Сокка стряхнул на него немного сырого снега со своих рук. Зуко дернулся, чтобы увернуться, но ужасно сморщился и оставался в таком положении еще какое-то время. Сокка проигнорировал это и продолжил свою героическую историю об инциденте с Джетом.  
  
— Потом мне пришлось пойти и спасти город. Я спустился вниз, предупредил всех и помог им эвакуироваться, так что, когда дамба взорвалась, никто не пострадал. Город, конечно, был разрушен, что, в общем-то, было отстойно, — закончил он.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — проговорил Зуко. — Я слышал об этом. Это ведь был Гайпань? Ты утверждаешь, что ты Таинственный герой Гайпаня?  
  
— Ага, — сказал Сокка, странно довольный собой.   
  
Таинственный герой Гайпаня? Звучит неплохо.  
  
— Ну, тогда молодец, что спас город, — Зуко повернулся к Аангу и Катаре. — А вам должно быть стыдно за разрушение города, — добавил он строго.  
  
Катара резко отстранилась от него с оскорбленным видом.  
  
_«Да!»_ — мысленно прокричал Сокка. Упоминание Джета приносило желаемые результаты. Приятно знать, что от этого мудака есть хоть какая-то польза: отпугивание других парней от Катары.  
  
— Мы не хотели разрушать город! — сказала она рассерженно.  
  
— И все же тот город разрушен, — ответил Зуко.  
  
— Дайте нам шанс, — начал говорить Аанг. — Мы не собирались…   
  
— Дать вам шанс? — вмешался Зуко обиженно. — Я не собирался вредить Киоши, но вы, ребятки, _ни разу_ не забыли упрекнуть меня этим.   
  
Аанг начал говорить что-то в ответ. Сокка почувствовал, что назревает ссора, но не ссора между Зуко и Катарой, на которую он рассчитывал. Пришло время положить этому конец. Ему все еще было, что добавить.  
  
— Ладно, знаете что? Я единственный человек здесь, который случайно не разрушал город, — сказал он громко, перекрикивая и Зуко, и Аанга. — И поэтому вы все должны слушаться меня и доверять моим инстинктам.   
  
Повисло короткое обиженное молчание со стороны тех троих.  
  
— Когда мы доверились твоим инстинктам, мы пришли прямо в лагерь Народа Огня и встретили Джета, — сказала Катара, не впечатлившись.  
  
— По крайней мере, мои инстинкты не приводят к случайному нанесению ущерба чужой собственности!  
  
За это он получил еще один снежок в лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СПАСИБО Ttruth!


	5. Лес

Дни текли в непривычном для Зуко ритме. Группа постепенно пробиралась на север через лес. Иногда они летели. Иногда приземлялись и шли пешком из-за «инстинктов Сокки». Катара была не особенно этому рада. Аанг, как ни странно, тоже, а это при том, что мальчишка до нелепости положительно и позитивно относился ко всему.  
  
Впрочем, Зуко был не против того, чтобы идти пешком. По крайней мере, он выявил закономерность в действиях Сокки.   
  
Сокка всегда настаивал, чтобы они шли пешком, приблизившись к поселениям, чтобы обогнуть те по широкой дуге. Зуко не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять зачем. Он чувствовал себя странно признательным этому парню. Сокка не требовал благодарности от Зуко за то, что он заставлял всех так сильно отклоняться от маршрута просто для того, чтобы помочь принцу избежать неприятностей.  
  
Зуко так же видел смысл в том, чтобы передвигаться пешком, помимо избегания неприятностей. Он указал на то, что Аппа — огромный, _очень заметный_ , летающий пушистый шар. Следование по местам, в которых был замечен Аппа, было одним из его главных методов выслеживания этих ребят. Разве они не знали, что все примерно так и следовали за ними.  
  
Эти слова вызвали мгновенную реакцию со стороны Сокки:  
  
— Я был прав! — объявил Сокка громко. — Я был прав!  
  
Им всем пришлось наблюдать за представлением, состоящим из его танца _Я-Был-Прав_ , и он также настоял, чтобы Катара сказала «Сокка был прав». Она сделала это очень неохотно. Для своевременного вытаскивания Дяди из горячих источников требовалось меньше усилий, чем для вытягивания этой конкретной фразы из Катары.  
  
Сокка подошел и хлопнул его по плечу:  
  
— Зуко, я знал, что ты для чего-нибудь да сгодишься!  
  
Зуко понимал, что это должно было быть дружеским жестом, поэтому постарался не показывать, насколько это было больно. Что ж, ему это не удалось… совсем. Сокка выглядел ошеломленным:  
  
— Вот дерьмо, приятель, — сказал он. — Извини. Я забыл.  
  
Это был самый первый раз, когда Сокка извинился перед ним, и сам Сокка, кажется, этого даже не заметил. Зуко думал, что скорее вулкан заледенеет, чем Сокка когда-либо это сделает.  
  
Это вылилось во временный союз между ним и Соккой. Он в основном проявлялся в том, что Сокка сердился на остальных во время пеших переходов и говорил вещи в духе «Вот Зуко не жалуется на то, что нужно идти пешком, а он даже для меня _слишком ранен_ , чтобы связывать его. Если кто-то _настолько раненный_ может сделать пять шагов без нытья, то и вы тоже можете».  
  
Не связывание Зуко на ночь было действительно больной темой в самом начале. Любое давление на ребра вызывало больше страданий, чем он мог скрыть от них, так что Катара настояла. Сокка в свою очередь настоял на том, чтобы положить свой спальный мешок практически на самого Зуко той ночью, чтобы «приглядывать» за ним. Что он и делал, причем довольно буквально. Сокка сверлил его взглядом как минимум сорок минут, внимательно наблюдая, пока Зуко пытался заснуть. Это было супер жутко, неловко и дезориентирующе. Всякий раз, когда он шевелился ночью, он будил Сокку.  
  
Поначалу Зуко думал, что нахождение Сокки в его личном пространстве будет сводить его с ума. Но потом ему снова приснился кошмар, тот же, что и всегда — выход на арену для Агни Кай. Прежде чем он добрался до ужасной части, Сокка мрачно разбудил его, слегка встяхнув. Сокка всегда будил его до начала худшей части. С тех пор Зуко стал спать чуть лучше.  
  
Возможно, это было от того, что он немного лучше отдохнул, чем мог себе позволить в последнее время, но Зуко мог идти довольно долго без жалоб и нытья. Ужасные стоны были совсем другим делом. Зуко ловил себя на том, что постоянно кряхтит как старый дед. Дядя издавал те же самые звуки каждый раз, когда пытался подняться после полуденной игры в пай шо. Первые несколько дней Зуко передвигался так, как будто ему девяносто лет и он страдал от ужасного артрита, но ему постепенно становилось лучше. И это создавало новую проблему.  
  
Он размышлял, насколько раненным ему нужно выглядеть. Обычно он считал, что демонстрация своих травм — это огромный признак слабости (и поскольку он рос с Азулой, показывать свои слабые места было действительно ужасной ошибкой). Он инстинктивно избегал этого любой ценой, упорно продолжая, когда ему, вероятно, следовало отлежаться и подождать, когда все заживет.  
  
Он не притворялся. Его первые дни с этими людьми были очень суровыми по части «выбивания из него дури». Ему досталось очень сильно, и он это понимал. Ему не удалось даже выдержать толчок в грудь, не сгибаясь пополам в муках. У него не было никаких шансов захватить Аанга.  
  
Но теперь… он не мог не заметить, как сильно они теряли бдительность рядом с ним. Его ни разу не связывали после Макапу. Все были расслаблены в его обществе. Катара старалась включить его в жизнь группы. Аанг был неизменно веселым и всегда пытался поговорить с ним. Даже Сокка с тех пор стал намного дружелюбнее — в своей особенной манере; впрочем, он все еще не позволял Зуко использовать свой нож для бритья головы (у Зуко был кинжал, который подарил ему дядя, но он оставался надежно спрятанным в его сапоге — на всякий случай).  
  
Как бы там ни было, Зуко чувствовал колючую щетину на своей голове. Сокка отказался дать ему нож, потом завел свое обычное «кто знает, что ты с ним сделаешь». Зуко с нетерпением ждал еще одну чудаковатую идею Сокки.  
  
А идея оказалась такова:  
  
— Ты, вероятно, попытаешься пырнуть меня им.  
  
Зуко выразил свое разочарование в Сокке, говоря, что тот придумывал самые сумасшедшие сценарии для использования обычных предметов в качестве оружия, так что, по его меркам, ножевые ранения казались такими скучными. Сокка выглядел удивительно оскорбленным и заявил, что больше не собирается подкидывать ему злобные идеи. Затем парень не разговаривал с Зуко целых два часа. Однако Зуко заметил, что когда Сокка снова с ним заговорил, его идеи стали даже более эксцентричными (например, вспороть брюхо половником для супа). У Зуко было подозрение, что Сокка потратил те два часа, выдумывая это все.  
  
Впрочем, Катара позволила ему взять половник и прочитала Сокке огромную лекцию о том, что Зуко может брать что угодно из кухонной утвари, потому что он на самом деле _помогает_ с готовкой.   
  
Зуко нравилось помогать Катаре. Это раздражало Сокку, а Зуко бесконечно нравилось раздражать Сокку. Если ему удавалось разозлить или ошарашить Сокку, это можно было считать главным событием его дня. Он знал, что это жалко и по-детски, но да ладно. Кажется, Сокка вытаскивал наружу его мелочность и ребячество.  
  
Сокка ненавидел готовку больше всего, и, кажется, считал ее «девчачьей работой». Он в принципе большую часть работы в лагере называл «девчачьей». Для Зуко это было странным. Разве не все нуждались в еде? Не только девочки? Конечно, и мужчинам нужно было стирать вещи? Катара долго и громко смеялась, когда он впервые озвучил это (с честным замешательством — он даже не пытался позлить Сокку в тот момент). Сокке пришлось выслушать множество колких замечаний относительно того, что он может сделать, если захочет есть. Сокка решил пойти на охоту, потому что это было «по-мужски».  
  
Пренебрежительное отношение Сокки к делам по хозяйству и его желание «пойти поохотиться», когда бы ни требовалось их выполнять, а также склонность Аанга сбегать и «тренироваться» всякий раз, когда бы Катаре ни нужна была помощь, приводили Зуко в замешательство. Они всегда это делали: просто оставляли ей всю работу? Просто потому что она была девушкой? Это совсем не честно. Всякий раз, когда его люди были на задании, каждый должен был помогать, но здесь, кажется, дело обстояло не так.  
  
В результате Сокка и Аанг сбегали на время приготовления пищи, чтобы избежать девчачьей работы, предположительно, такой как нарезка овощей. Зуко знал, что нарезка овощей была ниже его достоинства как принца, но он хорошо обращался с ножом и не имел ничего против того, чтобы сделать это для Катары. Ему не хотелось слишком сильно вникать в причины такого поведения.  
  
Ему нравилось ощущение легкости, когда они вместе готовили. Он не мог припомнить хотя бы одного раза, когда бы чувствовал себя так же расслабленно в обществе другого человека. Она, кажется, искренне ценила его помощь. Он не привык к одобрению.  
  
Из-за этого ему хотелось помогать ей еще — любым способом, доступным с учетом того, насколько были ограничены его движения. Он мог нарезать овощи, и разводить костры, и кипятить воду, и сушить посуду. С помощью своего покорения он согревал всех по ночам, которые становились холоднее по мере их продвижения на север. Катара всегда дарила ему самую теплую улыбку и самую ласковую благодарность за любую мелочь, как будто он сделал что-то потрясающее.  
  
Сокке, впрочем, не нравилось, когда они «зависали вместе», как он называл это. Если Сокка оказывался рядом, то действовал на нервы: многозначительно кашлял, прерывал их разговоры и упоминал Джета или, хотя и реже, другого парня по имени Хару. Казалось, что Сокка слегка одержим Джетом, если честно. Это было странно. Зуко начал задаваться вопросом, не испытывает ли Сокка к Джету антагонистическую любовь. Он говорил об этом парне слишком много.  
  
Но как бы там ни было, Зуко все еще пытался решить, насколько пострадавшим ему стоит притворяться. Синяки начали спадать, превращаясь в ужасную смесь серого, зеленого и желтого. Он вел себя так, будто они болели сильнее, чем на самом деле. Это было не особенно сложно, потому что его плечо и грудь были все еще в весьма удручающем состоянии; такую боль, однако, Зуко все-таки мог терпеть. Он мог бы игнорировать ее. Но впервые в своей жизни он решил этого не делать. Если бы они начали думать, что он пошел на поправку, Сокка, вероятно, настоял бы на том, чтобы снова его связывать, а Зуко этого совсем не хотелось. Ему нужно было еще немного времени.  
  
Но из-за этого переживала Катара.  
  
Каждый день она втирала самодельную мазь в его кожу. Ему нравилось, как она выводила успокаивающие круги на его спине, хотя ему несомненно не хотелось слишком много раздумывать об этом тоже. Что бы это ни было, оно, безусловно, помогало ему прийти в норму быстрее, но Зуко вел себя так, как будто эффекта почти не было.  
  
Она с испугом хмурилась на все ответы Зуко, когда спрашивала, как он себя чувствует. Однажды она даже сказала слегка удрученно: «Прости. Я бы хотела знать, как помочь тебе. Мне жаль, что я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше». Зуко было плохо: он не хотел, чтобы она считала, что подводит его или что-то в этом духе.  
  
Он убеждал себя, что необходимо продолжать притворство, если он хочет иметь хоть какую-то надежду на поимку Аанга, и что он не должен переживать из-за того, что это расстраивает Катару, потому что они снова станут врагами, как только он вернется на свой корабль. Он пытался подавить тошноту и ощущение пустоты, подступавшие при этих мыслях.  
  
Аанг тоже был проблемой. Он был таким неумолимым в дружелюбии и любопытстве. Зуко не имел ни малейшего представления, что с этим делать. Аанг, кажется, немного изменился после длинной речи Сокки о том, почему все ненавидят Страну Огня. Он был немного тихим и удрученным в тот первый день. Зуко чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Он видел вещи, которые описывал Сокка. В конце концов, он все время был у них на хвосте. Сокка ни о чем не солгал. Зуко любил свою родину и свой народ, но не мог отрицать, что Страна Огня принесла значительную часть этих страданий. Его всегда учили, что миссия Страны Огня состоит в том, чтобы поделиться своим величием с миром, но, услышав рассказ Сокки, он знал, что Народ Огня преуспел только в распространении страха, ненависти и боли. Он пытался выкинуть эти мысли из головы, потому что понимал, насколько они предательские, но без особенного успеха.  
  
Впрочем, Аанг, кажется, решил сменить подход и теперь постоянно пытался начать с ним разговор, расспрашивая про то, какая Страна Огня «сейчас», потому что место столетней давности, которое он помнил, больше не существовало. Неустанные попытки Аанга начать разговор привели к приступу гнева у Сокки. Он много разглагольствовал о «братании _с врагом_ », но Аанга это не остановило.  
  
Аанг спрашивал Зуко о разных традициях, празднованиях, учениях, еде, о том, что происходило в сезон дождей и что люди делали ради забавы. Сокка часто перебивал со своими интерпретациями того, что Зуко рассказывал (и эти интерпретации не бывали лестными для Народа Огня), из-за чего между ними случалось много ссор. Единственное, о чем Сокка мог слушать, не перебивая, был «Домашний Остров», сеть мясных ресторанов без ограничений по количеству еды. Сокка все-таки перебивал, но в основном для того, чтобы выразить недоверие относительно существования места, которое предлагает столько мяса, сколько ты можешь съесть.  
  
Разговор не мог вырваться из замкнутого круга:  
  
— То есть ты можешь просто продолжать есть, а они будут продолжать приносить тебе мясо? — спросил Сокка.  
  
— Да, пока ты не наешься!  
  
— А если я никогда не наемся?  
  
— Они продолжат приносить тебе мясо.  
  
— Ты уверен, что можно просто продолжать есть, а они продолжат приносить тебе мясо?  
  
И так они ходили по кругу, пока _терпение Зуко не лопнуло_. Он не мог выдержать еще одно объяснение одного и того же этому болвану.  
  
— Во имя Коха, Сокка! — выкрикнул он. — Я отведу тебя в первый «Домашний Остров», который нам встретится, и ты наешься там до посинения, клянусь Агни!  
  
На сегодняшний день это было самой страшной угрозой, которую когда-либо выкрикивал Зуко.  
  
Аанг рассказал Зуко, какой была Страна Огня сто лет назад. Духи, факты о его родине, о которых он даже не слышал, были просто поразительными. Оказывается, сто лет назад все умопомрачительно хорошо танцевали и уличные вечеринки были обычным делом. Зуко с трудом мог это представить.  
  
Зуко обнаружил, что ему нравится говорить с Аангом о Стране Огня, в основном потому что Аанг не выказывал осуждения и не пытался к чему-то придраться. Мальчик никогда не говорил о том, какое ужасное это место, хотя у него было на это больше причин, чем у кого бы то ни было во всем мире.  
  
Зуко чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, когда размышлял об этом. Все Воздушные Кочевники просто исчезли. Зуко так хотел оказаться дома, но у Аанга такой возможности никогда не будет. И все из-за Народа Огня. Зуко знал, почему они это сделали. Они проходили это в школе. Воздушные Кочевники собирались напасть, а они просто нанесли предупреждающий удар. Но теперь, встретив воздушного кочевника, он не мог не заметить, что Аанг был очень стойким приверженцем принципов пацифизма. Аанг уверял, что все люди его народа были такими же.  
  
Кроме того, в школе Зуко учили, что Страна Огня распространяет свое величие, а война — лучший способ это сделать, и посмотрите-ка, насколько это оказалось правдой.  
  
Зуко откинул в сторону эту предательскую мысль.  
  
В любом случае Сокка поначалу ненавидел эти разговоры. Он ненавидел слышать что-то положительное о Стране Огня. Через несколько дней его поведение, кажется, начало раздражать и Аанга. Аанг сорвался, действительно рассердившись впервые с тех пор, как Зуко присоединился к ним.  
  
— В этом и проблема, Сокка! — заявил Аанг. — Мир был охвачен войной слишком долго, и все думают, что они знают все о других народах, но это не так. Все думают, что все люди в Стране Огня злые, а Страна Огня думает, что все остальные — глупые отсталые варвары, которых необходимо _благословить светом Агни_. Они учат этому детей в школе, — закончил Аанг, указывая на Зуко.  
  
Зуко по-настоящему желал, чтобы покоритель воздуха не привлекал к нему внимания в этот конкретный момент.  
  
Разговор о системе образования в Стране Огня и о том, что они изучали о Племенах Воды, был хуже всего! И Катара, и Сокка были возмущены, и ни один из них не разговаривал с ним целую вечность. В отличие от Сокки, обычно Катара воздерживалась от перебивания, но школа просто привела ее в ярость.  
  
Готовить с Катарой в ту ночь было ужасно. Она то и дело сердито говорила Зуко вещи в духе «а вот еще, что мы не…» и объясняла кое-что о культуре Племени Воды. Он смирился и выслушивал ее тирады, а потом извинялся. Он говорил ей, что больше так не думает после того, как встретил ее, но это не помогало. Она все еще была вне себя от того, что все в Стране Огня думали, что в Племенах Воды процветают каннибализм и кровавые жертвоприношения. Что ж, это было справедливое замечание. Зуко не хотелось бы, чтобы люди думали, что ему нравится вкус тушеной человеческой ноги, только на основании его происхождения.  
  
— Но вы, ребята, не тупые и не варвары, а Зуко не злой, — продолжил Аанг. — Послушайте, я просто думаю, что нам нужно постараться лучше понять друг друга. Однажды между народами воцарится мир и всем придется жить вместе. Будет лучше, если мы уже не будем думать плохо друг о друге, — сказал Аанг с легким упреком в голосе.  
  
Зуко было стыдно. Аанг не ошибался. Зуко полагал, что Катара и Сокка были тупицами только потому, что они оба были из Племени Воды. Он столько раз их недооценивал, принимая решения; из-за этого он изначально и оказался в этой дикой ситуации.  
  
Аанг действительно считал, что возможен мир.  
  
Катара непрестанно говорила, что Аанг был последней надеждой людей на мир. Мир столетней давности, который Аанг описывал… мир, в котором можно было дружить с людьми из других народов, казался хорошим. Зуко хотелось бы не быть врагом для Катары, Сокки и Аанга. Иногда, когда он был оптимистичнее, он даже думал о том, что было бы здорово, если они могли стать друзьями.  
  
Но он не мог представить, как вообще можно исправить то, что произошло за сто лет войны.  
  
Впрочем, Аанг, кажется, считал, что это возможно. Но, опять же, Аанг был самым радостным и оптимистичным человеком, которого Зуко встречал за свою жизнь. Мальчик был так уверен, что все будет цвести и пахнуть после войны, но это было попросту нереалистично. Из своего опыта Зуко мог сказать, что это не так работает.  
  
Отношение Аанга, по крайней мере, давало людям надежду. Возможно, со стороны Зуко было эгоистично желать забрать эту надежду, забрать Аанга в Страну Огня. Но разговоры о родине заставляли его так ужасно, болезненно скучать по ней. Честно говоря, иногда ему казалось, что это причиняет ему даже больше боли, чем плечо и ребра вместе взятые.  
  
Зуко осмотрелся. Ему совсем не хотелось навредить Сокке, Катаре или Аангу. На самом деле они ему вроде как нравились. Даже Сокка, который был самым раздражающим человеком в мире, иногда был не так плох. Когда он заставлял Зуко смеяться одной своей нелепостью. Зуко нравилось проводить время с ними.  
  
Они, кажется, не ненавидели его теперь — даже после всего того, что он сделал. Но они, вероятно, ненавидели бы его, знай они, что он собирался сделать.  
  
Сокка был прав. Они не могут стать друзьями, а Зуко — глупец, если думал по-другому.  
  
«Это все из-за того, что мне одиноко», — подумал Зуко с болью. Ему было одиноко, и он позволил втянуть себя в путешествие с тремя людьми, которые не пытались активно причинить ему боль, чтобы что-то сказать ему.  
  
Он знал, что это слабость — хотеть завести друзей, хотеть чувствовать себя не таким одиноким. Но он все равно это чувствовал.  
  
Он с горечью подумал, что Азула была права насчет него. Он такой слабак.  


***

  
Катара подстрекательством заставила Сокку готовить. Она сделала несколько замечаний о том, что готовить — это по-мужски, просто потому что Зуко это делал. Они оба знали, что кто-то, кто показывал стойкость уровня Зуко после того, как его сначала подстрелили, а потом избили участники взбешенной толпы, был определенно мужественным по стандартам Племени Воды.  
  
Сокка отказался принимать скрытый подтекст, подразумевающий, что Зуко был более мужественным, чем он сам. Катара исказила слова своего брата, и он намертво попал на этот крючок. От Аанга не было никакой пользы: он просто пытался подбодрить Сокку, говоря что-то наподобие того, что он считает, что у Сокки отлично получится готовить, и ему не терпится попробовать его еду. Сто лет назад Кузон, который был парнем, любил готовить. Он постоянно готовил что-то вкусное и угощал этим Аанга. Дурацкий Кузон, готовивший для Аанга, делавший пикантные закуски и вот это вот все.  
  
От Зуко тоже не было никакой пользы. Он сказал, что считает готовку умением, _необходимым для выживания_ , а не навыком для девочек или мальчиков. Сокка в очередной раз объяснил, что какие-то дела предназначены для женщин, а какая-то работа для мужчин, потому что ее можно сделать по-мужски. На что Зуко ответил, что умение обращаться с ножом и способность вскипятить воду чрезвычайно важны для всех. Неспособность приготовить себе обед делает тебя ребенком, а не мужчиной.  
  
Сокка начал готовить обед, чтобы доказать, что он мужественный мужчина.  
  
Он потерпел неудачу в этом.  
  
Катара очень наслаждалась, наблюдая, как он воюет с обедом, хотя она совсем не наслаждалась едой, которую Сокка приготовил. Даже Аангу было сложно сказать о ней что-то хорошее, а это ему даже не пришлось есть рыбу. Зуко съел ее, но указал на то, что он умирал от голода и восстанавливался от целого набора травм и ранений, а также от потери крови. В текущем состоянии он бы съел буквально что угодно, каким бы на вкус оно ни было.  
  
Катара, кажется, немного обиделась и сказала, что если он не может почувствовать разницу между ее стряпней и тем, что приготовил Сокка, то она не будет прикладывать никаких усилий к его еде в будущем. Зуко попытался взять свои слова назад и начал говорить, что она вкусно готовит и намного лучше, чем Сокка — ее еда была только немного пересолена, в отличие от мерзости, которую создал Сокка.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что моя еда слишком соленая? — спросила Катара.  
  
Зуко, слишком честный и беспечно не подозревающий, на что он себя обрекает, ответил:  
  
— Ты используешь намного больше соли, чем я привык, но…  
  
Он так и не закончил свое предложение. Вместо этого его настигли упреки Катары: если ему не нравится ее еда, то пусть сам готовит на всех, потому что она и так делает всю работу по лагерю и так далее.   
  
Сокка наблюдал с превеликим удовольствием, как Катара читает лекции кому-то, кроме него. Это было прекрасно. В этот раз ему даже не пришлось упоминать Джета, чтобы втянуть Зуко в неприятности. Зуко попал в неприятности самостоятельно.  
  
Катара удалилась. Зуко начал подниматься, чтобы догнать ее, но сейчас он передвигался медленнее, чем Пра-Пра, и кряхтел как старик. Аанг предложил свою помощь.  
  
— Не нужна мне ничья помощь! Я справлюсь сам! — вскрикнул Зуко раздраженно и драматично.  
  
Он на самом деле справился сам, но на это ушла целая вечность. Сокка думал, стоит ли отправится за ним, чтобы проконтролировать, чтобы Зуко не сделал ничего коварного, но в этом, кажется, не было особого смысла. Зуко найдет Катару, но Сокка знал из собственного опыта, что с ней бесполезно разговаривать. Он только обречет себя на еще одну порцию нотаций — в этом Сокка не сомневался. Он всегда оставлял сестру в покое, когда она бывала в таком настроении. В конце концов, она сама с этим разберется.  
  
Сокка собирался предупредить Зуко, но потом решил, что пусть лучше парень сам дойдет до этого. Для них обоих будет лучше, если Катара будет проводить больше времени, крича на Зуко, и меньше времени, смотря на него в своей обычной манере. То, как она смотрела на него, было бесконечным источником беспокойства для Сокки.  
  
Если подумать, Зуко мог даже не найти Катару. Он двигался так шумно и так тяжело, что она смогла бы его услышать. Если она в плохом настроении и хочет, чтобы ее оставили в покое, она с легкостью будет избегать его. Сокка не мог поверить, что меньше двух недель назад этот человек смог проникнуть в Крепость Похуай и выбраться из нее почти незамеченным.  


***

  
Катара понимала, что среагировала чересчур эмоционально, но не могла не умчаться в ярости. Она на самом деле не злилась на Зуко, но ей нужно было покричать на кого-то и она только что выпустила наружу все, что успело накипеть у нее за последнее время.  
  
В Племенах Воды на женщинах лежали все дела по хозяйству. Не было и намека на то, что может быть по-другому — не для них. Катара старалась принять это с достоинством, как Пра-Пра и другие женщины вокруг нее. Она пыталась улыбаться вместе с ними, когда они говорили что-то в духе «мальчишки есть мальчишки» и освобождали Сокку от обязанностей, чтобы он мог поиграть в воина. Она пыталась, правда пыталась, смириться с ролью домохозяйки. Она понимала, что ей нужно заполнить пустоту и взять на себя роль матери. Она хотела, чтобы мама ею гордилась. И все же, иногда ее раздражало, что у нее было так много обязанностей и работы, а у Сокки нет. Это была даже не вина Сокки: просто так _сложилось_.  
  
Потом появился Зуко со своими большими огненными руками, которые были просто идеальны для того, чтобы разводить костер, сушить посуду и нагревать воду для приготовления обеда, и он предложил свою помощь, как будто это пустяк. Он не ждал от нее, что она будет выполнять всю работу, просто потому что она девочка. И, кажется, он не считал, что помогать было унизительно или не по-мужски. Он был искренне озадачен отношением Сокки.  
  
— В Стране Огня все по-другому, — сказал он. — Мне бы никогда не сошло с рук, если бы я позволял свой сестре делать все за меня.  
  
Казалось, он содрогался при одной только мысли о том, чтобы возложить какую-нибудь работу на плечи своей сестры, когда Катара стала расспрашивать его об этом.  
  
Он был ее врагом (эта мысль жалила) и он также был очень ранен. И, несмотря на это, он пытался помочь ей при любой возможности. До этого он признался, что не имеет понятия, как готовить, потому что вырос во дворце, где для него готовили слуги, но все равно хотел попробовать. Это делало его предложение помощи еще более необычным.  
  
Иногда она почти задумывалась над тем, не делает ли он это только для того, чтобы дразнить Сокку, потому что ему, кажется, действительно нравилось подначивать Сокку из-за отсутствия помощи с его стороны. Впрочем, она решила, что на самом деле неважно, каковы были его мотивы. Он _помогал_ , а такого никогда не случалось с Катарой прежде — вообще.  
  
Она услышала его шаги задолго до того, как он пришел. Теперь он передвигался медленно и тяжело, так отлично от того, каким проворным он был раньше. Каждый вечер она втирала настойку в его кожу и возилась с его плечом. Она старалась изо всех сил, но ему, кажется, не становилось лучше, и это ее беспокоило.  
  
— Почему ты так разозлилась на меня? — донесся его голос позади нее. — Я не хотел оскорблять твою еду, — он с пыхтением подошел ближе, и она жестом пригласила его сесть. — Я просто… я привык к очень острой пище, а единственная приправа, которая у нас есть, это соль. И я даже не уверен, что это приправа.  
  
— Это не приправа. Это консервант.  
  
Он провел рукой по затылку:  
  
— Видишь, это даже не приправа, и…   
  
— Извини, что накричала на тебя, — сказала она, прерывая его. — На самом деле я не злюсь на тебя.  
  
Было бы нечестно позволить ему думать, что он сделал что-то не так, когда в действительности все, что он делал, это помогал ей. Кроме того, у нее было предчувствие, что если бы она не взяла разговор в свои руки, они бы еще долго разговаривали о соли.  
  
— А на что ты тогда разозлилась? — спросил он.  
  
— Всю свою жизнь я только и занималась тем, что делала все по хозяйству, а Сокка мог просто… _быть Соккой_ , и единственный раз, когда он попытался… — она сердито размахивала руками, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать их обед.  
  
— Это было катастрофой. Это худшее, что я когда-либо ел.  
  
— Да, но ты все равно съел это! — ответила Катара, которая не смогла заставить себя съесть много.  
  
— Потому что я был голоден, — сказал он быстро.  
  
— Я и сейчас хочу есть, — сказала Катара с обидой.  
  
— Там кое-что осталось.  
  
— Конечно, там что-то осталось. Я скорее съем свои ботинки, чем то, что приготовил Сокка, еще раз.  
  
Он довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
Повисла долгая пауза, и он ждал, когда она заговорит снова. Она пыталась подобрать слова. Она специально раззадорила Сокку. Она знала, как вывести его из себя. Он так чувствительно относился к тому, чтобы его видели мужчиной и лидером, что это было слишком просто.  
  
— Знаешь, я просто хотела посмотреть, получится ли у него. Возможно, он мог бы помогать чуть больше, когда ты вернешься на свой корабль, — осторожно прошептала она.  
  
Она помогала Сокке проложить их маршрут по карте. Они были очень близки к месту, где он договорился встретиться с дядей Зуко. Зуко вернется на свой шикарный корабль, и ей снова придется делать всю работу в одиночку. Она надеялась, что Сокка может захотеть помогать ей больше и сможет взять часть ее бремени на себя.  
  
— Я буду с вами еще пару дней, — начал Зуко, — и я мог бы…   
  
— Тебе не нужно ничего делать, — сказала она немного жестче, чем собиралась.  
  
Это только половина проблемы. Она привыкла к его помощи, даже зная, что он не задержится с ними. Прошло меньше двух недель, и она позволила себе привыкнуть к тому, что он разводит костры для нее. Она будет скучать по крошечным улыбкам, которые появлялись на его лице, когда бы она ни выражала хотя бы малейшее одобрение того, что он делает. Она взглянула на него. Он не улыбался, но выглядел задумчивым и отрешенным. Возможно, из-за того, что она снова сорвалась на нем.  
  
— Я привыкла к тому, что ты помогаешь мне. Никто никогда мне не помогал так много. Думаю, приятно, что ты был рядом, — сказала она, стараясь загладить свою вину.  
  
Он поднял глаза на нее с самым душераздирающе удивленным выражением лица. Как будто никто никогда не говорил ему, что хорошо, когда он рядом.  
  
Она долго смотрела ему в глаза. Он был врагом, и она не собиралась совершать ту же ошибку, что и с Джетом — беспокоиться за него, несмотря на тревожные знаки. Она и так уже думала о нем слишком много. Она должна была отвернуться. Иногда, когда она смотрела на него, она кое-что _чувствовала_. Что-то, что ей чувствовать не следовало.  
  
— До тебя мне всегда приходилось делать все самой, — прошептала она. — Становится одиноко, когда ты думаешь, что тебе не на кого положиться.  
  
Она не могла держать эти слова в себе. Это было похоже на признание, когда она наконец произнесла их вслух. Она постоянно была вынуждена брать на себя роль матери, а ей было всего четырнадцать и она чувствовала себя одиноко. Иногда она огорчалась и злилась из-за этого.  
  
— Я знаю, каково это, — тихо сказал он через мгновение.  
  
У нее было предчувствие, что он поймет. Возможно, поэтому она и сказала это.  
  
— Отстойно, правда? — ответила она.  
  
Прежде чем она смогла остановиться, она обнаружила, что вложила свою руку в его. Он повернул ладонь и переплел свои пальцы с ее. Его прикосновение было теплым и успокаивающим. Это заставило все внутри Катары трепетать. Она посмотрела на их руки. Он был такой бледный по сравнению с ней.  
  
Она вспомнила его собственные скептические слова, когда Сокка сказал, что они могут просто накинуть на него голубую рубашку и все будут думать, что он их двоюродный брат: _«Как я могу быть из Племени Воды?»_  
  
Он не мог. Он всегда будет тем, кто он есть.  
  
Она знала, что следует прекратить это. Это было плохо. Им не следует держаться за руки.  
  
Она резко поднялась на ноги.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь, — сказала она быстро, чувствуя, как сбивается ее дыхание, хотя она не занималась покорением воды или чем-то подобным. Она практически бегом добралась до лагеря, зная, что ему за ней не угнаться.  


***

  
После того как Аанг задремал, Сокка остался бодрствовать и ждать, когда они вернутся. Катара пришла первой и закуталась в спальный мешок, чопорно бросив Сокке «доброй ночи». А потом намного позже вернулся Зуко. Сокка не слышал никаких криков со стороны леса, так что предположил, что они не нашли друг друга.  
  
Как только Зуко улегся, Сокка лег рядом с ним и снова начал сверлить его взглядом. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы присматривать за всеми. Кажется, каждую ночь Зуко снился сумасшедший кошмар, который постоянно будил Сокку. Сокка скучал по спокойному сну.  
  
Поначалу парень бесился из-за того, что Сокка спит прямо у него под боком, и часто говорил что-то в духе «Можешь _не_ пялиться на меня так, когда я пытаюсь заснуть? Это супер жутко». Впрочем, теперь Зуко явно начал к этому привыкать, потому что, когда заметил взгляд Сокки, он просто пробормотал:  
  
— Кох побери! Только не это снова.  
  
— Моя стряпня правда была так плоха? — спросил Сокка через мгновение.  
  
Ему так не показалось. Конечно, он полностью спалил рис, овощи превратились в клейкое месиво, и он точно не до конца вымочил соленую рыбу, а потом сжег ее… но это все еще было съедобно.  
  
— Я думал, что Макапу — худшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось, но есть твою еду было точно хуже, — ответил Зуко.  
  
— Макапу. Пф! Я думал, что худшим, что с тобой когда либо случалось, было то, как твой папа…   
  
Сокка остановил себя как раз вовремя. Он был раздражен и собирался воспользоваться самым низким приемом. Он чуть было не сказал то, что было бы _слишком гнусным_ даже по его меркам. Он просто хотел позлить Зуко, а не поднимать… _это_.  
  
Знать, как Зуко получил свой шрам, было тяжело. Эта такая вещь, зная о которой, сложно не испытывать к человеку жалость. Никто не поднимал эту тему — даже Сокка понимал, что это болезненный вопрос. Но сейчас он сделал именно это.  
  
Катара была права. Иногда он был бесчувственным придурком.  
  
— Ты знаешь об этом? — растерянно спросил Зуко, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Сокка нерешительно. — Я подслушал, как тот доктор на твоем корабле рассказывал какому-то другому парню про это, когда был в лазарете.  
  
Ему не хотелось в это лезть. Это будет сложный разговор. Зуко, вероятно, переполняли чувства по поводу того, что его злобный папаша с ним сделал, а Сокка не хотел говорить о чувствах. Он был не очень хорош по части разговоров, в которых упоминались чувства. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, кроме, разве что, «твой отец гребанный психопат!»  
  
— Все на моем корабле тоже знают? — спросил Зуко, заливаясь краской.  
  
— Думаю, теперь да, — сказал Сокка, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Бля, — тихо, но с чувством сказал Зуко, переворачиваясь на спину. — Это так стыдно. Не могу поверить.  
  
Стыдно? Это не то слово, которое бы использовал Сокка. Зуко вел себя так, как будто то, что произошло, каким-то образом выставляло его в плохом свете.  
  
— Не-а, Зуко. Все в порядке. Я думаю, ты стал им больше нравиться после этого. Узнав, что произошло на самом деле…   
  
— С чего бы? — поинтересовался Зуко, глядя в небо. — Я повел себя так непочтительно. Я заслужил это.  
  
Это выбило Сокку из колеи. Зуко серьезно думал, что заслужил что-то подобное?  
  
— Зуко, не будь тупым идиотом. Твой отец — гребанный психопат. Ты не заслужил этого.  
  
Разве он сам не понимает? Большинство людей, которые услышат эту мерзкую маленькую историю, скажут «Ого, Хозяин Огня Озай — больной на голову!», а не «Ого, этот мальчишка повел себя супер неуважительно!»  
  
— Я не хочу говорить об _этом_ , Сокка. Просто заткнись. Я пытаюсь поспать, — Зуко перекатился на бок и повернулся к Сокке спиной.  
  
Духи, Сокка тоже не хотел говорить об _этом_. Да он скорее завтрак для полярных собак из _этого_ сделает. Но теперь он чувствовал, что кто-то должен сказать что-то… или сделать что-то.  
  
Не он, конечно.  
  
Ему нужен кто-то, кто лучше разбирается в разговорах о чувствах и в том, как утешить других. Может быть, нужно позвать Катару, чтобы она обняла Зуко? Сокка знал, что ей этого хотелось, или, по крайней мере, так было до того, как Зуко оскорбил ее стряпню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо моей спасительнице-бете Ttruth!


	6. Бато из Племени Воды

Бато брел по длинному пляжу, высматривая и ожидая посыльного, который передаст ему карту для Хакоды и остальных, когда заметил мерцающий вдали свет. Он был где-то рядом с кораблем. На парусах танцевали выхваченные светом костра тени. Бато насчитал четыре силуэта. Ночью голоса разносились дальше, и Бато начал прислушиваться, подходя к лодке.  
  
— В последний раз говорю, мы не пойдем в монастырь, чтобы раздобыть для него бинты. Он уже даже не истекает кровью, и кто знает, что он сделает с их помощью!  
  
Это было похоже на голос Сокки! Бато подбежал ближе.  
  
— Духи, что такого можно сделать с бинтами? — раздался незнакомый возмущенный голос.  
  
— Ты можешь превратить один из них в лассо, а потом использовать его, чтобы поймать одну из диких страусовых лошадей, а потом приехать сюда и…  
  
Бато, кажется, уже мог различить Сокку. Парень все еще носил тот же самый волчий хвост воина, хотя и выглядел намного старше, чем в их последнюю встречу. Он сидел рядом с лысым мальчиком пониже с яркими синими татуировками.  
  
— Лассо? — перебил другой голос. — Почему лассо, Сокка? Я даже не знаю, как его сделать.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы так думали! — ответил Сокка.  
  
Тот парень сидел спиной к Бато рядом с Катарой. Она тоже выглядела старше. Она уже стала подростком. Бато почувствовал укол тоски по старым добрым временам, когда он все еще жил на Южном Полюсе. Катаре было не больше шести или около того, когда она мило ходила за ним по пятам по всему поселению в надежде, что Бато возьмет ее на руки и покружит.  
  
Туи и Ла, она ведь превращается в молодую женщину, походя на свою мать сильнее с каждым днем.  
  
— Сокка? Катара? — громко окликнул Бато и был вознагражден тем, что дети Хакоды вскочили с удивлением и восторгом.  
  
— Бато! — вскрикнули они и бросились ему навстречу.  
  
Он заключил их в крепкие объятия, чувствуя, как тяжесть одиночества ослабляет свою хватку на его сердце.  


***

  
Аангу хотелось радоваться за Сокку и Катару, которые были так взбудоражены встречей с соплеменником. Они побежали обнять мужчину, которого Катара назвала Бато. Они счастливо болтали с ним, и Аанг вертелся рядом с Катарой, ожидая, пока его представят.  
  
— Бато, это Аанг. Он Аватар, — сказала Катара, подталкивая его вперед.  
  
Бато слегка поклонился ему, говоря, что рад с ним познакомиться.  
  
— Что на счет другого вашего друга? — спросил он, бросая взгляд им за спину, где остался Зуко.   
  
— Это… э-э-э… — Катара быстро перевела взгляд на Сокку.  
  
Бато шагнул в сторону Зуко, приветственно протягивая руку. Затем он рассмотрел лицо парня и ахнул:  
  
— Гребаннный ледник, это же Принц Народа Огня Зуко! Встаньте позади меня, дети. — Он попытался оттолкнуть Сокку и Катару назад, пока доставал нож из-за пояса. Зуко сделал большой шаг назад.  
  
Сокка схватил Бато за руку:  
  
— Все в порядке. На самом деле, он путешествовал вместе с нами.  
  
Бато выпрямился и смерил Сокку долгим взглядом:  
  
— Объясни.  
  
— Что ж… это долгая история, — сказал Сокка суетливо.  
  
— Сокка случайно похитил меня, а теперь держит в плену ради выкупа, — отрезал Зуко, все еще держась от Бато на расстоянии.  
  
— Ладно, не долгая, если рассказывать ее _так_. — Сокка повернулся и бросил на Зуко оскорбленный взгляд.  
  
— Сокка, ты не можешь путешествовать с покорителем огня. Особенно с _этим_. Знаешь, сколько людей ищут его? — Голос Бато казался обеспокоенным. — Говорят, что один из самых грозных генералов, Дракон Запада, вернулся к службе только для того, чтобы провести поиски.  
  
Зуко посмотрел на юг, откуда они пришли:  
  
— Мой дядя ищет меня? — сказал он с тоской.  
  
— Дракон Запада — твой дядя? — спросил Бато, но вопрос был риторический. — Что ж, это прекрасно. Замечательно. Правда, просто _великолепно_.  
  
Аанг был уверен, что это сарказм. По Бато совсем нельзя было сказать, что он считал это прекрасным.  
  
Бато повернулся к Сокке:  
  
— Сокка, нужно вернуть этого покорителя огня туда, где ты его нашел, как можно скорее, так что помоги мне!  
  
— Вернем. Послезавтра он уже будет на своем корабле, а мы продолжим путь, — ответил Сокка, пытаясь успокоить Бато.  
  
— Сокка, это не терпит отлагательств! Это уже привело к большим проблемам для нашего сестринского племени. Люди думают, что Северное Племя Воды съело его!  
  
— Что? Меня не съели! — сказал Зуко так, как если бы то, что он пал жертвой каннибализма, могло каким-то образом запятнать его честь. — Духи, почему люди думают, что меня съели?  
  
— Мне известны лишь слухи. Ты пропал в окрестностях порта рядом с Крепостью Похуай в ту же ночь, когда Северное Племя Воды и их Воинственный Дух освободили Аватара. Они нашли разорванную рубаху, принадлежавшую тебе, на залитой кровью поляне. Предположили, что Северное Племя Воды похитило тебя, чтобы принести человеческую жертву и задобрить их Воинственного Духа, придать ему сил. — Бато смущенно пожал плечами. — Впрочем, не знаю, почему они считают, что тебя съели.  
  
— Потому что в Стране Огня всех учат тому, что люди в Племенах Воды — каннибалы, — сказала Катара едко, глядя на Зуко. — Они, вероятно, решили, что мы бы просто перекусили _остатками от жертвоприношения_.  
  
— Почему ты мне это говоришь? Ты же знаешь, что я так больше не думаю, — обиделся Зуко. Аанг заметил, как брови Бато поползли вверх при слове «больше».   
  
— Подожди-ка, почему они думают, что Северное Племя Воды? — спросил Сокка озадаченно.  
  
— В официальном рапорте адмирала, отвечающего за объект, сказано, что они оказались в осаде более двух сотен воинов Племени Воды, организовавших скоординированные по времени взрывы, а также какого-то демонического синего духа с сумасшедшей ниндзя-подготовкой, — сказал Бато. — Это не могло быть дело рук нашего флота, так что остаются только они.  
  
Сокка и Зуко обменялись взглядами: _не может быть! еще как может!_  
  
— Ты должен признать, что эта история намного лучше того, что произошло в действительности, — оживился Сокка. — Они думают, что я сравним с силой двухсот человек! Настолько я прекрасен!  
  
— Или просто Джао прикрывает свою задницу, — сказал Зуко. — Ему нужно было придумать оправдание для того, почему Аанг исчез у него прямо из-под носа.  
  
— Вот обязательно нужно тебе все испортить, да?  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы обсудить это вместе в монастыре? — спокойно предложил Бато. — Здесь становится прохладно.  
  
Бато привел их в монастырь и представил монахиням, которые заботились о нем, когда он получил ранение. Они были счастливы познакомиться с Аангом. Они ахнули примерно так же, как Бато, когда им представили Зуко.  
  
— Подождите здесь, — сказал Бато твердо. Он подошел к монахине в самой большой шляпе. — Настоятельница, можно Вас на минутку…  
  
Они разговаривали шепотом. Бато небрежно вернулся к ним. Как только он оказался рядом, его движения стали по-кошачьи быстрыми и ловкими. Он схватил Зуко за руку и завернул ее парню за спину с молниеносной скоростью. Лицо Зуко исказилось от боли, но его крик был даже хуже, когда его плечо дернули назад. Он начал осыпать Бато ругательствами и дергался как сумасшедший. Бато замычал от боли, когда Зуко со всей силы пнул его в голень и ударил в грудь локтем. Бато потащил Зуко к углу монастыря. Аанг хотел вмешаться, но почувствовал, как Сокка удерживает его за плечо.  
  
Катара все это время отчаянно кричала на Бато. Она хватала его за свободную руку и вопила:  
— Хватит, Бато! Перестань! Тебе не обязательно делать это! Прекрати мучить его! — но ее голос утопал в звуках борьбы и громкой ругани Зуко. Зуко сказал Бато пойти… сделать кое-то неприличное с маленьким, беззащитным, колючим, лесным существом. Бато проигнорировал ее и силой затащил парня в маленькую комнату прямо за углом. Послушница захлопнула дверь и заперла ее на ключ, который затем передала настоятельнице.  
  
— Готово, — сообщил Бато, вытирая руки о свои штаны, — может быть, найдем местечко получше для этого воссоединения? — Он подошел к Аангу и ребятам немного запыхавшимся. — Эй, вы трое, за мной.  
  
Катара в ярости прижимала руки к бокам. Она пыталась сохранить голос ровным, но Аанг чувствовал нотки злости в нем. Он слегка отступил. Разозленная Катара могла быть действительно пугающей. Не то чтобы он часто видел ее в гневе, но когда видел, это было ужасно. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы она перестала злиться.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно было делать это, Бато, — сказала она, и ее зубы сжались так же сильно, как и ее кулаки. — Ты мог бы просто его попросить.  
  
— Катара, тюлененок, никто не может так просто взять и попросить Принца Народа Огня любезно отправиться в тюрьму. — Бато положил руку Катаре на плечо. — Мы должны запереть его. Он _опасен_. — Он ласково похлопал ее по плечу, словно пытаясь успокоить.  
  
— Нет! Ты не должен был быть так груб с ним! — Катара вырвалась от Бато и обхватила себя руками. — Его ранили! И ты, возможно, сделал только хуже, — добавила она с раздражением.  
  
— Он покоритель огня, Катара, — сказал Бато рассудительным тоном, как будто это все объясняло. — Я не собираюсь деликатно обходиться с покорителем огня. Уж точно не с покорителем огня, который может навлечь войну на наше братское племя и ставит вас всех под угрозу.  
  
— Он не ставит нас под угрозу, он просто…  
  
— Он враг, Катара! — Бато впервые казался немного рассерженным. Он опустился на колени так, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. — Ну же, тюлененок. Я сделал это, чтобы защитить вас троих. Я не видел вас так долго. Давай не будем спорить из-за покорителя огня. — Бато сжал ее подбородок, пытаясь подбодрить ее. Катара медленно кивнула, хотя и выглядела несколько несчастной.  
  
— Что с ним теперь будет? — спросил Сокка, когда они продолжили путь. В его голосе сквозило явное беспокойство.  
  
— Этот монастырь нейтрален. Его послушницы торгуют и с местной колонией, и с гарнизоном Народа Огня. Они отправят сообщение гарнизону с подробным описанием его местонахождения. Уверен, Народ Огня быстро отправит кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать его, а до тех пор он будет в безопасности. На самом деле, если он ранен, они смогут позаботиться о нем гораздо лучше. — Бато взглянул на Сокку. — Ты-то знаешь, что в этом больше смысла, верно, Сокка? Так он доберется быстрее до своих людей, чем с вами, да и для вас самих будет безопаснее путешествовать без него.  
  
Сокка промолчал.  
  
— Сообщение отправим сегодня вечером, — сказал Бато, пока они шли к другой части монастыря. — Нужно показать миру, что он жив, иначе это может иметь ужасные последствия для нашего братского племени. — Бато открыл дверь в хижину, покрытую шкурами животных. — Как вы вообще начали путешествовать вместе? Думаю, ты должен мне все объяснить.  
  
Они все уселись вокруг костра, над которым тушилось что-то действительно гадкое. Выглядело это так, словно коричневые, слизистые, студенистые и все еще живые улитки извивались в попытках сбежать из котелка. Так мерзко. Впрочем, Сокка и Катара, кажется, очень им обрадовались.  
  
Сокка начал рассказывать историю их путешествия за ужином с «тушеным морским черносливом». Катара и Аанг часто его перебивали, поэтому Аанг чувствовал себя включенным в разговор. Бато задумчиво слушал с обеспокоенным видом.  
  
— Дети, вы дружите с этим покорителем огня? — строго спросил Бато, когда Сокка закончил. Он посмотрел на Сокку, а затем на Катару с недовольным лицом. Они оба отвернулись. Им, кажется, было стыдно, как будто они сделали что-то плохое.  
  
Поначалу Аанг был озадачен. Почему Сокка и Катара вели себя так… почтительно? Это только из-за того, что Бато был другом их отца? Он знал, что им нравился Бато. Они явно уважали его, и его мнение было важно для них. С тех пор, как они начали путешествовать вместе, рядом с ними не было особенно много взрослых, которых нужно было слушаться. Конечно, некому было их отчитывать, кроме Катары, которая отчитывала их постоянно. Но сейчас Катара сама выглядела так, как будто ее отчитывали. Аанг никак не мог понять, что из сказанного Бато заставило Сокку и Катару устыдиться.   
  
Бато всего лишь спросил, друзья ли они. Что постыдного в том, чтобы иметь друзей? А потом Аанг вспомнил, что теперь нельзя дружить с кем-то из других народов. Аанг попытался представить, что бы он сделал, если Монах Гиацо сказал, что он не может дружить с Буми или Кузоном просто потому, что они не покорители воздуха.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Сокка, пренебрежительно махнув рукой и стараясь казаться спокойным. — Пф! Он нам не друг. Но он… он не худший пленник, что у нас был, — добавил он почти умоляющим тоном, словно хотел, чтобы Бато понял.  
  
— У вас троих были _еще пленники_? — брови Бато поползли вверх. Он, кажется, был в ужасе.  
  
— Нет, конечно! — протараторила Катара. Она играла пальцами с плетением на коврике из шкуры. — Зуко… — начала она, но смутилась. Она положила руки на колени, собираясь с мыслями. — Мы просто хотели, чтобы он благополучно вернулся к своему дяде. Мы не хотели, чтобы он пострадал… снова.  
  
Теперь была очередь Бато выглядеть смущенным:  
  
— О, Катара. Я забыл, какое чуткое у тебя сердце. Избивать мальчиков-подростков не в моей привычке. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть это. Он доберется до своего дяди благополучно, обещаю тебе. — Он слегка ущипнул ее за щеку. А затем хлопнул в ладоши. — Поговорим о чем-нибудь более приятном?  
  
Бато ловко перевел тему разговора на Южное Племя Воды.  
  
Они говорили о всякой всячине из Племени Воды, о которой Аанг не имел и малейшего понятия. Он пытался следить за разговором, но не знал ни имен, ни людей, ни историй, на которые они ссылались. Ему быстро наскучило просто слушать истории, которые не имели для него никакого смысла. Он пытался вникать в разговор и быть покладистым. Монахи говорили, что все культуры разные, а слушать очень важно.  
  
Но всегда ли было так тяжело? У Аанга было несколько друзей из Племен Воды, до того как он замерз в айсберге, но они не были так же близки, как с Буми или Кузоном. Аанг попытался вспомнить, каково было впервые ужинать с семьей Кузона и тетей Буми. Они оба были из таких разных народов. Было ли ему так же неловко встречаться с их семьями?  
  
Тетя Буми дала ему леденец из дженнамита. А потом рассказывала такие смешные истории, что Аанг смеялся до тех пор, пока дженнамит не полез у него из носа. Она делала очень крепкий и сладкий чай, но ее объятия были еще крепче и слаще.  
  
Мама Кузона до безумия любила танцевать. Она щелкала пальцами — искры летели во все стороны — и приглашала всех присоединиться. У нее была теплая ободряющая улыбка. Тогда она взяла его за руки и показала ему движения. Аанг танцевал с ними на улице всю ночь.  
  
Зуко сказал, что в Стране Огня больше так не танцуют.  
  
Аангу не нравилось думать о таких вещах. Это слишком сильно его огорчало.  
  
Правда в том, что он ненавидел то, как сильно все изменилось.  
  
Все стало по-другому, и не в хорошем смысле.  
  
Катара сказала, что так и должно быть, но Аанг скучал по миру до войны. Он скучал по дням, когда мог спокойно покинуть храм и все еще чувствовать себя как дома благодаря крепкому сладкому чаю, стуку барабанов и любящим людям.  
  
Он поднялся и стал бродить по комнате, рассматривая предметы, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей. В основном они были сделаны из мертвых животных, что было мерзко. Бато отругал Анга за то, что он их трогает, и на этот раз мальчик получил настоящий выговор. Он вернул маску мертвого зверя на место.  
  
— Кстати говоря, дети, я ожидаю письмо от вашего отца, — сказал Бато, и Сокка с Катарой просто засветились — они были так взволнованы.  
  
Они оставят его, чтобы вернуться к своему отцу? Они, похоже, очень хотели этого, и у Аанга что-то сжалось внутри. Аанг вышел наружу, но никто не заметил его ухода. Он бродил по монастырю, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Зуко бы поговорил с ним. Может быть, послушал бы о старых танцах Народа Огня.  
  
Аанг направился к комнате, в которой они заперли принца. Когда он подошел ближе, то услышал скрежет, доносящийся из-за двери, словно что-то металлическое царапало по дереву. Он окликнул Зуко по имени. Металлический звук пропал, и после долгой паузы Зуко отозвался:  
  
— Аанг? — Его голос был полон удивления.  
  
— Чем ты там занят? — спросил Аанг, садясь у двери.  
  
Последовала долгая пауза:  
  
— Ничем? — ответил Зуко, но это прозвучало почти как вопрос.  
  
Аанг видел, как двигается Зуко, через щель под дверью, которая заскрипела, когда тот сел, оперевшись на нее.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Аанг? — спросил Зуко через мгновение, все еще пребывая в смущении.  
  
— Просто решил проверить, как ты тут, — сказал Аанг.  
  
— Просто фантастически! — ответил Зуко.  
  
— Это же замечательно!  
  
— Аанг, это был сарказм. Меня заперли в монашеской камере. В этом нет ничего фантастического.  
  
— Я могу тебе что-то принести? — предложил Аанг.  
  
— Ключ?  
  
— Думаю, взрослые разозлились бы, — сказал мальчик, глядя на двор монастыря, где мелькали послушницы.  
  
— Аанг, почему ты не с Соккой и Катарой? — внезапно спросил Зуко.  
  
— Они слишком заняты с Бато. — Аанг пытался сдержать горечь в голосе. Ему все нравилось намного больше до того, как появился Бато.  
  
— Бато мудак.  
  
Аанг был склонен согласиться.  
  
— Могу я кое-что сказать тебе, Зуко? — спросил Аанг после паузы.  
  
— Э-э-э-э-э-э… конечно.  
  
— Хуже всего в том, что я живу сто лет, то, что я скучаю по всем своим друзьям. Например, по моему другу Кузону. Он был из Страны Огня, как ты. На самом деле, ты мне его немного напоминаешь. Если бы ты жил тогда, мы бы стали друзьями?  
  
Надолго повисла тишина. Он уже не был уверен, что Зуко собирался ему ответить.  
  
— Я не жил тогда, — наконец проговорил Зуко. — Даже если бы я ответил «да», это не меняет того, что мир находится в состоянии войны вот уже сто лет, Аанг.  
  
— Ага, я знаю. Просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если мы могли быть друзьями. Вот и все.  
  
— Аанг, Сокка прав. Мы не можем быть друзьями. Мы должны быть врагами. — Зуко, кажется, был рассержен, но и расстроен тоже.  
  
— Если бы ты не должен был преследовать меня, чтобы поймать, могли бы мы быть друзьями? — с надеждой спросил Аанг, зная, что он испытывает свою удачу, и не вполне понимая, чего он ждет.  
  
— Я не знаю, Аанг. Может быть… — не договорил Зуко. Он раздраженно вздохнул. Аанг не видел его лица, но по звуку было похоже, что тот хмурится. — Но мир не так работает, — твердо сказал он. — Я не твой друг.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Аанг, просто уходи!  
  
Аанг подскочил, расстроенный тем, что на него накричали так неожиданно. Никто не хотел дружить с ним сегодня.   
  
Он скучал по своим друзьям и прежнему миру. Иногда, когда он думал о том, что покорителей воздуха больше не осталось, ему становилось ужасно одиноко. Это одиночество пробирало буквально до костей, но никому не было до этого дела.  
  
Он улетел на пляж и сел на носу корабля Племени Воды с жалостью к себе. Он долго смотрел на горизонт. Он все еще был там, когда на другом конце пляжа появился посыльный верхом на страусовой лошади.  


***

  
Бато готовил корабль к импровизированной гонке во льдах для Сокки и Катары; он был так рад, что может дать им хотя бы это. Бедному Сокке исполнилось шестнадцать лет, но никто не организовал для него гонку во льдах, чтобы он мог считаться мужчиной в глазах своего племени. Бато знал, что это висело тяжелым грузом на плечах юноши. Бато почувствовал укол, когда подумал о Хакоде, который должен был заниматься этим вместо него. Грустно, что его друг вынужден пропускать столько важных моментов со своими детьми.  
  
Сокка, кажется, был в восторге и был полностью занят подготовкой корабля и изучением течений, но Катара, похоже, была не в духе. Она делала все, что говорил Бато, но то и дело оглядывалась на монастырь с испугом. Возможно, она переживала за Аватара. Он вел себя странно все утро и предпочел остаться играть со своими бизоном и лемуром во дворе монастыря, чем заниматься приготовлениями вместе с ними.  
  
Бато подошел и сел рядом с ней:  
  
— Что-то не так, тюлененок? — Он слегка сжал ее плечо.  
  
Катара попыталась улыбнуться, но быстро опустила глаза и покраснела:  
  
— Я просто… — начала она, но отвернулась в неуверенности. Она глубоко вздохнула, словно собираясь с духом, перед тем как расправить плечи и сказать уже более уверенно, — ... я хочу проведать его.  
  
— Аанга?  
  
В этом был смысл. Действительно, мальчишка был довольно странным. Вероятно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он Аватар. Нести тяжесть всего мира в таком юном возрасте… этого достаточно, чтобы любой стал странным. После всех рассказов об их путешествиях прошлой ночью у Бато сложилось впечатление, что Катара взяла на себя заботу о бедном мальчике.  
  
Катара покачала головой:  
  
— Нет, не его.  
  
— Покорителя огня?  
  
В его голосе прозвучало больше стальных ноток, чем ему хотелось. Катара поморщилась от этой резкости.  
  
Включение покорителя огня в их небольшую группу сильно встревожило Бато. Он хотел защитить их. Дети, защищенные и наивные, казалось, понятия не имели, какие проблемы они навлекали на себя присутствием покорителя огня. Хуже того, кажется, они полюбили его, словно хотели, чтобы он стал их другом. Бато чувствовал это в их голосах, когда они говорили о нем. По опыту Бато, все покорители огня были опасны — даже раненые юные покорители огня с грустной историей.  
  
— Его зовут Зуко, — чопорно поправила его Катара.  
  
Бато придерживался мнения, что его имя не имело особого значения. Этого парня с тем же успехом можно было называть Смертью-и-Разрушением. Это имя подошло бы ему больше, потому что только такие ассоциации он вызывал.  
  
Катара села прямее и отложила свою сеть в сторону:  
  
— Я хочу увидеть его и проверить его раны, потому что ему сильно досталось, и я думаю, что ты сделал только хуже прошлой ночью, Бато.  
  
Она… отчитывала его? За грубость с покорителем огня? Снова?  
  
Чтобы обеспечить безопасность детей Хакоды, Бато действовал поспешно прошлой ночью. Если подумать, вероятно, можно было не прибегать сразу к грубой силе, чтобы одолеть раненого подростка. Его тоже огорчило, что Сокке и Катаре пришлось увидеть в нем эту сторону. Но война есть война, и что сделано, то сделано. Бато говорил себе, что это было сделано к лучшему.  
  
Катара встала, решительно настроенная:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал мне ключ, и мне также понадобится немного бинтов и других вещей со складов монастыря, — сказала она тоном, который Бато никак не ожидал от нее услышать. Куда подевалась милая девочка-тюлененок, которая ловила каждое его слово?  
  
Бато со вздохом осознал, что не сможет отговорить ее от этой глупой затеи. В сжатых губах он видел в ней упрямство матери, ясное, как день. Стоило Кае вбить себе в голову какую-то идею, и с ней становилось невозможно договориться. Катара, очевидно, унаследовала эту черту.  
  
Но это не означало, что он должен был сидеть сложа руки, пока Катара подвергает себя опасности. Бато сказал, что даст ей только пять минут — ее общение с покорителем огня будет как можно более коротким.  
  
Бато и Катара оставили Сокку на корабле и пошли к монастырю. Аватар устроил сцену из-за разбрасывания мусора, когда они проходили мимо, но Катара не обратила на это внимания. Бато предположил, что он действительно беспокоится за окружающую среду. В конце концов, мальчишка был вегетарианцем.   
  
Смерть и разрушение в форме угрюмого подростка сидели на кровати, зло уставившись на него, когда он открыл дверь. Уперев руки в боки, Бато уставился в ответ. Катара пролетела мимо него и уселась рядом со Смертью-и-Разрушением, который, кажется, был поражен ее появлением. Сердитый взгляд исчез, когда парень с надеждой посмотрел на Катару. Он спросил ее, что она здесь делает. Она ответила, что пришла проведать его.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо. Бато лучший друг моего отца, — сказала она, проворно снимая его рубашку, чтобы лучше осмотреть его плечо. Оно выглядело кошмарно. Бато внутренне вздрогнул.  
  
_Это_ из-за него?  
  
— С чего бы мне быть любезным с ним, если он швырнул меня сюда? — прошипел Смерть-и-Разрушение, все еще сверля его взглядом.  
  
— У меня есть только пять минут, чтобы проверить, как ты, так что не ворчи на меня, — ответила Катара, игнорируя его последнее замечание.  
  
Смерть-и-Разрушение подвинулся, чтобы освободить для нее место. Она наклонилась к нему и сказала что-то так тихо, чтобы только Смерть-и-Разрушение мог услышать. Он кивнул, в первый раз отводя от Бато взгляд.  
  
— Катара, мне кажется… Аанг чувствует себя брошенным, — тихо сказал Смерть-и-Разрушение. — Он провел со мной кучу времени, говоря о том, как ему не хватает друзей…  
  
Катара взглянула на него, на мгновение бросив свое занятие, и с любопытством сдвинула брови.  
  
Смерть-и-Разрушение покраснел:  
  
— Не знаю. Попробуйте включать его в свои активности, — закончил он сбивчиво.  
  
Катара задумчиво посмотрела на него:  
  
— Мы берем его на гонку во льдах сегодня. Ему понравится. — Она попыталась сделать петлю для его руки из бинтов.  
  
— Получилось достать? — спросил Смерть-и-Разрушение, когда она начала сворачивать их.  
  
— У меня свои методы, — сказала Катара с довольно коварной усмешкой.  
  
— Обыскала склады монастыря, верно? — Смерть-и-Разрушение со знанием улыбнулся, и она кивнула.  
  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Казалось, что они разговаривали одними глазами, и разговор этот был содержательным! Это заставляло Бато чувствовать себя неловко, как будто он… мешал чему-то. Он громко кашлянул и сказал Катаре, что ее время закончилось. Она очень неохотно встала.  
  
— Послушай, Зуко. Если я не увижу тебя снова, было… — Она прервалась, нерешительно глядя на Бато, который сурово скрестил руки и строго смотрел на нее. Она вздрогнула и на мгновение замолчала с обиженным выражением лица. Катара опустила глаза на Смерть-и-Разрушение. — Удачи с поиском дяди, — закончила она грустно.  
  
— Катара, что происходит? — голос Смерти-и-Разрушения, кажется, был взволнованным.  
  
— Мы получили послание от адмирала Западного флота, — ответил Бато вместо нее. — У него есть свободные солдаты, которые скоро приедут и заберут тебя. Они доставят тебя к дяде.  
  
— Адмирал Джао? — Смерть-и-Разрушение, похоже, встревожился.  
  
— Да, думаю, так его звали, — сказал Бато и нетерпеливо указал на дверь. — Катара, если ты закончила, у нас есть другие дела.  
  
Катара колебалась и, кажется, не хотела уходить. Бато посмотрел на нее с непреклонным выражением лица. Она печально посмотрела на покорителя огня, помахала ему рукой и тихо попрощалась, прежде чем наконец ушла.  
  
Бато следовал за ней, все время держась между мальчиком и дверью. Пока он ожидал, что Смерть-и-Разрушение предпримет что-то, Смерть-и-Разрушение просто сердито смотрел на него.  


***

  
Зуко отсчитал тридцать секунд после того, как Бато закрыл дверь, и принялся за дело. Он достал нож оттуда, куда он быстро запихнул его, когда Бато только подошел к двери. Он опустился на колени перед замком и возобновил попытки вскрыть его, чувствуя начинающее переполнять его разочарование.  
  
Сокка смог вскрыть замок у него на корабле, используя только украденные медицинские щипцы, за более короткое время. Зуко был уверен, что вскрыть эту простую дверь его ножом окажется довольно легко, но все оказалось сложнее, чем он изначально предполагал. Он мягко покачивал лезвием взад и вперед, пытаясь прочувствовать отдельные механизмы в двери.  
  
Он сделал вдох, чтобы успокоиться и попытаться избавиться от досады. Такие занятия требуют терпения и ловкости. Потеря самообладания и бездумное тыканье в дверь не выпустили бы его из крошечной комнаты. Это, впрочем, было непросто, потому что он так злился… на Бато, на Сокку, на Катару и на Аанга. Но больше всего на самого себя.  
  
Он знал, что глупо было позволять себе привыкать к людям. Он был таким идиотом. Он так ослабил бдительность рядом с Катарой, Соккой и Аангом. Когда Бато предложил им вернуться в монастырь, он даже не раздумывал об этом, потому что _предположил_ , что тоже будет частью их маленькой группы. Так глупо. На самом деле, прыжок Бато совсем застал его врасплох. И это было хуже всего, уж Зуко ли не знать.  
  
Было ошибкой доверять кому-либо и привыкать к людям.  
  
Эта мысль больно жалила, но он был слишком взрослым, чтобы лелеять детские надежды, такие как желание завести друзей. Он думал, что… Уже не важно. Остальные, очевидно, не чувствовали того же самого и до сих пор видели в нем врага. И так, вероятно, будет всегда, что бы он ни делал. Они совершенно ясно дали ему это понять, когда позволили Бато запереть его.  
  
Они собирались без лишних вопросов сдать его Джао! Они собирались бросить его, как будто он для них ничего не значил, и теперь Зуко знал, что это именно то, чем он был для них — ничем. Ладно, тогда и они для него ничего не значили!  
  
Конечно, Аанг пытался быть дружелюбным и после того, как Зуко здесь заперли, но от этого почему-то стало только хуже. Мальчик, наверное, чувствовал себя таким же брошенным, пока великое воссоединение Племени Воды было в самом разгаре, но, по крайней мере, Аанга не заперли в крохотной комнате и он не был в шаге от того, чтобы оказаться в руках самого ужасного кретина во всем флоте.  
  
Разговоры Аанга выводили Зуко из себя. Разве он не понимал? Дружба — полное дерьмо. Они не могли быть друзьями. Друзья не позволяли лучшим друзьям своего отца запирать своих друзей в крошечных комнатах. Даже Зуко это знал.  
  
Конечно, Катара пыталась… но недостаточно сильно.  
  
Замок поддался, и Зуко высунул голову, чтобы убедиться, что все чисто. Он видел простой маршрут в лес через лунные ворота, который не должен привлечь слишком много внимания. Он, может, и был ранен, но все еще мог быть скрытным. Он пригнулся и побежал к выходу.  
  
Они планировали встретиться с его дядей завтра чуть выше по реке. Если Зуко поторопится, то сможет самостоятельно добраться туда до заката. Он осмотрится и сам найдет дядю. Его дядя мог быть уже там, если то, что сказал Бато, было правдой.  
  
Дядя искал его. Дяде было не все равно. Зуко было стыдно при мысли о том, как сильно, должно быть, он волновался, но в то же время это было по-странному приятно. Было приятно знать, что в мире есть хоть один человек, которому не наплевать на то, что с ним происходит.  
  
В любом случае, ему не стоило решаться на этот глупый план с похищением.  
  
Он с горечью думал о том, что мог бы сбежать до того, как они оказались в Макапу. Конечно, ему бы пришлось потратить две недели на то, чтобы добраться до побережья, и это было бы отстойно, но, по крайней мере, ему бы не досталось так сильно. Но вместо этого он провел примерно такое же время в этой маленькой компании и остался так же далек от поимки Аанга.  
  
И все это… все впустую.  


***

  
Аанг наблюдал за тем, как Бато уходил с Соккой и Катарой, чувствуя себя потерянным и отчаявшимся. Они бросали его! Он знал, что они были правы. Он поступил так плохо. Ему не следовало скрывать эту карту. Но он надеялся… может быть, они смогут простить его. Он смотрел им в спину до тех пор, пока мог различать традиционные синие цвета Племени Воды. Катара один раз обернулась и грустно помахала ему на прощание, а потом возобновила путь и присоединилась к брату.  
  
Он увидел, как к нему бежит Настоятельница. Она, вероятно, собиралась сказать, чтобы он двигался дальше. Он хандрил на этом самом месте, кажется, целый век. Когда она оказалась ближе, он заметил, каким встревоженным было выражение ее лица. Что-то было не так. Он спрыгнул с Аппы, приземляясь рядом с ней.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил он быстро.  
  
— Аватар Аанг, мы только что получили сообщение от Адмирала Джао о том, что он прибудет сюда в полдень, и я пошла сообщить новость покорителю огня, но он сбежал!  
  
Аанг с горечью подумал о том, что даже Зуко бросил его.  
  
Кажется, весь день обещал быть таким. Все друзья оставили его и разошлись в разных направлениях. Аанг был расстроен.  
  
— Скоро сюда прибудет гарнизон солдат Народа Огня, а мы обещали доставить их принца. Его необходимо вернуть! — Настоятельница вцепилась в Аанга, словно он был ее единственной надеждой.  
  
О.  
  
— Я найду его, — сказал Аанг, пытаясь успокоить ее и радуясь тому, что теперь у него есть, чем заняться и кого спасти. Возможно, спасение монастыря ослабит чувство вины от того, что он был таким ужасным другом.  


***

  
В конце концов, Дядя Айро нашел Зуко, а не наоборот. Зуко услышал, как кто-то пробирается через лес. Словно гигантский зверь несся галопом. Он спрятался в небольшой овраг.  
  
— Мы очень близко. Он где-то неподалеку, — раздался незнакомый женский голос. — Возможно, он даже сможет услышать, если окликнуть его.  
  
— Принц Зуко! — крикнул его дядя, несколько отчаянно.  
  
Дядя был здесь!  
  
Зуко поднялся на ноги и увидел своего дядю, сидящего позади женщины свирепого вида верхом на пускающем слюни звере:  
  
— Дядя!  
  
Его дядя буквально соскочил со зверя. Он аккуратно приземлился, с гораздо большей ловкостью, чем Зуко ожидал от его старых костей. Дядя подбежал к нему через кустарник и заключил его в крепкие и теплые объятия. Объятия, которые были необходимы Зуко больше, чем когда-либо за всю его жизнь. Он прижался к дяде, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую коричневую ткань его одежды. Дядя пах чаем, дымом и домом.  
  
— Я так волновался! — укорял его дядя. — Я с ума сходил, ища тебя повсюду! Не смей больше так исчезать! Никогда! Я был вне себя. О духи, я едва с ума не сошел из-за тебя!  
  
Зуко смог лишь кивнуть, все еще прижимаясь к дяде, и зажмурить глаза. Он чувствовал комок в горле и пытался его проглотить.  
  
Дядя нашел его.  
  
Он больше не одинок.  
  
Дядя издал урчащий звук и сильнее прижал его к себе, гладя по спине:  
  
— Ш-ш-ш. Теперь мы вместе, мой Зуко.  
  
Это было так странно. Зуко не мог даже припомнить, что он когда-то так же обнимал дядю. Они никогда не проявляли чувства друг к другу так открыто. Даже несмотря на то, что Дядя был единственным человеком во всем мире, который — Зуко знал — любил его, он никогда не говорил и не показывал этого так. Дядя проявлял привязанность через чай, пословицы и — очень редко — быстрое похлопывание по плечу.  
  
Дядя стиснул его в объятиях, задев бок, в который Зуко получил валуном. Зуко резко вдохнул.  
  
Дядя быстро выпустил его и отстранился, держа его на вытянутых руках:  
  
— Ты в порядке? Где у тебя болит? — спросил он, окидывая Зуко серьезным взглядом.  
  
— Везде, — сухо ответил Зуко.  
  
Дядя протянул руку, чтобы поднять его рубаху, и ахнул. Зуко чувствовал себя неловко и весь съежился под внимательным взором своего дяди. Он знал, что это выглядит ужасно.   
  
— Что с тобой случилось, Принц Зуко? — спросил Дядя, ошеломленный.  
  
Зуко сдержал горький смешок. Что с ним случилось? Откуда бы начать?  
  
— Это очень долгая история, Дядя.  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит выслушать ее и сделать тебе чашечку хорошего чая. У меня есть особый купаж, который поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
Зуко посмотрел на него с ошеломлением. У дяди был с собой особый чай и чайный сервиз… сейчас?  
  
С другой стороны, ничего удивительного.  
  
— Долгая история заслуживает долгую чайную паузу и удобное место, — сказал Дядя, ведя их к маленькой поляне. — Не желаете присоединиться к нам, Джун? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на эффектную женщину, сидящую верхом на звере.  
  
— Вы заплатили мне, чтобы я нашла Вашего племянника, и я его нашла. Меня ждет другая работа, — ответила она односложно.  
  
— Ах, конечно, конечно. Спасибо за Вашу чудесную компанию и спасибо тебе, Найла... — Дядя протянулся, чтобы погладить странное существо, — … за то, что нашла моего племянника так быстро.  
  
Джун протянула Дяде его мешок из седла. А затем она и ее странный зверь ушли.  
  
— Ты нашел меня _этим_? — спросил Зуко, кивая в сторону зверя.  
  
— Джун обычно промышляет охотой за головами. Я нашел ее в таверне в соседнем порту. — Дядя открыл свой мешок, достал оттуда несколько запасных комплектов одежды, под которыми были заварочный чайник и две чашки. Он поставил его на огонь и закинул в него горсть чайных листьев. — Ее ширшу, Найла, может выследить кого угодно — на земле или на воде — по запаху. Она нашла тебя _невероятно быстро_.  
  
Зуко вопросительно поднял бровь. Дядя хотел сказать, что от него пахнет?  
  
Дядя, кажется, неправильно понял его выражение:  
  
— Ты должен понять, я так волновался за тебя эти две недели, что был готов использовать самые нетрадиционные методы, чтобы найти тебя.  
  
— Довольно находчиво, — ответил Зуко, отчасти впечатленный. Дядя выглядел растерянным.  
  
Дядя протянул ему дымящийся чай, и Зуко поблагодарил его. Зуко втянул запах и вздохнул. Он пах домом, или, по крайней мере, таким домом, который мог дать ему корабль. Он никогда особенно не ценил талант своего дяди к завариванию чая, но, прожив почти две недели без него, Зуко был готов выпить целый чайник в одиночку.  
  
Они выпили свой чай в тишине. Дядя снова спросил, что произошло. Зуко не знал, как объяснить. Столько всего произошло, а он не был даже уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу.  
  
Он рассказал своему дяде о крепости Похуай и о том, почему было необходимо освободить Аватара, чтобы у Зуко была хоть какая-то надежда. Зуко волновался, что дядя посчитает его предателем. Он слишком ударился в объяснения, и тогда Дядя взял его за руку:  
  
— Принц Зуко, я полностью понимаю, почему ты хотел освободить Аватара.  
  
Он почувствовал, как напряжение уходит из его груди: по крайней мере, дядя не считал его изменником.  
  
Он попытался преуменьшить, насколько тяжелыми были эти первые несколько дней, потому что он не хотел волновать своего дядю еще больше. Но то, что его подстрелили, было сложно преуменьшить. Дядя был в ужасе. Он рассказал ему, что Катара вытащила стрелу и как он чуть не умер от потери крови. Дядя был потрясен, слушая с открытым ртом и побелевшим лицом.  
  
Затем он рассказал Дяде о том, что Сокка, Катара и Аанг решили похитить его и как по-идиотски Зуко подумал, что это _хорошо_ , потому что это могло дать ему шанс поймать Аанга, так что он решил подыграть им. Он рассказал ему о Макапу и о том, как был прикован к Сокке, потом к Катаре и снова к Сокке, а также о визите к безумной гадалке. Это, кажется, достаточно удивляло и забавляло Дядю.  
  
В Макапу не было ничего веселого для Зуко из-за того, как тот день для него закончился. Возможно, однажды, когда ему будет восемьдесят лет, он сможет посмеяться над этим, но точно не сейчас. Он изо всех сил старался не думать об этом вообще. Он рассказал дяде о вулкане… и о толпе. Дядя был просто в ярости.  
  
Зуко никогда не видел Дядю с таким выражением лица. Он всегда казался таким спокойным на корабле, играя в пай шо, устраивая музыкальные ночи и делая всем чай. Зуко знал, что облажался, и только получил подтверждение этого во взгляде Дяди.  
  
Он немного напоминал отца Зуко в тот момент. В этом был смысл — в конце концов, они были братьями, но до сих пор сходство не было столь поразительным. Невольно Зуко немного сжался от разъяренного выражения лица своего дяди. Заметив это, Дядя извинился и сказал, что он не сердится на него, но Зуко все равно не решался продолжить.  
  
Он, в общем-то, и не хотел продолжать, потому что не знал, что сказать о времени, которое он провел, путешествуя по лесу вместе с Катарой, Соккой и Аангом. До того, как появился Бато, ему было почти уютно рядом с ними. Зуко понимал, как нелепо это прозвучит.  
  
Он бы показался глупым, наивным и инфантильным, если бы сказал, что больше не хочет сражаться с ними и быть их врагом и что больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы у него был другой способ вернуться домой. Способ, не включающий в себя поимку Аанга. Он попытался говорить лишь о фактах, потому что Дядя переживал за него все это время и заслуживал знать, что он задумал. Дядя внимательно, но с удивлением слушал его.  
  
— Вы стали друзьями, Принц Зуко? — мягко спросил Дядя.  
  
Зуко поежился, словно его поймали за чем-то неправильным:  
  
— Это уже неважно, — отмахнулся он с жалостью к себе.  
  
Он прошел через что-то безумное. Он не догадывался, насколько безумное, пока не рассказал своему дяде об этом. Он прошел через это только ради шанса поймать Аанга, и теперь… У него ничего не получалось. Ничто не давалось ему легко. Никогда. Глупо было надеяться, что возможность схватить Аватара просто свалится ему на голову.  
  
— Зуко, ты здесь? Зуко, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Зуко, вернись!  
  
Голос Аанга доносился откуда-то снизу с равнины. И Зуко, и его дядя поднялись и выглянули из-за кустов. Аанг пронесся мимо них на своем планере — один — окликая Зуко.  
  
Что за?..  
  
Аватар был тут, один и, в общем-то, _занимался его поисками_.  
  
Это была отличная возможность.  
  
Зуко начал спускаться к Аангу. Дядя, кажется, понял, что у него на уме и преградил ему дорогу.  
  
— Нет, Зуко, — отчаянно потребовал Дядя. — Идем со мной.  
  
— Это может быть моим шансом, Дядя. Я ближе, чем когда-либо. Не забирай меня сейчас!  
  
Дядя не сделал ни шагу, чтобы уйти с дороги, только серьезно посмотрел на него.  
  
Зуко обошел его и бросился вниз по холму к тому месту, куда улетел Аанг:  
  
— Мне просто нужно больше времени! — бросил он через плечо.  
  
Дядя не стал преследовать его, но Зуко чувствовал себя так, словно тот следил за ним всю дорогу.  


***

  
Аанг бегал по лесу, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону отправился Зуко, но мальчик был не особенно хорошим следопытом. По правде говоря, он вообще ничего не знал о выслеживании. В конце концов, он полностью отказался от попыток идти по следу и решил летать кругами, выкрикивая имя Зуко. Это, кажется, был довольно эффективный метод. Вскоре он услышал, как откликается Зуко. Аанг развернул свой планер в сторону, из которой доносился его голос.  
  
Зуко стоял посреди поляны, дожидаясь его. Аанг начал кружить вокруг него на максимальной скорости и объяснил — тоже на максимальной скорости — про монастырь и приближающуюся армию, а также про то, что монахини не хотят, чтобы их убили. Зуко пытался следить за ним и за тем, куда идет разговор, но через какое-то время бессильно вздохнул.  
  
— Аанг, хватит летать кругами. У меня от тебя кружится голова.  
  
— Извини, но сейчас ты должен пойти со мной! — Аанг направился к монастырю.  
  
— Где Сокка и Катара?  
  
Это моментально остановило Аанга:  
  
— Они бросили меня. Они ушли с Бато, — сказал он с горечью, уныло смотря на него сверху.  
  
Зуко скривил лицо:  
  
— Это ужасно, приятель. Бато мудак.  
  
Зуко сказал это поддерживающим тоном, полным взаимной ненависти к Бато. Что бы сказал Зуко, если бы Аанг рассказал ему о том, что прятал карту? Подумал бы Зуко, что он плохой и эгоистичный друг, или понял бы его? Аанг не хотел узнавать это на себе: у них были другие заботы, а ему нужно было спасти монастырь. Он снова начал летать кругами.  
  
— Сейчас это уже не важно. Важно, что нужно вернуться в монастырь до прибытия солдат, иначе они поубивают всех монахинь.  
  
Зуко скрестил руки и задумчиво посмотрел на Аанга, Аанг замер. Он предположил, что Зуко немедленно отправится за ним и поможет. Что, если Зуко не захочет возвращаться в монастырь (с учетом того, как там с ним обращались)?  
  
— Ты вернешься вместе со мной? — взмолился Аанг. — Просто покажи солдатам Страны Огня, что ты там и жив. Я уверен, что тогда они не навредят монахиням. Ну пожалуйста!  
  
Зуко выпрямил руки и громко вздохнул:  
  
— Я только покажусь, чтобы монашек не переубивали. Я _не_ уйду с Джао.  
  
Аанг знал, что Бато очень переживал из-за того, что Страна Огня развяжет войну с Северным Племенем Воды, если они не получат Зуко назад. Конечно, его долг как Аватара заключался в том, чтобы в принципе не допускать войны, а в особенности абсолютно бессмысленные, основанные на ложном обвинении в каннибализме.  
  
— Но если ты не уйдешь с ним, они подумают, что Северное Племя Воды похитило тебя, чтобы _съесть_ , и тогда они пойдут с войной на Север. Разве это не ужасно?  
  
— У меня есть идея, Аанг. Но тебе придется действительно мне довериться, — сказал Зуко после паузы.   
  
— Ладно! — радостно ответил Аанг, нетерпеливо желающий узнать, в чем состоит план Зуко.   


***

  
_«Быть мужчиной — это знать, где ты нужен больше всего»_ , — сказал его отец, и Сокка знал, что он прав. Они действительно нужны были здесь, в этом монастыре, но они все испортили. После того, как они ушли с Бато, до них донеслись звуки военных горнов. Он и Катара спрятались в кустах и наблюдали оттуда за направлявшейся в монастырь группой солдат Страны Огня под предводительством Джао.   
  
О, нет! Должно быть, им нужен Аанг!  
  
Они как можно тише следовали за ними, пытаясь не выдать себя и придумать план. Женщина пугающего вида на большом странном звере вскоре присоединилась к покорителям огня и, обменявшись впереди парой слов с Джао, отправилась в конец. Покорители огня добрались до монастыря. Затаившись в кустах, Сокка и Катара могли только беспомощно наблюдать, когда Настоятельница вышла вперед. Со стороны казалось, что она пытается говорить с Джао, объяснить ему что-то, но он с размаху ударил ее по лицу. Она упала на землю. Сокка почти чувствовал, как волны ярости расходятся от Катары при виде этой сцены.  
  
— Эти монахини солгали Народу Огня. Принца здесь нет. Вы знаете, что делать, — сказал Джао, поворачиваясь к солдатам. Он сделал сигнал рукой, и они двинулись вперед, окружая монахинь и поджигая все вокруг.  
  
Катара встала и начала подбираться ближе:  
  
— Мы должны попробовать помочь им, Сокка!  
  
Она выскользнула из рук Сокки и направилась к опасности. Они обошли восточные ворота — рядом с парфюмерными складами — когда услышали знакомый громкий голос.  
  
— Хватит! Потушите эти пожары! — командным тоном прокричал Зуко от дальних лунных ворот. — Тебе не обязательно причинять им боль, Джао, если ты ищешь меня, то я здесь. — Он повернулся и обратился к остальным покорителям огня:  
  
— И я просто хочу, чтобы вы все знали, что меня никто не съел. Просто хочу _прояснить_ ситуацию. Я не съеден. Никто меня не съел. Племя Воды не ест людей, — закончил он неловко.  
  
Джао, который стоял у выхода и наблюдал, как его люди сеют хаос, угрожающе шагнул вперед:  
  
— Ты просишь о помиловании для этих жалких обывателей после того, как они заключили тебя в тюрьму, Принц Зуко? — Он махнул в сторону сбившихся в кучку испуганных монахинь. — Твоему отцу было бы стыдно за тебя.  
  
— Даже если я поймал Аватара? — Зуко наклонился куда-то за лунные ворота и вытащил оттуда Аанга.  
  
Рядом с Сокой Катара ахнула от изумления.  
  
_«Вот ублюдок!_ — со злостью подумал Сокка, виня во всем себя. — _Лживый спящий вулкан!»_  
  
Сокке он только начал нравиться! Сокка никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более обманутым. Они никогда не могли бы быть друзьями, но Сокка _впустую_ чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что им пришлось оставить Зуко на милость Джао! Ему это совсем не понравилось. Его инстинкты говорили, что это был не лучший вариант действий, но он так устал быть лидером и принимать все решения. В конце концов, в последнее время ничего особенно прекрасного из его решений не выходило.  
  
Бато считал, что лучше всего было оставить Зуко здесь, и Сокка ему доверился. Он знал, что Бато был прав. Это было лучше, чем тащить Зуко через лес на встречу с его, по слухам, грозным дядей, но это все равно заставило Сокку испытывать чувство вины. Он так и не смог заставить себя сообщить парню эти новости, потому что бросить его было таким грязным ходом, и он бы чувствовал себя плохо. Теперь Аанг был у Зуко в руках, что, вероятно, и было его целью изначально.  
  
Поэтому нам не следовало оставлять Аанга одного. Вообще!  
  
Это была вина Сокки, что Аанга поймали и теперь он застрял между Величайшим Злом и Спящим Вулканом. Сейчас Аанг был связан с ног до головы. Он широко улыбался, словно думая, что его текущая ситуация была просто _замечательной_.  
  
— Верно, — заявил Аанг достаточно радостно для кого-то в таком сомнительном положении. — Зуко поймал меня. Не Северное Племя Воды. Оно тут ни при чем.  
  
А затем много всего случилось одновременно. Аппа приземлился рядом с Аангом, рыча на солдат. До Сокки донеслось, как Катара бормочет «ну, почему все время я?», когда она при помощи покорения направила огромную волну парфюма во двор монастыря. Это случилось в тот самый момент, когда Джао крикнул «Взять его!» Пугающая женщина, которую они встретили ранее, выскочила в центр двора на своем большом звере. Волна парфюма Катары ударила существо по морде.  
  
Существо заревело, словно от боли, и начало метаться. Его невероятно длинный, похожий на хлыст язык дико летал из стороны в сторону. Сокка очень быстро заметил, что в этом языке, кажется,было какое-то парализующее вещество. Люди валились то тут, то там, не способные пошевелиться от малейшего контакта с ним.  
  
И Зуко, и Аанг получили удар в лицо и упали в кучу, приземлившись один на другого. Джао получил по бакандарбам, что Сокка нашел очень забавным. Половина монахинь, все покорители огня и даже женщина, которая приехала верхом на этом звере, оказались на земле — оцепеневшие и растерянные — в течение пяти секунд.  
  
Что только что произошло?  
  
Послушница нервно бегала вокруг с маленьким пузырьком, поднося его к носу остальных монахинь. Они мгновенно поднимались, вдохнув его запах. Сокка и Катара вышли из-за угла и увидели, как та же самая послушница развязала Аанга и вернула ему способность двигаться. Аанг повернулся, чтобы помочь Зуко. Со стороны казалось, что они разговаривают.  
  
Какого Коха?  
  
Катара окликнула его, и Аанг улыбнулся ярче, чем солнечный день, и подбежал к ней, чтобы обняться. Даже Сокка получил свою порцию объятий. Вместо того, чтобы предаваться сантиментам, Сокка буквально поднял Аанга и объявил, что пора уносить ноги. Аппа, кажется, не мог лететь прямо сейчас, потому что еще восстанавливался от удара языком. Хотя Катара помахала духами у него под носом, казалось, что потребуется какое-то время, чтобы эффект паралитика сошел на нет, потому что он был таким большим животным.  
  
Они добрались до поляны, и Аанг вырвался из хватки Сокки. Он сел на бревно со счастливым видом. Он начал говорить, как он рад, что Сокка и Катара вернулись. Он принялся извиняться за историю с картой. Немного ранее это происшествие очень волновало Сокку, но сейчас он поймал себя на том, что только раздражается.  
  
Прямо сейчас карта _не_ была насущной проблемой.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Аанг? Почему ты сидишь? Нам нужно убираться отсюда! — поторопил Сокка.  
  
— Я жду Зуко. Мы договорились встретиться здесь, если нам придется разделиться, — радостно ответил Аанг.  
  
Сокка почувствовал острое желание прочистить уши, потому что был _уверен_ , что неправильно расслышал:  
  
— Ждешь Зуко? — переспросил он с негодованием.  
  
— Это было частью нашего плана.  
  
— Вашего плана? — Сокка был в курсе, что просто повторял сказанное Аангом, но громче и с огромным раздражением. — Какого плана? Он сказал, что поймал тебя!  
  
— Нет, глупый. Это было только ради публики. Зуко пришла в голову мысль, что, если Народ Огня будет думать, что он в одиночку преследовал меня все это время, и если бы я согласился и сказал, что Северное Племя Воды тут ни причем, то они будут знать наверняка, что Похуай не имеет никакого отношения к Северу. Теперь на них не станут нападать. Разве это не прекрасно?  
  
— Но ты был связан. Ты позволил ему связать себя? — спросил Сокка с отчетливо проскальзывающим обвинением в голосе.  
  
— Да, конечно! Я должен был подыграть, — Аанг сказал весело, как будто понятия не имел, сколько душевных страданий он причинял Сокке.  
  
Сокке казалось, что его мозг вот-вот взорвется. Так люди сходят с ума? Как он собирался защитить Аанга, если мальчишка просто позволял покорителям огня, которые почти наверняка хотели поймать его, просто связать себя в любое время? Ровно в этот момент Аанг улыбнулся кому-то у Сокки за спиной.  
  
— Зуко! У тебя получилось. Думаешь, сработало? Все монахини в порядке?  
  
Зуко только что вышел на поляну и выглядел немного удивленным, увидев их всех там, как будто он действительно не ожидал, что они будут ждать:  
  
— Думаю, да. Все покорители в отключке, так что у монахинь будет какое-то время, чтобы сбежать. Я потушил все пожары, но монастырь пока в ужасном состоянии.  
  
— И чья же это вина? — спросил Сокка, напирая на Зуко и отчего-то ужасно на него сердясь. Он был уверен, что Зуко каким-то образом виновен во всем этом беспорядке. — Почему ты вообще сбежал?  
  
— Потому что я не собираюсь оказаться в руках Джао, чтобы он злорадствовал всю дорогу до Wani. Этот мужик настоящий мудак! — выплюнул Зуко, очевидно, не менее разозленный, чем Сокка.  
  
Сокка был вынужден признать, что это так. Джао точно был хуже всех.  
  
— Он мстит мне с тех пор, как я победил его в Агни Кае, — продолжил Зуко.  
  
Сокка на мгновение задумался. Он уже слышал про Агни Кай раньше:  
  
— Подожди-ка, разве это не одна из тех безумных, яростных огненных дуэлей до смерти?  
  
— Ага. То есть, я имею в виду, они не должны быть до смерти… то есть они могут, но…  
  
— И у тебя была такая с Джао, которую ты выиграл? — перебил его Сокка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда почему Джао все еще жив? — зло потребовал Сокка. — Ты мог убить его и решить все наши проблемы!  
  
— Что? — переспросил Зуко возмущенно. — Ты злишься на меня, потому я _не_ убил кого-то?  
  
— Ты прав. Я злюсь не на то. Почему ты сбежал? Весь этот монастырь теперь разрушен из-за тебя!  
  
— Эй, не я пригласил туда солдат Страны Огня! Это сделал твой друг Бато! — огрызнулся Зуко.  
  
Ладно, к сожалению, это было правдой.  
  
— Вы все просто собирались бросить меня и сдать Джао, а я не позволил, чтобы тебя… — он указал на Сокку, — … или тебя… — он указал на Аанга, — … схватил этот ублюдок.  
  
Тоже верно.  
  
Кох побери! Он ненавидел, когда Зуко был прав!  
  
Зуко посмотрел на них так, как будто он был так разочарован в них и так на них злился, как будто это с ним плохо обошлись. Впрочем, может, и так. Может быть, весь этот хаос не был его виной. Теперь Сокка начинал чувствовать себя немного виноватым за то, что мгновенно предположил самое худшее.  
  
— Ты действительно вернулся, просто чтобы спасти нескольких монашек? — недоверчиво спросил Сокка.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я из тех людей, которые позволяют убивать монахинь?  
  
Зуко, кажется, был очень оскорблен вопросом Сокки. Но Сокке не было достаточно такого ответа. Что больше мотивировало Зуко: поимка Аанга или спасение монахинь? Сокка открыл рот, чтобы спросить.  
  
— Знаете что, заткнитесь! — прервал его Зуко. — Не смейте со мной разговаривать! Я так зол на вас всех!  
  
Затем Зуко развернулся и стремительным шагом направился в лес.  
  
Удивительно, невероятно, странно, но все последовали за ним. Они шли за ним через весь лес. Сокка не был уверен, что Зуко знал, куда шел, потому что они ходили по своим собственным следам несколько раз, но ему действительно _было неприятно_ от всего, что произошло в монастыре, и он молча следовал за принцем, потому что не хотел раздражать Зуко еще сильнее. Это было странно. Обычно ему нравилось выводить Зуко из себя. Это было его любимым занятием.  
  
«Как иронично», — подумал Сокка. Зуко преследовал их от Южного Полюса, и как только Зуко заявил, что хочет, чтобы все оставили его в покое, они начали прилежно следовать за ним, как безответственные уткочерепашки.  
  
Катара особенно старалась не отставать от него. Она нарушала Запрет На Разговоры и пыталась объяснить свою точку зрения. Через некоторое время Зуко не выдержал:  
— Катара, серьезно. У меня был долгий и супер неприятный день. _Меня парализовало очень мерзким языком!_ Я не хочу слышать, какой на самом деле Бато хороший парень, ясно? Бато вывернул мне плечо и попытался продать меня Джао… Так что знаешь, пошел он к Коху.  
  
«О-о-о, теперь у Катары проблемы с Зуко», — подумал Сокка, забавляясь.  
  
Есть надежда, что после этого исчезнет сторона Зуко из проклятого треугольника влюбленных глаз. Уж если они и дальше будут ходить за Зуко по лесу, то, по крайней мере, эти двое не будут держаться за руки или делать что-то столь же отвратительное.  


***

  
Айро следовал за маленькой группой, невероятно заинтригованный и удивленный переменами в своем племяннике. Ладно, не прямо сейчас, когда Зуко сердитым шагом метался вокруг — такой Зуко был ему вполне привычен. Но молодой человек, которого Айро встретил до этого в лесу, тот, что сказал спасибо, насладился чаем и принял во внимание его слова, тот Зуко был в новинку. Он крепко обнял своего дядю, чего никогда прежде с ними не случалось. Айро всегда предполагал, что Зуко не нравится физическое проявление симпатии, потому что мальчик казался таким колючим.  
  
Зуко казался… не более серьезным — это неправильное слово. Его племяннику было бы очень трудно добиться большей строгости, чем та, которой он уже обладал, но он, возможно, стал более вдумчивым. Он, кажется, больше принимал во внимание результат своих действий — и не только то, как они непосредственно скажутся на нем. Когда Аватар объяснил, что произойдет с монахинями, Зуко пришел к ним на помощь, потому что это было правильно.  
  
Айро часто переживал, что попытки угодить отцу всегда будут мешать Зуко отличать хорошее от плохого. Иногда мальчик не видел леса за деревьями, когда дело доходило до моральных дилемм. Он был _таким безрассудным_ , что едва задумывался о последствиях, если задумывался вообще. Но сегодняшний день показал ему, что Зуко может — дай ему волю — принимать правильные решения. Несмотря на все страдания, у него до сих пор было доброе сердце.  
  
Айро никогда не чувствовал себя более гордым… или обеспокоенным.  
  
Исчезновение племянника приводило его в отчаяние почти две недели. Айро надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется испытать тот нарастающий ужас, который он почувствовал в первый день, когда Зуко не вернулся домой, а их поисковый отряд обнаружил только рваную окровавленную одежду в просеке, которая выглядела как место кровавой бойни. Память о слепой панике, которая охватила его в тот момент, будет преследовать его до конца дней.  
  
У Айро сердце уходило в пятки, когда он слушал рассказ Зуко о выпавших на его долю ужасных событиях и пытался не показать свою тревогу. Это все, что Айро мог сделать, чтобы не утащить племянника обратно на Wani и не запереть того в его покоях до скончания времен, лишь бы он _был в безопасности_.  
  
Его охватила ужасная ярость, когда Зуко рассказал ему о бесчинствующей толпе в Макапу. Айро уже слышал о ней от своего информатора из Белого Лотоса в Макапу, но услышать это от Зуко — совсем другое дело. Мысль о том, что эти недалекие деревенщины чуть было не сотворили, как они ранили его драгоценного племянника, застилала глаза красной пеленой. Айро заметил, что его гнев заставляет Зуко нервничать. Впрочем, Зуко, кажется, думал, что дядя сердится на него, а Айро не знал, как сказать: «Нет, мой дорогой мальчик. Я злюсь, что те люди причинили тебе так много боли и почти забрали тебя у меня, потому что ты все, что мне осталось любить в этом мире».   
  
Но его племянник выжил, пусть в синяках и побитый. Он по-прежнему заботился о людях, даже если им было на него наплевать. Он так повзрослел за то короткое время, что провел с этими детьми. Наблюдая за ними в течение всего дня, Айро не мог не заметить, что была определенная легкость и комфорт, которые они излучали вместе, даже во время ссоры.  
  
Девочка по имени Катара была особенно решительно настроена на то, чтобы загладить свою вину перед его племянником. Она настойчиво шла рядом и говорила с ним. Сначала Зуко, кажется, злился на нее, но быстро смягчился. Вскоре он перестал ворчать и начал прислушиваться к ней. Еще более примечательно, что он начал тихо улыбаться ей, а она улыбалась ему в ответ! То, как они смотрели друг на друга, заставляло Айро — да осмелится он это сказать — радоваться за своего племянника. У Зуко появилась подружка? Что ж, Айро на это надеялся. У него было так много пословиц о любви, которыми он бы хотел поделиться, если это так.  
  
Он простил ее какое-то время назад в обмен на остатки вяленого мяса. Это, кажется, взбесило мальчика по имени Сокка, который тоже положил глаз на мясо. Его племянник и Сокка некоторое время препирались по поводу вяленого мяса, обзывая друг друга, но за их словами не было ни горячности, ни злобы. Это было похоже на братские поддразнивания, которые он наблюдал в семьях друзей. (Очевидно, не со своим братом. Айро попытался представить, что произошло бы, попробуй он так дразнить Озая. Да уж.)  
  
После того, как Зуко простил их, вся группа, кажется, расслабилась. Даже его племянник казался не таким нервным, сидя у костра и злорадствуя со своим вяленым призом, чтобы позлить того мальчика. Впрочем, вскоре он с ним поделился. К всеобщему отвращению, Сокка издавал множество звуков восхищения и удовольствия, пока ел вяленое мясо. Катара сделала довольно резкое замечание о манерах своего брата, и Зуко рассмеялся!  
  
Айро случайно чуть не выдал себя от удивления, когда услышал этот звук. По ощущениям, он не слышал его уже больше десятилетия. Во всяком случае, только до исчезновения Принцессы Урсы. Айро никогда не видел Зуко таким — общающимся со сверстниками. Он часто сетовал на то, что самому молодому члену экипажа Wani, кроме самого Зуко, было уже хорошо за сорок. Было трагедией, что у Зуко никогда не было возможности завести друзей и сгладить некоторые свои углы — неловкость и застенчивость.  
  
Эти дети, они, кажется, смогли добраться до той стороны его племянника, которую Айро не видел уже очень долго. Хотя они сражались на разных сторонах в этой войне, а Зуко все отрицал, Айро видел, как здесь зарождается редкая дружба в самых неожиданных обстоятельствах.  
  
По-прежнему сохранялись недоверие и недопонимание, но были также доброта, дух товарищества и желание понять. Они открывали его племяннику глаза и учили его быть более терпимым к людям из других народов. Это было все, на что надеялся Айро. Это было все, что нужно Айро, если его долгосрочные планы на племянника когда-нибудь увенчаются успехом.  
  
_«Мне просто нужно больше времени!»_ — сказал Зуко днем, когда без особой нужды бросился за Аватаром, и Айро был склонен согласиться, хотя и по другой причине. Больше времени с этой троицей пойдет его племяннику только на пользу.  
  
Айро мог согласиться только еще на одну неделю. Он бы не вынес более долгой разлуки с Зуко. Хотя он будет неизменно сомневаться в мудрости этого решения, хотя он будет постоянно беспокоиться всю следующую неделю, хотя он будет ужасно скучать по своему племяннику, по крайней мере, он может дать ему немного времени.  
  
Он вышел к группе из кустов на другой стороне реки. Он не хотел напугать их или заставить почувствовать себя в опасности. Он надеялся, что наличие реки между ними успокоит ребят, потому что девочка сможет использовать покорение воды. Он многозначительно кашлянул, чтобы привлечь их внимание, и спокойно поздоровался.  
  
— Дядя! — воскликнул Зуко, радуясь встрече.  
  
Айро видел, как Зуко с остальными на хвосте вернулся на поляну, где они пили чай, и расстроился, обнаружив ее пустой. Мысль, что Зуко тоже по нему скучал, согревала его сердце.  
  
Аанг улыбнулся ему и ответил на приветствие, но Сокка и Катара, кажется, были на взводе, мгновенно поднявшись на ноги при его появлении.  
  
— Я не желаю вам зла, — сказал Айро искренне. — Я пришел один, — добавил он для Сокки, который, кажется, был напряжен больше всех. — До меня дошли слухи, что мой племянник может быть в этих краях. Я пришел, чтобы убедиться, что он в безопасности и добром здравии. А вот и он. — Айро слегка помахал ему, и Зуко помахал в ответ, сконфуженный.  
  
— Вот и он, — сказал Сокка, все еще настороженно. — Вы принесли наши деньги?  
  
— Сегодня еще не время для… _договоренности_ , о которой вы просили. У меня нет с собой всей суммы, — сказал Айро с торжественной паузой перед словом «договоренность». Он действительно не знал, как описать довольно тревожное послание, которое он получил с почтовым ястребом. Оно выглядело так, словно его написал его друг Буми после нескольких коктейлей из сока кактуса.  
  
— Послушайте, все в порядке. Я верну его за полцены, — предложил Сокка.  
  
— У меня нет половины суммы сейчас, — ответил Айро.  
  
— Хорошо. Четверть суммы. С семидесяти пятипроцентной скидкой. Какая выгодная сделка!  
  
Айро покачал головой.  
  
— Ладно… просто отдайте нам столько, сколько имеете при себе, и он ваш, — озадаченно проговорил Сокка.  
  
— Нет. Так не пойдет. Зуко принц. Заплатить за него меньше сотни золотых будет оскорблением. А я люблю его так сильно, что никогда не смогу его обесчестить.  
  
Его племянник покраснел и опустил глаза, явно смущенный открытым проявлением любви.  
  
— Хорошо, и что теперь? — спросил Сокка раздраженно. Сокка выразительно пожал плечами.  
  
— У меня есть предложение, — начал Айро. — После сегодняшнего досадного инцидента в монастыре этот район привлечет внимание как Царства Земли, так и армии Страны Огня. Наша первоначальная договоренность уже не идеальна.  
  
Сокка согласно кивнул.  
  
Айро достал карту из своего мешка и попросил Аанга переправить ее на другой берег реки:  
  
— Я отметил место рядом с нейтральным портом, на севере отсюда.  
  
Дети развернули карту и окинули ее скептическим взглядом, кроме Зуко — тот скептически смотрел на него.  
  
— Это было бы хорошим местом. Обрати внимание на реку, протекающую в этом районе: твоя сестра сможет обеспечить вам поддержку покорением воды, — сказал Айро, и Сокка оторвал глаза от карты, очевидно, ошарашенный тем, что Айро догадался о его маленькой хитрости. — Полагаю, именно поэтому ты выбрал то место неподалеку. Очень мудрый выбор — он обеспечил бы вам много естественных преимуществ.   
  
Сокка был сбит с толку этой робкой похвалой, исходящей от Айро.  
  
— Но я бы посоветовал выбрать более узкое ущелье в следующий раз, если вы хотите загнать своего противника в угол. Расселина, наподобие этой, идеальна. Склоны довольно отвесные, так что подойти можно только снизу. Если вы будете ждать там, где я отметил, то будете на возвышенности, так что у вас будет хороший обзор. У вас будет сильная оборонительная позиция. Если окажется, что я не человек слова и просто заманиваю вас в ловушку, у вас будет отличная возможность как для атаки, так и для отступления, — посоветовал Айро, не видя смысла не упомянуть их первостепенную заботу.  
  
Сокка снова посмотрел со скептическим прищуром на изгибы топографических линий:  
  
— Все так и есть, — прошептал он своей сестре. — Странно.  
  
— Если вы доставите моего племянника в целости и сохранности через одну неделю, обещаю прийти в одиночку и с сотней золотых монет, — любезно предложил Айро.  
  
— Дядя, можешь принести ожерелье Катары? — спросил Зуко, впервые подавая голос за все время переговоров. — Оно в верхнем левом ящике. Синяя лента с голубым камнем на ней.  
  
Катара повернулась к нему и широко улыбнулась, с изумлением и надеждой.  
  
Айро разделял ее удивление предусмотрительностью своего племянника. То, что его племянник беспокоился и помнил о маленькой безделушке, которая, очевидно, имела большое значение для девочки, убедило Айро, что он поступает правильно.  
  
— Конечно, я принесу его, если Аватар и его спутники согласятся встретиться со мной в том месте через неделю, — ответил Айро.  
  
Сокка и Катара выразительно переглянулись. Они молча вели разговор при помощи жестов. Ах, негласная речь братьев и сестер. Они вели беседу, которую никто больше не мог услышать или понять. В конце концов, Сокка недовольно заворчал.  
  
— Да пожалуйста! Ладно! — сказал он своей сестре, а затем повернулся к Айро. — Мы встретимся там, но карта остается у меня, — добавил он, помахивая картой перед Айро.  
  
Катара скорчила ему рожу.  
  
— Что? Карт много не бывает! А эта действительно хороша. Только посмотри, какая она подробная, — мечтательно вздохнул он.  
  
— Увидимся через неделю, Дядя, — с легкой неуверенностью сказал Зуко, одаривая Айро странным взглядом.  
  
— Береги себя, Зуко. Скоро увидимся, — ответил Айро, перед тем как добавить, — одевайся теплее. В горах становится холодновато с приближением зимы.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Зуко.  
  
— Ешь овощи. Тебе нужны силы, — сказал Айро, чувствуя, как его охватывает знакомое беспокойство.  
  
— Ладно, — проговорил Зуко с некоторым раздражением.  
  
— Попытайся высыпаться.  
  
— Дядя! Со мной все будет в порядке! — огрызнулся Зуко, больше походя на прежнего себя.  
  
Айро улыбнулся самому себе, махая на прощание.  
  
— Было приятно с Вами познакомиться, Дядя Зуко! — крикнул Аанг ему вдогонку.  
  
— Взаимно, Аватар Аанг. Удачи с освоением всех четырех элементов, — сказал Айро дружелюбно.  
  
— Ой, спасибо, — довольно ответил Аанг.  
  
Айро отправился в обратный путь, но дорога вниз по течению была долгой. Он чувствовал, что четыре пары глаз с любопытством наблюдают за ним и его продвижением. Неловко, когда за тобой следят так пристально, если идти так медленно. Время от времени он останавливался и махал им рукой. Он отошел на некоторое расстояние, когда до него донеслись их голоса. Ночью звук разносился гораздо дальше.  
  
— Твой дядя просто взял и пожелал Аангу удачи в освоении всех четырех стихий? — спросил Сокка со смущением. — Я не ослышался?  
  
Остальные подтвердили, что Айро именно это и сделал.  
  
— Покорители огня хуже всего! Вы все такие сбивающие с толку? — Сокка явно обращался к Зуко.  
  
— Не знаю, Сокка. Может быть, это тебя так легко сбить с толку, — парировал Зуко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ttruh все еще бетит этот перевод, спасибо ей огромное!


	7. Дезертир

Катара осматривала ребра Зуко, когда заметила это. Он слегка извивался, когда ее пальцы поднимались вверх к его подмышке.  
  
Он боялся щекотки?  
  
Это было странно. Он никогда раньше так не реагировал. Вероятно, это было из-за того, что он мог чувствовать намного больше, потому что синяки исчезли — ему стало лучше. Конечно, он все еще говорил, что у него все болит, и это, вероятно, было правдой, но он определенно был гораздо более здоровым, чем прежде. Она почувствовала, как ее охватывает ужас; она знала, что ей нужно сделать выбор.  
  
— Зуко, ты мог бы пройти со мной? — сказала она внезапно, но это был никакой не вопрос.  
  
Она поднялась, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, что он следует за ней. Она слышала его шаги сзади. Ей не хотелось вести этот разговор перед Соккой или Аангом. Она должна быть уверена. В конце концов, это она решила, что Зуко слишком ранен, чтобы быть угрозой, это она настояла на том, чтобы не связывать его, и это она изо всех сил старалась включить его. Она сделала все это, и она даже не была уверена, что он все еще хотел схватить Аанга.  
  
Она не могла сказать наверняка.  
  
Возможно, она всё ещё немного обижалась из-за произошедшего тогда в монастыре. Тошнотворный вкус предательства, который она почувствовала, когда предположила, что Зуко поймал Аанга, был ужасным. Когда выяснилось, что Аанг и Зуко вместе спланировали это, чтобы защитить Северное Племя Воды, она почувствовала себя отвратительно за то, что вообще допустила такую мысль.  
  
То, что произошло в монастыре, удивило ее, и она не могла не заметить, что, пока Аанг настаивал на том, что все это входило в их план, Зуко был очень тихим. Он предоставил Аангу все разговоры. Он сделал доброе дело, но она не могла не размышлять о его мотивах. Она хотела доверять ему, но чувствовала себя так противоречиво.  
  
Если он был здоров и все еще хотел поймать Аанга, то… хочет она того или нет, он будет угрозой. Им снова придется стать врагами. Она ненавидела, когда Зуко злился на нее. Сейчас она даже представить себе не могла, что снова станет с ним настоящими врагами.  
  
Одна только мысль заставляла ее грустить.  
  
— Ты лгал мне, — сказала она, когда они оказались достаточно далеко, на маленькой поляне у реки.  
  
Зуко выглядел озадаченным:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты уже давно чувствуешь себя лучше, разве нет? — попыталась пояснить Катара.  
  
— Что меня выдало? — спросил он тихо, ничего не отрицая.  
  
— Ты боишься щекотки, да?  
  
Он кивнул, широко распахнув глаза. Такая глупая крошечная деталь. Она не хотела возвращаться к вражде с ним только из-за того, что он боялся щекотки.  
  
— Почему ты солгал? — спросила она.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы вы опять меня связали, ясно? Это так унизительно. — Он был рассержен и отвернулся, но затем снова взглянул на нее. Его выражение лица изменилось — смягчилось. — Когда вы думали, что я страшно ранен, вы доверяли мне, и это было приятно, и… — Он умолк, ужасно краснея. Он сохранял молчание еще мгновение, собираясь с мыслями. — Что теперь?  
  
— Не знаю, — грустно сказала Катара.  
  
— Ты собираешься рассказать остальным? — Зуко обеспокоенно изучал ее лицо.  
  
— Я не знаю!  
  
Она не знала, как лучше поступить. Она понимала, почему Зуко сделал это. Атмосфера внутри группы была намного легче, когда они думали, что он не представляет угрозы. В то же мгновение, когда появился хоть малейший шанс, что он по-настоящему выздоравливает, она вернулась к этой неловкой враждебности с ним. И это было ужасно.  
  
Если бы только она знала наверняка, что он больше не собирается пленить Аанга. Тогда бы все могло быть как прежде.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь поймать Аанга? — спросила она прямо.  
  
Он отвернулся, пряча глаза.  
  
Она схватила его за запястье, чтобы привлечь внимание. Она подошла к нему вплотную и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
  
— Не смей лгать мне.  
  
— Я не могу поймать Аанга… не так, — тихо сказал Зуко, глядя на нее сверху.  
  
Его глаза были золотисто-карие, словно мёд. Она поняла, что он был намного выше нее. Ему приходилось наклонять голову, когда они стояли так близко. Она всматривалась в его лицо, в надежде, что он может убедить ее в том, что говорит правду.  
  
— Мы посреди Царства Земли, — продолжил он. — Я полностью сам по себе, у меня ничего нет... синяки, конечно, спали, но мое плечо все еще убийственно болит, а ребра, вероятно, все еще сломаны. — Он громко сглотнул, заметно нервничая под ее пристальным взглядом. — И просто… Я знаю, что даже если захочу поймать его, я никак не смогу провернуть это в текущих обстоятельствах. Глупо даже пытаться. Я не собираюсь снова делать это в ближайшее время.  
  
Катара внимательно посмотрела на него. И наконец выдохнула.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Что хорошо? — спросил Зуко, и теперь уже он внимательно всматривался в ее лицо.  
  
— Хорошо, я тебе верю. — Она отступила. — Я не скажу им, но буду за тобой присматривать.  
  
Это было предупреждение и обещание.  


***

  
Недалеко от близлежащего города они наткнулись на придорожный столб с плакатом фестиваля Народа Огня, который по-настоящему привлек внимание Аанга.  
  
— Это же Фестиваль Огня! — радостно объявил Аанг. — Обожаю его! Кузон однажды брал меня с собой!  
  
Позади нее Сокка пробормотал что-то, похожее на «дурацкий Кузон, таскающий Аанга по фестивалям и все такое».   
  
— Народ Огня все еще запускает фейерверки в конце, Зуко? — азартно спросил Аанг. По-видимому, он не услышал ворчание Сокки.  
  
— Да, — ответил Зуко абсолютно невозмутимым голосом.  
  
— И повсюду в городе будут фонарики? — сказал Аанг, радостно подпрыгивая.  
  
— Скорее всего.  
  
— И они наполнят фонтан плавающими свечами?  
  
— Если в городе есть фонтан, да.  
  
— А там будут эти маленькие фейерверки, которые вы бросаете на землю, а они делают громкий ба-бах? — Аанг теперь трепетал от предвкушения.  
  
— Да. Они называются бомбочками, Аанг.  
  
Аанг засобирался на фестиваль. Сокка был полностью против этой затеи и отпустил несколько пренебрежительных комментариев о покорителях огня, а затем бросил через плечо ленивое «Без обид, Зуко». Зуко все равно немного обиделся. Последовала небольшая перебранка. Аанг заметил, что там у него будет шанс увидеть настоящее покорение огня. Если только Зуко не захочет учить его, Аангу будет трудно найти кого-то, кто продемонстрировал бы ему покорение огня. Он многозначительно подвигал бровями, глядя на Зуко.  
  
— Аанг, это _настолько хуже измены_ , что придётся придумать этому новое название, — сказал Зуко угрюмо.  
  
— Типа супер-мега-измена? — предложил Сокка.  
  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Зуко.  
  
— Как насчет изменостического поступка?  
  
— Это еще хуже.  
  
— Изменнейшего? — попробовал Сокка снова.  
  
— На самом деле, супер-мега-измена была лучше, — сказал Зуко. — Изменнейший звучит так, как будто я собираюсь съесть это и сказать: «М-м-м, вкуснейшая измена. Поскорей бы меня казнили».   
  
Аанг жаловался, что, возможно, никогда не найдет учителя покорения огня.  
  
— Ты просто должен найти кого-то, кто уже настолько в дерьме, что ему плевать, — ответил Зуко. — Типа кого-то, кто уже совершил супер-мега-измену.  
  
Cокка был непомерно счастлив, что Зуко высказался. Аанг возобновил попытки уговорить всех пойти на фестиваль, чтобы посмотреть на покорение огня. Сокка все еще стоял на своем. Глаза Аанга хитро заблестели.  
  
— Интересно, есть ли здесь один из тех мясных ресторанов, где можно есть до отвала? — размышлял он вслух.  
  
Катара улыбнулась, наблюдая за развитием событий. Она видела эту идею насквозь, но Сокка мгновенно заинтересовался.  
  
— Возможно, — безразлично произнес Зуко. — В большинстве городов Страны Огня есть.  
  
Сокка буквально разрывался. Он переводил взгляд с плаката на дорогу в течение нескольких долгих минут. Катара указала на то, что они могут быстро посмотреть и уйти до того, как попадут в неприятности. Сокка пробормотал себе под нос что-то похожее на «конечно, потому что мы всегда уходим до того, как попадем в неприятности».   
  
Сокка чересчур драматично вздохнул и направился в сторону города. Он нетерпеливо помахал остальным, чтобы они следовали за ним.  
  
— Ладно, ребята, давайте покончим с этим. Но ты отведешь меня в это место с мясом! — сказал он, обвинительно указывая на Зуко.  
  
Аанг и Зуко много говорили о фестивале по дороге в город. Аанг в основном помнил о разных штуках, который взрывались и БАБАХАЛИ. Это встревожило Сокку. Он тут же выразил сожаление, что согласился пойти на фестиваль.   
  
Зуко объяснил, что отмечается приход холодных месяцев. Народ Огня верит в очищение энергии и отпугивание злых духов с помощью множества фейерверков, громкого шума и их тревожной комбинации — детей с маленькими взрывными фейерверками, которые можно кидать на землю ради громкого шума.  
  
Люди наряжаются духами или по крайней мере носят маски, чтобы злые духи их не узнали, и украшают город с использованием как можно большего количества света. Очень часто с огромным количеством фонарей и заполнением фонтанов и водоемов плавающими свечами. Они не устраивали большие уличные танцы, которые помнил Аанг, но это все равно была огромная вечеринка. Катара была заинтригована. Это на самом деле звучало довольно весело.  
  
Сокка стащил деньги Страны Огня, которые Зуко прятал в своей сумке, чтобы у них были наличные, которые можно потратить, не вызывая подозрений монетами Племени Воды. Поначалу Зуко сильно протестовал из-за вечной привычки Сокки рыться в его вещах, но очень быстро смягчился, когда Сокка дал ему понять, что он тоже в числе тех, кто будет эти деньги тратить. Сокка сказал, что Зуко постоянно говорил о хорошем в Стране Огня, а теперь у него есть шанс толком представить свой народ.  
  
Перед главными воротами города Зуко остановился и драматично вздохнул, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь. Они купили маски в первой попавшейся лавке и стали бродить по городу. Он был красивым. Дома были усеяны светильниками из всевозможных тканей. Они наполняли улицы мягким теплым сиянием и яркими красками. Смотря на них, Зуко вздохнул вновь. Она не могла увидеть его лицо под маской, но ей было интересно, о чем он думает.  
  
Сокка заставил его купить маску Синего Духа. Он сказал, что она идеальна для Зуко, а потом рассмеялся, как будто пошутил смешнее всех на свете. Маска Синего Духа, безусловно, была популярна. Вокруг бродило так много Синих Духов, что если бы Катара не следила за Зуко так пристально, то волновалась бы, что они потеряют его в толпе.  
  
Они гуляли вместе, и Зуко, кажется, нравилось показывать им разные штуки и указывать на особенно красивые композиции из светильников, киоски с вкусной фестивальной едой и традиционные забавы. Они купили каждому по плавающей свече, и Зуко зажег их перед тем, как они опустили их в фонтан. Все должны были сделать это в начале ночи, чтобы зима была удачной.  
  
Сокка купил Пылающе-острые Огненные Хлопья, а потом жаловался на то, что они острые. Он, кажется, был этим удивлен. Зуко забрал у него пачку и доел хлопья. Сокка слегка завелся. Он думал, что Зуко сделал это, чтобы показать, насколько он мужественный.  
  
Зуко возразил — ему просто действительно нравятся огненные хлопья. Сокка был настроен скептически. Зуко принялся говорить о терпимости к острым специям— его была выше, чем у Сокки, поэтому он мог есть более острую пищу.  
  
Сокка, кажется, думал, что это какое-то оскорбление его мужественности или глупый вызов. Фраза «моя терпимость к острым специям выше» совсем вывела его из себя. Сокка купил еще одну пачку Пылающе-острых Огненных Хлопьев, чтобы что-то доказать, только ради того, чтобы цикл снова повторился и Зуко доел за ним хлопья. Потом Зуко купил десять пачек огненных хлопьев и сказал Сокке, что планирует съесть их все за один присест. Это заявление отпугнуло даже Сокку, так что он отступил от битвы огненных хлопьев.  
  
Зуко неловко прижимал к себе огненные хлопья. Десять пачек были слишком громоздкими, чтобы их было легко нести в одиночку. Катара предложила понести часть, и он согласился.  
  
— Ну-у… так зачем тебе столько огненных хлопьев? — спросила она, шагая с ним в ногу.  
  
— Кто знает, когда еще мне выпадет шанс купить их? Я запасаюсь. — Зуко вручил ей часть.  
  
— Разве их не будет у тебя на корабле?  
  
— Нет. Это фестивальная еда, а мне, по правде говоря, нельзя заходить в города Страны Огня, — сказал он несколько смущенно. — Я не ел их три года.  
  
— Почему? — не удержалась от вопроса она.  
  
— Так написано в правилах моего изгнания. Мне нельзя быть на земле Страны Огня, если я не везу Аватара домой. Все колонии считаются землей Страны Огня, и… — Он сильнее прижал к себе пачку огненных хлопьев, словно волновался, что кто-нибудь отнимет их у него. — Это потому, что мой отец не хотел, чтобы я разленился или где-нибудь чувствовал себя как дома, пока не проявлю себя, — добавил он просто, как если бы от то того, что он только что сказал, не разрывалось сердце, если вдруг подумать об этом слишком долго.  
  
О, Зуко.  
  
Катара приподняла свою маску и подошла к нему ближе, желая ослабить ту боль, что заставляла его голос звучать так. Она почувствовала неудержимый порыв заключить его в крепкое объятие и сказать, что ему не нужно никому ничего доказывать, и уж тем более монстру, которого он имел несчастье называть отцом. Она приблизилась ещё на шаг.  
  
ПЛЕСК!  
  
Ей в лицо прилетел огромный шар воды. Она чувствовала как вода насквозь пропитывает ее одежду. Зуко был в похожем положении и начал браниться. Она увидела, как Сокка торопливо отдал Аангу ведро. Он выразительно указал на Аанга, пытаясь втянуть того в свои глупости. Он только что раздобыл ведро воды и выплеснул его на них?  
  
— Сокка, да что с тобой не так?! — потребовала Катара.  
  
Она не могла покорять воду у всех на виду: это выдало бы их. Так что она стояла там, сырая насквозь, сердито махая на своего брата, словно выжившая из ума торговка рыбой. Зуко был менее осторожен. Он бросился к Сокке.  
  
— Если ты намочил мои огненные хлопья, ты за это поплатишься! — прорычал Зуко.  
  
Сокка изучил нескрываемый гнев, направленный на него. И предпочел отступить. Он пустился в бег, размахивая руками совершенно унизительным образом.  
  
Зуко сунул свои огненные хлопья Аангу.  
  
— Подержи-ка их для меня, — сказал он и продолжил погоню за Соккой.  
  
Они носились по площади, пока Сокка не наткнулся на продавца бомбочек. Сокка схватил упаковку бомбочек и принялся кидать их Зуко под ноги. Зуко обзавёлся собственной упаковкой и начал кидать бомбочки под ноги Сокке. Они обменивались нелепыми оскорблениями и неуклюже прыгали, чтобы избежать град ударов от крошечных взрывов, возникающих на земле у их лодыжек. Народ смеялся и подзадоривал их. Купили ещё бомбочек, и вскоре к битве присоединилось несколько незнакомцев.  
  
— Ах, Кох побери! Я тоже хочу в сражение бомбочками! — заскулил все ещё прижимающий к себе огненные хлопья Аанг, чувствуя, что его оставили за бортом.  
  
К этому моменту запас бомбочек Сокки подошел к концу. Он поднял руки вверх и приподнял свою маску:  
  
— Я сдаюсь. Я сдаюсь. Ты победил.  
  
Зуко, кажется, был доволен услышать, что он победил. Катара не была уверена, потому что не видела его лица, но предположила, что это так, потому что следующее, что он сказал, было:  
  
— Я проголодался. Хочешь пойти в «Домашний Остров» и поесть там мяса?  
  
Конечно, Сокка хотел.  
  
Они отправились вместе к бесконечному запасу мяса. В одно мгновение пытаются убить друг друга, в следующее — радостно собираются разделить отвратительно огромное — если вы спросите Катару — количество еды. Катара не понимала этого.  
  
Ох уж эти мальчишки!  
  
Они отправились следом в ресторан барбекю, и Катара бесцеремонно свалила десять пачек огненных хлопьев, которые несли она и Аанг, рядом с Зуко. Сокка уже истекал слюной в ожидании мяса. Пахло так вкусно.  
  
Аанг не мог остаться в ресторане барбекю из-за своего вегетарианства. От вида стеллажей с ребрами и свино-говядины, медленно зажаривающейся на вертеле, его выворачивало. Катаре хотелось попробовать, но она рассудила, что может прожить и без этого ради Аанга.  
  
Катара отправилась вместе с Аангом посмотреть на другие части фестиваля, о которых говорил Зуко. Они купили бомбочек и устроили маленькое сражение. Они побывали на демонстрации ремесла фонарщика. Они полюбовались завораживающим огненным танцем. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что покорение огня может быть красивым. Они попали на конец кукольного представления, которое, по мнению Катары, было слишком жестоким для детей. Они выпили напиток, который подавался в выпотрошенном ананасе, и съели пряных овощей. От специй у нее во рту словно разгорелся огонь, и Аанг поспешил принести ей ещё один ананасовый напиток. Он не особенно помог. Они поплелись обратно.  
  
Быстро стало ясно, что в их отсутствие случилось опрометчивое соревнование по поеданию мяса. Похоже, вдвоем парни съели не меньше мяса, чем суммарно могло бы быть в половине свине-коровы. И теперь ни один из этих двух идиотов не собирался признавать, что объелся, первым, хотя они оба безнадежно откинулись на спинки стульев и громко стонали. Признаться, что объелся, означало признать мясное поражение. По-видимому, это было делом гордости.  
  
Сокка продолжал храбриться и говорить, что может съесть еще. К ужасу Зуко, он даже заказал больше куриных шашлыков. Куриные шашлыки оказались последней каплей для Зуко, который одарил Сокку взглядом, полным ужаса, и вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, ты победил, — сказал Зуко.  
  
— Я победил? — обрадовался Сокка.  
  
— Я больше не могу. Я объелся. Я больше никогда не смогу есть. Как ты можешь думать о куриных шашлыках в такое время? — довольно драматично добавил Зуко, словно куриные шашлыки каким-то образом пятнали его честь.  
  
— Ха. Я победил. — Сокка удовлетворенно хмыкнул и ещё больше развалился на своем стуле.  
  
Аанг направился к толпе, которая начала собираться на другой стороне площади, и Катара прошла следом. Это было какое-то яркое и эффектное покорение огня. Они пробрались в первые ряды. Аанг начал подпрыгивать рядом с ней, надеясь, что его выберут добровольцем. Катара пыталась утихомирить его. Меньше всего им нужно было привлечь к себе внимание.  


***

  
Эта компания всегда по-идиотски привлекает внимание к себе. «Они совсем не скрытные. У них отрицательная способность к скрытности», — подумал Зуко, окидывая взглядом все те фейерверки, что взрывались у них за спиной. Если бы не так удачно подвернувшийся полезный незнакомец, который помог им сбежать при помощи огромного количества взрывчатки, они бы сейчас были по уши в дерьме.  
  
Сокка принялся благодарить незнакомца, но потом остановился.  
  
— Вы солдат Страны Огня! — воскликнул он.  
  
Зуко приподнял свою маску в удивлении. Человек объяснял, что он здесь, чтобы спасти их, когда заметил Зуко. Он остановился на полуслове и уставился, открыв рот, как ошеломленная рыба, прежде чем взять себя в руки.  
  
Он низко поклонился.  
  
— Ваше Высочество, простите меня. Я не знал, что это Вы.  
  
Зуко узнали!  
  
Вот дерьмо!  
  
Но Чей, так звали мужчину, сказал, что для него огромная честь встретить его. Зуко был ошарашен и чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Он бы никогда не подумал, что услышит подобное на спине бизона Аватара. Он понятия не имел, как на это реагировать.  
  
Оказалось, что Чей служил в той самой дивизии, которую Зуко пытался спасти от бессердечного плана Генерала Буджинга, когда так необдуманно высказался на военном собрании. Но когда об этом рассказывал Чей, поступок не казался глупым. Джонг Джонг рассказал Чею, что сказал Зуко и как он заступился за солдат, которых так безжалостно собирались принести в жертву. Чей сказал, что он до конца своей жизни будет благодарен Зуко за то, что он попытался спасти их всех. Зуко, по крайней мере, попытался.  
  
— Уважуха, чувак… То есть уважуха, Ваше Высочество, — сказал Чей, отдавая честь. — Вы сказали: _«Нет, это жестокое безумие»_. Вы сказали _нет_ Хозяину Огня. Вы не были трусом, как все эти сопливые, злобные генералы и адмиралы, которые только и умеют поддакивать.  
  
Зуко почувствовал, что он весь покраснел от смущения, пока его хвалили. Все остальные смотрели на него странно, как будто они тоже были впечатлены, как будто они были согласны со словами Чея. Из-за этого Зуко стало еще более неловко.  
  
Он знал, что сидеть у костра вместе с дезертиром, слушая, как они болтают, говоря одну предательскую и бунтарскую вещь за другой, было, вероятно, супер-мега-изменой. Но Чей знал, кто он такой, и все еще считал его храбрым и благородным. Он был искренне добр к Зуко. Зуко нравился Чей, даже несмотря на то, что тот, похоже, курил слишком много особой травы. Чей, может, и должен быть врагом народа из-за того, что сбежал, но он, конечно, не обязан быть врагом Зуко.  
  
Последние три года Зуко провел, пытаясь восстановить свою честь и искупить то, что он сделал неправильно, хотя он все еще не совсем понимал, что такого ужасного в том, чтобы ценить жизни солдат. Теперь здесь был кто-то, кто считал, что он вообще не сделал ничего плохого, кто хвалил его за то, что он всегда считал своим самым большим позором.  
  
Чей продолжил пересказывать свою историю о том, как он стал вторым дезертиром, и повторно сокрушаться по поводу того, что стало со Страной Огня. Он говорил, что сейчас это просто сумасшедшая машина для войны; высшие чины были полны пустоголовых, заслуживающих осуждения, поддакивающих адмиралов и генералов, которым было плевать, сколько жизней они разрушили.  
  
— Я слышал, что даже Джао, ну того, с бакенбардами, повысили до адмирала только за лизание задниц. — Чей с отвращением фыркнул. — Джао, мужик! Он вообще хуже всех!  
  
Ребята согласно заворчали. Никто особенно не любил Джао.  
  
— Джао так глубоко в заднице Хозяина Огня Озая, что достает до его королевского горла, — фыркнул Чей.  
  
О, отвратительно!  
  
Его отец.  
  
Теперь у него перед глазами стояла картина… _дел_ его отца и Джао.  
  
Зуко был почти рад, когда на них напала другая группа дезертиров. Действо изгнало проклятый мысленный образ из его головы. У Чея, кажется, были проблемы из-за того, что он с ними связался, и теперь их вели к лагерю Джонг Джонга.  
  
Аанг был очень взволнован таким поворотом событий и надеялся, что Джонг Джонг станет его учителем покорения огня. Все, что Зуко знал о Джонг Джонге, заключалось в том, что он был знаменитым мастером, знаменитым предателем и когда-то был близким другом его дяди, когда они оба служили в армии.  
  
Зуко был встревожен. Он встретит Джонг Джонга, самого известного дезертира? Это могло быть изменой-изменой. Он встретит самого разыскиваемого изменника Страны Огня, и ему любопытно. Это могло быть даже мега-изменой.  
  
Зуко обнаружил, что хочет поговорить с ним, с этим старым мастером, который отвернулся от Страны Огня. Он хотел знать почему. В какой момент Джонг Джонг посмотрел на все страдания, страх и ненависть вокруг и сказал самому себе _достаточно_? Что убедило Джонг Джонга в том, что это правильный выбор? Джонг Джонг решил уйти и жить в скрытности и нищете, а не сидеть на шелковых подушках за столом генералов в старом дворце. Он когда-нибудь жалел об этом?  
  
Эти мысли уже считаются супер-мега-изменой?   
  
Возможно.  
  
Зуко никак не мог поверить, во что вылился этот день. Теперь он думал супер-мега-изменнические мысли в лесу, тусовался с дезертирами и был бунтарем. Так много из того, во что он верил, сегодня было перевернуто с ног на голову.  
  
Он побывал в месте, где чувствовал себя как дома. Фестиваль Огня всегда был его любимым, но теперь он понравился ему гораздо больше, потому что он показывал его чужеземцам, людям, которые — как его всегда учили — были хуже. Ему так хотелось, чтобы им понравилось. Ему хотелось, чтобы они хорошо провели время, хотелось сказать им: «Вот видите, это не так уж и плохо».   
  
Он знал, что ему не положено заходить в колонии, но он не смог удержаться. Он так скучал по дому, что подумал: «Никто не обязан об этом узнать. К Коху, я заслужил немного огненных хлопьев после всех этих кошмарных недель».   
  
Он нарушил условия своего изгнания и не чувствовал себя виноватым. Даже капельку. Ему было так хорошо, когда он показывал Катаре фонарики, любовался огненными танцорами, принимал участие в сражении бомбочками и поедал абсурдное количество фестивальной еды.  
  
И это было даже не самым странным за сегодня.  
  
Самым странным было то, что Катара дала ему шанс. Она поверила ему, и — для нее — он откажется от активного преследования Аанга еще на какое-то время. С Катарой он ладил лучше всего. Она была мила к нему. Она заставляла его смеяться. Они даже держались за руки в ту ночь после ужасной стряпни Сокки. Тогда, держа ее за руку на краю обрыва, он хотел рассказать ей все. Он чувствовал, что может рассказать ей что угодно.  
  
Когда этим утром Катара устроила ему допрос по поводу того, что ему стало лучше, он почувствовал, что для него все кончено. Ему не хотелось, чтобы все стало как в тот первый день в Макапу. Он не хотел становиться ее врагом снова. Этим утром она посмотрела на него своими невероятными синими глазами, такого же синего цвета, каким Угольное море бывает летом. Она выслушала его и поверила ему.  
  
Он все еще хотел домой, и это означало, что он должен поймать Аанга. Но, Агни всевышний, подводить ее он также не хотел. Он не хотел чувствовать себя пауко-гадюкой, выжидающей подходящего момента в траве. В конце концов, это был легкий выбор. Он сказал, что не собирается пробовать снова в ближайшее время, и он правда не собирался.  
  
Произошедшее в монастыре в очередной раз продемонстрировало, насколько духи любят дразнить его.  
  
Аанг был у него в руках!  
  
Он был связан с головы до ног и сотрудничал с ним. Если ему когда-нибудь удастся успешно поймать Аватара, таким был бы идеальный сценарий.  
  
И что случилось с этим идеальным сценарием?  
  
Его лизнули _в лицо_ гигантским мерзким парализующим языком, вот что!  
  
Когда он гневно уносился от остальных по склону холма после монастыря, это было не только из-за того, что он злился на них за то, что они бросили его. Он был так зол на свою глупую, нелепую жизнь и свою глупую, нелепую задачу. Поймать Аанга было невозможно. Даже когда он успешно поймал Аанга, это все равно вышло боком для него.  
  
Это было просто несправедливо.  
  
Он распрощался с идеей, что сможет сделать всё в одиночку. Он признал для себя, что захватить Аанга в его нынешних обстоятельствах совершенно невозможно. У него была целая неделя, чтобы попытаться придумать стратегию, прежде чем он снова встретится со своим дядей.  
  
Ему нужен его дядя.  
  
Дядя знал бы, как поступить с Аангом… с Джонг Джонгом… с дезертирами… со всем.  
  
— Мы на месте! — объявил один из новых дезертиров.  
  
Зуко оглядел обветшалый лагерь. Он почувствовал легкий толчок в спину.  
  
— Джонг Джонг хочет видеть Вас первым, Ваше Высочество, — сказал дезертир, указывая на палатку в конце тропы, и поклонился.  
  
Зуко оглянулся на троицу, неуверенный. Катара подбодрила его широкой улыбкой. Сокка пожал плечами. Аанг потребовал убедить Джонг Джонга стать его учителем.  
  
Он отправился вниз по тропе.  


***

  
Джонг Джонг осмотрел племянника Айро, когда подросток вошел, поклонился в качестве приветствия и сел. Вежлив в присутствии мастера, даже того, который дезертировал. Интересно.  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил мальчик после того, как Джонг Джонг молчаливо сверлил его взглядом в течение нескольких минут.  
  
— Да. Как тебе известно, лунная лоза должна прятать свои секреты в течение дня, — сказал Джонг Джонг, пробуя пароль начального уровня. Он не знал, насколько глубоко Айро посвятил мальчика в дела Белого Лотоса.  
  
Мальчик озадаченно наморщил нос.  
  
— Жасмин может расцвести и на неблагоприятной почве, — Джонг Джонг попытался снова, в этот раз используя пароль еще более низкого уровня.  
  
Мальчик все еще был в недоумении.  
  
— При игре в пай шо гамбит белого лотоса — хорошая стратегия, — попытался Джонг Джонг в последний раз.  
  
— Э-э, наверное. Я не очень-то хорошо разбираюсь в пай шо, — неуверенно ответил мальчик.  
  
— На самом деле я говорил не о пай шо, глупый мальчишка! — сорвался Джонг Джонг.  
  
Мальчик принял еще более глупый вид в ответ на это заявление.  
  
— Разве твой дядя ничего тебе не рассказывает? — проворчал Джонг Джонг.  
  
Айро, очевидно, даже не посвятил мальчика в самые основы их тайного общества. Джонг Джонг понимал, что у Айро, возможно, были на то свои причины. Зная Айро довольно продолжительное время, Джонг Джонг боялся, что причины те были глупыми и сентиментальными.  
  
Что ж, это будет намного сложнее.  
  
Мальчик, кажется, был очень чувствителен к оскорблениям его дяди.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что Вы дезертировали и Вас признали изменником, — пылко выплюнул он.  
  
Горячий нрав. Тоже интересно.  
  
— Да. Твоему дяде известны мои чувства относительно ужасной пародии, в которую превратилась наша страна.  
  
У них с Айро были разногласия по поводу того, было ли более благородным остаться и попытаться предотвратить катастрофу изнутри. Айро не решался на дезертирство, а Джонг Джонг не смог переубедить его. Безумный Хозяин Огня получил бы более сокрушительный удар, если бы в тот день они ушли оба. Быть полностью оставленным его гораздо более уважаемым и все еще высоко ценимым братом было бы ударом, от которого даже Безумный Хозяин Огня — со всеми его жестокими манипуляциями — не смог бы легко оправиться. Айро, однако, отказался бросить своего племянника одного.  
  
— Мы сжигаем этот мир заживо, — объяснил Джонг Джонг суровым тоном. — Я не мог больше поддерживать бессмысленную войну, которая уничтожает все светлое и красивое, что в нем осталось.  
  
Племянник Айро распахнул глаза, явно не привыкший к такому открытому проявлению изменнических настроений. Мальчик вырос на пропаганде, в среде, где никто не заступался за то, что правильно. Возможно, Айро даже не говорил с ним об этих вещах.  
  
— Вы не можете говорить, что война бессмысленная, — прошептал он.  
  
Действительно, мальчик был прав. Он не мог говорить, что война бессмысленная, дома или в неправильной компании.  
  
— Столетнюю войну придумали только для того, чтобы дети Страны Огня выучили географию. Это и есть самое что ни на есть определение бессмысленности, — сказал Джонг Джонг, наслаждаясь шокированным взглядом, который он получил в ответ.  
  
— Я знаю географию, — сердито ответил племянник Айро.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Я уверен, что ты мог бы рассказать мне все о западном побережье Царства Земли и всех остальных стратегических районах. Ты, возможно, даже знаешь немного о крупнейших городах Царства Земли. Но что ты мог бы сказать мне о природной красоте Царства? Знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о семи чудесах Великой Пустыни, или огромной сети горных пещер, наполненных светящимися камнями, или невероятном подвиге покорения, который создал остров Киоши. М-м-м?  
  
Мальчик выглядел пристыженно, и Джонг Джонг знал, что донес свою точку зрения.  
  
— Я нахожу интересным то, что ты путешествуешь вместе с Аватаром. Я вижу, что ты нашел наиболее логичный выход из изгнания и теперь сотрудничаешь с ним, а не пытаешься захватить его. Молодец, — констатировал Джонг Джонг.  
  
Мальчик выглядел изумленным, как будто понятия не имел, о чем говорил Джонг Джонг. Это беспокоило Джонг Джонга.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты все еще пытаешься поймать его.  
  
Мальчик посмотрел на дверь, через которую он зашел, зная, что другие дети были на холме прямо снаружи. Джонг Джонг заметил его противоречивое выражение лица. Он преследовал их, но и заботился о них. Интересно.  
  
— Ты, что, _никогда_ не садился послушать своего дядю? — хрипло спросил Джонг Джонг.  
  
Мальчик повернулся к нему, все еще растерянный. Да ради всего святого! Джонг Джонг знал, что говорит четко и цельными предложениями, но что бы он ни сказал, мальчишка выглядел так, как будто он говорил на тарабарском.  
  
Неужели Айро просто позволял глупому мальчишке бежать в погоне за невозможным и никогда не давал ему никаких альтернативных стратегий?  
  
Нет, дело не в этом.  
  
Как там сказал Айро? «Я веду себя как можно более осторожно с племянником. Сейчас он чувствительный и капризный. Он совсем на взводе. Он безрассуден». Джонг Джонг знал, это на языке Айро это мягкий способ сказать «мой племянник — упрямый болван-подросток».   
  
— Возможно, как все молодые люди твоего возраста, ты не очень-то любишь слушать старших, получать указания и заниматься скучной тяжелой работой, — укоряюще сказал Джонг Джонг.  
  
— Я не боюсь тяжелой работы, — парировал мальчик, чувствуя себя оскорбленным.  
  
— Ты хотя бы прочел условия своего изгнания? — спросил Джонг Джонг, стараясь, чтобы вопрос не прозвучал так, будто он считает мальчишку идиотом.  
  
— Конечно, прочел!  
  
— Там сказано, что ты должен вернуть Аватара на землю Страны Огня перед свидетелями, которые за тебя поручатся. Верно? — медленно проговорил Джонг Джонг, напоминая себе, что подростки очень часто бывают тупыми. Айро отправил ему подробности, как только началось изгнание, чтобы узнать, есть ли у Джонг Джонга какие-нибудь идеи на этот счёт.  
  
— Да, это означает, что я должен доставить его домой у всех на глазах, — ответил мальчик столь же медленно, словно думал, что из них двоих глупцом был Джонг Джонг.  
  
— Ты думаешь, как простой ребенок, а не как солдат, — рявкнул Джонг Джонг. В ответ на это свечи вокруг них вспыхнули. — Всегда узнавай все подробности, перед тем как составлять план, и всегда читай!  
  
— Я умею читать! — ответил мальчик. Пламя свечей взмыло еще выше. Вспыльчивость, вспыльчивость.  
  
— Ты безостановочно гонялся за ребенком, потому что не смог прочитать внимательно, — сорвался Джонг Джонг.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите! — глупый мальчишка, кажется, был вне себя.  
  
— Землей Страны Огня считается множество мест, помимо домашних островов, глупый мальчишка. Все колонии. Любой корабль, классом крупнее, чем тигродил.  
  
Мальчик кивнул. Это, по крайней мере, ему было известно.  
  
— Все, что тебе нужно было сделать, это привести Аватара в одно из этих мест, где был бы человек достаточно высокого ранга и значительной храбрости, который подтвердил бы, что ты сделал это, а затем найти еще несколько свидетелей, которые бы сказали, что видели тебя с ним. Ты бы выполнил условия. Твое изгнание бы закончилось.  
  
Мальчик посмотрел налево. Посмотрел направо. Посмотрел на свои руки. Снова посмотрела на Джонг Джонга. Кажется, он был совсем сбит с толку этой логикой. Как и большинство молодых людей, по опыту Джонг Джонга.  
  
— Мой отец никогда бы… — начал мальчик с беспокойством.  
  
— Если бы ты выполнил условия, у него не осталось бы никакого выбора, кроме как прекратить твое изгнание.  
  
Юридически, по крайней мере, Безумный Хозяин Огня должен был бы вернуть своего сына, если он хотел проявить уважение к традициям, законам и обычаям Страны Огня. Но ходили тревожные слухи, что безумец считал себя даже выше Великого Агни и пытался постепенно отнять власть у Мудрецов Огня по вопросам, кажущимся незначительными.  
  
Такое неуважение к хранителям духов. Позор.  
  
— Это не может быть так просто, — тихо проговорил шокированный племянник Айро.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что твой отец не хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. Это, вероятнее всего, правда, учитывая, как он отнёсся к тебе и какое задание дал. Никакой отец не поступил бы так с сыном, которого хотел бы увидеть снова, — сказал Джонг Джонг бесцеремонно.  
  
Мальчик отвернулся и начал пристально смотреть через левое плечо, явно расстроенный. Его рот превратился в тонкую твердую линию, и он сердито вытер лицо.  
  
Пусть он расстроен сейчас, но в долгосрочной перспективе для него будет лучше признать правду. В конце концов, правда дает людям свободу. Джонг Джонг никогда не соглашался с упорством Айро защитить чувства мальчика в отношении его монстра-отца. Айро сказал, что мальчик все еще жаждал одобрения безумца.  
  
  
Айро сказал, что пытается быть деликатным.  
  
Айро бывал глупцом.  
  
Это, по-видимому, было семейной чертой.  
  
Джонг Джонг не верил в _деликатность_.  
  
— Полагаю, поставив тебе такую невыполнимую задачу, Безумный Хозяин Огня не стал включать условие относительно длительности пребывания Аватара на земле Страны Огня? — продолжил Джонг Джонг, даже не потрудившись скрыть свое презрение к интеллекту Безумного Хозяина Огня.  
  
— Нет, там ни слова об этом, — сказал мальчик, взяв себя в руки.  
  
— Ну тогда, Глупый Мальчишка, раз уж ты путешествуешь вместе с Аватаром, почему бы тебе просто не _попросить_ , чтобы он пришел с тобой в колонию? — медленно проговорил Джонг Джонг, сводя все к простейшему шагу. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы юный Аватар пострадал, это будет намного более предпочтительной стратегией. Он может сразу же уйти и избежать ужасной судьбы, уготованной для него.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — с тревогой в голосе спросил мальчик.  
  
— Только то, что тебе никогда не нужно было тащить его на острова, чтобы там его сожгли, изуродовали, а покорение буквально выжгли из него.  
  
— Что? — вырвалось у мальчика; он сидел до невозможности прямо, с ужасом и ошеломлением, написанными на лице, словно он и понятия не имел об отвратительном плане, который придумал Созин для обезвреживания Аватаров.  
  
— А что еще, по-твоему, они собирались с ним сделать? — поинтересовался Джонг Джонг, чувствуя нарастающее желание нетерпеливо сжать переносицу.  
  
Чему сейчас детей учили в школе?  
  
Точно, не логике.  
  
Он оплакивал свой народ.  
  
— Вот во что превратился наш когда-то гордый народ, — сказал Джонг Джонг с нескрываемым отвращением. Мы народ, который может сжечь руки и ноги маленького мальчика, чтобы он не стал угрозой.  
  
Глупый мальчишка откинулся назад и закрыл рот рукой, будто сдерживая рвотные позывы. Он был полон ужаса и отвращения... но не удивлен. Кое-что о способности их народа к жестокости он знал.  
  
— Страна, которой нужно сделать что-то настолько бесчестное, чтобы доказать свое величие, какая угодно, только не великая. Мы сбились с пути. Когда-то огонь был жизнью! Сейчас же огонь — это только боль, страдания и смерть, — горячо закончил Джонг Джонг, чувствуя, как всплывают его горькие и противоречивые чувства по поводу его собственного покорения.  
  
За что ему досталось это ужасное огненное проклятье?  
  
— Поэтому вы ушли? — с искренним любопытством спросил глупый мальчишка.  
  
— Я понял, что не могу больше быть частью такого бессмысленного разрушения. Когда я увидел план Генерала Буджинга для той дивизии… — Джонг Джонг стиснул кулаки. Он все еще очень злился, даже спустя столько времени. — Мы _разбрасывались жизнями_ так, будто они ничего не стоят.  
  
Джонг Джонг почувствовал, как память уносит его назад к тем неистовым дням. Он сообщил планы всей дивизии и объяснил, что именно это означает для простых солдат. Он объявил, что именно думал о Безумном Хозяине Огня, узурпаторе, который украл корону: отец, который не мог любить даже своего собственного сына и который теперь должен был быть отцом целого народа. Он заявил, что не будет служить такому презренному человеку. К его удивлению и ужасу, почти вся дивизия согласилась.  
  
Он не собирался устраивать малое восстание. Он лишь надеялся уйти с некоторым подобием честности и стиля.  
  
«Ты хотел уйти в лучах славы», — раскритиковал его Айро, и, возможно, он был прав.  
  
Тем не менее Джонг Джонг никогда не уклонялся от своих обязанностей. Он пытался защитить всех тех, кто пошел за ним в тот день. Он сделал для них все возможное.  
  
— Я спас всех, кого мог, — сказал Джонг Джонг, не понимая, почему пытается оправдаться перед этим глупым мальчишкой. Возможно, потому что этот мальчик тоже ценил жизнь больше разрушения. Он тоже пострадал ради этих людей. Большой шрам на его лице был тому подтверждением.  
  
— Это было самое большое массовое дезертирство в истории Страны Огня, — добавил Джонг Джонг с искоркой гордости.  
  
— Они выжили? Вы забрали всех с собой? — спросил с надеждой мальчик.  
  
— Не всех. Некоторые слишком боялись. Некоторые не могли думать самостоятельно за пределами пропаганды, на которой выросли. Некоторые были слишком слабы, чтобы поступить правильно, — сказал Джонг Джонг и внимательно посмотрел на глупого мальчишку, сидящего перед ним.  
  
Глупым этот мальчишка, может, и был, но никто никогда не смог бы обвинить его в том, что он слишком слаб, чтобы сделать то, что он считает правильным. В свои тринадцать лет он был единственным, кто выступил против этого безумства. Сделал то, чего все взрослые в комнате, прославленные генералы, которые должны бы быть умнее, побоялись.  
  
Что Айро сказал о глупом мальчишке?  
  
«У него доброе сердце, он просто очень запутался».   
  
Возможно, поэтому Айро, его дорогой друг, бросил все ради жизни на борту ветхого, как ржавое ведро, корабля. Он бросил все , чтобы лучше направлять своего племянника. Джонг Джонг тоже по-своему попытался сделать это для него.  
  
— Ты поступил очень храбро и благородно, когда заступился за них, — сказал Джонг Джонг.  
  
Мальчик вскинул голову и уставился на Джонг Джонга. Кажется, он не привык получать комплименты. Сам Джонг Джонг обычно не имел привычки делать их. Он понятия не имел, как сделать этот момент менее неловким.  
  
Так что он отпустил мальчика и попросил, чтобы тот отправил к нему Чея.  


***

  
Аанг пытался внимательно наблюдать за Зуко, когда тот разжигал костер для завтрака, чтобы понять, как он это сделал. Аанг хотел поскорее начать играть с огнем. Зуко использовал купон Сокки на пятидесятипроцентную скидку в «Домашний Остров» для розжига. Последовала перебранка.  
  
— Ты рад покорению огня, Аанг? — спросила Катара, перекрикивая их ссору.  
  
— Джонг Джонг постоянно говорит, что я не готов для огня. Сегодня он хочет показать мне несколько упражнений на дыхание, — сказал Аанг, пытаясь скрыть обиду.  
  
На рассвете он с нетерпением отправился на поиски своего учителя покорения огня. Ему грубо сказали: «Никакого огня!», а затем так же грубо отправили восвояси.   
  
— Я уверена, на то есть веская причина, — сказала Катара и, многозначительно глядя на Зуко, кашлянула.  
  
Он прекратил перебранку с Соккой и сел чуточку прямее:  
  
— Дыхание очень важно, Аанг. Огонь рождается из дыхания. Джонг Джонг, вероятно, хочет, чтобы ты научился твердому контролю перед тем, как перейдёшь к использованию огня.  
  
— Но я готов играть с огнем уже сейчас, — сказал Аанг с нескрываемым нетерпением в голосе.  
  
— Огонь не игрушка, Аанг. С ним нельзя играть, — сказал Зуко таким суровым тоном, которого Аанг не слышал от него раньше. Он немного походил на Монаха Гиацо, когда тот обнаружил, что Аанг стащил весь заварной крем. — Тебе нужно прислушиваться к Джонг Джонгу. У него есть интересные идеи. — Зуко нервно потер шею. Он кашлянул несколько раз, чтобы прочистить горло. — Слушай, я должен у тебя кое-что спросить…  
  
Он пересказал то, что Джонг Джонг сказал ему прошлой ночью об условиях его изгнания. Он спросил, хочет ли Аанг отправиться с ним в колонию Страны Огня или на большое судно Страны Огня, побыть там немного, сказать властям, что Зуко привел его туда, а потом уйти. Зуко не станет заставлять его остаться — ему просто нужно, чтобы его увидели с Аангом. Это могло бы положить конец его изгнанию без пленения Аанга и привоза его в Страну Огня. Он начал говорить, что понимает, что это большая просьба.  
  
— Конечно, я сделаю это! — прервал его Аанг. Это была совсем не большая просьба. Он был бы рад помочь Зуко. — Не могу поверить, что все так просто, а? — радостно добавил он.  
  
— Как вышло, что все так легко? — со скепсисом в голосе спросил Сокка.  
  
— Джонг Джонг указал, что я не… э-э-э… прочитал условия моего изгнания достаточно внимательно, — со смущением проговорил Зуко.  
  
— Ты шутишь, что ли? — спросил Сокка с невероятным весельем и ужасным потрясением на лице. — Ты преследовал нас от самого Южного Полюса, потому что не прочитал свои указания как следует?  
  
— Я прочитал их внимательно! Их просто… можно по-разному интерпретировать, — ответил Зуко, оправдываясь.  
  
Сокка расхохотался.  
  
— Ох, это _прекрасно_! Ни за что не позволю тебе забыть это. Ты и так это знаешь, верно?  
  
— Если мы сделаем это, ты больше не будешь нас преследовать? — медленно спросила Катара.  
  
— Нет, я поеду домой, — сказал Зуко. В его голосе было столько надежды.  
  
Катара отвернулась от него и посмотрела на реку со странным выражением на лице.  
  
— А что, если мы окажемся на корабле или в городе, и они не захотят меня отпускать? — неожиданно спросил Аанг с некоторым беспокойством.  
  
Лицо Зуко приняло решительное выражение.  
  
— Я не позволю им отвезти тебя в Страну Огня, обещаю. Я вытащу тебя. Если я смог вытащить тебя из Крепости Похуай, то смогу вызволить тебя с корабля или из какой-нибудь деревни, — сказал он с нажимом.  
  
— Тогда не отправиться ли нам в соседнюю колонию? — с энтузиазмом спросил Сокка. — Не то чтобы я пытался от тебя избавиться, но мы могли бы разобраться с этим уже сегодня!  
  
— Эта колония, возможно, слегка маловата. Мне нужно найти такую, губернатор которой поручится за меня, — сказал Зуко.  
  
— Имеешь в виду, у губернатора которой кишка не тонка сказать твоему жуткому папке кое-что, что он не хотел бы услышать? — догадался Сокка.  
  
— Да. — Зуко отвел взгляд. Теперь он смотрел на реку со странным выражением на лице.  
  
— И где же ты собираешься найти кого-то такого? — спросил Сокка недоверчиво.  
  
— Я не знаю! Но это должно быть попроще, чем снова бесконечно гоняться за вами, ребята, когда я вернусь к дяде! — огрызнулся Зуко. Он замер. — Подождите-ка… Мой дядя знает практически всех. Он может знать кого-то, кто сделает это.  
  
— Что ж, ты можешь выяснить это и найти кого-то, пока я буду в Северном Племени Воды. Когда мы закончим там, я найду тебя, — предложил Аанг.  
  
— Правда? — Глаза Зуко светились оптимизмом. Это было непривычное зрелище. Аанг так привык видеть его с угрюмым лицом.  
  
— Правда, я обещаю, — сказал Аанг, чувствуя себя счастливым из-за того, что может помочь Зуко вернуться домой.  
  
— Ага, присоединяюсь. Если это означает, что нам не придется терпеть твои преследования, я в деле! — сказал Сокка. — Блин, ты мог просто попросить давным-давно!  
  
— А знаешь, это означает, что я был прав, — начал Аанг очень уверенно. Остальные посмотрели на него с любопытством. — Если бы мы просто поговорили о дружбе тогда в лесу, мы бы с этим уже давно разобрались!  
  
— Фу, лесная дружба! — сказал Сокка.  
  
— Не фукай на него, — предупредила Катара, пихая своего брата локтем.  
  
— Я согласен с Соккой. Я бы ни за что не прислушался к той речи несколько недель назад, Аанг, — проговорил Зуко.  
  
Сокка улыбнулся Зуко за то, что тот согласился с ним. На самом деле это было не такое уж и редкое явление, но, кажется, это все равно удивляло Сокку каждый раз.  
  
— Видишь, Аанг, брехня эта лесная дружба, — сказал Сокка.  
  
— Я этого не говорил, — вклинился Зуко. — Я имел ввиду, может быть… нужно было, чтобы вы протащили меня, подстреленного, через все Царство Земли… и отвели к нелепой гадалке… и заставили отведать по-настоящему ужасную и отвратительную стряпню Сокки…   
  
— Эй!  
  
— … чтобы мне пришлось выслушать в лесу лекции Аанга о дружбе и вегетарианстве, просто чтобы я оказался здесь. — Он окинул взглядом лагерь дезертиров. — Не знаю, может быть, так и должно было случиться.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Теперь хочешь стать лесным другом Аанга? — спросил Сокка с укором в голосе.  
  
— Конечно. Если Аанг хочет, мы можем быть друзьями, — сказал Зуко с читаемой неуверенностью.  
  
— Ура! Я так и знал, что ты хочешь быть моим другом! — с восторгом заявил Аанг.  
  
Он был так счастлив снова иметь друга из Народа Огня. Кузон был замечательным другом даже несмотря на то, что из-за него Аанг столько раз оказывался в сложном положении. Он уже считал Зуко своим другом, но было приятно объявить это официально. Аанг всегда знал, что в Стране Огня тоже есть хорошие люди, и теперь он это доказал. Он подскочил и обнял Зуко.  
  
— Воу, воу, воу. У меня плечо прострелено, не забыл? — простонал Зуко.  
  
Аанг выпустил его, все еще широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Фу на вас! — сказал Сокка, но его голос был теплым, а улыбка — широкой.  
  
После завтрака Сокка пошел на рыбалку. Катара хотела заняться покорением воды. Зуко хотел помочь ей с делами по хозяйству и встретиться с несколькими дезертирами, которые продолжали называть его «Ваше Высочество» и были очень почтительны к нему. Странно было видеть, как кланяются Зуко, словно он супер важная особа. Он успел позабыть, что Зуко принадлежит к правящей семье. Аанг пошел учиться у Джонг Джонга с легким сердцем.  
  
Джонг Джонг очень ясно дал понять, что, по его мнению, Аватару пока не следует приступать к покорению огня. Он давал Аангу одно дыхательное упражнение за другим. По ощущениям, он заставлял Аанга приседать часами… чтобы просто отработать дыхание! Время от времени он кричал на Аанга, чтобы тот принял более широкую стойку. Днем он заставил Аанга подняться на огромный склон — просто чтобы подышать! Было так скучно стоять там, наверху, в одиночестве. Вскоре Аанг почувствовал себя очень раздосадованным. К концу дня он был сыт по горло.  
  
Следующим утром было не лучше. Джонг Джонг заставил Аанга почувствовать себя очень неловко перед Катарой. Она посмеялась над его стойкой. Щеки Аанга залились краской. Он громко жаловался всем во время ланча. Он спросил у Зуко, всегда ли изучение покорения огня такое утомительное. Зуко, похоже, не был впечатлен нытьем Аанга.  
  
— Джонг Джонг делает тебе большое одолжение, обучая тебя, Аанг. Он совершает супер-мега-измену ради тебя. Он великий мастер. Учиться у него — большая честь, — сказал Зуко.  
  
— Что ж, можешь пойти и заняться тупыми дыхательными упражнениями на склоне, — вышел из себя Аанг.  
  
Аанг был слегка разочарован. Он надеялся, что его новый друг примет его сторону.  
  
— Может быть, и пойду. Я мог бы попросить его показать и мне какие-нибудь приемы, — ответил Зуко.  
  
— Он не покажет тебе ничего веселого. Он не дает мне заниматься настоящим покорением огня и все время заставляет меня чувствовать себя тупым, — пожаловался Аанг.  
  
— Он не считает тебя тупым, — сказала Катара, но все три мальчика поморщились от этого заявления. Джонг Джонгу не доставало такта, чтобы прятать свои чувства, если он считал кого-то тупым.  
  
— По крайней мере, он называет тебя по имени, — предложил Зуко через мгновение.  
  
— Он называет меня Аватаром! — ответил Аанг.  
  
— Разве это… не часть твоего полного имени? Аватар Аанг? — спросил Зуко.  
  
— Ну, я предпочитаю просто Аанг, — поправил мальчик.  
  
— Все еще лучше, чем то, что получаю я. Он просто называет меня Глупым Мальчишкой.  
  
— А меня Болваном, — добавил Сокка, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Честно говоря, ты и есть болван, — нахально ответил Зуко.  
  
— Ну, ты только что обнаружил, что тебе даже не нужно тащить Аанга в саму Страну Огня после трех лет _не-чтения инструкций_. Может быть, Глупый Мальчишка тоже не за уши притянут, — огрызнулся Сокка в ответ.  
  
Было приятно видеть, что, хоть Зуко и королевских кровей, Сокка все еще собирался относиться к нему так же и бесконечно с ним ругаться. Аанг волновался, что их новый друг бросит их, чтобы проводить больше времени с другими дезертирами. Они, кажется, очень хотели кланяться и служить ему. Аанг знал, что большинству богатых людей это нравится. Аанг был рад, что Зуко, кажется, не хотел, чтобы к нему относились как-то по-особенному.  
  
В этот момент мимо них прошел Джонг Джонг и кивнул каждому по очереди, обращаясь к ним как к «Аватару, Глупому Мальчишке, Болвану и Девочке Воды».  
  
Зуко быстро встал и поклонился старому мастеру.  
— Мастер Джонг Джонг, для меня было бы честью, если бы Вы согласились учить и меня тоже. Я мог бы многому у Вас научиться, — сказал он торжественно.  
  
— Да, Глупый Мальчишка. Я буду тебя учить. Тебе нужно столькому научиться. Столькому, — Джонг Джонг покачал головой. — Я оплакиваю наш народ, — заявил он, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретному.  
  
— Да? Почему Вы согласились обучать его так быстро? — вставил Аанг, стараясь не раздражаться. Ему буквально пришлось умолять Джонг Джонга прошлой ночью, пока тот разглагольствовал о рыбе в реке и огненных проклятьях. — Зуко уже умеет покорять огонь!  
  
— Молчать! Глупый Мальчишка научился контролировать свой огонь. Ты же не научился контролировать даже свой язык! — Джонг Джонг даже покачал головой, словно он был разочарован в Аанге. — Не можешь дышать правильно, постоянно перебиваешь. Огонь — это горящее проклятье! Ты _не готов_! — прокричал он, прежде чем удалиться.  
  
— Горящее проклятье? — усмехнулся Сокка, когда Джонг Джонг оказался на достаточном расстоянии. — Он делает покорение огня похожим на венерическое заболевание.  
  
— Покорение огня не похоже на венерическое заболевание! — не выдержал Зуко.  
  
Последовала еще одна перебранка.  


***

  
Джонг Джонг оставил Аанга за упражнением на контроль с сухим листком и жестом позвал Зуко за собой. Они молча поднялись на вершину. Зуко хотелось задать так много вопросов, но он быстро усвоил, что Джонг Джонг предпочитает тишину. Поэтому он держал язык за зубами и ждал, когда старик заговорит.  
  
Кто знал, что сумасшедшего он скажет в следующий раз?  
  
Зуко никогда особенно не считал себя бунтарем. Он всегда старался быть хорошим и послушным сыном. Он изо всех сил старался заставить отца гордиться, хотя часто это казалось невозможным. Он был так предан своей стране, своей миссии и идее, что ему нужно восстановить свою честь, чтобы угодить отцу.  
  
Один короткий разговор с Джонг Джонгом перевернул все с ног на голову.  
  
Когда Джонг Джонг рассказал, что они планировали сделать с Аватаром, как только тот окажется в Стране Огня, Зуко затошнило. Он едва смог сдержать внутри то абсурдное количество мяса, которое он съел с Соккой. Это было подло, жестоко и стыдно… но не удивительно. Вовсе нет. Это было очень даже в духе его отца.  
  
Его отцу нравилось причинять людям боль.  
  
И тогда все встало на свои места. _Твой отец — грёбанный психопат_. Сокка сказал это так сухо, как будто все было настолько просто. Его отец был именно из тех людей, которые получили бы удовольствие от возможности сжечь невинного ребенка. Зуко почувствовал холодный липкий ужас, когда подумал об ужасной судьбе, которая поджидала жизнерадостного Аанга.  
  
Это было настолько омерзительно. Настолько безобразно. Так не восстановить утерянную честь. Да он бы скорее оказался в логове Коха, чем позволил _этому_ случиться с Аангом, даже если бы другого способа закончить изгнание не было.  
  
Он, может, изгнан и опозорен, но он никогда бы добровольно не стал принимать участие в уродовании ребенка. Он не такой человек. Он подумал о своей матери. Она сказала ему не меняться, не забывать, кто он такой. Это было последней вещью, которую он от нее услышал. Возможно, она имела ввиду это.  
  
Впрочем, отец есть отец. Он — семья. А семья важна. Зуко знал, что должен любить его, каким бы человеком тот ни был. Джонг Джонг сказал, что он не хочет, чтобы Зуко вернулся. Это было больно. Так больно было, потому что Зуко — где-то глубоко в душе — знал, что это правда.  
  
Они наконец добрались до вершины горы. Вся долина лежала под ними, простираясь далеко к морю. Джонг Джонг хотел, чтобы он пытался поддерживать последовательность балансирующего феникса как можно дольше.  
  
— Удержание равновесия, поддержание его, может быть трудным. Особенно если что-то тебя отвлекает, — сказал Джонг Джонг прямо перед тем, как запустить в него огненным шаром.  
  
Зуко вышел из стойки, чтобы отразить удар, прежде чем осознал, что в действительности Джонг Джонг целился выше него. Удар никогда бы не настиг его.  
  
Джонг Джонг буркнул:  
  
— Такой оборонительный. Интересно.  
  
Зуко не смог понять, было это одобрением или неодобрением.  
  
— Стойки, в которых нужно поддерживать равновесие, жестокие учителя. Они требуют концентрации. Если что-то не находится в равновесии, ты узнаешь, — сказал Джонг Джонг, сел неподалеку и стал наблюдать за ним.  
  
Надолго воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать после воссоединения с дядей и завершения изгнания? — спросил Джонг Джонг.  
  
Зуко задался вопросом, пытается ли старый мастер отвлечь его и снова заставить упасть.  
  
— Вернусь домой, — просто ответил он.  
  
— М-м-м, так досадно. Я ожидал чего-то получше, — сказал Джонг Джонг с тем же глубоким гудением.  
  
— У меня есть долг перед моим народом, — ответил Зуко с нарастающим раздражением. — Я не могу просто сбежать и присоединиться к Вашим дезертирам, чтобы жить в нищете. — Он не хотел проявить неуважение, но иногда Джонг Джонг вынуждал его.  
  
— Нет, можешь, — наотрез сказал Джонг Джонг. — Это правильно и благородно, если ты по-настоящему любишь свой народ.  
  
Зуко оступился. Джонг Джонг снова застал его врасплох. Зуко потребовалось достаточно много времени, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Он не ответил. Он знал, что Джонг Джонг не хочет, чтобы он отвечал. Он вошел в режим оратора. Он мог начать использовать выражения типа «ужасная ноша» и «огненное проклятье» в любой момент.  
  
— Ты можешь быть очень полезным для своего народа, работать над созданием лучшего мира… или можешь поехать домой, сидеть во дворце и хандрить, как испорченный ребенок, — сказал Джонг Джонг после долгого молчания.  
  
Это нарушило концентрацию Зуко, и он потерял равновесие.  
  
— Я бы никогда… — начал он, разозлившись. Он не собирался домой, просто чтобы бездельничать там, как ленивый ублюдок.  
  
Он хотел спорить, но Джонг Джонг с непреклонным лицом жестом приказал ему замолчать. Джонг Джонг велел восстановить равновесие и удерживать его как можно дольше, а после выполнить серию солнечных приветствий, поз и кат, а потом повторить. Затем Джонг Джонг отправился вниз по склону, чтобы проверить Аанга.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что обдумал, Племянник Айро, — окликнул его Джонг Джонг, немного спустившись.  
  
Зуко внимательно смотрел на него и ждал.  
  
— Ты сын своего отца, но ты мог бы быть чем-то большим. Война, боль и разрушение не обязаны быть твоим наследием. Помедитируй над этим.  


***

  
Катара прижимала свою светящуюся воду к ожогу Аанга, когда они улетали от горящих останков лагеря Джонг Джонга, оставляя яростного Джао позади. Следов Джонг Джонга или других дезертиров не было. И это по-настоящему раздражало, потому что им нужно было найти Зуко, а Джонг Джонг был единственным, кто знал, где он находится.  
  
Сокка попеременно ныл то о нехватке первой помощи со стороны Катары в прошлом, то о необходимости искать Зуко.  
  
— Раньше он всегда находил нас! Скучаю по тем дням, когда он нас преследовал! Тогда все было проще!  
  
— Он там! — неожиданно сказал Аанг, указывая куда-то в сторону.  
  
Зуко бежал по направлению к огню вниз по довольно крутой горе. Они закричали, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Аанг создал огромный воздушный взрыв под принцем, который подбросил его очень высоко в небо, а затем направил Аппу так, чтобы, падая, Зуко мог приземлиться в седло. Вытянувшись, Катара схватила его за руку и втянула внутрь.  
  
— Можешь в следующий раз меня как-то побольше предупредить? — прошипел побелевший Зуко Аангу, вцепившись в бортик седла. Затем он повернулся к Катаре. — Спасибо, — сказал он гораздо мягче.  
  
Аанг вернул Аппу к курсу на север.  
  
— Подожди, куда это мы? — сказал Зуко, заметив, в каком направлении они полетели. — Думаю, лагерь в огне. Мы должны вернуться и помочь.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь, приятель, — откликнулся Сокка спереди. — Джао напал, и теперь нужно, чтобы между нами было как можно большее расстояние.  
  
Зуко запротестовал, потому что Джао был _худшим из худших_ , и поэтому им нужно было вернуться назад и помочь дезертирам сразиться с этим ублюдком. Сокка объяснил, что дезертиры сбежали и в лагере никого не осталось. Вероятно, у них были позиция для отступления и какая-то сумасшедшая стратегия на случай атаки. Разве не был Джонг Джонг увешан генеральскими наградами? Наверняка у него есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Зуко вздохнул и согласился. Впрочем, он все еще казался слегка недовольным.  
  
Катара знала, что кое-что может поднять ему настроение. Это было одной из ее первых мыслей, когда она обнаружила, что может исцелять. Она поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше, особенно сейчас, когда он больше не хочет ловить Аанга. От этой мысли у нее внутри все радостно переворачивалось. Им не нужно быть врагами. Они могут быть друзьями! Она широко улыбнулась самой себе.  
  
И теперь она улыбалась ему этой огромной безумной улыбкой.  
  
— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — сказала она, рукой подзывая его ближе.  
  
Он придвинулся. Она покрыла свою руку водой, объявив, что попытается подлечить его плечо. Он скептически поднял здоровую бровь, но не стал возражать. Она запустила руку ему под рубашку туда, где, как она знала, была рана, и сосредоточилась. Она чувствовала всё, что связывало и спутывало энергию и поврежденные ткани. «Просто заживай, заживай скорее», — подумала она, чувствуя, что именно это и происходит. Вода снова светилась, и рваные и потрепанные края начали соединяться под ее ладонью. Зуко глотнул воздуха, переводя взгляд со светящейся воды у ее ладони на ее лицо с нескрываемым удивлением.  
  
Сработало.  
  
— Джонг Джонг сказал мне, что у некоторых покорителей воды есть дар целителя, — объяснила Катара с приподнятым настроением. — И сегодня я разобралась, как использовать свой.  
  
— И как ты выяснила это? — поинтересовался Зуко.  
  
— Ну, после того, как Аанг обжег меня… — начала она.  
  
— Ты обжег ее! Как? — с криком отвернулся он от Катары к Аангу.  
  
Ее вода расплескалась по седлу, и ее концентрация была нарушена. Аанг заерзал под злым взглядом Зуко.  
  
— Эй, я еще не закончила, — сказала Катара, пытаясь отвлечь его.  
  
Она не хотела, чтобы Зуко кричал на Аанга. Аанг просто слегка перевозбудился из-за покорения огня. Это был несчастный случай. Аанг не хотел этого. Катара знала, что он чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
— Ты выполнял базовые упражнения на контроль, когда я уходил. Ты не должен был добраться даже до простого огненного шара, — сказал Зуко, не желая менять тему разговора.  
  
— Я был нетерпелив. Мне просто хотелось сделать что-то веселое, — жалко ответил Аанг. Он повернулся к ней; в его серых глазах блестели слезы. — Мне так жаль, Катара, я никогда больше не буду покорять огонь, — скорбно повторил он то, что сказал в палатке Джонг Джонга.  
  
Катара протянула руку, чтобы утешить его. Она сказала, что все в порядке, и снова показала ему неповрежденные руки. Она напомнила ему, что рано или поздно ему придется изучить покорение огня. Аанг был непреклонен.  
  
— Аанг, это не решение, — сказал Зуко, держась за переносицу. — Ты просто должен будешь _слушаться_ своего следующего учителя покорения огня и учиться на своих ошибках. Никакой учитель не станет заставлять тебя использовать огонь, пока ты не будешь готов.  
  
Аанг выглядел неуверенно.  
  
— Джонг Джонг всегда говорил, как опасен огонь. Он может только разрушать; он хорош только для того, чтобы причинять людям боль. И он прав! Я больше не хочу никому причинять боль. — Аанг опустил глаза на свои руки, встревоженный одной лишь мыслью о причинении кому-либо боли.  
  
— Аанг, покорение огня не плохое или злое. Оно не обязано причинять людям боль, — начал Зуко.  
  
На этом моменте Сокка громко кашлянул, очень громко.  
  
— Заткнись, Сокка! — вскрикнул Зуко, разозленный тем, что его перебили. Он повернулся назад к Аангу. — Когда научишься его контролировать, ты никому не будешь причинять боль. Я постоянно покорял огонь, пока путешествовал с вами, ребята, и никто не пострадал из-за меня. Покорение огня не будет причинять людям боль, если ты этого не хочешь, а ты не хочешь.  
  
Удрученное выражение исчезло с лица Аанга, и он поднял глаза на Зуко.  
  
— Тебе просто нужно быть аккуратнее с огнем в будущем, — сказал Зуко, стараясь быть более ободряющим. — Ты совершил ошибку сегодня, но я уверен, что ты не сделаешь той же ошибки снова.  
  
Аанг немного оживился и с любопытством посмотрел на Зуко.  
  
— Ты будешь учить меня? — с искренней надеждой спросил он после паузы.  
  
— Пф-ф, я не собираюсь учить тебя после того, как ты обжег Катару.  
  
Аанг выглядел оскорбленным.  
  
— Прости, Аанг, — сказал Зуко более примирительно, увидев его реакцию. — Думаю, что Джонг Джонг был прав на счет изучения стихий по порядку. Тебе, наверное, сначала следует освоить воду.  
  
Когда они приземлились, Катара хотела попробовать полностью вылечить Зуко. Она взяла его за руку. Они вместе отправились к ручью. Она выяснила, что чистая вода, кажется, лучше годится для исцеления, чем вода, которую она неделями носила с собой для покорения. Она велела ему снять рубаху и снова принялась за его плечо. Он с наслаждением выдохнул и закрыл глаза, пока она работала с раной.  
  
Очень отвлекающе.  
  
Она закончила и откинулась назад, чтобы оценить свою работу. Все еще оставался крошечный шрам размером с ноготь на мизинце, но, кажется, со всеми внутренними повреждениями удалось справиться. Она спросила, как он себя чувствует. Он покрутил плечами несколько раз, опустил и поднял их несколько раз перед тем, как повернуться к ней и улыбнуться.  
  
С настоящей улыбкой на лице он выглядел довольно симпатичным. Она почувствовала легкий трепет в животе, когда она встретила его взгляд и снова наклонилась вперед. Они сидели рядом и просто пялились друг на друга с идиотскими улыбками.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил Зуко, смотря на нее так, словно считает ее невероятной.  
  
Она хотела попробовать вылечить все. Она принялась за оставшиеся от Макапу синяки — может быть, она могла что-то сделать и с ними. Они исчезали у нее на глазах, но она продолжала «лечить» немного дольше, чем требовалось. Ей нравилось гладить его по груди и то, как он вздрагивал и извивался, когда ее пальцы приближались к его подмышкам. Удержаться было сложно.  
  
Она начала щекотать его.  
  
Он попытался выкрутиться, болезненно глотнул воздуха:  
  
— Извини, мне кажется, мои ребра все еще сломаны.  
  
Это испортило момент. Катара мысленно ударила себя за глупость. Она попыталась вылечить его ребра — на этот раз очень осмысленно и не позволяя своим пальцам задерживаться… там, где им не место. Она пыталась очень долго, сосредоточенно хмурясь, но у нее не получалось заставить воду сделать то, что ей нужно. Зуко сказал, что ему стало немного получше, но она решила, что он сделал это только для того, чтобы поднять ей настроение. Она чувствовала, что не смогла ничего вылечить.  
  
— Полагаю, я пока что не могу лечить кости, — сказала она, разочарованная собой.  
  
— Уверен, что ты разберешься, — хрипло сказал Зуко, стараясь подбодрить ее.  
  
Внезапное осознание того, как сильно она будет скучать по нему, обрушилось на нее, словно снежный ком в лицо. У них осталось еще несколько дней вместе, до того как он отправится к своему дяде. Глупо, невозможно и бессмысленно. Она понимала все это, но это ничего не меняло. Она хотела, чтобы он остался.  
  
— Останься, — ни с того ни с сего выпалила Катара. Она залилась краской.  
  
— Остаться? — повторил Зуко, очень озадаченный ее порывом.  
  
— Останься с нами, — сказала Катара с ужасным смущением.  
  
Раз уж дошло до того, что она высказала свою сумасшедшую глупую надежду, девушка хотела узнать его ответ. Может быть, он согласится с тем, что Страна Огня была дурацкой и ужасной и лишь причиняла ему боль. Она могла бы позаботься о нем, если бы он позволил. Несмотря на то, что он отклонил его предложение сегодня днем, если бы он серьезно подумал об этом, он бы увидел, что теперь, когда они согласились быть друзьями, ему имело смысл учить Аанга покорению огня. Может быть, он скажет да.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, шокированный. Он был сбит с толку тем, что она вообще попросила. — Катара, я не могу остаться.  
  
Она надула губы и отвела взгляд. Она чувствовала себя так, словно Сокка выплеснул на них целое ведро холодной воды. Она думала, что он может ответить так, но услышать это было все равно больно.  
  
— Я только что выяснил, как закончить свое изгнание без причинения боли кому-либо. Я не собираюсь поехать домой после всех этих лет только ради того, чтобы развернуться и затем совершить супер-мега-измену, — продолжил объяснения он.  
  
Она шмыгнула носом в ответ на это, отказываясь повернуться.  
  
— Мне нужно домой, Катара. У меня есть долг перед моим народом. Если я не отправлюсь назад, то моя сестра станет следующим Хозяином Огня, а она худшая из худших.  
  
Его голос был почти умоляющим, словно он отчаянно хотел, чтобы она поняла его. Она понимала. Правда, понимала. Но все равно злилась из-за этого. Она чувствовала себя ужасно отвергнутой, и это раздражало ее еще сильнее.  
  
Она ненавидела прощания.  
  
Она ненавидела, когда люди уходили от нее.  
  
— Хорошо. Как угодно. Дурацкая идея была. — Девушка отвергла эту идею несколько яростно. Она резко встала и пошла прочь, яростно вытирая глаза.  
  
Но теперь, когда травмы больше не замедляли его, все было по-другому. Теперь она не могла просто убежать от него. Он вскочил — быстрый, словно молния — и последовал за ней. Она почувствовала его теплую руку на своем плече через секунду.  
  
— Катара, подожди. Не злись, — тихо сказал он.   
  
— Я не злюсь, — ответила она, прикованная к месту.  
  
Зуко недоверчиво фыркнул:  
  
— Что-то не похоже.  
  
Туи и Ла, она будет скучать даже по тому, как он фыркает!  
  
— Что я могу сделать? — спросил он, озадаченный и раздраженный.  
  
Этот вопрос расставил все по своим местам для Катары. Она не могла злиться на него, точно не тогда, когда знала, как сильно хочет, чтобы ему стало лучше. Он всегда так делал, когда она злилась из-за чего-то. Аанг и Сокка всегда избегали ее, когда она бывала «в настроении», как это называл Сокка. Но Зуко всегда находил ее и пытался подбодрить. Катара понимала, что была совсем не справедлива к нему. Нечестно удерживать его, когда единственное, чего он хочет, это отправиться домой. Если у них осталось всего несколько дней, она не хотела потратить их, сердясь на него.  
  
Она быстро развернулась и обхватила его за талию, стараясь быть деликатной и избегать места, которые до сих пор болели. Он неловко стоял какое-то время, а затем она почувствовала, как он осторожно обнимает ее в ответ. Он прижал ее к своей груди… обнаженной груди. Странная дрожь пробежала у нее по спине.  
  
— Я буду очень скучать по тебе, когда ты уйдешь, — прошептала она.  
  
Может быть, она придумала это, но ей показалось, что его сердце забилось быстрее, когда она сказала это. Он положил подбородок ей на голову и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тысяча миллиардов спасибо Ttruth за отбеченную главу. Срсли, беты просто какие-то волшебные создания, существование которых в отличие от тех же единорогов под вопрос не ставится.


	8. Северный Храм Воздуха

_Гребанный ледник!_  
  
Обнимашки случились!  
  
Именно этого Сокка всегда боялся!  
  
Нет, это было даже хуже страхов Сокки. Он вернулся с охоты и не нашел даже намека на то, что за ужин уже взялись. Никто не готовил. Никто даже воду не нагревал. Аанг все еще медитировал. Мальчишке, наверное, нужно было заново постичь дзен после знакомства с «Горящим проклятьем». Двух других идиотов Сокка нашел быстро. Они все еще были у ручья, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
  
Обезьяньи перья! Как долго это продолжалось?  
  
Сокки не было целую вечность!  
  
Теперь Сокка точно умрет от обезвоживания, потому что ему никогда не удается допить свою воду без необходимости выплеснуть ее на этих двоих. Много ругательств, неуклюжая борьба и снежки в лицо сопровождали все это. Как и величайшее недоумение. Никто из них не мог понять, почему Сокка продолжает это делать. Они требовали от него, во-первых, объяснения, а во-вторых, чтобы он прекратил.  
  
Разве они не понимали, что Сокка старается для них же самих?  
  
Сокка всего лишь применял самое очевидное решение проблемы влюбленных глаз. Им нужно было прекратить так смотреть друг на друга, потому что из этого не могло выйти ничего хорошего. Да ради Духов, они даже сражались по разные стороны баррикад!Влюбленные глаза могут закончиться только слезами.  
  
Сокка не хотел мириться с бесконечной лавиной нытья и чувств от Катары после того, как они вернут Зуко его дяде. Хотя Сокка был очень поверхностно знаком с дядей Зуко, но был уверен, что дядя — как его там — тоже не захочет разбираться с неизбежным извержением ангста и грусти от Зуко.  
  
Он, вообще-то, делал всем огромное одолжение. Эти двое были очень неблагодарны.  
  
На второе утро операции «Будь ты облит» Зуко стащил его бурдюк и убежал вместе с ним. Сокка гнался за ним по лесу, но, Кох побери, этот ублюдок быстро бегал!Почти так же быстро, как Аанг, который предположил, что они бегают наперегонки, и захотел присоединиться. Сокка появился на скале, запыхавшись. Он увидел, как Зуко вытянул бурдюк над обрывом, угрожая бросить его в овраг, если Сокка не согласится перестать обливать его водой.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Сокка, я могу достать его для тебя, — предложил Аанг.  
  
— Кох побери! Не доставай ему ничего, Аанг! — заорал Зуко. — Я тут пытаюсь кое-что сказать!  
  
— Что именно? — спокойно спросил Аанг.  
  
— Что он должен перестать постоянно обливать меня холодной водой!  
  
— Ага, справедливо. Почему ты продолжаешь делать это, Сокка? — Аанг посмотрел на Сокку большими невинными серыми глазами. Выходит, Аанг… _не заметил_ , что происходит между этими двоими?  
  
_Грёбаный ледник_ , мальчишка совсем не замечал, что вокруг творится.  
  
В это время измотанная на вид Катара вышла из-за кустов. Она решила покричать на них, чтобы они перестали вести себя по-идиотски, несколько секунд вместо того, чтобы сразу броситься в погоню, так что у них троих была большая фора. Она тоже до сих хотела получить объяснение. Сокка оказался в очень неловком положении, чтобы начать объяснять логику, лежащую в основе операции «Будь ты облит», перед всей группой.  
  
Будет слишком стыдно. Он не может просто взять и объяснить это. Придется разговаривать о чувствах. Сокке придется признаться, что он испытывает некоторые чувства на этот счет… и беспокоится о чувствах Катары и Зуко.  
  
Придется рассказывать о неизбежных лавинах нытья и вулканах ангста. Потом придется сообщить им, что мир не превратился в нескончаемый запас радуги и вяленого мяса, просто потому что они нашли кого-то, кто им нравится, и начали отвратительную игру в гляделки. Их страны все еще воевали друг с другом, когда Сокка проверял в последний раз. Но вместо всего этого Сокка сказал, что делал это ради забавы, и — к явному облегчению Зуко — обещал завершить операцию «Будь ты облит».  
  
Группа продолжила путешествие. Их запасы подходили к концу, так что хорошо, что они натолкнулись на деревню. После небольшой перебранки Сокка уговорил Зуко надеть одну из своих запасных рубах и притвориться его двоюродным братом. Сокка даже выбрал ту, от которой пахло поменьше, но придурок не очень-то обрадовался, услышав это.  
  
Зуко осторожно обнюхал ее и отпустил саркастический комментарий о гигиене Сокки. Сокка ответил, что Зуко был со стороны родственников-мудаков. А потом добавил — уморительный, по его мнению, — комментарий о королевских семьях и инцестах. Последовала неуклюжая борьба.  
  
Теперь, когда Зуко чувствовал себя лучше, у их ссор появилась тенденция перерастать в грубую и безжалостную борьбу. Зуко всегда побеждал, что было отстойно. Он часто критиковал форму, стойку и стиль Сокки и пытался его поправлять. Сначала это бесило Сокку, пока он не понял, что Зуко действительно пытается — по-своему неловко — научить его лучше сражаться.  
  
Зуко признался, что дело было в том же, когда Сокка бросил ему вызов. Он сказал:  
  
— Твой стиль боя просто печален. Он такой небрежный. Честно, это _худшее_ , что я когда-либо видел. Он ужасен. Думаю, ты даже не осознаешь насколько. Я лишь хочу помочь тебе перестать драться как оглушенный и сбитый с толку осьминог. — К этому времени Сокка знал Зуко достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот хотел как лучше.  
  
Они пополнили припасы в городе и погрузили их на Аппу. Они уже почти отправились в путь, когда Аанг услышал, как сказитель говорит о воздухоходцах. Сочетание любопытства Аанга и его неспособности прислушиваться к здравому смыслу из уст Сокки означало, что им всем придется сидеть и слушать историю. В конце Аанг — с сияющими от восторга глазами — подошёл к сказителю поговорить о воздухоходцах.  
  
У Сокки не было денег для старика, передававшего шляпу по кругу. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя нищим кормильцем или скрягой. С фестиваля за все платил Зуко, он и сейчас опять взял это на себя. Но даже эти средства подходили к концу. Хорошо, что скоро у них появится сто золотых.  
  
— Почему ты просто не взял побольше денег, когда ушел? — спросил Сокка у Зуко после того, как он посетовал на состояние их финансов.  
  
— Ну, я понятия не имел, что мне придется содержать вас, трёх болванов, несколько недель подряд, — огрызнулся Зуко.  
  
Катара бросила на него оскорбленный взгляд.  
  
— Не тебя, Катара. Ты не болван, — неуклюже заверил ее Зуко.  
  
Его идиотка-сестра посмотрела на Зуко так, словно он сказал что-то невероятное романтичное. Сокка был очень расстроен, что ему пришлось отменить операцию «Будь ты облит». Сейчас был бы идеальный момент, чтобы облить этих двоих ледяной водой с головы до ног.  
  
— Я просто говорю, — вмешался Сокка, пытаясь остановить проклятый обмен влюблёнными взглядами, — что ты мог бы чуть больше планировать на будущее.  
  
— Может быть, я больше концентрировался на том, как вытащить Аанга из _самой охраняемой крепости в колониях Страны Огня_! — парировал Зуко, поворачиваясь к нему.  
  
— Я просто говорю, что ниндзя-штучки и надёжное финансовое планирование не взаимоисключающие вещи. Слышал когда-нибудь про многозадачность?  
  
— Я тебя сейчас отмногозадачу.  
  
Неуклюжая борьба вспыхнула снова. У Сокки получалось намного лучше. Он был внимателен. Возможно, сегодня настанет ночь, когда Племя Воды одержит победу над Народом Огня?  
  
— Ребята, ребята, ребята! Прадедуля видел покорителей воздуха на прошлой неделе! — ликующе сказал Аанг, прерывая то, что несомненно стало бы поразительной победой.  
  
Следующим утром они отправились в Северный Храм Воздуха. Аанга распирало от восторга. Катара была до нелепости оптимистична и подбадривала его. Сокка и Зуко сидели в пессимистичном углу бизона, предаваясь пессимизму вместе. Было приятно хотя бы раз иметь компанию в пессимистичном углу.  
  
Зуко непрерывно извинялся (предположительно, за злые дела своего злобного народа) и пытался сказать Аангу, что Страна Огня одновременно нанесла удар по всем храмам во время прилета последней кометы, включая Северный Храм Воздуха. Он не хотел, чтобы Аанг возлагал на тот слишком большие надежды.  
  
Аанг всё-таки возлагал на него большие надежды.  
  
Надежды Аанга были жестоко разбиты, как Сокка и предполагал. Когда до Аанга дошло, что «воздухоходцы» просто парили, а не покоряли воздух, он пришел в уныние. Когда он увидел изменения в храмах, он возмутился. Честно говоря, он был грубоват с беженцами из-за этих изменений и модернизации храма, сделавших его пригодным для жизни. Сокка не понимал этого. Они сделали его намного лучше.  
  
Сокка ушел с Механистом посмотреть на крутые изобретения и найти решение газовой проблемы, пока Зуко и Катара остались утешать Аанга. Это было любимое занятие Катары, когда Аанг чувствовал себя подавленным. Зуко, вероятно, просто поплелся следом, чтобы смотреть на нее влюбленными глазами.  
  
Было неловко, когда они представили Зуко. Механист и Тео явно его испугались. Теперь Сокке казалось абсурдным, что люди боятся Зуко. Зуко был вечно угрюмым, неуклюжим придурком, который всегда верил грустной «никто меня не кормил» мордочке Момо и давал тому еще еды. Он велся на нее каждый раз. Трудно было бояться того, кого так легко обводил вокруг пальца летающий лемур.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Аанг был очень категоричен насчет того, что Зуко его друг и находится здесь вместе с ним. Тео, кажется, удовлетворился этим, пожав плечами и сказав, что любой друг Аватара — его друг.  
  
Все были невероятно расстроены, когда они нашли воздушный шар Страны Огня. Аанг был в ярости, а Тео негодовал. Сокка был по большей части разочарован, когда вспышка гнева прошла. Ему нравился Механист. Ему нравились его изобретения и ход его мыслей. Ему не нравилось, что он использовал свои мозги, чтобы делать оружие для Страны Огня. Затем мужчина объяснил, что это было необходимо для того, чтобы защитить храм и всех его обитателей. Сокка вынужден был признать, что иногда в жизни есть только плохие варианты.  
  
К этому времени и Механист, кажется, поменял свое мнение относительно Зуко. После того, как они нашли боевой воздушный шар, он доверился Зуко настолько, что позволил тому расшифровать странное сообщение, которое он получил из Страны Огня, признавшись, что не понял значение некоторых терминов. Зуко отправился за ним, чтобы помочь.  
  
Потом Аанг начал какую-то разборку с представителем Страны Огня, и было много драмы. Сокка считал, что умнее всего было бы смотреть в будущее и разработать план вместо того, чтобы жить в прошлом и философствовать о добре и зле. Для Аанга, который никак не мог простить Механиста, это было сложно. Сокка не мог понять, на что он злился больше: сотрудничество Механиста со Страной Огня или изменения в храме. Сокка подозревал, что дело было в изменениях.  
  
Впрочем, все закончилось хорошо. Сокка занялся безумными изобретениями и военным планированием. Все сработало. Все его идеи, изобретения и стратегии были прекрасны. Они одерживали верх над Страной Огня, что было потрясающе в любой ситуации. Аанг смирился со своей обидкой по поводу сильных изменений в храме, священных артефактов и прочего. Он даже согласился с тем, что непокорители могут жить в храме, если у них есть дух Воздушных Кочевников.  
  
Отношение Аанга к непокорителям слегка раздражало Сокку. Аанг ясно дал понять, что он не считает непокорителей достойными его восхитительного храма, если у них нет особого «духа». Дух-шмух. Этим людям нужен был дом. Если бы храм никто не использовал, он просто был бы пустой оболочкой. Зачем просто оставлять его пустым? Он никому не приносил пользы как памятник прошлого, когда в настоящем были нуждающиеся. Сокка думал, что это здорово, что беженцы смогли дать старому храму новую жизнь.  
  
Сокка не знал, как сказать это. Ему казалось очень девчачьим просто подойти к Аангу и сказать: «То, как ты говоришь о непокорителях, задевает мои чувства». Фу, чувства. Он попытался отбросить их в сторону. Аанг был подавлен тем, что он последний в своем роде. Сокка будет выглядеть придурком, если сейчас заговорит об этом с Аангом.  
  
Катара искала Зуко. Сокка с испугом осознал, что не видел его с тех пор, как они нашли воздушный шар. Драматизм битвы и острые ощущения изобретательства и планирования вытеснили все остальные мысли из его головы.  
  
Механист признался, что на самом деле ему не нужно было ничего расшифровывать, когда он увел Зуко. Напротив, он быстро соорудил какую-то штуковину, подстроил ловушку и бесцеремонно запер Зуко в одном из шкафов из-за того, что тот был покорителям огня.  
  
Механист настаивал, что сделал это к лучшему, потому что покорителям огня нельзя доверять. Аанг был в ярости. Словно к его храму снова проявили неуважение. Воздух был стихией свободы. Они бы никогда не стали запирать людей в шкафах… ну, если только в шутку. Он начал грустнеть.  
  
Катара попыталась примирить их, сказав, что уверена, что сейчас Механист выпустит Зуко. Он согласился (с легкой неохотой, по наблюдениям Сокки. В основном Механист переживал, что Зуко даст ему по лицу, как только того выпустят, что было вполне справедливым замечанием). Аанг все еще злился, и Катара по какой-то неизвестной причине начала говорить про раков-отшельников. Однако Аанг слушал ее, так что это имело для него какой-то смысл. Сокка, очевидно, упустил эту часть дня.  
  
Сокка пошел другим путем. Вся эта философская болтовня о раках-отшельниках не вытащила бы его друга из шкафа. Он спросил у Механиста, куда тот запихал Зуко, и сам отправился отпереть его. Он нашел Зуко очень быстро, как только узнал, на каком этаже тот находится. Он следовал на звук раздражённой брани и безрезультатных попыток вскрыть замок. Сокке потребовалось много времени на то, чтобы понять, как эта штуковина открывается, потому что оказалось, что она довольно сложно устроена. Зуко был очень язвителен насчёт умения Сокки отпирать двери.  
  
Блин, он был в бешенстве из-за истории с запиранием в шкафу. Сокка считал, что ему нужно успокоиться. Эти слова, произнесенные вслух, не возымели успокаивающего эффекта на Зуко. Как раз наоборот.  
  
Сокка сказал, что, логически, даже несмотря на то, что Механист поступил очень подло, это спасло Зуко от огромной неприятной дилеммы. Зуко понятия не имел, о чем говорит Сокка.   
  
— Ну, то есть тебе бы пришлось выбирать между сражением против твоего злобного народа, который пытался уничтожить храм и всех его обитателей, кстати говоря. Ты бы совершил супер-мега-измену… или сражался против нас вместе со своим злобным народом, а мы _только подружились_. — Сокка повысил голос и попытался подражать радостному голосу Аанга, когда тот говорил о дружбе. — То есть это было бы сложным решением. Что бы ты сделал?  
  
— Я не знаю! — последовал сердитый ответ.  
  
Сокка тоже не знал. У Зуко всегда были только отстойные варианты. Сокка знал, какой из них лучший, но не был уверен, совершил бы Зуко ради них супер-мега-измену или нет. Парнишка очень хотел вернуться домой, а супер-мега-измена затруднила бы это.  
  
Возможно, Механист был прав. Нельзя доверять покорителям огня, если даже они сами не знают, как бы поступили.  
  
Сокке начал… Гребанный ледник, по-другому и не скажешь. Ему нравился Зуко. Парень был придурком, но таким, с которым Сокке нравилось зависать вместе. Сокка проявлял дружбу через перебранки и сарказм, но Зуко делал то же самое. Сокка не был единственным, кого Катара назвала бы «тупым бесчувственным болваном».   
  
Впрочем, Сокка все еще не верил, что Зуко сможет выбрать дерьмовый вариант, который будет наименее отстойным для всех вовлеченных. У Зуко был талант всегда выбирать _самый худший вариант_. Кажется, ему бы не помешал человек, дружащий с логикой, который бы отговаривал его от неудачных решений и напоминал ему внимательно читать инструкции. Сокка искренне надеялся, что его дядя возьмет на себя эту роль, когда они вернут Зуко. Кто-то должен мешать Зуко опрометчиво бросаться в дерьмовые ситуации. Иногда он был хуже Катары.  
  
Они улетели вскоре после того, как Сокке удалось открыть замок. Катара была супер сентиментальна по поводу возможности снова увидеть Зуко. Зуко начал жаловаться ей, как его бесит, что все считают его угрожающим, не заслуживающим доверия взрывоопасным куском опасности только из-за того, что он покоритель огня.  
  
Чтоб их, теперь она гладила его по плечу и смотрела на него так, словно он был тушеным морским черносливом, а она несколько дней не ела. Зуко был еще хуже! Он смотрел на нее так, словно перед ним пачка огненных хлопьев семейного размера, а у него слюнки текут от этой острой мерзости в обличии закуски.  
  
_Гребанный ледник_ , они не виделись всего несколько часов, но устроили такое представление из воссоединения. Хорошо, что они возвращают Зуко уже завтра. Еще немножко этой _ерунды_ , и Катара сделает что-то нелепое, например, спросит его дядю, может ли она оставить его себе.  
  
Следующее утро было странным. Аанг был беспощадно дружелюбным. Как будто он пытался втиснуть сто лет дружбы в одно утро. Зуко не представлял, как реагировать на этот слишком радостный фонтан дружбы, и вел себя супер странно.Катара была эмоциональнее обычного, и Сокка знал, что на подходе сход слезливой лавины. Все понимали, что это их последнее утро вместе.  
  
Всё было с привкусом «последнего раза». Это последний раз, когда он дразнит Зуко за то, что тот во все добавляет огненные хлопья. Это последний раз, когда они устраивают неуклюжую борьбу из-за дурацкого комментария. Зуко, кажется, посещали те же самые мысли. Он очень быстро остановился и предложил научить Сокку настоящим приемам ближнего боя даже без предлога для ссоры. Сокка поймал себя на том, что принимает предложение Зуко. На самом деле вышло очень весело.  
  
После ланча они отправились к месту, которое указал дядя Зуко. Не было никаких следов западни или других солдат Огня, что уже можно было считать успехом. До странного любезный дядя Зуко не лгал. Подозрения мучили Сокку все это время.  
  
Зуко рассказал, как отправить ему почтового ястреба, чтобы выйти на связь, когда они закончат со своими делами на севере. Он рассказал об этом много, очень много раз, чтобы Сокка смог повторить это даже во сне. Как будто Зуко боялся, что они передумают или забудут о нем. Зуко не особо понял смысл «дружбы» или поверил, что они его не кинут. Все пообещали, что не сделают этого, его пришлось долго убеждать.  
  
Затем Зуко подробно объяснил, как воспользоваться системой оплаты при получении, чтобы им не пришлось платить. Сокка видел, как он делал это в Макапу, и не нуждался в объяснении. Но ему все равно пришлось выслушать по крайней мере три. Сокка сказал, что если Зуко объяснит это еще хоть раз, то Сокка построит башню ястребиной почты в Северном Племени Воды, только чтобы засыпать Зуко надоедливыми почтовыми ястребами — все с оплатой при получении — и разорить его.  
  
— Не стоит недооценивать силу раздражения! Я могу доставать тебя с расстояния! — предупредил он Зуко.  
  
Зуко рассмеялся и сказал, что он бы никогда не недооценил способность Сокки быть раздражающим. Сокка был самым раздражающим человеком, которого ему довелось встретить. Это было одновременно и оскорбительно, и лестно.  
  
Зуко сказал, что до сих пор помнит «Бесючую песню». Время от времени она крутилась у него в голове. Ха-ха, отстойно быть Зуко.  
  
Катаре и Аангу стало интересно. Сокка никогда подробно не рассказывал им о приставучей песне. Так что Зуко поведал, что Сокка безостановочно пел ее почти все свое пребывание на борту Wani. Потом, по просьбе Катары, он спел для них, потому что все еще помнил ее и хотел, чтобы другие посочувствовали ему по поводу надоедливости Сокки.  
  
_Дин-дон, ди-ди-дон, песня бесючая и приставучая! Мне подпевай, не отставай!_  
_Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла- ла-ла-лааааааааааааааа!_  
  
Аанг и Катара с ошеломлением посмотрели на Сокку. Сокка утверждал, что она еще более раздражающая в исполнении Зуко и что его версия совершеннее. Он продемонстрировал свой вариант, в котором определенно лучше прослеживался мотив.  
  
— То есть он безостановочно пел эту песню два дня, и ты не выкинул его за борт? — спросила Катара.  
  
Они рассмеялись. Зуко признался, что если бы в крепости Похуай все сложилось по-другому, он, вероятно, высадил бы Сокку на берег на следующий день, потому что песня была _настолько_ раздражающей.  
  
Они сидели, болтая о пустяках. Иногда ссорясь из-за глупостей, но в основном просто грея руки у костра и приятно разговаривая. Дни стали холоднее, а ночи и того хуже. Было ясно, что они уже очень близко к ледяным равнинам, простирающимся вокруг Северного полюса. Сокка костями чувствовал знакомый холодок. Снег был близко.  
  
Они ждали дядю Зуко.  
  
И еще ждали.  
  
И еще ждали.  
  
И еще ждали.  
  
Никто не хотел произносить это вслух, но они все гадали, что задержало старика, особенно с учетом того, что именно он назначил время и место. Но после обеда Сокка почувствовал, что его легкая паранойя переросла в беспокойство. Когда солнце начало садиться, Сокка предложил слетать до гавани, чтобы проверить, стоит ли там Wani. Может быть, они еще не приплыли… течения и все такое. Остальные уцепились за эту идею.  
  
К тому времени, как они облетели порт, стало темно. Wani был там. Зуко указал на него остальным. Они наблюдали, как он приближается, пока Аанг снижал Аппу. Сокка не мог не заметить, что он выглядел пустым. Во время его побега на палубе дежурили дозорные. Сейчас же там не было никого. В каютах не горел свет. У Сокки появилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
— Странно, — сказал Зуко, вторя его мыслям. Он указал на искру, сверкнувшую где-то в носовой части судна — моргни и пропустишь.  
  
— Что, по-твоему, происходит? — тихо спросила Катара. Все они, кажется, почувствовали необходимость перейти на шепот на подлете к кораблю.  
  
— Не знаю, — прошептал Сокка. — Что-то здесь не так.  
  
Словно для того, чтобы подтвердить правоту Сокки, Wani выбрал этот момент, чтобы взорваться с мощным оглушительным БА-БАХ. Горячая ударная волна врезалась в них, отбрасывая Аппу назад. Свист заглушил несчастный крик бизона, когда тот уклонился от огня, сильно накренившись влево. Сокка и Катара крепко держались за седло. Аанг вцепился в поводья.  
  
Зуко, которому всегда обязательно выделиться, с криком «Дядя!» бросился в ледяную воду, не обращая внимания на высоту. Идиот!  
  
Аанг пытался выправить Аппу и подлететь ниже и ближе, но бизон протестующе мычал, очевидно, желая держаться как можно дальше от взрывов и пылающих обломков. Сокка был согласен с этим мнением, но это чрезвычайно затрудняло вытаскивание их огненного плавающего в ночи идиота.  
  
— Я его достану, — сказала Катара решительно.  
  
Не выказывая в отличие от Аппы и малейшего беспокойства о безопасности или отвращения к пылающим обломкам, она тоже выпрыгнула из седла, как идиотка. Она поднялась и перелетела через край седла, прежде чем Сокка успел ее остановить.  
  
Кох побери, теперь два идиота в ночи плавали в ледяной воде, полной горящего мусора.  
  
Аанг потушил несколько ближайших очагов возгорания ударом воздуха и успокаивающе похлопал Аппу по бокам:  
  
— Бояться больших взрывов — это нормально, приятель.  
  
По мнению Сокки, это было сильным преуменьшением. Аппа прогрохотал в ответ.  
  
Ровно в этот момент огромное количество пузырьков вырвалось на поверхность, и два знакомых идиота всплыли. Было очевидно, что Катара использовала покорение воды, чтобы вытащить Зуко на поверхность. Не потому, что ему грозила опасность утонуть, а потому, что он был упрямым мудаком, который пытался нырнуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы добраться до корпуса тонущего корабля.  
  
— Катара, отпусти меня! Нам нужно обыскать обломки! Мой дядя! Внутри могут быть заперты люди! — с паникой в голосе кричал он ей, метаясь в воде.  
  
Катара попыталась привлечь его внимание и протянулась к нему. Она обхватила его лицо ладонями с двух сторон.  
  
— Зуко! Посмотри на меня! — Он перестал вырываться, услышав звук ее голоса, и посмотрел на нее огромными испуганными глазами. — Там никого нет. С нами в воде никого нет.  
  
— Никого?  
  
— Я никого не чувствую в воде. Корабль был пуст, — уверила она его, не выпуская его лица.  
  
— Никто не пострадал? — со смятением спросил Зуко.  
  
— Никто не пострадал.  
  
— Но вы двое точно заработаете переохлаждение, если не выберетесь из этой ледяной воды, идиоты! — крикнул им Сокка с Аппы. — И вот от переохлаждения будет очень больно!  
  
Причал был уничтожен взрывом, так что двум идиотам пришлось доплыть до берега, чтобы выбраться из воды. «Будут знать», — немилосердно подумал Сокка. Эти два идиота никогда не поймут, сколько раз они заставили мозг Сокки взрываться от беспокойства. Они беспечно прыгнули с большой, очень большой высоты в гавань, полную горящих и взрывающихся обломков, в арктических водах, да еще и в начале зимы. Теперь они смотрели на Сокку так, будто это он был чудаком из-за волнения по таким пустякам, как безопасность и переохлаждение.  
  
Как только они добрались до суши, Катара при помощи покорения вытянула всю воду из их одежды, но просушка ничего не сделала с холодом. Странное сочетание света полной луны и отблесков огня от обломков делало губы его сестры ужасающе синевато-пурпурными. Она стучала зубами как сумасшедшая. Сокка почувствовал, как у него екнуло в животе. Плохо.  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Зуко хрипло и заключил ее в крепкие объятия.  
  
Она прижалась к нему и обняла его в ответ. Сокка с тревогой заметил, что даже кончики ее пальцев были синеватого оттенка. Им нужно было отогреться, и быстро! Эти идиоты об этом подумали? Нет! Вместо этого они решили _бесстыдно обжиматься_ у Аанга и Сокки под носом.  
  
О нет, неужели они теперь постоянно будут обжиматься у них под носом?  
  
_Гребанный ледник, сейчас не время для обнимашек!_ Сокка уже было собирался озвучить свое раздражение, когда заметил кое-что. Цвет быстро возвращался к кончикам пальцев его идиотки-сестры. Зуко, очевидно, согревал ее своим покорением.  
  
«Ну, это, конечно, оказалось полезным», — подумал Сокка с заметными недовльством.  
  
Катара едва слышно довольно вздохнула. Зуко спросил, стало ли ей теплее, и она кивнула. Похоже, она пыталась прижаться еще ближе к своему личному источнику тепла. Теперь, когда обнимашки помогли согреть его идиотку-сестру до нормальной температуры, Сокка должен был положить конец этому бесстыдству. Но даже он не в силах был облить их ледяной водой в такой момент.  
  
Он не был настолько придурком.  


***

  
Зуко чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным. Его сердце барабанило, и у него никак не получалось отдышаться. Его корабль взорвался прямо у него на глазах. Сходя на берег той ночью близ крепости Похуай, он даже не представлял, что это последний раз, когда его нога ступает на это судно. Корабль был очень старым и ржавым, но он хорошо ему послужил. Он всегда доставлял его туда, куда ему хотелось. Теперь Wani (его корабль! его дом!) покоился на дне маленькой непримечательной бухты на самом севере Царства Земли.  
  
Голова шла кругом. Корабль был пуст, так что же тогда случилось с его дядей и экипажем? Как он теперь найдет своего дядю? Все его планы на будущее строились вокруг этого судна. Все его планы на будущее утонули вместе с ним. Что теперь? Куда идти? Что делать?  
  
Он притянул Катару еще ближе. Она дрожала, и ее кожа была такой же ледяной, как полярная вода. Он не мог поверить, что она прыгнула за ним, даже не владея покорением огня, чтобы согреться. Он не хотел, чтобы Катара заболела только из-за того, что он вёл себя как идиот.  
  
У него появилось нечто важное, на чем можно было сосредоточиться — необходимость согреть ее. Только это не давало ему сорваться. Кажется, в этот момент только Катара была _надежной_ и _реальной_. Он ничего не мог сделать с пылающими обломками своей жизни. Но Катара дрожала, и ее губы были синими. Он мог согреть ее, помочь ей почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
Он прижимал ее к себе, как тогда у ручья, когда она расстроилась и сказала, что будет скучать по нему. Эти слова застали его врасплох. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что будет скучать по нему, кроме Азулы сразу после того, как он узнал об изгнании, но это было сказано с сарказмом, так что не считается.  
  
Он разогрел свое тело так, чтобы жар, исходивший от него, согревал ее. Он провел руками вверх по ее спине и вниз по рукам, чтобы переместить тепло и заставить кровь правильно циркулировать снова. Он взглянул ей в лицо. К ее губам вернулся цвет, но глаза были все еще закрыты. Она довольно хмыкнула и придвинулась к нему еще ближе.  
  
Он смутно осознавал, что Сокка кричит на них. Что-то про то, что нужно зайти внутрь, поесть лапши и согреться. Поскольку Сокка был единственным, кто хотя бы примерно представлял, что сейчас нужно делать, они последовали за ним в ближайшую таверну. Сокка раздобыл им столик. Заказал лапшу. Затем Сокка отправился поговорить с другими людьми — попробовать раздобыть какую-нибудь информацию.  
  
Зуко чувствовал себя опустошенным. Аанг пытался вести с ним разговор, говоря что-то позитивное, говоря, что все хорошо, и это было полной ложью. В том, что только что произошло, не было ничего хорошего. Катара одной рукой приобняла его за плечи.  
  
Вскоре вернулся Сокка. Он выяснил, что за последнее время в этом районе было замечено много кораблей Страны Огня. Местные считали это странным, потому что Народ Огня редко забирался так далеко на север в холодное время года, уж точно не в таких количествах. Вчера в город прибыл огромный корабль. Сокка сказал, что по слухам похоже, что весь экипаж Wani перевели на новое судно.  
  
Хозяин таверны принес их лапшу на подносе. На подносе стояла пятая миска, и она была перевернута. Сокка начал говорить, что он больше ничего не заказывал, но хозяин таверны шикнул на него и тихо пробормотал:  
  
— Фрезия прячет сокровища под своими лепестками. — Все были весьма смущены этим заявлением.  
  
— Посмотрите под миской, — прошептал хозяин таверны, прежде чем таинственно удалиться.  
  
Под миской были кошелек, полный золотых монет, записка и ожерелье Катары. Катара что-то пролепетала, когда увидела ожерелье, и быстро, словно кошка, протянула руку, чтобы схватить его. Сокка принялся тайком считать деньги. Аанг взял записку и затем передал ее Зуко.  
  
— Это для тебя, — сказал Аанг.  
  
Зуко узнал почерк своего дяди даже в тусклом свете. Но буквы были кривыми, а предложения — короткими. Это очень отличалось от обычного стиля его дяди. Серьезно, этот человек мог на целые страницы распинаться про стратегии в пай шо. Он никогда не использовал одно слово там, где можно было написать восемнадцать. Он также часто писал пословицами, и раньше это всегда раздражало Зуко, но теперь было очень обескураживающе не видеть ни одного странного сравнения или мудрого изречения. Чернила были смазаны, как если бы записку написали и тут же свернули в спешке. Зуко прищурился, чтобы прочитать ее.  
  
_Зуко,_  
  
_Сожги после прочтения. Мое присутствие требуется для короткой операции. Скоро вернусь. Не смогу договориться о встрече. Оставил деньги и ожерелье девочки из Племени Воды для твоих друзей. ОСТАВАЙСЯ В ГОРОДЕ И БУДЬ ОСТОРОЖЕН. Я ВЕРНУСЬ И НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ._  
  
Последние предложения были написаны большими буквами для пущей убедительности. Подписи не было, как если бы дядю прервали до того, как он успел закончить записку как положено. Остальные тоже прочитали записку. За столом воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Сокка, — значит сегодня мы все можем остаться в таверне. Завтра мы отправимся на север, а Зуко может остаться здесь и…  
  
— Что? — Зуко встал, сжав кулаки. — Вы не можете меня просто оставить здесь!  
  
Они, конечно, не собирались опять просто бросить его? Его корабль только что взорвался. Он не сможет снова их найти, если они его сейчас бросят. Ему все еще был нужен Аанг, чтобы закончить изгнание. Ему были нужны эти идиоты, если он собирается когда-нибудь вернуться в Страну Огня.  
  
Он здесь оставаться не собирался, что бы там в записке от дяди ни говорилось. В этом дурацком городе ему делать _нечего_. С ним _никого_ не будет. С ним не будет даже его дяди, потому что тот испарился с секретной миссией. Он будет _совершенно один_ Коху известно сколько в этой проклятой дыре, если останется.  
  
Зуко думал, что они друзья. Они _пообещали_ , что не поступят с ним так снова, но теперь Сокка говорил о том, чтобы просто оставить его здесь?  
  
— Мы не просто бросаем тебя! Я дам тебе денег! — сказал Сокка и протянул руку с горстью монет.  
  
Сокка столько раз раздражал его в прошлом, но _это_ просто ни в какие долбанные ворота уже не лезло. Зуко почувствовал, как волна взрывного гнева захлестнула его, когда он посмотрел на золото, сверкающее в протянутой руке Сокки.  
  
— Нет, _иди на хер_! — Зуко оттолкнул руку Сокки в сторону.  
  
Монеты разлетелись во все стороны. Сокка посмотрел на него обиженными шокированными глазами.  
  
— Не нужны мне гребанные деньги! — горько выплюнул Зуко. Деньги не вытащат его из полной жопы, в которой он оказался.  
  
Он повернулся на пятках и сердито зашагал прочь. Катара вскочила за ним. Она шла за ним следом, звала его по имени и умоляла его вернуться. Зуко знал, что бегает намного быстрее нее. Он сбежал. Она всегда пыталась его подбодрить, но сейчас он этого не хотел. Он не хотел выслушивать, как она пытается все исправить, если _и она тоже собирается бросить его здесь_!  
  
Он знал, как в этой группе все работает. Все постоянно смеялись над инстинктами Сокки, но в итоге всегда поступали так, как считал нужным он. Сокка хотел оставить его здесь, и именно это и произойдет.  
  
Так что он бежал прочь изо всех сил. Он совсем не обращал внимание на направление. Да и какая разница, если бы обращал? Идти ему было некуда. Он оказался на склоне холма с видом на город. Он все еще видел некоторые обломки с горящего в гавани Wani. Языки пламени дрожали, словно маленькие плавающие свечи. Из-за них Фестиваль Огня был его любимым. Ему нравилось, как выглядели фонтаны и реки, покрытые маленькими огоньками, отражающимися в воде. Он думал, что это красиво.  
  
Теперь этот фестиваль и плавающие свечи _навечно_ _потеряны_ для него.  
  
Как и все остальное!  
  
Как будто духи просто любили насмехаться над ним.  
  
Они никогда не действовали вполсилы, когда дело доходило до того, чтобы мучить его.  
  
С незапамятных времен они сваливали на Зуко _только страдания_.  
  
Он услышал рев Аппы позади себя. Бизон, должно быть, пасся на склоне. Момо был с ним, но он подлетел к Зуко и начал на него чирикать.  
  
— У меня нет для тебя еды, Момо! _У меня ничего нет_! — резко закричал Зуко на лемура, неожиданно осознавая, насколько правдиво это утверждение.  
  
У него ничего нет. Ни корабля, ни денег, ни дяди, ни плана, ни дома, ни надежды. Он не мог даже угостить Момо, потому что угощать его было нечем. Момо оскорбленно взглянул на Зуко, когда тот накричал на него и не покормил, прежде чем грустно защебетать и отскочить.  
  
Аппа с любопытством поднял голову. Бизон приковылял и осторожно толкнул Зуко.  
  
— Уходи, Аппа! — огрызнулся Зуко, уклоняясь от косматой головы бизона.  
  
Он был в ярости и не думал, что, просто погладив Аппу, решит все свои проблемы. Аппа пихнул его снова, ни капли не возмущенный тем, что Зуко на него накричал. Аппа упорно терся об него, даже несмотря на то, что Зуко грубо огрызнулся на него еще несколько раз. Вскоре Зуко сдался. Он протянулся и погладил Аппу по мягкому меху.  
  
      — Полагаю, я не могу от тебя избавиться, верно?  
  
Бизон прогудел в ответ.  
  
— Аппа, ты гений! — сказал Зуко, когда у него неожиданно появилась идея. Он взобрался в седло бизона и спрятался под припасами.  
  
От Зуко тоже было непросто избавиться.  
  


***

  
В какой-то момент Зуко крепко заснул. Волна усталости накрыла его с головой. Он проснулся на следующий день, когда почувствовал, как что-то огромное и тяжелое привалилось к другой стороне припасов. До него донесся отвратительный звук жевания с открытым ртом. Он узнал этот звук.  
  
Сокка!  
  
Он, должно быть, развалился на мешках, под которыми прятался Зуко. В седле было по-странному тихо. Обычно много болтали. Было странно слышать их такими тихими. Сокка несколько раз пытался завязать разговор, но Зуко так и не услышал ответа. До него слабо доносились слова Аанга с головы бизона, но они были заглушены припасами. Он сдвинулся, чтобы чуть лучше слышать, что происходит.  
  
— Отлично! Я тоже с ней не разговариваю! — громко сказал Сокка.  
  
Зуко услышал, как Катара чопорно и презрительно фыркнула откуда-то спереди.  
  
Затем надолго повисла тишина. Зуко чувствовал, как солнце движется по небосводу. Прошло много времени. Он гадал, кто заговорит первым. И Катара, и Сокка были довольно упрямыми. Время от времени до него доносились слова Аанга с головы бизона.  
  
— Мы не хотим повторения того безумного паучьего каньона, ребята! — укорял Аанг.  
  
Паучьего каньона? Зуко не было с ними во время этого, так что он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Аанг.  
  
— Монахи говорили, что что лучший способ разрешить спор — это слушать и…  
  
Аанг продолжил мучить оставшихся двоих длинной проповедью о подходе Воздушных Кочевников к дружбе. Это оказалось неэффективным для решения того, из-за чего бы они там ни ссорились. Аанг отказался от проповеди и попытался другими способами уговорить их поговорить друг с другом, хотя это было больше похоже на бросание камней в пустоту.  
  
— Ребята, мы не можем просидеть в тишине всю дорогу до Северного Племени Воды.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Сокка так долго без сарказма еще не обходился! Ну же, ребята, вам нужно поговорить друг с другом.  
  
Больше молчания.  
  
— Серьезно, это сделает наше путешествие очень долгим и скучным.  
  
Еще больше молчания.  
  
— Мы правда просто собираемся сидеть в тишине?  
  
Молчание подсказывало, что да.  
  
— Это глупо. Вы двое не можете просто… не говорить.  
  
Молчание говорило о другом.  
  
— Одному из вас в конце концов придется заговорить.  
  
Тишина стала их ещё одним спутником... и она была молчалива.  
  
— Прошла уже целая вечность!  
  
Молчание, молчание, молчание.  
  
— Разве вы не можете просто попросить прощения и снова быть друзьями? — Аанг начал подавать признаки раздражения.  
  
— Нет, — неожиданно огрызнулась Катара, сдаваясь первой. — Уж точно не тогда, пока Сокка с такой готовностью бросает своих друзей!  
  
— В последний раз говорю, мы не могли больше там задерживаться, — ответил Сокка. — Если в округе так много кораблей Страны Огня, значит случится что-то плохое. Нам нужно предупредить Северное Племя Воды. У нас нет времени на задержку, чтобы ждать, когда Зуко перестанет злиться. _Он постоянно злится_!  
  
Внимание Зуко привлекло упоминание его имени. Как Сокка мог сказать такое? Да не злился он постоянно! Это не правда!  
  
— Мы могли бы поискать его получше! — огрызнулась Катара.  
  
— Катара, мы искали всю прошлую ночь! Он, очевидно, не хотел, чтобы мы его нашли. Ты не видела его в деле в крепости Похуай, но парень-то с безумным мастреством ниндзя! Сумасшедшим мастерством ниндзя. Нельзя найти ниндзя, если они не хотят, чтобы их нашли.  
  
— Мы даже не попрощались! Что теперь будет, если мы не сможем найти его?  
  
— Может быть, он не хотел устраивать большое слюнявое эмоциональное прощание, — сказал Сокка. — Может быть, так проще. Мы оставили прощальную записку и деньги у мужика с лапшой! — После короткой паузы Сокка продолжил. — Если он умен, он дождется в городе своего дядю, и мы сможем забрать его после того, как Аанг освоит покорение воды.  
  
— Я все равно думаю, что мы могли взять его с нами! — фыркнула в ответ Катара.  
  
— Он не домашний лемур, Катара! Ты не можешь его оставить! — сказал Сокка рассерженно. — В Северном Племени Воды его бы _убили_ , ясно?! Вот поэтому я всегда знал, что мы не сможем взять его с собой. Это ведь _не я_ здесь злодей!  
  
Последовало шокированное молчание. У Зуко неожиданно что-то ёкнуло внутри. Он довольно резко понял, что в его плане проезда зайцем был огромный изъян. Он был очень зол и обижен. Он вцепился в первую идею, пришедшую ему в голову, совсем не обдумывая ее. Теперь он с тревогой осознал, что не учел очень важную деталь.  
  
— Послушай, я тоже буду скучать по этому парню… — внезапно сказал Сокка, так что Зуко аж подскочил от удивления.  
  
Что? Сокка будет скучать по нему?  
  
— … но нам пришлось оставить его. Я не хочу, чтобы его убили. Его бы и убили как полагается. Северное Племя Воды убило бы его _по-настоящему_ , вероятно, каким-нибудь мерзким способом, включающим айсберги или полярных волков.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня убили полярные волки! — воскликнул Зуко с ужасом, садясь. Сокка издал очень немужественный визг, полный абсолютного удивления и испуга, когда Зуко возник у него за спиной, как какой-то проклятый монстр-осьминог из сказаний о духах.  
  
— Зуко! Ты меня до смерти напугал! — вскрикнул Сокка, отходя от шока. Он сощурился. — Погоди-ка, ты, что, был здесь все это время?  
  
— Нет, я только что вошел через дверь в седле бизона, — язвительно ответил Зуко.  
  
— У Аппы есть дверь в седле? — с удивлением спросил Аанг спереди.  
  
— Нет, Аанг. На самом деле я был здесь все это время! Очевидно!  
  
Сокка выглядел так, будто у него произошёл взрыв мозга. Он выдал несколько чрезвычайно недовольных звуков и жестов в сторону Зуко.  
  
— Гребанный ледник, ты здесь! Почему ты здесь? Твой дядя оставил тебе четкие инструкции _крупными буквами_. Ждать в городе! Это все, что от тебя требовалось!  
  
— Я не хотел ждать в гребанном городе! — огрызнулся Зуко.  
  
— Ради всего святого, почему ты совершенно неспособен прочесть гребанные инструкции?! — громко простонал Сокка, глядя в небо, словно умоляя Агни о терпении. — С меня хватит! Я тебе набью татуировку со следующими указаниями, которые ты получишь, на тыльной стороне руки! Может быть, тогда ты действительно _прочтёшь_ их! Сокка завыл, хватая Зуко за плечи и встряхивая его.  
  
Ровно в этот момент вокруг Аппы начали собираться безумные айсберги. Огромные ледяные копья летели на них отовсюду снизу. Одна из них зацепила бизона за лодыжку и сделала его неуправляемым. Всем пришлось крепко держаться, чтобы не вылететь из седла, когда Аппа врезался в ледяную воду. Из-за айсбергов появился флот лодок, управляемых покорителями воды.  
  
Северное Племя Воды нашло их.


	9. Северное Племя Воды

Аанг ненавидел тюрьму.  
  
Полный отстой!  
  
Он поверить не мог, что карту Аватара разыграть не получилось. Всегда же получалось!  
  
Аанг громко объявил воинам, что Зуко его друг. «Если хотите запереть его, придётся запереть и меня!» — сказал он уверенно. Он не ожидал, что его тоже запрут.  
  
Он был Аватаром. Он пришёл спасти их и восстановить баланс мире! Он прибыл в Северное Племя Воды не для того, чтобы в ледяной тюрьме играть в «Я вижу...» с самым угрюмым из своих друзей.  
  
Они отыграли несколько раундов, чтобы скоротать время, прежде всего потому, что Аангу было очень скучно и он настаивал, и в конце концов Зуко капитулировал. Однако вскоре стало понятно, почему Зуко считал, что тупо играть в эту игру в текущей ситуации.  
  
— Я вижу… что-то, что начинается на букву л, — скажет Аанг.  
  
— Опять лёд, да? — угадает Зуко.  
  
А затем цикл повторится. Здесь, кроме льда, нечего было увидеть.  
  
Ледяные стены были кристально чистыми и очень толстыми. Аанг понятия не имел, как покорять лёд. На самом деле он умел делать только водяной хлыст. Зуко пытался растопить лёд, но тот продолжал замерзать.  
  
— Я знаю, как выбраться из тюрьмы! — заявил Аанг, внезапно получив идею.  
  
Он вспомнил, что Зуко рассказал ему, как Бесючая Песня была настолько раздражающей, что он едва не отпустил Сокку до прибытия в Похуай. Аанг сделал вдох поглубже, чтобы усилить свой голос.  
  
— Дин-дон, ди-ди-дон, песня бесючая и приставучая! Мне подпевай, не отставай… — начал петь Аанг так громко, как только возможно.  
  
— Нет! Аанг, нет! Нет, Аанг! Только не это! — Зуко врезался спиной в стену. — Почему именно со мной? Почему именно со мной? Почему это дерьмо всегда случается со мной? — с мольбой обратился он к потолку.  
  
— Потому что ты покоритель огня в Северном Племени Воды, и Народ Огня, вероятно, собирается напасть на Северное Племя Воды, и они этим недовольны, — услужливо подсказал Аанг.  
  
— Аанг, это был риторический вопрос. Мне не нужен быт ответ!  
  
Аанг чувствовал себя немного подавленным, но он видел, что Зуко нервничал из-за их нынешнего положения:  
  
— Всё хорошо, Зуко. Они, наверное, скоро нас выпустят.  
  
— Не думаю, что они так просто меня выпустят. Думаю, они убьют меня! Ты слышал Сокку! Они убьют меня с помощью ледовых волков!  
  
Аанг заметил, что Зуко пытался делать вид, что он не напуган, когда воины только бросили их в камеру, но они уже провели в ледяной коробке какое-то время, и такие возгласы раздавались всё чаще.  
  
— Они не убьют тебя. Ты со мной, ты мой друг, а я — Аватар, — ободряюще сказал Аанг.  
  
— Карта Аватара не сработала, Аанг!  
  
— Рано или поздно сработает. Миру нужно, чтобы я научился покорению воды, и я просто скажу им, что не собираюсь делать этого, если они убьют тебя. Я уверен, что Северное Племя Воды поймёт.  
  
Зуко тревожно провёл руками по волосам; он не выглядел успокоенным. Они немного отросли вокруг хвоста, так что их было достаточно, чтобы он за них ухватился.  
  
— Ну вот и всё, — начал бормотать он. — Так я и умру. Не могу поверить, что умру так! Меня съедят ледовые волки. Моим последним действием будет проигрыш в «Я вижу»…  
  
— На самом деле ты выиграл в каждом раунде, — вмешался Аанг.   
  
— … последней песней, которую я услышу, будет Бесючая Песня. Моей последней трапезой будут солёные морские слизняки. А затем ледовые волки. Ну почему ледовые волки? Почему бы, блять, просто не утопить меня? _Это даже быстрее, больные вы отморозки!_ — кричал он стенам, кидая огненный шар, который рассеялся от удара о нетающий лёд.  
  
Ух ты, Зуко действительно психанул.  
  
— Если тебе станет от этого легче, — сказал Аанг, пытаясь успокоить его, — не думаю, что ледовые волки вообще существуют. Думаю, ты ослышался. Сокка сказал, что они убьют тебя с помощью ледяной глыбы или полярных волков. Так что это два разных варианта.  
  
Зуко в ужасе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Но они всё равно тебя не убьют, — быстро добавил Аанг, — так что это даже лучше. Я им не позволю.  
  
Принц продолжал психовать. Словно он не верил, что Аанг мог защитить его.  
  
— На самом деле, я даже рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Аанг, надеясь поднять ему настроение.  
  
Зуко приостановил свой нервный срыв и с сердитым видом дважды моргнул.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ты рад, что я _в тюрьме_? — Он обвёл руками их нынешнюю ситуацию. — Мы в тюрьме, Аанг! Сейчас вообще не время радоваться!  
  
— Я не рад, что мы в тюрьме, — исправился Аанг. — Я рад, что ты с нами. Ты один из моих людей. Воздушных кочевников больше не осталось. Теперь у меня есть только ты, и Катара, и Сокка. Вы — мой дом, и я рад, что все мы здесь.  
  
— Люди не бывают домами, Аанг, — озадаченно ответил Зуко. Ну, по крайней мере, он не психовал из-за ледовых волков. Уже какой-то прогресс.  
  
— Воздушные кочевники верили, что люди, с которыми ты решаешь путешествовать, становятся твоим домом. Что ты можешь быть где угодно и всё равно чувствовать себя дома, если они рядом. Куда бы мы с монахом Гиацо не отправлялись, мы всегда были дома, потому что были вместе.   
  
— Кто такой монах Гиацо?  
  
— Мой опекун. Знаю, ты думаешь, что воздушные кочевники ничего не понимают в отцах, но, полагаю, монах Гиацо был бы мне как отец. Он всегда обо мне заботился. — Аанг прислонился к стене и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. — Когда мы нашли его тело, я вошёл в состояние Аватара, — сказал он, чувствуя, как ком кислым лимоном встает в горле. Он так сильно скучал по монаху Гиацо.  
  
— Ох, Аанг, мне так жаль. — Зуко присоединился к Аангу, прислонившись к той же стене; его тепло было почти осязаемым. Немного поколебавшись, он неловко похлопал Аанга по плечу.  
  
— Это, кстати, единственный раз, когда я помню, как вошёл в состояние Аватара, — признался Аанг, успокаиваясь. Он заговорил о монахе Гиацо не просто так и не для того, чтобы заставить себя грустить. Аанг хотел объяснить кое-что.  
  
— Обычно ты не помнишь? — спросил Зуко.  
  
— Всё проносится в каком-то сумасшедшем, пугающем вихре, потому что я ещё не могу им управлять, — сказал Аанг с содроганием.  
  
— Оно пугает тебя? Ну, состояние Аватара? — Зуко казался обеспокоенным.  
  
Аанг кивнул, не найдя в себе силы сказать, что ненавидит это.  
  
Оно было похоже покорение огня. Он не мог контролировать его, и оно могло очень сильно навредить людям. Оно пугало его каждый раз. Если честно, оно приводило его в ужас. Полностью терять контроль и чувствовать _внутри_ себя других людей было жутко. Когда это случалось, он вообще не хотел быть Аватаром. Он просто хотел был дурацким обычным ребёнком.  
  
Но миру так сильно нужен был Аватар. Он исчез на сто лет, и теперь мир стал ужасным, и это была его вина. Он должен быть Аватаром и исправить это. Никто не хотел слушать, как он говорит, что не хочет быть Аватаром, если это означает, что он должен терять контроль и вредить людям. Тогда в Южном Храме Воздуха он чуть было не ранил Катару и Сокку. Но Катара смогла остановить это. Она сделала мир снова безопасным.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, в единственный раз, который я помню, Катара смогла вырвать меня из него, — сказал Аанг, пытаясь вернуть разговор в нужное русло. — Она схватила меня за руку и сказала, что она и Сокка станут моей семьей и мы сможем путешествовать вместе. Это помогло мне не лишиться контроля полностью.  
  
Он замолчал, подыскивая нужные слова, чтобы донести свою мысль. Он не знал, как сказать, как много это для него значит — знать, что не должен быть совсем один в этом мире.  
  
— Я подумал, что, может быть, если я снова смогу сделать людей своим домом, то не буду чувствовать себя так плохо из-за всего, что случилось, — продолжил Аанг. — Сокка вечно будет называть тебя идиотом из-за этого, но я рад, что ты здесь. Ты один из моих людей, а у меня их всего трое. Я уверен, что смогу защитить нас всех.  
  
Зуко очень быстро стал одним из людей Аанга, когда сказал, что они могут быть друзьями, в лагере Джонг Джонга. Тот факт, что он всё ещё мог подружиться с кем-то из Народа Огня, даже в разрушенном войной мире, поддерживал дух Аанга. Аангу нужен был Зуко. То, что Зуко хотел быть его другом, доказало, что есть лучший путь, что мир всё ещё возможен.  
  
Зуко задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
  
— После того как мой корабль взорвался, я не хотел оставаться один в этом дурацком городе. Я не знал, куда пойти, если я не с вами или Дядей. Я знаю, каково это — чувствовать себя одиноким.  
  
Аанг посмотрел на него с любопытством. Он никогда не думал о том, что Зуко чувствовал себя одиноким.  
  
Зуко несколько раз прочистил горло:  
  
— Наверное, я хочу сказать спасибо, что остался со мной. Я тоже рад, что ты здесь.  


***

  
Двух иноземцев бросили в тюрьму после того, как Аватар выразил готовность разделить судьбу своего друга-покорителя огня.  
  
Аватар, кажется, был очень удивлён, что его бросили в тюрьму, несмотря на его собственное требование. Как будто он ожидал особого обращения исключительно из-за своей позиции избранника, который вернёт миру равновесие. Пакку не верил в особое обращение. Он запер Аватара, чтобы проучить его.  
  
Северное Племя Воды не любило иноземцев и в лучшие времена, а сейчас точно было не лучшее время. От их разведчиков и торговцев поступили тревожные сообщения об усилении военно-морского присутствия Страны Огня в северных водах, сплетни о возмездии за жестокое убийство принца и слухи о прекращении перемирия, которое продолжалось так долго.  
  
Некоторое время назад Пакку получил сообщение от Айро о его пропавшем племяннике, но с тех пор — ничего. Он много раз пытался отправить Великому Лотосу послание, когда впервые получил тревожные новости. Возможно, Пакку ждал слишком долго перед тем, как связаться с орденом. Белый Лотос в Северном Племени Воды больше не мог посылать и получать сообщения.  
  
Мальчишка из Страны Огня подходил под описание племянника Айро. Возможно, Айро отправил парнишку вместе с посланием для Пакку, поскольку их обычные каналы связи были нарушены.  
  
Пакку знал Айро как опытного стратега. Он предположил, что существует тщательно разработанный план для того, чтобы мальчишка мог пробраться внутрь, передать послание и уйти. Пакку просто нужен был момент, чтобы поговорить с мальчишкой наедине и выяснить, в чём состоит этот план. Но для этого ему нужно было придумать, как вытащить племянника Айро из этой передряги.  
  
Неужели Айро не представлял, какой переполох устроит, отправив покорителя огня в Северное Племя Воды?  
  
Он поместил настоящего снежного кота к пингвинам.  
  
Арнук созвал совет, чтобы определить судьбу покорителя огня. Сердитый Пакку сидел там, слушая и пытаясь придумать план на ходу. Ему вручили очень беспокойную ситуацию и не предоставили никаких инструкций.  
  
Арнук призвал южан к ответственности за то, что они привели с собой покорителя огня. Южный мальчик потчевал их тем, что, по его заверениям, должно было быть кратким отчетом об их путешествии. Это была ложь. По факту, это был очень длинный отчет, сопровождающийся множеством звуковых эффектов. Пакку находил все эти звуки раздражающими, но, возможно, молодым людям нравилось рассказывать свои истории с большой долей клоунады. Некоторые из его выходок заставили принцессу Юи хихикать.  
  
Южная девочка множество раз пыталась вмешаться, пока её старший брат говорил, но старейшины заставили её замолчать. Женщинам не разрешалось говорить на заседании совета, если только к ним не обращался сам Вождь Арнук. Кажется, услышанное вызвало у неё крайнюю степень раздражения, и ей было исключительно трудно заставить себя замолчать.  
  
Южный мальчик предположил, что лучшим решением будет позволить ему отвезти покорителя огня в нейтральный порт Царства Земли, откуда они прилетели на бизоне Аватара. Арнук на мгновение задумался, перед тем как отклонить просьбу. Покоритель огня увидел Северное Племя Воды изнутри. Если он шпионит для своего народа, то сможет предоставить им ключевую информацию в такой момент, когда так много тревожащих слухов об усилении присутствия флота Народа Огня в их водах. Арнук не будет так рисковать.  
  
— Он не шпион или какой-нибудь злой гений. Он простую инструкцию-то едва прочитать может, — настаивал южный мальчик, но его проигнорировали.  
  
Арнук обдумывал другие предложения. Вариант просто отпустить принца не рассматривался.  
  
Ханн, несведущий наследник Арнука, высказался в пользу немедленной казни. В конце концов, Северное Племя Воды заработало себе репутацию места, в котором убивают незваных иноземцев, рискнувших забраться в их воды. Эта репутация обеспечивала им безопасность. В результате за восемьдесят лет у них едва ли появлялись посетители.  
  
— Это кажется самым простым решением, — пришёл он к заключению, пожимая плечами.  
  
— НЕТ! Вы не можете! — воскликнула южная девочка с явным беспокойством.  
  
Её не волновали их обычаи, и она не собиралась замолкать. Какая неотёсанность. Она была очень решительно настроена сообщить Вождю Арнуку, что он может делать, а что не может. Пакку пригрозил выставить её из зала заседаний, если она не замолкнет.  
  
Принцесса Юи подняла руку и дождалась, пока отец вызовет её, как подобает хорошей послушной девушке. Арнук очень любил свою дочь, и его часто обвиняли в том, что он ей потакает. Она хотела лучше служить своему племени и присутствовала на заседаниях совета с подросткового возраста. Она поднялась, поприветствовала всех присутствующих, даже деревенщин-южан, перед тем как высказаться.  
  
— Думаю, Катара из Южного Племени пытается сказать, что тотчас прибегнуть к казни без полного понимания ситуации было бы в высшей степени глупо. — Она довольно уничижительно посмотрела на своего будущего жениха при этих словах. — Этот покоритель огня — принц Народа Огня Зуко. Поскольку наш пленник является членом королевской семьи Народа Огня, ситуация потребует деликатности. Отец, с Вашего позволения я бы предложила более дипломатичный подход.  
  
Арнук кивнул и жестом попросил её продолжить.  
  
— Возможно, мы могли бы использовать его в качестве заложника для переговоров. Хозяин Огня — его отец. Какой отец не захотел бы возвращения своего ребенка в целости и сохранности? Я знаю, что Вы бы многое сделали, если бы я оказалась в опасности. — Она склонилась в почтительном поклоне отцу, а он наклонился и ласково улыбнулся ей, похлопывая её по руке и поднимая обратно.  
  
Пакку заметил, как дети-южане обменялись испуганными взглядами в связи с выводами Юи, но ни один из них не высказал никаких возражений. В отличие от некоторых членов внутреннего круга. В Северном Племени воды не принято было брать пленных, если, конечно, не считать бедняг, которые закончили свои дни в ледяной яме. Пакку был одним из тех немногих, кто застал использование этого ужасного места. Арнук в знак милости велел Пакку запечатать его. Быстрая смерть была милосерднее.  
  
Север всегда был ориентирован на общину. Каждый должен был внести какой-то значимый вклад. Не принято было тратить ресурсы на кого-то, кто просто сидит в камере, поэтому изгнание на полярные ледовые поля всегда считалось подобающим наказанием за нарушения. Если Пакку сможет придумать, какую пользу может принести мальчишка, тогда, возможно, Арнук позволит ему остаться. Кладовая зала заседаний запросто могла бы удержать покорителя огня. У него возникла идея.  
  
— Он может приносить пользу! — снова вмешалась южная девочка.  
  
Пакку шикнул на неё. Он собирался заговорить. Была его очередь! Он не хотел соглашаться с наглой мелкой южанкой, но ему нужно было поддержать предложение Юи, если он собирался услышать сообщение Айро. Он знал, как покоритель огня может быть полезен им, когда сгущаются тучи войны.  
  
— Я считаю, что он действительно может быть полезен, Вождь Арнук, — сказал Пакку мрачно, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы все слышали тревожные слухи о Народе Огня. Если переговоры провалятся, это приведёт к войне. У моих людей нет никакого опыта в сражении против покорителей огня. Я смиренно прошу, чтобы Вы позволили мне использовать мальчишку в тренировочных целях.  
  
Эта просьба была удовлетворена. Дело было закрыто.  
  
Затем южная девочка заговорила об Аватаре. Пакку снова на неё шикнул. Тогда южный мальчик спросил об Аватаре. Арнук внимательно слушал. Он не был в курсе, что Пакку запер Аватара вместе с покорителем огня. Это его рассердило. Он потребовал объяснения. Пакку ответил, что сделал это ради собственного удовольствия и чтобы проучить Аватара.  
  
— Вы должны научить его покорению воды, Мастер Пакку! — увещевал Арнук. Он приказал Пакку выпустить Аватара, извиниться перед ним и приступить к его тренировкам начиная с завтрашнего дня. Иметь Аватара в качестве гостя в Северном Племени Воды было невероятной честью. Они отпразднуют это пиром, а не тюремным заключением.  
  
Арнук покачал головой, глядя на Пакку, затем заседание объявили оконченным.   
  
Пакку никогда раньше не приходилось убеждать кого-то покинуть тюрьму. Он не очень-то хорошо справлялся. Аватар отказался покинуть племянника Айро и явно не принимал на веру заверения Пакку, что мальчишка будет по большей части невредим. Пакку не мог сказать «полностью невредим», потому что собирался использовать его для тренировок. Он не был лжецом. Его честность вызвала у мальчиков некоторое беспокойство.  
  
Ничто не могло убедить Аватара подняться по лестнице — даже обещание пира в его часть. Пакку подумывал физически поднять его при помощи покорения и сопроводить наверх, но решил не делать этого. Это, вероятно, будет расценено как грубость. Его отчитали за грубость по отношению к Аватару всего несколько минут назад.  
  
В конце концов Пакку вынужден был уйти, чтобы найти тех южан и провести их вниз. Возможно, они смогут убедить своего упрямого друга покинуть тюрьму. Девочка обняла обоих мальчиков, но держала покорителя огня гораздо крепче и дольше, чем Пакку считал приемлемым.  
  
Дети устроили совещание всего в трёх шагах от Пакку. Они, кажется, думали, что это обеспечивало их разговору конфиденциальность. Южные ребятишки объясняли, что произошло на заседании собрания. Последовал поток ругательств из уст покорителя огня. Что за выражения!  
  
Южный мальчик начал читать покорителю огня нотации про то, что он _знал_ , что так всё и будет, но никто его _не послушал_. Почему покоритель огня не мог просто послушать его, прочитать инструкции и подождать в деревне? У всех было _слишком много чувств_. Никто никогда не доверял его инстинктам, а его инстинкты _всегда_ оказывались _правы_.  
  
Прямо сейчас его инстинкты говорили ему, что покоритель огня должен максимально помогать с тренировками покорителей воды, потому что Северное Племя Воды помешано на «принесении пользы». Тот факт, что Пакку считал, что он может внести свой вклад, сражаясь, был одной из немногих причин, по которой племя согласилось взять его в плен, а не прибегнуть к _другому варианту_.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — сказал покоритель огня, громко сглатывая. — Это очень плохо, Сокка.  
  
— Всё будет в порядке. Ты _любишь_ драться. Теперь ты можешь делать это каждый день! — сказал южный мальчик ободряюще. — Это не навсегда. Надеюсь, Аанг быстро освоит покорение воды, и тогда мы все сможем выбраться отсюда. _Вместе_. — Он понизил голос до шепота, но Пакку всё равно услышал.  
  
Аватар настаивал на том, что не будет учиться покорению воды, пока они не отпустят покорителя огня. Троица старших не согласилась, и достаточно громко. Кажется, они поняли суть ситуации. Северное Племя Воды ни за что не отпустит покорителя огня. Южный мальчик заявил, что лучший способ двигаться дальше — это освоить покорение воды как можно быстрее. Аватар начал колебаться, когда даже покоритель огня настоял, что Аватар должен идти.  
  
— Аанг, отказ от обучения никак мне не помогает, и нам нет никакого смысла сидеть взаперти вдвоём, — строго сказал Покоритель Огня. — Со мной всё будет в порядке, — добавил он, но уже не так твёрдо. На самом деле он казался слегка неуверенным.  
  
Пакку вставил, что покоритель огня действительно будет в порядке. Наконец они добрались до первопричины сомнений Аватара. Пакку заверил их, что покорителю огня обеспечат ванну, горячую еду и тёплую одежду, чтобы привести его в боевую форму. С ним будут хорошо обращаться.  
  
Теперь Аватар явно колебался. Пакку даже предложил организовать посещения, если они всё ещё хотят видеть заключенного во время их пребывания в Племени и убедиться, что с ним хорошо обращаются. Южные дети и Аватар могли посещать его, но только если он будет хорошо себя вести. В его тоне была скрытая угроза (лучше бы ему хорошо себя вести, а не то!..), но Аватар, похоже, этого не заметил.  


***

  
Зуко — Агни помоги ему — на самом деле доверился Соккиным инстинктам. Он сотрудничал. Почему его жизнь превратилась в это?  
  
Потому что он был идиотом, вот почему.  
  
Попытка проникнуть в Северное Племя Воды на спине Аппы навечно останется тупейшей вещью, которую он когда-либо делал.  
  
Ну, он надеялся.  
  
Сложно было представить обстоятельства, при которых он мог совершить что-то более тупое в будущем.  
  
Если, конечно, его не казнят и у него будет будущее.  
  
Он старался не показывать, но он был так напуган — особенно после того, как Аанг ушёл. Теперь он был настоящим военнопленным, запертым в кладовой зала заседаний. Головой-то Зуко понимал, что Сокка прав. Если бы Аанг остался и отказался изучать покорение воды, племя бы разозлилось. Аанг бы не добился своего, а только усложнил ситуацию Зуко. И всё же было очень тяжело наблюдать, как они уходят, зная, что он останется заперт здесь.  
  
Эта пустая ледяная комната словно приближалась к нему. Он пытался придумать, как покорением огня сделать дыру в стене, чтобы сбежать, если всё пойдет совсем плохо, но лёд был странным. Он не таял как положено. Он лишь сново замерзал. Зуко был в ловушке.  
  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя так далеко от дома.  
  
Он невероятно скучал по своему дяде.  
  
Такой фигни не случалось, когда Дядя был рядом.  
  
Он думал о том, что сказал Аанг, о том, что дом — это люди.  
  
Может быть, Дядя был его домом?  
  
Он вспомнил, как Дядя поддерживал его во всём. Три долгих года они провели на море вместе. Зуко изгнали, но Дядя решил отправиться с ним. Он мог бы отправиться на Угольный остров и наслаждаться отставкой, но он захотел присоединиться к Зуко.  
  
Зуко спросил почему только один раз.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я потерял сына, а ты мне как сын, — сказал Дядя. Зуко не спрашивал снова.  
  
Он чувствовал себя странно после слов Дяди. Лу Тен был удивительным. Он был жизнерадостным, обаятельным, сильным, добрым, весёлым, умным, он был мастером покорения огня и отличным барабанщиком. Зуко никогда бы не смог занять его место. Он не мог занять его место и знал, что в долгосрочной перспективе только расстроит Дядю, если тот на это надеялся.  
  
Зуко знал, что принимал Дядю как должное на Wani. Он просто предполагал, что в его жизни всегда будут хороший чай, много пословиц, пай шо, музыкальные вечера и ужасные шутки. Если бы у Зуко был человек-дом, то это был бы Дядя.  
  
Эта мысль никак не помогала ему в нынешней ситуации, потому что он понятия не имел, где его дядя-дом находился. Какая-то секретная миссия, как говорилось в записке. Какая, Кох побери, секретная миссия нуждалась в его отставном, тучном, любящем чай, то и дело выдающем пословицы и одержимом пай шо дяде, можно было только догадываться.  
  
Тем не менее Зуко знал Дядю всю свою жизнь. Из-за этого думать о нём как о человеке-доме было проще. Впрочем, Аанг считал Зуко своим человеком-домом, а они знали друг друга всего несколько месяцев. Половину из которых они были врагами.  
  
Зуко не мог быть Аангу как дядя, делиться с ним мудростью и чаем и поднимать ему настроение.  
  
Как нелепо.  
  
Прямо сейчас у Зуко не было даже собственных мудрости или чая.  
  
Это только потому, что Аанг был по-настоящему одинок в этом мире. У него больше никого не было. У него даже настоящего дома не было. Все Храмы Воздуха были уничтожены или заполнены людьми, которые разбили старинные фрески и назвали это прогрессом. У Аанга были только Сокка, Катара и теперь Зуко.  
  
Зуко было жалко Аанга.  
  
Он никогда не думал, что в мире есть кто-то более потерянный и одинокий, чем он сам был за эти три года на борту Wani.  
  
Какие-то люди пришли проводить его — _опасного покорителя огня_ — в баню, чтобы он привёл себя в порядок. Ему дали сменную одежду, более подходящую для арктического климата. Он попросил расчёску, чтобы поправить своё перо феникса. Парень покрупнее отказал ему:  
  
— Кто знает, что ты с ней сделаешь, — усмехнулся он, но без свойственных Сокке безумных идей, теплоты или юмора.  
  
Зуко взбесило, что ему отказали в такой простой просьбе без причны, и он начал буянить. Он всё ещё кричал на первого парня, когда почувствовал, как его грубо схватили за волосы со спины, и он услышал тихий _тшик_. Это заняло меньше секунды. Мужчина, стоявший сзади, просто цапнул его за волосы и отрезал их острым ножом, что был у него на поясе.  
  
— Ну вот, пацан. Теперь тебе не придется беспокоиться о расчёсывании. Легче ухаживать. — Голос мужчины был радостным, словно тот думал, что сделал Зуко одолжение.  
  
Зуко зарычал от ярости. Он повернулся и толкнул этого мужчину изо всех сил, осыпая его всевозможными ругательствами. Началась драка. Он был так разъярён. Этот тупица, болван, полный мудак просто взял и отрубил последнюю нить, связывавшую его с королевским происхождением, и даже, блять, не знал об этом! Он даже не спросил!  
  
Это была беспорядочная яростная схватка. Зуко всё ещё привыкал ходить по льду и постоянно скользил, но зато мог честно сказать, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя злее.  
  
Драка закончилась так же быстро, как и началась, когда появился Мастер Пакку. Они все оказались заключены в огромные отдельные глыбы льда, оставляющие на свободе только головы. Пакку был совсем не в восторге, когда с крошечной старушкой за компанию подлетел к ним и наорал на всех за такое поведение.  
  
— Приберегите это для тренировок, — предостерёг он своих людей и отпустил их. Затем он накинулся на Зуко. — Ещё одна такая выходка, парень, и будут серьёзные последствия.  
  
Зуко почувствовал, как его кровь похолодела… и не только из-за окружавшего его льда. Он вспомнил слова Сокки:  
  
«Веди себя… ну, не как обычно, ладно? Не слетай с катушек там, не устраивай эту свою злобную и ворчливую фигню. Просто делай, что они говорят, и с тобой будут хорошо обращаться», — сказал он.   
  
Зуко отчаянно запротестовал, спрашивая, какого Коха Сокка имел в виду под «этой его злобной и ворчливой фигнёй».  
  
Сокка показал на его яростное лицо со словами: «Это. Именно это. Тебе нужно меньше делать _такого_. Послушай, они хотят убить тебя, приятель. Тебе же нравится быть живым? Они не убьют тебя, если будешь сотрудничать. Хоть раз в своей дурацкой жизни можешь меня послушать?»   
  
Только напоминание Пакку о возможной смерти от лап ледовых волков смогло настроить Зуко на сотрудничество. Ему велели идти вместе с низенькой женщиной. Её звали Югода. Она была их главной целительницей. Она была к нему добра. Она называла его Зуко, а не покорителем огня или пацаном. Этого Зуко не ожидал. Он думал, что они все будут как Мастер Пакку.  
  
В ту ночь она полностью исцелила его плечо, а также все синяки, которые он только что получил. Она сказала, что ей потребуются дополнительные сеансы, чтобы заняться его рёбрами, потому что на кости нужно больше времени. Ему понадобится постельный режим, пока они полностью не заживут. Зуко состроил ей гримасу и сказал, что хочет драться. Он хотел надрать задницу тому тупице.  
  
— Зуко, у меня четыре сына. Ты строишь мне _такую гримасу_ — я делаю тебе жаркое из арктической форели. Но тут по-твоему не выйдет, — предостерегла Югода.  
  
— Но Вы не можете просто оставить меня здесь на несколько дней, — пожаловался Зуко, и они окинули взглядом ледяную камеру.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, что это было бы скучновато для тебя. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но у тебя надломлено три ребра, и им нужен покой.  
  
— Но они не болят. Серьёзно, всё хорошо. Я боролся с Соккой целую вечность, и они были сломаны всё это время, и это меня не беспокоило.  
  
Не стоило этого говорить. Югода была совсем не в восторге от этого ответа и новостей, что он дрался даже со сломанными рёбрами. Она ушла, бормоча что-то о подростках-идиотах себе под нос.  
  
Зуко думал, что она действительно разозлилась на него, но она вернулась примерно через час с кучей одеял, чтобы он не замёрз, свитками для чтения, чтобы он не заскучал, и свечами, потому что знала, что покорителям огня нравится медитировать со свечами. В одной из них даже был какой-то цветок для аромата. Она сказала, что запах поможет исцелиться. Она помогла ему застелить постель в стиле Племени Воды, а затем накрыла её ещё парой шкур и одеял, чтобы было ещё теплее. Она снова ушла, но через некоторое время вернулась с глиняным горшочком, полным жареной арктической форели. Жаркое из арктической форели было на самом деле очень вкусным.  
  
Зуко начала нравиться эта Югода.  


***

  
«Пакку — такой ворчун», — думала Югода, наблюдая за тем, как он грубо отказывал Катаре в обучении боевому покорению воды. Кажется, ему доставляло удовольствие отказывать этой девочке. Катара была очень удручена.  
  
Она была так похожа на Канну, даже когда была расстроена. Когда она впервые увидела Катару, ей едва не пришлось присмотреться к ней ещё раз: на мгновение ей почудилось, что её дорогая подруга вернулась после стольких лет.  
  
Заметил ли Пакку сходство? Не из-за этого ли он был так строг с девочкой? Потеря Канны разбила ему сердце. Он так никогда и не оправился. Не полюбил другую женщину после этого. Что-то изменилось в Пакку в тот день, когда до него дошло, что его возлюбленная сбежала от их помолвки. Он не понимал, как Канна могла бросить его.  
  
Если бы он спросил, Югода бы с удовольствием объяснила ему почему, но Пакку так никогда и не спросил.  
  
Югода преподавала девочкам помладше основы целительства и пригласила Катару присоединиться к ним. Ей будет полезно изучить основы, даже если для неё будет унизительно быть в одном классе с детьми много младше неё. Потом она привела Катару к себе домой, чтобы провести более продвинутый урок и угостить её чаем и разными вкусностями.  
  
Югода оценила её работу как целительницы, когда перед пиром прошлой ночью впервые занялась плечом Зуко. У Катары, очевидно, был огромный талант, но отсутствовало формальное образование. Она допустила несколько ошибок. Хотя в настоящий момент это не причиняло Зуко боли, в перспективе плечо не зажило бы правильно. У Югоды ушло много времени на то, чтобы всё распутать и привести в порядок.  
  
— Мне потребуется два дополнительных сеанса, чтобы полностью его вылечить, прежде чем ты сможешь использовать его в качестве цели на тренировках, — односложно проинформировала она Пакку во время пира. Затем она прочитала ему лекцию о сложности исцеления, когда он усомнился в сроках. Они договорились вместе поговорить с Зуко сегодня утром, чтобы выслушать сообщение Айро.  
  
Пакку открыл камеру при помощи покорения. Зуко сидел на кровати, одной рукой обхватив ноги. Ему выдали простую одежду Племени Воды без вышивки, чтобы он не мёрз. Он задумчиво водил рукой по волосам, примеряясь к новой длине. Он встал, гордо выпятив подбородок, когда вошёл Пакку. Югода заметила, что он пытается притвориться, что не боится, но она видела его насквозь.  
  
Югоде он не показался опытным шпионом. Поэтому она гадала, с чего Пакку моментально предположил обратное. Зуко дал Пакку какой-то знак? Он сказал, что у него есть какое-то сообщение от Великого Лотоса?  
  
— Съел ли ты фрукт и вкусил ли знание? — угрюмо спросил Пакку, даже не поздоровавшись.  
  
Зуко замер и в замешательстве оглядел камеру:  
  
— Нет здесь никакого фрукта, — медленно сказал он.  
  
— Лотос цветёт для тех, кому известны его секреты, — попытался Пакку ещё раз, выжидательно глядя на Зуко.  
  
— То-о-о-о-очно.  
  
Пакку слегка засомневался и посмотрел на Югоду.  
  
— Куст белого нефрита — редкое чудо, — попробовал он снова, уже с ноткой неуверенности в голосе.  
  
Зуко продолжал смотреть на них с полным недоумением.  
  
— Жасмин может расцвести…  
  
— Да ради долбанного Коха! Почему я? Серьёзно, почему я? Почему я постоянно получаю цветочные вопросы от вас, старых болтунов? — воскликнул Зуко, садясь обратно на кровать и вскидывая руки к потолку.  
  
Югода ахнула, шокированная сквернословием. Зуко бросил на неё извиняющийся взгляд. Пакку, кажется, опешил от этой выходки.  
  
— Ты что, ничего не знаешь? — спросил Пакку резко.  
  
— Ничего не знаю о чём? — огрызнулся Зуко, столь же сердитый и вдвойне озадаченный.  
  
— Теперь ты для меня бесполезен! — фыркнул Пакку. Он состроил разъяренную гримасу, открывая стену, чтобы выйти.  
  
— Эй… Я даже не пытался быть полезным! — окликнул его Зуко, когда они двинулись к выходу.  
  
— Что ж, ты научишься быть полезным очень быстро, когда дело дойдет до тренировки моих людей! — зарычал Пакку, грозно наступая.  
  
Зуко выглядел встревоженным и отшатнулся назад от внезапного движения.  
  
— Хватит пугать беднягу, старый ворчун. — Югода шлёпнула Пакку по руке и начала выводить его наружу. — Извини за Пакку, милый. Он просто расстроился.  
  
Оказавшись снаружи, Пакку надулся. Ну хуже её самого младшего внука, честное слово. Он был вне себя от того, что его предположение не подтвердилось. Югода могла только дивиться его недоумению. Она после секунды общения с Зуко могла бы сказать Пакку, что мальчик никакой не супер-шпион. Он был испуганным ребёнком, оказавшимся вдали от дома. Но Пакку редко интересовался её мнением.  
  
— Айро его не отправлял! — Пакку проворчал, возмущенно указывая на камеру вниз по коридору, как будто думал, что Югода ещё не поняла этого. — Он просто угрюмый подросток-идиот!  
  
Югода дважды моргнула, глядя на него. Это также не было для неё сюрпризом. Все её мальчики были угрюмыми подростками-идиотами в этом возрасте. В этом возрасте её мальчики существовали исключительно для того, чтобы есть и сводить её с ума, и она всё равно отчаянно их любила.  
  
— Это угрюмый подросток-идиот, которого нам нужно как можно лучше оберегать, — твёрдо напомнила Пакку Югода. — Как ты объяснишь Айро, если что-то случится с мальчиком, пока он под нашей опекой?  
  
— Нам нужны ответы от Айро, Югода, а не ещё одна проблема! Мы понятия не имеем, что происходит с остальным Белым Лотосом. Боюсь, что есть какая-то блокада, которая не впускает и не выпускает сообщения. У нас уже несколько недель нет никаких новостей. — Пакку казался по-настоящему встревоженным.  
  
— Возможно, послание придёт от Айро, когда вернутся торговцы, — предположила она, пытаясь смягчить его разочарование. Это было возможно. Маловероятно, но всё же возможно.  
  
Пакку с пыхтением ушёл тренировать своих людей.  
  
«Этих бедняг ждет восхитительное утро», — подумала Югода.   
  
Она открыла стену и вошла в камеру. Зуко до сих пор сидел на кровати, обхватив голову руками. В этот момент он выглядел очень юным и потерянным.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Зуко, — с теплотой сказала Югода. — Не все здесь такие ворчливые, как Мастер Пакку. — Она опустила руку в карман. — Я сохранила тебе кое-какие угощения с вчерашнего пира. Если будешь сидеть спокойно, пока я буду лечить твои рёбра, они все твои.  
  
Югода вырастила четырёх сыновей. Ей была известна сила еды. Она знала, что есть два органа, к которым можно обратиться, пытаясь заставить угрюмого подростка сотрудничать.  
  
Желудок был одним из них.  


***

  
Югода объявила, что он полностью исцелён. Зуко пришлось признать, что Югода, возможно, знала о чём говорит, уверяя его в важности отдыха. Ничто не болело и даже не побаливало. Он чувствовал себя сильным и здоровым, лучше чем когда-либо.  
  
Югода дала ему множество свитков о Северном Племени Воды на время отдыха. Она сказала, что ему будет полезно больше узнать об их культуре. Зуко видел в этом логику. У него не было и малейшего понятия, как здесь всё _устроено_ , зато было сильное чувство, что всё, чему его учили о Племенах Воды, было ложью.  
  
Если бы он понимал этих людей, то выживать в этой ситуации стало бы проще. В этом он не мог рассчитывать только на Сокку и Катару. Зуко не любил полагаться на других, когда мог сделать что-то сам. Слова Джонг Джонга звучали у него в голове: «Всегда узнавай все подробности, перед тем как составлять план». Одна из пословиц дяди тоже пришла ему в голову: «Кох, похититель лиц, в деталях».   
  
Детали были неожиданными. Особое внимание Племени Воды к семье, долгу, чести и храбрости было очень близко Народу Огня. Зависимость от моря, важность военно-морского флота, а также то, как почитались воины, тоже были знакомы.  
  
Зато сексизма было хоть отбавляй. Это было так странно. Зуко знал: эти свитки старые. Разумеется, отношение должно было измениться, когда они осознали, что в разгар войны им нужен каждый доступный боец. В конце концов, Катара была из Племени Воды, и она дождаться не могла, когда научится сражаться у мастера.  
  
Ещё одна странность заключалась в том, что вождь должен был прислушиваться к совету при принятии решений, а не просто ожидать, что все будут слепо подчиняться ему и никогда не будут задавать никаких вопросов. Из его отца не вышел бы хороший вождь. Арнук прислушался к своей дочери, Принцессе Юи. Папа Сокки и Катары был вождем на юге. Ему нравилось слушать других людей? Послушал бы он Сокку? Зуко было интересно, каково это — говорить с отцом без страха. Он думал, что это было бы здорово.  
  
Он пытался отдохнуть. Он оказался в невероятно ужасной ситуации. Он пролетел мимо самого дна через потайную дверь и оказался этажом ниже, о существовании которого даже не подозревал. Если он будет сражаться с воинами на тренировках каждый день, то ему нужно быть готовым. Он не собирался сдаваться без боя. Одевайся теплее, ешь овощи и высыпайся — таков был последний совет его дяди. Это он сделать может.  
  
Он был дальше от дома, чем когда-либо, да ещё и в странном месте, которое заставляло его сомневаться в том, что он всегда знал. «Никогда не забывай, кто ты», — последнее, что сказала ему мать. Это он тоже постарается сделать.  
  
Он начнёт тренироваться с воинами завтра, и это хорошо. Находясь взаперти, он был на грани срыва, несмотря на все попытки Югоды сделать это настолько неужасным, насколько вообще возможно. Лучшее покорение огня подпитывалось гневом. Зуко был в ярости на своё нынешнее положение в частности и свою жизнь в целом. Было бы хорошо высвободить всё это.  
  
Они хотели научиться сражаться с покорителем огня?  
  
Зуко устроит им сражение.  


***

  
Катара никогда не думала, что упрямство вредного старика будет главным препятствием на её пути к изучению покорения воды после того, как она объехала весь мир, чтобы оказаться здесь. И тем не менее сейчас она была в доме исцеления, а не на тренировочных ледовых полях.  
  
Югоде потребовалась большая часть первого дня, чтобы объяснить ей основы исцеления за чаем после долгого разговора о Пра-Пра. Как оказалось, они были друзьями, до того как Пра-Пра сбежала от договорной помолвки с местным покорителем воды. Оказавшись в Северном Племени Воды, она в точности понимала, почему Пра-Пра не обрадовалась перспективе выйти замуж за одного из них, нацепила ботинки и дала дёру.  
  
Югода рассказала про различные техники исцеления ласковым и добрым голосом. Катара внимательно слушала. Целительство оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем Катара предполагала изначально. Она пыталась утешить себя тем, что навыки исцеления были очень полезны. Как бы сильно ни было разбито её сердце тем, что ей отказали в боевом покорении воды, она ещё столького не знала о целительстве.  
  
До сих пор её техника исцеления состояла в том, что она водила водой по ране и мысленно приказывала ей _заживать_. «Ай-ай-ай», — сказала Югода и скривила лицо, когда Катара сообщила ей это. Пожилая женщина похвалила редкий талант Катары, а затем мягко сообщила ей, сколько ошибок она сделала, исцеляя плечо Зуко. Размахивать водой и надеяться на лучшее было далеко не так эффективно, как понимать, что ты делаешь.  
  
Катара настаивала, что справилась хорошо. Кажется, стало лучше, и Зуко сказал, что ничего не болело.  
  
— Отсутствие боли не обязательно означает, что что-то зажило правильно, — предостерегла Югода. — Кроме того, мальчики этого возраста часто лгут насчёт того, насколько сильно что-то причиняет им боль.  
  
Тогда Катара заволновалась. Югода заверила Катару, что вылечила его. Она даже смогла исцелить кости, так что с рёбрами у него тоже стало лучше.  
  
— Могу я увидеть его? Пожалуйста? — спросила Катара напряжённо.  
  
Она знала, что Югоде было поручено исцелить Зуко. Возможно, она смогла бы провести её к нему. Югода ответила нет и мягко сказала Катаре, что это не её решение. Она сказала, что он выглядит настолько хорошо, насколько возможно в данных обстоятельствах.  
  
Живот Катары скручивало от беспокойства всякий раз, когда она об этом думала. Она знала, что им повезло, что Зуко был членом королевской семьи и оказался полезен Мастеру Пакку. Два этих обстоятельства и вмешательство Принцессы Юи спасли его.  
  
Она едва не взорвалась на том кошмарном заседании совета. Так ужасно, когда тебя постоянно затыкают и перебивают, пока какой-то левый парень буднично говорит об убийстве твоего Зуко. Она хотела дать оплеуху этому идиоту всей водой из местных каналов.  
  
Аанг был на уроке покорения воды. Сокка тренировался с воинами-непокорителями, а Катара сопровождала Югоду на обходе. Югода предложила Катаре учиться, помогая ей на работе и используя различные техники исцеления по мере необходимости. Это было намного лучше, чем сидеть в классе с маленькими девочками.  
  
Второе утро выдалось невероятно напряженным, и быстро стало ясно почему. Сегодня была первая тренировка Зуко с воинами. Все покорители воды выше определенного уровня подготовки должны были сразиться с ним один на один. Пришёл, обжёгся, пострадал — и так целое утро. Катара провела большую часть дня, занимаясь лечением ожогов, причиненных мальчиком, с которым она путешествовала. По крайней мере, все ожоги были поверхностными — их было легко и быстро излечить.  
  
Катара вынуждена была признать, что Зуко — очень могущественный покоритель, раз смог одолеть столько противников так быстро.  
  
Поначалу она не знала, как к этому относиться. Странно было думать, что Зуко использовал покорение, чтобы побить всех этих мужчин. Когда он путешествовал с ними, он использовал покорение, чтобы разводить костры, готовить для них еду и согревать её, когда она мёрзла. Катара почти забыла, что у него есть и эта сторона.  
  
«У них у всех есть», — прошептала её темная и сердитая половина, которая никогда не смогла бы простить Народу Огня то, что они отняли у неё мать. Она отогнала эти мысли. Зуко был покорителем огня, но он не был похож _на них_.  
  
Она знала его.  
  
Не он выбрал сражаться со всеми этими мужчинами. Это было тренировкой, чтобы подготовить всех к войне. Он будет вынужден сражаться каждый день, пока воины не научатся справляться с настоящим огнём. Хорошо, что он был таким талантливым покорителем и таким умелым воином. Так он сможет лучше защищаться. Он не пострадает так же сильно.  
  
Она гадала, что он думал на этот счёт.  
  
С тех пор как он присоединился к ним, она не видела, чтобы он намеренно использовал покорение, чтобы причинить кому-то боль. Если не считать его неэлегантные потасовки с Соккой, он, кажется, никогда и не хотел причинить кому-то боль. Он и Сокке-то причинять боль не хотел. Это был его Зуковский способ попытаться научить его.  
  
Катара часто хихикала про себя, когда Зуко пытался научить её брата драться, в основном оскорбляя буквально всё в боевом стиле Сокки. Он говорил что-то в духе: «Ты хочешь вывести противника из равновесия, а не изобразить медведе-утконоса под кактусовым соком… если, конечно, ты не пытаешься сбить его с толку, чтобы воспользоваться отвлекающим маневром и ткнуть его ананасом в глаз…»   
  
Днём Зуко привели для сеанса исцеления. Один из старших воинов запустил в него залп острых сосулек. Его руки были в глубоких порезах. Югода поместила его в одну из маленьких комнат в стороне, чтобы избежать напряженности среди пациентов.  
  
Катара мгновенно вызвалась добровольцем, оставив своего первого пациента одной из других начинающих целительниц. Она сказала Югоде, что теперь знает, как работать с глубокими порезами, и хочет попрактиковаться. На самом деле она просто хотела увидеть его, но не знала, как объяснить это пожилой женщине. Она не была уверена, что получила бы разрешение Югоды, если бы та знала, что это настоящая причина.  
  
Югода смерила её взглядом и сказала Катаре, чтобы она пришла за ней, когда закончит, чтобы Югода могла оценить её успехи, и отпустила её.  
  
Катара открыла дверь и громко ахнула. Она не смогла как следует разглядеть его, когда его привели. Теперь она была поражена, как сильно он изменился за те два дня, что она его не видела. Он сидел на кровати. Короткие волосы покрывали всю его голову. На нём была простая одежда в традиционных тёмно-синих цветах Северного Племени Воды.  
  
У неё произошло внезапное обескураживающее осознание, какое случается, когда ты долго знаком с кем-то, а потом замечаешь этого человека в другом свете и неожиданно понимаешь, что он очень привлекательный. С короткими волосами и одеждой в цветах её племени Зуко было абсурдно красив. Он всегда был таким красивым? Она поверить не могла, что только сейчас поняла это. Её сердце забилось быстрее, а ладони вспотели.  
  
Крошечная улыбка, появившаяся у него на лице, когда он увидел её, — легкий изгиб уголков рта, быстрее вспышки — была прежней. Она пересекла комнату в два шага, обняла его и притянула к себе. Он не обнял её в ответ.  
  
— Катара, я не могу обнять тебя сейчас, — проворчал он. — У меня везде кровь. Я испачкаю тебя.  
  
Катару не волновала кровь на одежде. В конце концов, она была целительницей. Но её волновал он: она хотела, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше. Ей не следовало обнимать его, пока он истекал кровью. Наверное, это было непрофессионально для целительницы. Она выпустила его и принялась лечить его левую руку, так как на неё пришлась большая часть сосулек.  
  
— Ты обрезал волосы? — спросила она. Не этот вопрос должен был быть первым, не после всего произошедшего, но был этот. Она не могла перестать пялиться на его волосы. Она хотела потрогать их. Они были мягкими на вид.  
  
— _Они_ обрезали, — сердито сказал Зуко, уставившись в пол. Он не был счастлив по этому поводу. На самом деле, он казался грустным.  
  
— Волосы отрастут.  
  
Она уронила воду обратно в миску и поддалась порыву. Она нежно провела рукой по его волосам. Они _были_ мягкими. Они также были немного неровными вокруг того места, где раньше был хвост. Он поднял глаза, удивленный и несколько шокированный.  
  
— Если тебя это утешит, то смотрится очень хорошо, — сказала она, отчаянно краснея. Она не знала, оценит ли он, если она скажет, насколько красивее он выглядит с короткими волосами, но всё равно сказала.  
  
Он покраснел и отвернулся:  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, всё ещё не глядя на неё. — Я думал, что увижу Югоду.   
  
— Я учусь правильно исцелять. Она придёт и проверит, как я справилась, в конце. — Катара попыталась говорить оптимистично. Она не хотела жаловаться, зная, что Зуко намного хуже.  
  
— Почему ты учишься исцелять? Я думал, что ты хотела научиться сражаться.  
  
Зуко, должно быть, видел весь её оптимизм насквозь. Она не могла отрицать это. Она уже сказала ему, с каким нетерпением ждала возможности научиться покорению воды той ночью, когда они вместе готовили ужин.  
  
— Я не научусь сражаться, — ответила она угрюмо. — Здесь они не позволяют женщинам этого.  
  
Он уставился на неё:  
  
— Что? Они тебе не позволят? Но ты проделала весь этот путь, чтобы научиться покорению воды!  
  
— Знаю! — громко согласилась она. — Но это против правил. Пакку отказался. Даже у Аанга с его картой Аватара не получилось заставить его взять меня в ученицы.  
  
— Ага, эта карта Аватара здесь не особо работает, — уныло сказал Зуко, пожимая плечами.  
  
Это ещё слабо сказано. В этом была некоторая ирония. То, что Аангова карта Аватара не сработала, означало, что Зуко приходилось сражаться каждый день, в то время как Катаре не разрешалось сражаться вообще.  
  
— Это место _странное_ , — заявил Зуко. — Они действительно учат только мужчин, а женщин нет?  
  
Он выглядел так, как будто это не укладывалось у него в голове. Катара кивнула. Зуко скривился. Он был так искренне озадачен, как и тогда, когда Сокка начал говорить, что готовка — это «девчачья работа». Катара гадала, разрешено ли женщинам в Стране Огня делать всё то же самое, что и мужчинам. Ожидалась ли от мужчин и помощь по хозяйству? Катару поражала эта мысль.  
  
— Но это _глупо_ , — продолжил Зуко. — Идёт война! А если на них нападут? Разве они не должны подготовить к защите города всех?  
  
— Нет. Место женщины в доме исцеления, а не на поле боя.  
  
Это было отвратительно. Катара не знала, что ещё сказать об этом.  
  
Они замолкли на мгновение, наблюдая, как свет её исцеляющей воды движется по его рукам. Закончив с левой рукой, она принялась за правую. Она почувствовала, как Зуко сжал её плечо в качестве утешения.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я побил их за тебя? — предложил он, очень искренне глядя ей в глаза.  
  
Катара знала, что он предлагает это от всего сердца, знала, что это его неловкая попытка сочувствия. Она знала, что он подразумевал это в хорошем смысле, но Катара бы очень хотела научиться побить их всех самостоятельно.  
  
— Ты и так занимаешься этим весь день, — недовольно ответила Катара, приподнимая бровь.  
  
В конце концов, ему можно было драться. Он — мальчик.  
  
— Они хотели драку — они её получили, — сказал Зуко низким голосом. Потом он лукаво ей ухмыльнулся. Это была опасная улыбка, словно бы говорящая «да и Кох с этими последствиями».   
  
Это заставило её думать _мысли_ о нем, _мысли_ , которые, как она знала, ей не следовало думать. Казалось, что её живот сделал сальто назад. Её сердце, определенно, ёкнуло.  
  
— Тебе приходило в голову, что можно быть с ними помягче в первый день? — мягко спросила она. Они в доме исцеления с ног сбивались из-за этой проклятой нахальной ухмылки.  
  
— Зачем? — отрывисто спросил Зуко, морща нос. — Никто никогда не давал поблажек мне.  
  
«Верно», — подумала Катара. Не было похоже, чтобы кто-то когда-то давал Зуко передышку, и уж тем более он сам. Катара закончила с его правой рукой и убрала воду.  
  
— Они хотят, чтобы я сражался с ними, и я буду сражаться. Пакку сказал, что я буду делать это каждый день, пока от меня есть польза. — Он замолчал и взглянул на неё, на его лице отчетливо читалась тревога. — Что, Кох, это значит «пока от меня есть польза»? — неожиданно потребовал он.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — быстро сказала Катара, пытаясь успокоить его.  
  
Он недоверчиво фыркнул на это, и его настроение резко изменилось. Похоже, ему не понравились её утешения. Его рот превратился в тонкую линию, и он перестал смотреть на неё. Он был таким угрюмым. Они могли постричь его и переодеть, но это они изменить не могли.  
  
— Не злись на меня. Ты сам виноват, что увязался с нами. Зачем ты вообще полетел? — отчитывала его Катара, возможно, чуть резковато. Возможно, потому что у неё до сих всё сжималось внутри, когда она думала о той ужасной ночи, когда Wani взорвался у них на глазах.  
  
Он убежал от них. Он был очень расстроен и не позволил ей помочь. Она искала его повсюду. Они были вынуждены уехать на следующее утро, и она чувствовала себя просто ужасно, потому что не смогла нормально попрощаться.  
  
Когда он появился позади Сокки, её захлестнула странная смесь эмоций. Прежде всего, она была в ужасе, потому что Сокка только что сообщил, какая судьба, вероятно, ждёт Зуко. Ей было стыдно признаться в этом самой себе, но крошечная её часть также обрадовалась. Она была так счастлива увидеть его, несмотря на обстоятельства.  
  
— Я бы никогда не смог найти вас снова из этого дерьмового портового города, — тихо сказал он, продолжая избегать её взгляд. — Без возвращения Аватара я — пустое место.  
  
— Нет. Это глупо! — тут же вмешалась она, рассердившись, что ему в голову пришло сказать о себе что-то подобное. Как он мог быть такого мнения о себе, при том что она считала его таким замечательным?  
  
Она обхватила его лицо руками как тогда, когда они барахтались в замерзшей гавани. Он не отшатнулся, но посмотрел на неё с очень ранимым выражением лица.  
  
— Ты не пустое место! — сказала она настойчиво, отчаянно желая, чтобы он это понял. — Ты — это ты. Ты — Зуко. Тебе нравятся огненные хлопья, и ты терпеть не можешь солёное. Ты такой храбрый и сильный, и ты пытаешься помочь людям, когда у них проблемы. Снаружи ты кажешься очень сердитым, но на самом деле внутри ты милый добряк, который всегда перекармливает Момо, и теперь это лемур толстеет.  
  
Он странно смотрел на неё с очень неуверенным выражением. Она переместила руки ему на шею, нежно поглаживая его кожу. Она заметила, что он всегда потирает шею, когда нервничает. Может быть, это успокоит его, и он поймет, что она говорила от всего сердца.  
  
Она прижалась лбом к его лбу и прошептала:  
  
— Ты никогда не сдаешься. Ты никогда не будешь пустым местом.  
  
Затем он обхватил её за талию и притянул к себе, уткнувшись лицом в её шею и наконец-то крепко обняв.  
  
— Спасибо, Катара, — прошептал он.  
  
Катара почувствовала себя слегка триумфально. Всё это время ей хотелось настоящих объятий. Она обняла его, чувствуя его тепло в своих руках. Он всегда был теплый на ощупь, даже зимой. Она прислонила голову к его виску и начала бесцельно водить рукой по его мягким торчащим волосам.  
  
Катара понятия не имела, как долго они просто держались друг за друга. Возможно, уже много времени.  
  
— Катара, как там у тебя дела? — Голос Югоды прервал их за секунду до того, как та открыла дверь и влетела внутрь, давая им достаточно времени, чтобы отскочить друг от друга и избежать подозрений.  
  
— Что ж, ты, кажется, неплохо поправляешься, пациент, — Катара сказала самым нелепо формальным голосом, которым она когда-либо говорила.  
  
Она не знала наверняка, почему сделала это или почему назвала Зуко пациентом. Да ради духов, она же знала, как его зовут. Она подумала, что если будет говорить очень формально, то их близость покажется менее подозрительной и более профессиональной. И Зуко, и Югода странно на неё посмотрели. Она была готова провалиться от стыда.  
  
Югода подняла бровь и подошла к ним, чтобы проверить её работу.  
  
— Гораздо лучше, чем раньше, Катара, но ты недолечила три. Вот здесь ты исцелила только поверхность, но не более глубокие разрывы.  
  
Зуко ёрзал с некоторой неловкостью, пока Югода указывала на ошибки Катары.  
  
— Я не чувствую ничего такого, Югода. Думаю, она хорошо справилась.  
  
— Тихо, _пациент_. Твоей девушке нужно знать, как делать это правильно.  
  
Они запротестовали. Однако ничто из сказанного ими, кажется, не могло разубедить Югоду. Пожилая женщина лишь выдала слегка саркастичное «м-м-м-м-м-гм-м-м-м-м» на бессвязные возражения Катары.  
  
О духи, это было так стыдно!


End file.
